Harry Potter, Voyageur du Temps
by Pheneatis
Summary: Traduction de Jitterbelle Harry se trouve projeté dans le futur. Il y rencontre sa future fille, le fils de Ron et Hermione, etc. Mais, il sent qu'on lui cache quelque chose de grave. Histoire maintenant TERMINÉE! [Ajout des réponses aux reviews :
1. Présent et Futur

******Note importante!!!! À lire!!!!: Cette fic a été traduite pour les 6 premiers chapitres par la talentueuse Wingardium! Mais à cause d'une surchage de travail, c'est moi Fany, qui va la continuer! Alors, rappelez-vous bien, les 6 premiers chapitres, ce n'est pas moi qui les ai traduits!! J'espère que je pourrai la traduire aussi bien que Wingardium l'a fait!.******   
****   
****   
**** ****

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire appartient à Jitterbelle et la traduction m'appartient. 

**N/A :** **Attention** Ça va devenir vraiment mélangeant et vous pourriez penser que ça n'a aucun sens, mais si vous continuez à lire, vers la fin, tout se démêlera et ça va faire bien du sens. J'espère que vous aimerez - Jitterbelle 

**Résumé :** Harry ouvre un livre dans la Réserve et il se fait transporter 21 ans dans le futur, où il rencontre le Ron du futur, Hermione et leur fils Eddie. Harry rencontre aussi Lily Potter, sa très courageuse et bienveillante fille adolescente avec un caractère susceptible. Harry veut savoir son futur, mais il sent que Ron, Hermione, Lily et Eddie lui cachent quelque chose, des secrets noirs et profonds. 

**HARRY POTTER VOYAGEUR DU TEMPS**

**Chapitre 1 : Présent et Futur**

Harry lança sa plume sur la table avec colère. Ron Weasley, son meilleur ami fit de même. Hermione Granger, l'autre meilleure amie de Harry, leur sourit calmement et continua à lire. 

« Avez de la misère ? » « OUI ! » Ron cria presque « Mais qu'est-ce que tout ça est supposé vouloir dire ? » Harry passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux de jet déjà en désordre. 

« Espèce idiot ! Nous donner un long devoir à la dernière minute ! » grogna Harry. Hermione haussa les épaules. 

« Si vous deux arrêteriez de lancer des Bombabouses dans le chaudron de Malfoy et écouteriez le cours de potion pour une fois, vous sauriez ce que vous avez à faire. » dit Hermione sans les regarder. Ron roula le yeux. 

« Rogue nous enlève des points tout le temps de tout façon » dit-il « Il faut au moins qu'on s'arrange pour avoir mérité ses points perdus en torturant Malfoy ! » 

« Mais Ron. » 

« Oh, ferme la Hermione ! » 

« Non, toi tu la ferme ! » 

« Toi ! » 

« Toi ! » 

« Toi ! » 

« Pendant que vous deux êtes en train de vous obstiner pour savoir qui la fermera en premier, » lança Harry impatiemment, « Je pense que je vais aller à la bibliothèque pour trouver un livre qui explique ce que veut dire ce charabia » 

« Il est presque dix heures, » remarqua Ron. Harry sourit et saisit la Cape d'Invisibilité. 

« Tu parle comme Hermione » lui dit Harry. Ron et Hermione lui lancèrent un regard mauvais et il rit en enfilant la cape de son père sur sa tête. 

Il erra dans la bibliothèque mais ne trouva rien sur la potion du devoir. 

Harry se faufila dans la Réserve et un livre attira son attention. Le titre était « Ce Que Vous Ne Savez Pas, Vous Allez Le Voir » Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire ? Harry n'en savait rien. 

Il prit le livre et l'ouvrit à la première page, ça disait : « Pensez à un nombre » Harry haussa les épaules et pensa au nombre 21, sans raison particulière. Il tour na la page et il y avait une question semblable à la précédente « Pensez à un endroit » Harry ne comprit pas où tout ça le mènerait mais il pensa à la Salle Commune des Gryffondor. Il tourna à la troisième page et soudain, il se mit à tournoyer dans des couleurs roses, mauves et bleues. Harry atterrit dans un bruit sourd sur le plancher de la tour de Gryffondor. 

* * 

« Tu aura de gros problèmes » dit un garçon de 15 ans nommé Eddie. Il était en train de parler à une fille qui était sa meilleure amie. Elle arpentait la Tour de Gyffondor avec sa baguette magique dans la main. Elle aussi avait 15 ans et elle avait une expression de colère sur le visage. 

« T'es bien placé pour parler ! » dit-elle d'un ton sec. Eddie roula les yeux. 

« Je ne parlais pas de problèmes avec les professeurs, je parlais de Daris Malfoy, il pourrait vraiment te faire mal. » dit Eddie en essayant de se trouver une excuse pour la convaincre de ne pas faire ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. 

« C'est la dernière fois qu'il insultera ma famille ! » cria la jeune fille. Eddie l'arrêta. 

« Chut ! » dit Eddie « Tu veux que tout la Maison se réveille ? » Elle roula les yeux et continua à arpenter la pièce. 

« Il est quel heure ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec. Eddie regarda sa montre. 

« Onze heures et demi. » 

« Une demi heure et -- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » demanda-t-elle d'urgence. 

« Tu l'a entendu aussi ? » demanda Eddie. 

« Mais bien sur que je l'ai entendu ! » dit la fille impatiemment. Eddie sortit sa baguette de sa robe et jeta un coup d'?il à travers la pièce. Les deux amis passèrent par dessus le canapé et virent quelqu'un qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu avant. 

« Qui es-tu ? » demanda la jeune fille avec colère. 

À suivre... 

Et voilà, c'était le premier chapitre ! Envoyez moi des reviews pour me dire si je devrais continuer à la traduire. Je trouve cette histoire géniale, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Je ne continuerai pas à traduire tant que je n'aurai pas quelques reviews ! Merci ! P.S. Le titre en anglais c'est _Harry Potter, Time Traveler_. 

-xxx- Wing' 5:0) 


	2. Introductions

******Note importante!!!! À lire!!!!: Cette fic a été traduite pour les 6 premiers chapitres par la talentueuse Wingardium! Mais à cause d'une surchage de travail, c'est moi Fany, qui va la continuer! Alors, rappelez-vous bien, les 6 premiers chapitres, ce n'est pas moi qui les ai traduits!! J'espère que je pourrai la traduire aussi bien que Wingardium l'a fait!.******   
****   
****   
**** ****

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire appartient à Jitterbelle et la traduction m'appartient. 

**N/A :** **Attention** Ça va devenir vraiment mélangeant et vous pourriez penser que ça n'a aucun sens, mais si vous continuez à lire, vers la fin, tout se démêlera et ça va faire bien du sens. J'espère que vous aimerez - Jitterbelle****

**Résumé :** Harry ouvre un livre dans la Réserve et il se fait transporter 21 ans dans le futur, où il rencontre le Ron du futur, Hermione et leur fils Eddie. Harry rencontre aussi Lily Potter, sa très courageuse et bienveillante fille adolescente avec un caractère susceptible. Harry veut savoir son futur, mais il sent que Ron, Hermione, Lily et Eddie lui cachent quelque chose, des secrets noirs et profonds. 

**Harry Potter Voyageur du Temps** ****

**Chapitre 2 : Introductions**

« Qui es-tu ? » demanda la voix d'une fille. Harry regarda en l'air et vit deux personnes qu'il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie, leurs baguettes pointées sur lui. L'un d'eux était un garçon et l'autre était un fille. Les deux avaient l'air âgés d'a peu près 15 ans, comme lui. Ils avaient tout deux un air étrangement familier à Harry, mais il regarda ailleurs un instant et se leva. 

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Harry en les regardant curieusement. Le garçon avait toujours un air familier à Harry mais il n'arrivait pas à le replacer. Il avait des cheveux roux ardents et touffus, des tonnes de tâches de rousseur et des yeux marrons. Il était vraiment grand, une bonne couple de pouces de plus que Harry. La fille semblait assez en colère, elle avait de longs cheveux dorés blonds qui étaient attachés en queue de cheval à l'arrière de sa tête et des lunettes. D'après sa queue de cheval, Harry pouvait dire que ses cheveux étaient onduleux et assez désordonnés. Le jeune fille était assez mignonne et Harry songea qu'elle lui avait un air familier elle aussi. Il ne replaçait pas ses yeux qui étaient pleins de feu et de colère. 

« Je suis Ed Weasley mais tous le monde m'appelle Eddie, » dit le garçon. Harry le regarda étonné. 

« Weasley ? » demanda Harry « Tu dois être le cousin de Ron ou quelque chose comme ça ? » Eddie et la fille se regardèrent et partirent à rire. Harry était tout mélangé, qui étaient ces deux personnes ? Il connaissait tous le monde de Gryffondor allant de la 4e année et plus mais il n'avait jamais vu ceux là de toute sa vie et ils semblaient bien trop vieux pour être plus jeunes que 14 ans. 

« Le cousin de Ron ? » dit Eddie en riant, « Ron Weasley est mon père ! » 

« QUOI ? » hurla Harry « Ton père ? Mais il a seulement quinze ans ! ? !» 

« Umm. pas vraiment, il avait quinze ans il y a de cela 21 ans. » dit la fille sarcastiquement. Harry lui lança un regard courroucé. 

« Mais-comment-je. » Harry ne pouvait plus assembler deux mots ensemble. Il sentait la nausée, son estomac se tordait dans tous les sens et sa tête tournait 

« Ça va ? » demanda Eddie, « T'as l'air malade ». Harry se mit a genoux et mit sa main sur son estomac pour empêcher son souper de sortir. Eddie marcha jusqu'à lui et s'assit à côté. 

« Quel est ton nom ? » demanda la fille. Harry ne répondit rien. 

« Peut-être on devrait le conduire à ma mère » dit Eddie. Harry se tourna vers lui et le regarda intensément. 

« Ta mère ? » demanda Harry avec des yeux vides. 

Eddie sourit « Oui, ma mère est directrice ici à Poudlard. Tu as l'air perdu, elle pourra t'aider. » 

« EDDIE ! » cria la fille en colère « On ne peut pas aller voir ta mère tout de suite ! J'ai un duel avec Malfoy dans 10 minutes ! » 

« Malfoy ? » demanda Harry « Drago Malfoy ? » 

« Non, mais j'aimerais bien jeter un sort à cet idiot ! » grogna la fille « Son fils, Daris Malfoy. Il n'est pas mieux que son père ! » 

« On est en quelle année ? » demanda Harry soudainement. Eddie et la file se lancèrent des regards curieux pendant un instant et regardèrent Harry comme s'il était un fou retardé. 

« 2023 » dit Eddie. Harry se sentit encore plus nauséeux, puis il se rappela du livre. Le livre devait être une espèce de machine de temps. Ça disait « Pense à un nombre » et Harry avait dit 21. Il était maintenant 21 ans dans le futur. Même chose pour la place, il avait dit la Tour de Gryffondor, et c'est là qu'il est atterri. 

« Il faut que je vois Dumbledore immédiatement ! » dit Harry d'un ton urgent. Eddie et la fille se regardaient comme si Harry avait perdu complètement la raison. 

« Albus Dumbledore ? » demanda Eddie. « Il est mort depuis presque seize ans ! » 

« QUOI ? » hurla Harry 

« Écoute Eddie » dit la fille impatiemment « Il faut que j'y aille, il est presque minuit. » La fille saisit une Cape d'Invisibilité qu'Harry reconnu comme la sienne, mais il ne dit pas un mot. Il avait trop la nausée pour parler. Eddie sursauta. 

« Je viens avec toi ! » affirma Eddie fermement. La fille le regarda étonnée. Eddie roula les yeux. 

« Écoute, même si j'ai peur que Malfoy te réduise en mille morceaux, tu es toujours ma meilleure amie et je dois te supporter quand tu en a besoin » dit Eddie en souriant. La fille lui sourit de retour et se tourna vers Harry. 

« Quel est ton nom ? » demanda-t-elle. L'esprit de Harry était tout mélangé alors il ne fit pas attention et répondit ; 

« Harry, Harry Potter » Eddie parut choqué et frustré en même temps. Les yeux de la fille furent une seconde fois remplie de feu et de colère. C'était le même regard que Sirius avait lancé à Peter Pettigrow quand Harry les avaient rencontrés pour la première fois. Un regard remplis de haine, de frustration et de dégoût. Un regard meurtrier. 

« POUR QUI TU TE PRENDS ? J'AI D'AUTRES CHAT À FOUETTER ! DÉGAGE DE MON CHAMPS DE VISION ! ! ! » hurla la fille. Quand elle se fut enfin calmée, elle adressa un regard de profonde répugnance à Harry et se précipita hors du Portrait. Eddie fronça les sourcils à Harry. 

« Ça c'était un coup vraiment bas, mec » dit-il « Seulement quelqu'un comme un Serpentard dirait une chose de la sorte, et même là, je suis pas sur qu'ils en seraient capables, j'avais presque cru que t'était un type bien. » 

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? » demanda Harry. Eddie fronça les sourcils et l'observa un moment. 

« Sérieusement, quel est ton nom ? » 

« Harry Potter ! » cria Harry en se relevant sur ses deux pieds. 

« C'est ça. » 

« REGARDE ! » cria Harry en déplaçant une mèche de cheveux sur son front pour lui montrer la cicatrice brillante. Eddie resta sans bouger un instant puis, s'approcha de Harry pour regarder son front. La cicatrice était vraiment présente. Les yeux de Eddie s'agrandires de stupeur. 

« Tu-mais-comment. » 

« J'ai ouvert ce lui livre et ça m'a projeté dans le futur » expliqua Harry rapidement. Eddie était maintenant plus pâle qu'un fantôme qui fait de la fièvre. 

« Wow, » haleta Eddie. Harry regarda le Portrait. 

« Qui était cette fille qui a explosé quand je lui ai dit qui j'était ? » demanda Harry. « Elle avait l'air de pas vouloir entendre le nom `Harry Potter` » 

« Bien, Harry, je la comprend d'avoir réagi comme ça » dit Eddie d'un voix incertaine. 

« Il n'avait pas le droit de. » 

« Elle avait tous les droits » dit Eddie pour défendre la jeune fille. 

« Qui est-elle ? » demanda Harry impatiemment. 

« Son nom est Lily Potter, fille du fameux Harry Potter » chuchota Eddie. Le regard de Harry se fixa. 

***************************************** 

Salut ! Comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ? Je continue ou j'arrête ? C'est à vous de décider ! 

** **Miss Tambora** : Merci énormément pour le review, ça fait énormément plaisir et ça m'encourage à continuer ! 

** **Yoann : **Merci beaucoup, c'est hyper gentil ! 

Continuez à m'envoyer des review ! ! ! 

-xxx- Wing' 5:o) 


	3. Daris Malfoy

******Note importante!!!! À lire!!!!: Cette fic a été traduite pour les 6 premiers chapitres par la talentueuse Wingardium! Mais à cause d'une surchage de travail, c'est moi Fany, qui va la continuer! Alors, rappelez-vous bien, les 6 premiers chapitres, ce n'est pas moi qui les ai traduits!! J'espère que je pourrai la traduire aussi bien que Wingardium l'a fait!.******   
****   
****   
**** ****

Voici le Chapitre 3, j'espère que vous l'aimerez parce qu'il a été TRÈS long à traduire ! 

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire appartient à Jitterbelle, les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowlings, et la traduction m'appartient. 

**N/A :** **Attention** Ça va devenir vraiment mélangeant et vous pourriez penser que ça n'a aucun sens, mais si vous continuez à lire, vers la fin, tout se démêlera et ça va faire bien du sens. J'espère que vous aimerez - Jitterbelle****

**Résumé :** Harry ouvre un livre dans la Réserve et il se fait transporter 21 ans dans le futur, où il rencontre le Ron du futur, Hermione et leur fils Eddie. Harry rencontre aussi Lily Potter, sa très courageuse et bienveillante fille adolescente avec un caractère susceptible. Harry veut savoir son futur, mais il sent que Ron, Hermione, Lily et Eddie lui cachent quelque chose, des secrets noirs et profonds. 

**Harry Potter Voyageur du Temps**

**Chapitre 3 : Daris Malfoy**

« QUOI ? » hurla Harry. Eddie inclina la tête. 

« Lily Potter, la fille du Survivant » dit-il, en regardant le Portrait. 

« C'est-c'est MA FILLE ? » demanda Harry 

« Bien, il faut que j'aille la retrouver, elle va sûrement tuer Malfoy après ce qu'il a dit. » fit Eddie en saisissant sa baguette et en se dirigeant vers le Portrait. 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a dit ? » demanda Harry curieusement. Eddie s'arrêta net et devint très pâle. 

« C'est pas vraiment à moi de te dire ça. » chuchota-t-il. « Mais il faut aller la rattraper et te conduire au bureau de ma mère » 

« Qui est ta mère ? » demanda Harry, assez curieux de savoir qui son meilleur ami avait marié. Eddie eut un petit rire. 

« Toi, plus que tous le monde devrait savoir ça, » répondit-il en riant. Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent. 

« Tu veux pas dire que. » 

« Certainement ! » gloussa Eddie. 

« Hermione ? » dit-il en partant à rire. « Oh je savais qu'ils s'aimaient bien, mais j'aurais jamais pensé que c'était si sérieux. » Eddie et Harry rirent. 

« Allez, faut retrouver Lil' avant qu'elle ne se fasse tuer » dit Eddie. Harry le suivit hors du portrait et en bas jusqu'à la Salle des Trophées. Harry pouvait entendre Lily et une autre voix se disputer. C'était une voix masculine, froide et cruelle. 

« Où est Weasley ? » demanda la voix. 

« Il va arriver » dit Lily d'un ton sec. Au même moment, Eddie traîna Harry dans la Salle des Trophées et il alla se planter derrière Lily. Harry eut un aperçu de Daris Malfoy. Il avait les froid yeux gris de son père, mais ses cheveux étaient d'un blond foncé au lieu d'un blond-blanc. Son visage était pâle mais pas pointu, bien que son nez était légèrement trop large. Derrière lui se tenaient 3 garçons. Harry reconnu Crabbe et Goyle jr mais pas l'autre qui était beaucoup plus petit. 

« Hey, Weasley, » dit Malfoy. « C'est qui lui ? » Lily se tourna et vit Harry debout derrière Eddie. « Tu a amené LUI ? » ragea Lily. Eddie lui lança un regard qui voulait dire `ferme-la-je-t'expliquerai-plus-tard ` et se tourna vers Daris. 

« J'crois qu'on va y aller maintenant, Malfoy » dit Eddie en saisissant le bras de Lily « Allez Lil' » 

« Sûrement pas, Weasley » coupa Malfoy. « Potter et moi on a un duel, et je ne vous laisserai pas partir tant que je n'aurai pas fait sortir sa cervelle de son crane » 

« Tu l'aura voulu ! » cria Lily. Malfoy ricana. 

« C'est ce qu'on verra ! » Il leva sa baguette et une lumière bleue visa droit sur Lily. Elle esquiva le sort en se baissant et lança un regard mauvais à Malfoy. Eddie était rouge de rage. Harry sortit sa propre baguette et la pointa sur la poitrine de Malfoy. Lily et Eddie le regardèrent étonnés. 

« Pareil comme ton père ! » lança Harry. « Tu ne peux pas laisser les gens tranquille sans une bataille ! Pareil comme lui ! Il était un pauvre raté lui aussi ! » 

« Que sais tu de mon père ? » fit Daris froidement. 

« Je sais que son nom est Drago Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson est sans aucun doute ta mère. » dit Harry calmement « Il était à Serpentard et ses meilleurs amis étaient Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle. Ses ennemis étaient Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger mais son pire ennemi était Harry Potter. Ton grand-père est Lucius Malfoy et il était un Mangemort dans le cercle le plus rapproché de Voldemort. Est-ce que j'ai besoin de continuer ? » Malfoy regarda Harry étonné. 

« Je sais pas qui tu es et d'où tu viens mais je t'aurai ! » hurla Malfoy avant de partir avec ses trois amis. Eddie sourit à Harry, Lily le fixait. 

« Comment tu. » 

« Venez, il faut aller voir ma mère » chuchota Eddie. « C'est à la même place où le bureau de Dumbledore était » ajouta-t-il pour Harry. Ce dernier approuva. Il suivit Eddie qui entraînait Lily hors de la Salle des Trophées en direction du bureau. Harry s'arrêta devant la Gargouille. 

« Gomme balloon » dit Eddie à la Gargouille. Peu de temps après, Harry était dans le bureau de Dumbledore, ou plutôt, dans le bureau de Hermione. Une jeune femme marcha vers eux dans l'ombre. 

« C'est mieux d'être important, Ed » dit une voix de femme qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'a Hermione. Harry retint son souffle quand une de ses meilleures amis marcha hors de l'ombre. Elle avait l'air assez différente de la Hermione dont Harry se souvenait. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus touffus mais beaux et frisés. Ses dents étaient parfaites et elle était bien plus grande. Eddie la ramena dans son bureau et s'enferma avec elle. Lily regardait Harry nerveusement. 

« Écoute, je suis désolée de t'avoir crié dessus dans la salle commune, » dit-elle. Harry la regarda . Elle continua « mais tu n'aurais pas du dire ce que tu as dit. » 

« Quoi ? que je suis Har. » 

« Oublie ça, » dit Lily 

« Mais » 

« OUBLIE ÇA ! » cria-t-elle. Harry pouvait dire qu'elle était extrêmement obstinée, et il se demanda si il était aussi obstiné lui-même. Eddie et Hermione devraient lui expliquer, parce qu'elle n'allait certainement l'écouter. 

« En tous cas, est-ce qu'on s'est déjà vu ? Tu me paraît familier. » demanda-t-elle. Harry poussa un soupir. 

« Pour être vraiment honnête, je ne sais pas, » soupira-t-il. Lily fronça les sourcils. Harry ne pouvait pas encore imaginer qu'il parlait à sa fille Lily. Il ne pouvait pas croire non plus qu'il l'avait prénommée comme sa propre mère, et en plus, elle lui ressemblait. Harry se rappela toutes les photos de sa mère qu'il avait vu alors il pouvait l'affirmer. Il remarqua que sa fille avait hérité de ses yeux verts brillants. 

Eddie sortit la tête du bureau et dit « Harry ? Ma mère veux te voir » Il entra dans le bureau qui devait contenir plus de livre que la bibliothèque de Poudlard. 

« Ed, Lily, retournez à la Salle Commune. » dit Hermione. Elle était très blanche et quand elle regarda Harry, elle devint encore plus blanche. 

« Mais maman.. » 

« Edwards Ronald Weasley ! » fit-elle d'un ton sec « Ne me fait pas appeler papa et lui faire emmener Teresa ! » Eddie grogna et sortit de la pièce avec Lily. Harry regarda Hermione nerveusement. 

« Harry ! Oh mon dieu c'est vraiment toi ! » sanglota Hermione avant d'aller le serrer fort dans ses bras. 

« Hey, Herm, » dit Harry « Comment tu vas ? » 

« Ça a déjà été mieux » répondit-elle « Mais je ne peux pas croire que tu soit là. je vois que tu as déjà rencontré Ed. » 

« Oui, et je ne peux toujours pas croire que tu as marié Ron ! » ricana Harry. Hermione sourit. 

« Tu rigole, tu a été le premier à t'en apercevoir ! » dit Hermione en le serrant de plus belle. 

« Harry, quand tu as rencontré Ed, tu n'as pas rencontré sa meilleure amie, as-tu. ? » demanda Hermione nerveusement et lentement. Harry la regarda dans les yeux et émit un léger ricanement. 

« Celle au tempérament très colérique ? » demanda Harry. « Cheveux blonds, yeux verts comme les miens ? » 

« Son tempérament lui vient de son père, je vois que tu as rencontré Lily. » chuchota Lily. 

« Oui, je l'ai rencontrée » dit Harry « Est-ce que Lily est vraiment ma fille ? » 

« Oui, elle l'est » 

« Qui est sa mère ? » demanda Harry. Hermione fit un geste impatient de la main. 

« Ce n'est pas important pour l'instant » dit Hermione « Tu n'as pas dit à Lily qui tu était ? » 

« Je lui ai dit, mais elle est devenue complètement hystérique » dit Harry en riant « Pourquoi est-elle comme ça avec moi ? » 

« Je serais mieux d'avertir Ron que tu es là. » dit-elle pour changer de sujet « il voudra te voir ». Hermione alla vers son bureau et écrit un courte lettre rapide et l'envoya avec un hiboux. 

Harry regarda à travers la pièce et vit une photo qui attira son attention. C'était Ron et Hermione le jour de leur mariage. Hermione portait une belle robe de dentelle blanche. Ron avait son bras enlacé autour d'elle. À côté d'Hermione se tenait la demoiselle d'honneur, une jolie fille avec des cheveux roux et des yeux bruns. Harry ne pouvait pas manquer ces yeux, c'étaient ceux de Ginny Weasley. À côté de Ron se tenait, grand homme maigre, avec des cheveux noirs désordonnés, de yeux verts brillants, des lunettes et une cicatrice sur son front. Harry sourit quand il se vit avec ses deux meilleurs amis à leur mariage. Hermione arriva derrière lui et lui posa les mains sur les épaules. 

« C'était un moment mémorable » chuchota-t-elle. 

« Herm, est-ce que ce serait possible que tu me dise ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Harry en regardant un photo de lui et Ron lors de leur jour de Graduation à Poudlard. Hermione le remarqua. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » 

« Je veux dire à moi » dit Harry « Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à moi et à tous les autre, comme Sirius ? » 

Soudain, quelqu'un fit basculer le mur du fond de la cheminée. Harry regardait quand une haute silhouette aux cheveux roux apparut avec une petit fille dans un bras et un paquet de draps dans l'autre. C'était Ron Weasley. Il mesurait au moins 6 pieds, portant toujours ses yeux bleus. 

« Qu'est-ce qui était si important pour que tu me réveille à une heure du matin Herm ? » grogna Ron. « À moins que ce soit quelque chose comme que Lily ait découpé Ed en mille morceau ou que Harry soit toujours. » 

« RON ! » cria Hermione. « Viens ici. Met Teresa et Anna sur le lit et viens ici » Ron obéit et plaça la fillette sur le lit. Elle n'était pas plus vieille que cinq ans et elle avait de beau cheveux droits. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Hermione, sauf ses cheveux. Elle s'endormit aussitôt qu'elle fut étendue sur le lit. Ron plaça le petit tas de draps à côté d'elle. « Qu'y a-t-il Herm ? » grogna Ron une seconde fois. Et il vit Harry debout à côté d'Hermione. « H-H-Harry ? » 

« Hey, Ron ! » fit Harry. Ron devint plus pâle que Hermione et Eddie ensembles. Ses taches de rousseur étaient la seule couleur de son visage. 

« Mais- Comment. » 

« C'est ce livre dans la Réserve. Harry l'a expliqué à Ed et Ed me l'a expliqué. » expliqua Hermione rapidement. Ron ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de Harry et des larmes commencèrent à s'y refléter. 

« Herm, est-ce que je peux te parler en privé ? » demanda Ron. Hermione approuva et Harry se dirigea vers la sortie, mais il pouvait entendre ce qu'ils disaient. 

« Est-ce qu'il sait quelque chose ? » demanda la voix de Ron. 

« Seulement certaines : qu'on s'est marié, qu'Ed est notre fils et que Lily est sa fille. » expliqua la voix d'Hermione. 

« Il a rencontré Lily ? » demanda la voix de Ron. « Est-ce qu'elle sait qui il est ? » 

« Harry a essayé de lui dire mais il m'a dit qu'elle est devenue folle de rage. » dit Hermione. 

« C'est normal. » dit la voix de Ron. « Je suis surpris que Harry ne soit pas couvert de marques de mauvais sorts de la tête au pieds, elle a été gentille. » 

« Je le suis aussi ! » dit Hermione d'un ton exaspéré, « Je pense qu'elle. » 

« Oublie Lily pour l'instant, on devrait contacter Sirius. » dit Ron rapidement. 

« Sirius ? » demanda Hermione avec des yeux vide. « Es-tu fou ? Il va perdre la tête lui aussi, il n'est pas mieux que Lily ! » 

« Il en a besoin, » dit la voix de Ron d'un ton désespéré. « Je veux dire, pense à ce qui est arrivé. ça fait des années. On devrait informer Remus aussi ! » 

« Ron, je ne pense pas. » Silence pendant un instant. « Je ne sais plus rien. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il faut informer Lily » dit Hermione nettement. 

« C'est comme demander le suicide ! » cria la voix de Ron. 

« Elle a tous les droits de savoir ! Si James Potter serait venu dans le futur, je suis certaine qu'Harry aurait voulu que Dumbledore lui dise, c'est la même chose pour Lily. » dit Hermione impatiemment. Il y eut un autre moment de silence. 

« T'as raison, Herm » 

« Je vais chercher Lily, Ed et Remus. Essaye de parler à Harry. Mais ne lui parle pas de. tu sais. » dit Hermione lentement. 

« Bien sur que non ! » dit Ron. Hermione sortit en hâte du portrait et sourit à Harry, qui lui sourit en retour. 

« Harry, je m'en vais chercher certaines personnes. Ron te tiendra compagnie » expliqua Hermione. Harry approuva d'un signe de tête et rentra dans le portrait. Ron donnait une lettre à un autre hiboux et il s'assit à côté de la fillette et du bébé dans le tas de draps. 

« Tes enfants ? » demanda Harry. Ron sourit et approuva. 

« Ouais, celle là c'est Teresa Weasley » dit Ron en ébouriffant les cheveux de la fillette. Harry sourit. « La petite là c'est Anne Weasley. Tu as déjà rencontré ED » 

« Ouais il te ressemble ! » dit Harry. Ron pouffa de rire. 

« Heureusement parce que Teresa est un petit rat de bibliothèque, tout comme sa mère. Ron partit à rire de plus belle imité par Harry. « Tu sais que tu es le parrain de Ed ? » 

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry étonné. Ron avait tellement de frères, et il avait choisi son meilleur ami. Ron sourit. 

« Ouais » dit Ron. « T'en était tout excité ! » Il continuait de caresser les cheveux de Teresa. Harry était tellement désorienté. Qu'est-ce qui arrivait de si secret pour qu'il ne puisse pas savoir ce qui se passe ? 

« Ron, pourquoi Lily agit comme ça avec moi ? » 

« Elle en a traversé des difficiles. » chuchota Ron « Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, je ne suis pas celui qui doit le faire. » 

« Qui c'est alors ? » demanda Harry avec colère. 

« Lily, » dit Ron. « Et elle te le dira quand elle sera prête » Harry roula les yeux et s'assit sur le sol. 

« Ron, s'il te plaît » murmura Harry « Au moins, dis moi ce qui est arrivé avec Sirius. » 

« Je ne peux pas. » 

« RON ! » cria Harry presque en pleurs. « Et Voldemort ? » 

« Il est supposément mort, » dit Ron, des larmes se formaient dans ses yeux. « Le Ministère pense qu'il est mort. Mais je sais qu'il ne l'est pas. Je le sais. » 

« Comment le sais-tu ? » 

« Je ne peux pas te le dire, » dit Ron « Mais je te jure Harry que j'aimerais pouvoir. » Au même moment Hermione entra suivie de Ed et Lily. 

« Ed, Lily, je vous présente le Harry Potter de 15 ans. Harry a été envoyé dans le futur, et jusqu'à ce que cet idiot de Rogue fasse une potin pour le renvoyer chez lui, il restera avec nous. » Lily regarda Harry. 

« Tu es-tu es mon futur père ? » haleta-t-elle. 

« Il paraît, » répondit Harry. Au même moment une silhouette sortit de la cheminée. La silhouette était maigre, petite et c'était un assez vieil homme, à peu près fin cinquantaine. Harry ne le reconnu pas tout de suite. 

« Vous êtes mieux d'avoir une bonne raison pour me faire venir ici à deux heures du matin ! » grogna l'homme. Il vit Lily et sourit. 

« Hey, Lily Flower ! » dit l'homme. Lily ne répondit pas, ses yeux toujours fixés sur Harry. L'homme suivit le regard de Lily et il vit Harry. Il trébucha par en arrière sur sa cane et commença à avoir une respiration lourde. 

« Harry ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque. Il sortit de l'ombre et il on ne pouvait faire aucune erreur en apercevant ses yeux nerveux et fatigués soulignés de cernes bleus. C'était sans aucun doute Remus Lupin. Harry comprit et Hermione expliqua toute l'histoire à Remus. Peu après, Remus sauta sur Harry pour le serrer plus fort que jamais dans ses bras. 

« Nom de Merlin, oh Harry ! » fit Remus d'un voix rauque, les larmes coulant sur son visage. 

« Remus, » demanda Harry « qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ces 21 dernières années ? » 

« Harry, » dit Hermione rapidement et nerveusement en tirant de Remus. « Je vais tout expliqué. » Elle le tira hors de sa chambre et l'emmena dans son bureau. 

« Harry, tu ne peut pas tout savoir, ça pourrait avoir de grave conséquences sur ton futur. » dit-elle. 

« Je m'en fiche, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? » 

« Harry. » 

« Tu me lancera un sort d'Amnésie avant que je m'en aille » dit Harry nettement. 

« D'accord, que veux tu savoir ? » 

« Que m'est-il arrivé ? » demanda Harry « Tous le monde est si pleins d'émotions à l'entour de moi, trop pleins d'émotions. Pourquoi Hermione ? Pourquoi tous le monde agit comme s'ils ne m'avaient pas vu depuis des années ? » 

« Harry, tout le monde est très sensible parce que. parce que. » Hermione fit une pause, reprit son souffle « Tu es mort » 

À suivre. 

************************************************************* 

Dans la fic en anglais, il y a 29 chapitre et ils vont de plus en plus long donc, ça va me prendre plus de temps pour traduire en plus de l'école qui commence, mais je vais faire de mon mieux, je vous le promet. Je vous rappelle que c'est une fic de Jitterbelle, je suis seulement la traductrice alors faut pas me faire trop d'éloges lollz ! Mais j'apprécie ÉNORMÉMENT les reviews que vous m'envoyez ! Merci je vous adore ! 

** **Saiji **: Je pense pas que Harry va se mettre à jouer les papas lolllz ! 

** **Leviosa **: Salut Isa ! Duh, merci gros, c'est quand que tu va continuer Amitiés de SB ? 

** **Molianne :** Merci de m'encourager, ça me donne confiance parce qu'il m'en reste un méchant bout à faire ! 

** **hermione359 **: t'avais deviné juste, Harry est mort ! Je pense que c'est dit clairement à la fin lollz ! Merci infiniment pour les encouragements ! 

** **Miss Tambora **: Non t'était pas dans le champ de fraises lolz ! Merci pour le review ! 

** **Yoann :** Re merci ! 

** **Juliepotter :** Malheureusement ce n'est pas moi qui l'aie inventé l'histoire, moi je ne fais que la traduire ! Merci quand même. 

** **Li :** Je continuerai, je t'le promet ! Merci pour le review ! 

** **Fany **: Merci ! Ça me fait extrêmement plaisir, tu peux pas savoir ! C'est bien d'avoir ton avis en tant que traductrice expérimentée lollz ! Merci ! 

** **Marjolaine :** Comme je l'a déjà dit, ce n'est pas mon idée. Merci pour le review ! 

****Miss Maraudeuse :** Merci vraiment gentil, il y a 29 chapitres en tout mais c'est à suivre. Je suis pas prête de finir mais je n'abandonnerai pas ! Merci !   
  


Merci beaucoup à chacun d'entre vous, je vous adore vous êtes trop gentils ! C'est vraiment encourageant ! 

-xxx- Gen alias Wing' 5:o) 


	4. Réponses aux questions

******Note importante!!!! À lire!!!!: Cette fic a été traduite pour les 6 premiers chapitres par la talentueuse Wingardium! Mais à cause d'une surchage de travail, c'est moi Fany, qui va la continuer! Alors, rappelez-vous bien, les 6 premiers chapitres, ce n'est pas moi qui les ai traduits!! J'espère que je pourrai la traduire aussi bien que Wingardium l'a fait!.******   
****   
****   
**** ****

Prêts pour le chapitre 4 ? 

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire appartient à Jitterbelle, les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowlings, et la traduction m'appartient. 

**N/A :** **Attention** Ça va devenir vraiment mélangeant et vous pourriez penser que ça n'a aucun sens, mais si vous continuez à lire, vers la fin, tout se démêlera et ça va faire bien du sens. J'espère que vous aimerez - Jitterbelle****

**Résumé :** Harry ouvre un livre dans la Réserve et il se fait transporter 21 ans dans le futur, où il rencontre le Ron du futur, Hermione et leur fils Eddie. Harry rencontre aussi Lily Potter, sa très courageuse et bienveillante fille adolescente avec un caractère susceptible. Harry veut savoir son futur, mais il sent que Ron, Hermione, Lily et Eddie lui cachent quelque chose, des secrets noirs et profonds. 

**Harry Potter Voyageur du Temps**

**Chapitre 4 : Réponses aux questions**

« Je suis mort ? » haleta Harry. « Comment ? » 

« Bien, c'est une longue histoire, » dit Hermione. « Quand Lily avait 12 ans, Voldemort l'a kidnappée et bien sur, tu es parti après lui. Je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi en colère de ta vie. Bien sur, Sirius, Ron, Remus et moi-même avons insisté pour y aller avec toi. Rendus là bas, tu t'es battu avec Voldemort plus bravement que jamais pour sauver la vie de Lily. Finalement, tu as réussi à tirer Lily de Voldemort et tu nous l'as donné à Ron, Remus et moi et on est partis avec. 

** Flashback, 10 ans plus tôt ** 

« Harry Potter, » ricana Voldemort. Le visage de Harry était rouge de colère. Ses jointures étaient blanches à force de serrer si fort sur sa baguette. 

« Où est-elle ? » gronda Harry. Voldemort eut un sourire narquois. 

« Qui ? » ricana-t-il. Sirius et Ron devaient tenir la robe de Harry pour l'empêcher de bondir sur Voldemort. 

« VOUS SAVEZ DE QUI JE PARLE ! » hurla Harry. Sirius et Ron devaient resserrer leur emprise sur Harry et Remus vint les aider. 

« Oh, tu veux dire, elle ? » Voldemort leva sa baguette et un Mangemort vint à lui en tenant un fillette de 12 ans. 

« Papa ! Je m'excuse, je m'excuse, papa ! » cria Lily. Elle ne pleurait pas. Lily ne pleurait jamais. Des larmes apparurent dans les yeux de Harry en voyant sa fille impuissante. 

« C'est correct Lily. Je t'aime. Je ne laisserai rien t'arriver, je te le promet, » assura Harry. Le Mangemort qui tenait Lily partit à rire. 

« Oh, vraiment ? » Il lui donna un gros coup de poing dans la figure. Lily tomba de tout son long sur le sol avec un bruit sourd. Elle était inconsciente et le Mangemort la porta hors d'atteinte de Harry. L'?il gauche de la jeune fille était enflé et elle était toute blanche. Harry avait l'air prêt à tuer quand il a vu sa fille comme cela. 

« VOUS - LA - LAISSEZ - TRANQUILLE ! C'EST MOI QUE VOUS VOULEZ ! » hurla Harry. Il sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa sur Voldemort « Stupéfix ! » Le sort frappa Voldemort et il balança par en arrière et resta immobile sur le sol. Le Mangemort qui tenait Lily courra vers Voldemort et l'aida à se remettre sur pieds. Le Mangemort fit léviter Lily dans les airs. Avec fureur, Sirius leva sa baguette vers le Mangemort ; 

« Stupéfix ! » cria-t-il. Le sort frappa le Mangemort mais Lily commença à tomber. Elle était à plus de 50 pieds du sol, c'était une chute mortelle. Harry avec de la terreur dans les yeux, pointa sa baguette sur Lily et fit ralentir sa chute. Pendant ce temps, Sirius, Ron, Hermione et Remus se battaient contre le Mangemort qui essayait de rejoindre Lily avant Harry. Harry courait vers le corps inconscient de Lily. Rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de rejoindre Lily. 

Finalement, Voldemort se releva et pointa sa baguette sur Harry. On pouvait voir Voldemort rassembler ses plus puissant pouvoir pour qu le sort qu'il allait lancer soit tout aussi puissant. 

« Imperio ! » cria-t-il. Harry s'arrêta net, trois pieds devant Lily, une sensation de brouillard s'installant dans son esprit. Il pouvait entendre la voix froide de Voldemort lui parler dans son esprit. 

*Tue Lily ! Tue-la ! * 

* QUOI ? ES-TU FOU ? JAMAIS ! * 

*Tue-la.. * 

Harry marcha vers Lily lentement et pointa sa baguette sur elle. Sa main tremblait follement. Hermione fit un bon en avant mais Ron la retint. Mais personne ne put retenir Sirius. Il se précipita vers Harry et le secoua très fort. 

« Harry ! Réveille ! Te laisse pas avoir, réveille ! » 

* Ignore le, tue la fille* 

* NON ! JE L'AIME !* 

* TUE-LA OU JE TE TUERAI !* 

« ALORS TUEZ-MOI ! ! ! » cria Harry. Ces mots étaient sortis de sa bouche. Ron, Hermione, Sirius et Remus le regardèrent complètement perdus. Voldemort paraissait assez surpris lui aussi. 

« Bien, laisse-moi avoir l'honneur. » ricana Voldemort. Lui et Harry levèrent leur baguette vers Lily et crièrent « Accio ! ». La jeune fille s'éleva et son corps se dirigea vers Voldemort, puis, vers Harry.. On pouvait voir le pouvoir à travers eux. Les yeux verts de Harry étaient remplis de feux, mais pas un feu normal. Un feu de flammes vertes et ardentes, il avait presque l'air diabolique. Voldemort a même reculé d'un bon avec peur. Finalement, il y eut une explosion et de la lumière dorée explosa de chaque baguettes. 

« LILY ! » cria Harry, le feu ardent toujours présent dans ses yeux. Lily n'avait pas bougé, excepté qu'elle était tombée sur le sol. Les baguettes de Harry et de Voldemort vibraient violemment. Aucun des deux ne furent surpris de voir cela. Les baguettes se connectèrent et Harry et Voldemort se retrouvèrent dans un dôme doré, la chanson d'un phénix résonant. Harry retira sa baguette et le dôme disparut. Harry esquiva un sortilège de Doloris que Voldemort lui avait lancé. Finalement, Voldemort se tourna vers Lily et pointa sa baguette sur elle ; 

« Endoloris ! » Harry courut se mettre et avant de Lily et attrapa le sort dans le ventre. Hermione poussa un cri d'horreur en regardant Harry tomber sur ses genoux, hurlant de douleur. Sirius était maintenant rouge de colère. Il se précipita sur Voldemort et lui attribua un bon coup de poing sur la mâchoire. Harry s'assit , tout tremblent et tira Lily vers lui. Il l'étreignit bien fort pour une minute et se leva les genoux tremblants. Remus et Ron l'aidèrent à se tenir en équilibre Lily toujours serrée contre lui. Puis, il tendit la jeune fille à Hermione. 

« Emmène la à Poudlard, » lui murmura-t-il. Remus, Ron et Hermione approuvèrent. Soudain quelqu'un sauta sur Harry. Hermione hurla. Remus avait sa baguette dans la mais et essayait de jeter des sorts au Mangemort. 

« FAITES SORTIR LILY D'ICI ! » hurla Harry en même temps que le Mangemort l'entraînait sur le sol. « ALLEZ ! » Hermione, Ron et Remus Transplanèrent jusqu'à Pré-au-lard avec Lily dans les bras de Hermione. Il courrurent jusqu'è Poudlard et allèrent à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh prit Lily des bras de Hermione et commença à lui donner des traitements. 

« Je vais rejoindre Harry et Sirius, » dit Hermione fermement. Ron approuva. 

« Je viens avec toi, Remus, peux-tu surveiller Lily et Ed ? » 

« Ouais d'accord, faites revenir Harry et Sirius en toute sécurité, et faites attention à vous » dit Remus en s'assoyant à côté de Lily en caressant sa main doucement. 

« Ouais, viens Herm » dit Ron en attrapant la main d'Hermione et en re- transplantant dans la maison des Jedusor. Ron sortit sa baguette et marcha juste devant Hermione. 

« Reste derrière moi » murmura-t-il. Soudain, un hurlement de Harry perça l'obscurité. Ron et Hermione coururent vers l'endroit d'où provenait le cri. Ils virent leur meilleur ami face à Voldemort, une expression de fureur sur le visage. Sirius se battait avec le Mangemort qui essayait d'attaquer son filleul. Un autre Mangemort sauta sur Sirius et le porta loin de Harry. Voldemort se tourna vers Sirius ; 

« Avada.. » Harry se précipita entre son parrain et la lumière verte. « Kedavra ! » Hermione poussa un hurlement de terreur. 

« HARRY ! » brailla Ron de tous ses poumons. Sirius avait une telle terreur dans les yeux, Ron et Hermione n'en avaient jamais vu de pareille. La lumière verte heurta Harry juste sur sa cicatrice, la lumière se changea en rouge sang et se retourna dans la direction de Voldemort. Harry et Voldemort s'effondrèrent sur le sol. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne respiraient. Les Mangemorts regardèrent Voldemort inconscient et Transplanèrent. Sirius sanglotait, il se précipita au côtés de Harry, tenant son filleul dans ses bras. 

« Harry, je t'en prix, réveille toi » murmura Sirius. Ron et Hermione marchèrent vers lui. Hermione remarqua que la cicatrice de Harry était ouverte et saignait abondamment. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, elle savait que Harry Potter, un de ses meilleurs amis, était mort. 

Ron s'agenouilla à côté de Harry et prit son pouls. Des larmes commencèrent à couler de ses yeux. Sirius sanglotait dans les cheveux noirs de Harry. Ron se tourna vers Hermione. Elle sut à cet instant que Harry et Ron étaient les meilleurs amis du monde et que ça allait être beaucoup plus difficile pour lui que pour elle. En fait, le lien entre Harry et Ron était différent du lien entre Harry et elle. Ron sanglotait dans ses mains et Hermione le prit dans ses bras le serrant fort, laissant les larmes couler silencieusement sur ses joues.. 

** Fin du Flashback ** 

« Puis, nous sommes retournés à Poudlard pour l'annoncer à Lily et à Remus. Et quand on est repartis pour aller chercher ton corps, il avait disparu, tout comme celui de Voldemort. Quelqu'un devait les avoir enlevés. » murmura Hermione, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Il y eut un long silence pendant qu'Harry essayait d'assimiler ce que Hermione venait de lui dire, n'ayant pas encore réalisé... Il était mort en sauvant Sirius. 

« Je suis vraiment mort en sauvant Sirius ? » demanda Harry. Hermione confirma. 

« Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi peiné, c'était terrible. » expliqua-t-elle. « Il te tenait dans ses bras et ne voulait pas te lâcher. Il n'arrêtait pas de sangloter et de hurler comment il avait encore laissé tombé James en ne réussissant pas à protéger son fils. » 

« Oh mon dieu. » murmura Harry. « Et qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Dumbledore ? » 

« Oh il est mort en paix dans son sommeil. C'est arrivé à peu près un an avant que Lily et Ed naissent. » dit Hermione simplement. 

« Et qui est la mère de Lily ? » 

« Harry, je.. je sais pas ! » dit Hermione désespérément. « Personne ne le sait ! Tu es juste venu vers Ron et moi avec un bébé et nous a demandé d'être le parrain et la marraine. Nous te l'avons demandé, mais tu changeais toujours de sujet. Nous n'avons pas insisté. » 

« Lily ne sais pas qui est sa mère et je suis mort ? » cria presque Harry. 

« Oui ! Et Ed est né deux mois ½ plus tard » Harry fixait le plancher. 

« C'est.. c'est fou ! » 

« Je sais, » murmura Hermione. « Ça a été terrible pour chacun d'entre nous, surtout Sirius. Tu ne peux pas imaginer comment il se sent coupable. » 

Harry approuva encore sous le choc. Ils regagnèrent la chambre de Hermione. Ils étaient tous là à les attendre. 

« Lily ? » dit Harry, « Je suis désolé d'avoir fait mener une vie aussi difficile, je n'en ai jamais eu l'intention. » Lily se tourna vers lui et le regarda. Il fut effrayé de voir comment ses yeux étaient comme les siens. 

À suivre..... 

************************ 

C'était le chapitre 4 ! (Non ! ? !) Je veux vous avertir que je suis désolée si c'est vraiment long pour ma traduction, j'ai commencé l'école (sec 3) aujourd'hui (parlez-en moi même pas. 5:0( ) et j'ai pas beaucoup de temps.. 

** **Olivier :** Merci beaucoup, moi aussi je trouve cette histoire géniale ! 

** **Leviosa :** Merci Isa ! J'ai trop de la peine qu'on soit pas ensemble dans le groupe, c'est vraiment chien, c'est un coup vraiment bas ! Bah, c'est juste une bande de MF qui veulent pas se casser le cul alors ils coupent la liste en deux, tout simplement. Moi je te dis : cette école c'est de pire en pire ! 

** **Fany **: Lol ! En tous cas t'es plus expérimentée que moi en tant que traductrice ! Merci c'est hyper gentil ! Je traduis comme une tortue comparé à toi mais c'est pas grave. 

** **Molianne **: Merci ! C'est vos reviews qui font que je ne me décourage pas ! 

** **yoann **: d'ah c'est mystérieux, non ? peut-être que c'est Ginny, peut- être que c'est pas Ginny. Merci pour le review ! 

** **mister-master :** Je continue ! merci ! 

** **Miss Maraudeuse **: Merci ça me fait EXTRÈMEMENT plaisir ! 

** **Hermione 359 **: Merci, t'en fait pas, tu vas en savoir petit peu par petit peu ! 

** **Sailor digitale **: Merci pour le review, tout le monde veux savoir c'est qui la mère de Lily, c'est un mystèrrrrrrrrre ! ! ! Lolz ! 

** **Emrah Potter** : Tu as aimé la suite ? D'autres chapitres s'en viennent ! Merci ! 

** **Cho Chang **: Merci ! 

** **Miss Tambora :** Lolz ! Super crampant ton review ! T'a raison, t'es une vraie voyante ! Tu devrais te lancer là dedans ! Tu devrais remplacer Trelawney, elle, elle aurait pensé que Harry était mort en se noyant dans la bolle de toilette, jamais elle aurait deviné que Voldemort l'avait tué ! Merci infiniment pour ton super review ! 

Merci à tous, je vous adore ! On se revoit au chapitre 5 ! ! ! 

-xxx- 

Wing' ou Gen 5:0) 


	5. Rencontre avec le futur

******Note importante!!!! À lire!!!!: Cette fic a été traduite pour les 6 premiers chapitres par la talentueuse Wingardium! Mais à cause d'une surchage de travail, c'est moi Fany, qui va la continuer! Alors, rappelez-vous bien, les 6 premiers chapitres, ce n'est pas moi qui les ai traduits!! J'espère que je pourrai la traduire aussi bien que Wingardium l'a fait!.******   
****   
****   
**** ****

**N/A** ** Woah ! Je suis vraiment DÉSOLÉE d'avoir été si lente pour traduire ce chapitre, je mériterais une bonne fessée ! Mais le début des cours et tout c'est toujours bien encombrant donc j'avais pas beaucoup de temps et en plus ce chapitre est assez long! Il y a 35 chapitres maintenant en anglais ! Il y a une couple de semaine il n'y en avait que 29 ! Ça monte vite ! En tous cas j'ai pas fini ! Ça va être long, le chapitre 5 a été interminable (pas à lire mais à traduire) Bonne lecture ! ** 

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire appartient à Jitterbelle, les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowlings, et la traduction m'appartient. 

**N/A :** **Attention** Ça va devenir vraiment mélangeant et vous pourriez penser que ça n'a aucun sens, mais si vous continuez à lire, vers la fin, tout se démêlera et ça va faire bien du sens. J'espère que vous aimerez - Jitterbelle****

**Résumé :** Harry ouvre un livre dans la Réserve et il se fait transporter 21 ans dans le futur, où il rencontre le Ron du futur, Hermione et leur fils Eddie. Harry rencontre aussi Lily Potter, sa très courageuse et bienveillante fille adolescente avec un caractère susceptible. Harry veut savoir son futur, mais il sent que Ron, Hermione, Lily et Eddie lui cachent quelque chose, des secrets noirs et profonds. 

**Harry Potter Voyageur du Temps**

**Chapitre 5 : Rencontre avec le futur**

« Bien » dit Hermione après une couple de minutes. « Jusqu'à ce que Rogue arrive avec une potion, je pense que Harry devrait continuer ses études pour ne pas être trop en retard quand il retournera dans le passé. Il rejoindra les 5eme années de Gryffondor et nous allons dire à tout le monde que c'est un élève transféré. Harry, demain c'est la fin de semaine et je voudrais que toi, Lily et Ed alliez à ma maison pour toute la fin de semaine, d'accord ? » 

« C'est correct » dit Harry vivement. 

« Personne, je veux dire, personne exceptés ceux qui sont dans cette pièce, ne doit savoir pour Harry. Comprenez-vous, Ed ? Lily ? » Eddie et Lily approuvèrent. « Bien ! Harry, tu devras utiliser un autre nom de famille. Certaines personnes pourraient trouver cela bizarre qu'un élève transféré qui s'appelle Harry Potter soit à Poudlard... » 

« Pourquoi pas Evans ? » proposa Remus. Ron regarda Remus vivement mais sourit. 

« Pourquoi ce nom ? » demanda Lily. Remus sourit. 

« C'est le nom de petite fille de sa mère » dit Remus. Harry sourit et approuva d'un signe de tête vers Hermione. 

« Bien ! Lily, Ed, conduisez Harry aux dortoirs, Ron, tu peux retourner à la maison et Remus, tu peux retourner dans ton appartement. Je vous demanderais de partir avec la poudre de cheminette » ordonna-t-elle. 

Harry sourit. Hermione était toujours aussi autoritaire, il y a certaines choses qui ne changent jamais ! Eddie lui parlait de Poudlard et comme il pouvait le constater, rien n'avait changé. Lily n'arrêtait pas de regarder Harry comme si c'était une bombe qui pouvait exploser à tous moments. Eddie dit au revoir à Lily et conduisit Harry dans le dortoir où il lui fit apparaître un sac de couchage en plongeant dans son lit. 

Ce fut une longue nuit. Harry pensait à toutes sortes de choses en se tournant et retournant dans son sac de couchage. Il était mort, et il l'avait fait en sauvant son parrain et sa fille. C'était bizarre. Maintenant qu'il savait son futur, est-ce que Hermione, Ron, Sirius et Remus le laisseraient le changer ? Sans s'en rendre compte il sombra dans un profond sommeil. 

« Harry ? » dit la voix de Eddie. Harry bâta des paupières et il vit un visage qui ressemblait à celui de Ron et Hermione mélangés. * Duh *, pensa Harry, * c'est leur fils *. Eddie sourit quand il le vit se réveiller. 

« Bienvenue à la vie, » blagua-t-il. Harry rit. Eddie était tellement comme Ron, s'en était drôle. Harry se leva. 

« Hey Eddie ! » cria une voix de l'autre bout de la pièce. « Qui c'est ? » 

« C'est correct Ash, c'est un élève transféré. » expliqua Eddie. Harry regarda le garçon. Il avait des cheveux blonds épais et des taches de rousseur très très pâle, un asser long nez et des yeux gris innocents. 

« Oh, quand est-il arrivé ? » demanda le garçon. Eddie regarda Harry nerveusement. 

« Je suis arrivé hier soir, » dit Harry rapidement. « Je suis Harry Evans. » 

« Asher Lazard » dit Asher en présentant sa main à Harry pour qu'il la serre. Il la serra et Eddie rayonna. 

« Pourquoi on ne va pas rejoindre Robby et Lil'. Il vont s'impatienter. » dit Eddie. Asher approuva et marcha hors de la Salle Commune, suivi de près par Eddie et Harry. Harry vit Lily marcher avec une fille noire aux cheveux longs. Elle était assez grande, à peu près un pouce de plus qu'Harry, mais vraiment pas aussi grande qu'Eddie. Harry plaça une mèche de cheveux sur sa cicatrice nerveusement. 

« Hey les filles ! » cria Asher. Lily et la fille se retournèrent et sourirent. La grande fille regarda Harry curieusement. 

« Je suis Harry Evans, » dit Harry rapidement. « J'ai été transféré ici hier soir » 

« Oh, hé bien bienvenu à Poudlard. Je suis Robyn Andrews, » dit la fille, « et elle c'est mon amie Lily Potter. » 

« Descendons pour aller manger » proposa Asher. Robyn roula les yeux. 

« Celui là c'est Asher Lazard, il est agaçant mais on s'habitue. » dit Robyn sèchement. 

« J'AI FAIM ! » gémit Asher. Robyn lui donna une taloche en arrière de la tête. 

« Tu pense tout le temps et seulement à la bouffe ! Comment mon dieu tu fais pour rester aussi maigre ? » dit-elle. Asher grogna. Lily regarda Eddie et sourit. Ils marchèrent hors du portrait. Harry ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de Lily. Il ne pouvait toujours pas croire qu'elle était faite de sa propre chaire et sang. Il comprenait comment elle pouvait se sentir puisque ses parents étaient morts de la même façon. Il avait du mal à imaginer si ses parents arrivaient dans le futur et devaient rester avec lui. Il pensa qu'il essayerait de les éviter, tout comme fait Lily. 

« Harry ? » appela Lily, « est-ce que tu viens ? » Harry sortit de la lune et suivi Eddie, Lily, Asher et Robyn. Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, et Robyn tira Lily a part. 

« Lil', est-ce que tu étais au courrant qu'on aurait un nouvel élève transféré ? » demanda-t-elle. Lily la regarda un moment. 

« Non, » dit elle rapidement, « Pourquoi ? » 

« Je sais pas » murmura Robyn, « Habituellement Hermione le dit à Eddie quand un nouvel étudiant transféré arrive, et lui nous le dit. Es-tu sure qu'Eddie n'a rien mentionné ? » 

« Positif » dit Lily fermement. Robyn regarda Harry sceptique. « Ce n'est rien d'important Robby, c'est juste un étudiant transféré. » 

« Je sais bien, mais je suis certaine que je l'ai déjà vu quelque part, » dit Robyn d'un ton distant. L'estomac de Lily s'agita nerveusement. C'était vrai, Robyn avait déjà vu Harry Potter sur une photo que Lily avait de lui.   
  


« Tu sais Lil', je trouve que ce gars, Harry, te ressemble. » dit Robyn en souriant. Ce fut dur pour Lily de combattre un éclat de rire. 

« Non, c'est pas vrai, » dit Lily fermement sachant très bien que ce garçon était son futur père. 

« Je trouve que oui, » dit Robyn, « et en plus, il ne pouvait pas te quitter des yeux dans la Salle Commune. » 

« Crois-moi Robby, c'est pas vrai ! » dit Lily avec un ton de colère. Robyn remarqua ce ton et recula de quelques mètres. Ce n'était jamais une bonne idée de mettre Lily Potter en colère. Quelqu'un pourrait être blessé. 

« Aller, viens. On est mieux de manger quelque chose avant qu'Asher ne dévore tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main. » blagua Robyn, essayant de changer le sujet. À son soulagement, Lily rit et approuva. Elle prit un banc à côté d'Eddie et de Robyn. Harry, lui, était de l'autre côté de la table avec Asher. Hermione se leva et racla sa gorge. 

« Bonjour tous le monde, j'ai une annonce importante à vous faire, » dit Hermione. La Grande Salle devint silencieuse. Harry regarda la table des professeurs et remarque non seulement certains de ses anciens professeur mais beaucoup de nouveaux. 

« On a un nouvel élève. Il a été transféré de l'Académie de Sorcellerie de Salem et il joindra les Gryffondors de 5eme année. Veuillez accueillir Harry Evans. » Tout le monde regarda Harry et applaudirent. Celui-ci sourit faiblement et mangea son déjeuner. 

« Alors Harry, » dit Asher en mangeant ses oeufs, « Tu es un enfant de moldus ? » 

« Non, sang-mèle. Ma mère était une enfant de moldus et mon père était un sang-pure. » expliqua Harry. 

« Quels sont les noms de tes parents ? » 

« Jamie et Luke Evans » DIT Harry en pensant rapidement. Eddie et Lily se regardèrent nerveusement. Asher et Robyn semblaient satisfaits. « Et vous ? » demanda Harry. 

« Je suis moitié-moitié. » dit Asher. « Ma mère est une sorcière, elle est venue à l'école avec le Professeur Granger. Lavander Brown, mais maintenant c'est Lavander Lazard, mon père est un moldus qui s'appelle Eric Lazard. » 

« Je suis fille de moldus, » expliqua Robyn. « Mes parents sont Mike et Patty Andrews » 

« Pourquoi accordes-tu tant d'importance au sang puisque le tiens est sal sale Sang-De-Bourbe? » fit une voix froide derrière Harry. Lily, Eddie et Asher se levèrent d'un bond. Robyn regarda son assiette. 

« Ferme ta-. » commença Eddie. 

« Surveille ton languege Weasley ». 

« Va te cacher, Malfoy ! » claqua Lily. Harry regarda en l'air et vit Daris Malfoy l'autre gars que Harry n'avait pas reconnu la nuit dernière. 

« Potter, tu me dois toujours un duel, » dit Malfoy. Lily saisit sa baguette hors de sa robe. 

« Avec joie ! » dit Lily furieusement, en regardant Malfoy. Eddie et Asher la ramenèrent en arrière pour l'empêcher de faire sortir la merde de Malfoy. Celui-ci rit. 

« Tu sais, t'es comme ton père » commença Malfoy « Un idiot sans cervelle. Mon père l'avait convoqué en duel et il s'est presque fait prendre par Rusard. Vraiment idiot. » ricana-t-il. Lily était rouge de rage et elle essayait de se déprendre de l'emprise de Asher et Eddie. 

« Retire-ce-que-tu-viens-de-dire ! » hurla-t-elle. Sa voix sonnait comme si elle voulait tuer quelqu'un. 

« Non » ricana Malfoy. « Il n'était pas un vrai sorcier, il avait une Sang- De-Bourbe comme mère. Et tu ne t'appelle pas comme cette Sand-De-Bourbe ? » Ce fut tout ce que Lily put encaisser avant de se défaire de Asher et Eddie et d'aller défoncer la mâchoire de Malfoy avec de gros coups de poing. 

« MADEMOISELLE POTTER ! » cria Hermione de la table des professeurs. Lily ne sembla pas l'entendre alors qu'elle continuait de puncher Malfoy dans la figure. Le gars avec Malfoy s'apprêtait à saisir avec sa baguette dans la main. Voyant le garçon qui s'appraitait à faire quelque chose à Lily, Harry cria « STUPÉFIX ! » et après, il vit le garçon sur le plancher, sonné. Eddie et Robyn essayait de séparer Lily de Malfoy. Asher regardait la scène avec de l'horreur dans les yeux. 

« HARRY ! » cria Hermione. Elle, Ron, Remus et un vieil homme avaient atteint les élèves en bataille. Ron retira un Lily hystérique de Malfoy et Hermionne avait saisi Harry. Le vieil homme aidait Malfoy et l'autre garçon à se remettre sur pieds. Remus aidait Ron à tenir Lily. 

« Lily, c'est asser ! » dit Hermione sèchement. Lily se calma mais elle avait un regard de pure haine et regardant Malfoy. « Remus, Ron, conduisez Potter, Andrews, Weasley, Lazard et Evans à mon bureau. Rogue emmenez Malfoy et Nott à votre bureau, j'y serai dans peu de temps. » 

Remus et Ron emmenèrent Lily, toujours agitée, au Bureau de Hermione, suivis de Harry, Eddie, Asher et Robyn. Rendus à destination, Ron lança à Lily un regard perçant. 

« Lily, je sais que ce que Malfoy dit est méchant, et je ne te blame pas, mais si on se fit à Hermione, c'est ta quatrième bagarre avec lui cette semaine. » dit-il. Lily grogna. 

« Tu devrais commencer à essayer de contrôler ton tempérament, Lil' » dit Remus. « Hermione est en train de perdre patience avec toutes ces bagarres. » 

«Ce débile profond n'arrête pas d'insulter ma famille ! » hurla Lily. Ron la serra dans ses bras. 

« Avez-vous préparé vos choses pour le week-end ? » demanda-t-il. Eddie approuva. Au même moment, Hermione entra dans la pièce. 

« Lily, je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive, mais je pense que tu sais ce que tu as à faire. » dit-elle. Lily devint pâle. « Parle à Harry. » 

« Quoi ? Comment ça ? » demanda Harry le regard perdu. 

« Ouais, comment ça ? » cria Lily. 

« Vous deux avez besoin de parler » dit Ron, « Allez, Ed, nous allons nous préparer pour aller à la maison ce week-end, Asher, Robyn, rejoignez vos dortoirs. » Tous le monde quitta la pièce exceptés Harry et Lily. 

« Lily, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai le sentiment que tu ne m'aime pas du tout ? » demanda Harry. Lily ne le regarda pas. 

« Ce n'est pas que je t'aime pas » dit-elle « C'est que c'est bizarre, je ne t'ai pas vu depuis des années parce que tu es. tu es mort, et c'est très soudain, tu es apparu de nul part, c'est. c'est dur tu sais. » 

« Je parie que je ressentirait la même chose si mes parents revenaient, pour une raison ou un autre, dans mon temps. » marmonna Harry. « Bien, est- ce que tu pourrais me considérer plus comme un ami que comme ton père, considérant que je ne pas techniquement encore ton père puisqu'on a le même âge... » 

« Je vais essayer, » dit Lily qui avait retrouvé le sourire. Harry lui sourit en retour. 

« En tous cas, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Est-ce que Sirius est libre ? » demanda-t-il. 

« Oui, Sirius est libre. Il est mon tuteur légal. Je vais souvent chez Ron et Hermione mais je vis chez Patmol. Je doute que le Ministère me laisserait vivre chez lui s'il était toujours un évadé de prison. » ricana Lily. Harry eut un petit rire. 

« Qu'est-il arrivé ? » demanda-t-il. « Ils ont capturé Pettigrow ? » 

« Ouais, au début de ta septième année. » 

** Flashback 19 ans plus tôt.** 

Sirius fondit dans la Grande Salle . Les gens commencèrent à crier d'horreur. Harry se retourna et vit un rat gris qui le regardait. Il l'attrapa et le serra dans sa main ou le rat le mordait avec ses grosses dents. Dumbledore se leva et courut vers Harry mais le garçon mais le rat lui échappa des mains. Harry plongea sa main dans sa robe et sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le rat. 

« PETRIFICUS TOTALUS ! » cria-t-il. Le rat s'arrêta de bouger et Harry leva les yeux vers son parrain. « Sirius ! Vas t'en d'ici ! » Sirius approuva et partit en courrant. Les gens étaient toujours horrifiés que Sirius Black venait d'entrer dans Poudlard. Dumbledore se tint derrière Harry. 

« Harry, est-ce que c'est... Pettigrow ? » demanda-t-il. Harry approuva en ramassant le rat pétrifié sur le sol. Harry lança au rat un regard de pur dégoût et se tourna vers les yeux bleus de Dumbledore 

« Il faut l'amener au Ministère... » 

** Fin du flashback, 19 ans après ** 

« ... et ils ont questionné Pettigrow sous le Veritaserum et il a tout avoué. Sirius a été libéré et tu a vécu avec lui depuis là. » 

« Sirius est finalement libre ! » dit Harry avec soulagement. « Et qu'est- il arrivé à Queudver ? » 

« Fudge a ordonné qu'on lui attribue le Baiser du Détraqueur. » 

« Alors Sirius s'occupe de toi ? » demanda Harry. Lily approuva. 

« Il est un peu sur-protecteur, mais il est le meilleur ! » 

« Je parie que oui, » dit Harry, « Et qui sont les professeur ici maintenant ? » 

« Bien, Hermione est directrice, tous les autres sont à peu près les mêmes, sauf un homme qui s'appelle Professeur Orian Frankstarf qui enseigne la botanique, Remus qui enseigne la défence contre les forces du mal, et une femme nommée Professeur Olivia Morris qui enseigne les Sorts et Enchantements. Tous les autres sont pareilles. » expliqua Lily. 

« Hagrid est toujours dans le coin ? » demanda Harry s'inquiétant de ce qu'était devenu son ami géant. Lily sourit. 

« Il a marié Madame Maxime, » dit Lily. Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent. Lily rit en regardant la face du garçon. « Je sais qu'ils ont un fils de 10 ans qui s'appelle Sampson Hagrid. Il est assez énorme. » 

« Je n'en doute pas ! » ricana Harry. Il y eut une longue pause. « Lily, est-ce que Sirius s'est déjà marié ou quelque chose comme ça ? Quelque chose d'heureux dans sa vie, je veux dire, il a eut une vie asser dure. » Lily soupira. 

« C'est dur d'expliqué l'histoire de Sirius. Tu sais la plupart mais tu vois, pendant ta sixième année, c'est là que les choses ont commencé à vraiment mal aller pour Sirius. » 

« Mal ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu m'a dit qu'il a été libéré au début de ma septième, ça n'a pas pu si mal tourner. » dit Harry nerveusement. 

« Oh, tu serait étonné Harry. » dit Lily « Sirius a passé à travers de plus que personne ne pourra jamais imaginer. » 

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » dit Harry avec un ton urgent. « Sil te plaît Lily, dit moi, c'est mon parrain. » 

« Bien, je crois que tu as le droit de savoir. As-tu entendu parler de Arabella Figg ? » demanda Lily. Harry pensa pour un moment. 

« Oui, elle est dans l'Ordre, une vieille femme, c'est ça ? » demanda Harry. Lily acquécit. « Ouais » continua Harry, « Elle a pris soin de moi quand j'étais plus jeune, avec les Dursley. Je me souviens de l'avoir prise en train de faire de la magie au début d'un été. 

« Bien Harry, sais-tu quelque chose à propos du passé de Sirius ? » demanda Lily. Harry sursauta, et il fut pris par cette question quand il réalisa qu'il n'en savait pas beaucoup sur Sirius. Tout ce qu'il savait de lui c'est qu'il était le meilleur ami de son père, un Maraudeur foutteur-de- trouble, le témoin au mariage de ses parents et son parrain. 

« Heu... » commença Harry « Je sais certaines choses... » 

« Je ne voudrais pas te paraître prétentieuse mais tu ne sais rien sur Sirius, sauf qu'il a été à Askaban, qu'il était le meilleur ami de ton père etc. » dit Lily « Alors, je vais te dire des choses... » 

« Mais qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec Arabella Figg ? » 

« Tout » 

« Duh ? » 

« Bien, » expliqua Lily, « longtemps avant que Sirius soit né, un homme nommé Caleb Black était à Poudlard et il y rencontra une fille. Ils tombèrent en amour dans leur 7e année et ils s'aimaient tellement que... et bien... la fille tomba enceinte. Le problème était que quand elle a découvert qu'elle était enceinte, Caleb et elle avaient déjà rompu et il était engagé à une autre fille appelée Patrisha. La fille, bien entendu, l'a dit à Caleb et il fut dévasté. La fille se sentit désolée pour son ex- amoureux, et puisqu'elle l'aimait encore, elle accepta de donner l'enfant à Caleb quand il serait né. Caleb, lui allait dire à Patrisha qu'il avait adopté le bébé. Quand l'enfant naquit enfin, la fille tint sa promesse et donna le bébé, qui était en fait un garçon à Caleb. Caleb prit l'enfant et dit à Patrisha qu'il l'avait adopté. Patrisha n'a jamais découvert que le garçon était vraiment de Caleb, mais l'enfant oui. » 

« Et j'imagine que ce garçon était Sirius ? » demanda Harry intelligemment. Lily acquiécit. 

« En tous cas, Caleb à révélé tout ça à Sirius sur son lit de mort. Patrisha est morte quelques temps avant. Ceci est tout arrivé un an après que Sirius ait diplomé de Poudlard. Juste avant de mourir, Caleb à révélé à Sirius le nom de sa mère. » 

« Est-ce que tu essaye de me dire que... » 

« Oui, Arabella Figg est la mère de Sirius. Sa vraie mère. » murmurra Lily. Harry eut le regard fixe puis se tourna vers Lily 

« Mais qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec le fait que ça a été plus dur pour Sirius que ce l'était déjà ? » demanda-t-il. Lily soupira. 

« Dans ta sixième année, tu visitait Pré-Au-Lard, et depuis que Voldemort était revenu 2 ans avant, Sirius vivait là pour te protéger... » 

** Flashback 20 ans avant** 

« Harry ? » dit Hermione en lui tapant sur le bras, le faisant sortir de sa transe. « Réveille, Sirius nous attend. » Harry approuva et frotta son front doucement. Ron regarda son ami avec souci. 

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-il. Harry regarda ses deux amis curieusement 

« Ouais » marmonna-t-il en frottant toujours son front. 

« Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas avec ta cicatrice ? » demanda Hermione avec urgence. Harry acquiécit. 

« C'est fou comme elle brûle, » murmura-t-il. Hermione et Ron changèrent un regard et pâlirent. La fille posa ses mains dans celles de Ron nerveusement. Harry regarda le sol et vit une grande ombre derrière eux. Son coeur accéléra, la sueur coulant sur son visage. Il plaça lentement sa main dans sa robe et sortit sa baguette. Hermione et Ron virent son geste et apperçurent l'ombre. Ils devinrent aussi pâles que des morts. Les yeux d'Hermione se remplirent de larmes de peur. Ron passa son bras autour d'elle et sortit aussi sa baguette. Harry et Ron se regardèrent au coins des yeux et se firent un petit signe de la tête. Tout deux se retournèrent brusquement et crièrent « STUPÉFIX ! » 

Le sort ne semblait avoir aucun effet sur la personne. Elle était encapuchonnée et ils ne pouvaient voir son visage. Mais Harry savait qui c'était, c'était sans aucun doute Voldemort. La silouette rit d'un rire aigu et froid. Oui, c'était Voldemort. Ron se tint d'une manière protectrice en face de Hermione, à côté d'Harry. 

« Bien, bien, bien » dit Voldemort en un ricanement glacé. « C'est une bonne surprise de te voir ici, Harry Potter. » Harry fit un bon en arrière, entraînant Ron et Hermione avec lui. Quelqu'un l'empoigna par derrière. 

« HARRY ! » hurla Ron. Un Mangemort sortit de derrière Ron et l'assomma avec sa baguette. Il tomba sur le sol, inconscient. Hermione hurla. Harry essayait de se libérer du Mangemort. 

« Hermione ! » cria Harry. « Cours ! » Avant que le Mangemort puisse la saisir, elle partit à courir à une vitesse fulgurante. Voldemort ordonna au Mangemort de la laisser aller. 

« C'est une Sang-De-Bourbe, elle ne pourra rien faire. » dit Voldemort. Harry avait trop peur pour savoir quoi faire. Il ne pouvait pas crier, ayant trop peur. Le Mangemort mit un couteau tranchant contre sa gorge et Voldemort lui sourit. Harry transpirait abondamment et respirait lourdement. 

« Viens, » dit Voldemort « C'est le temps pour Harry Potter de rencontrer sa mort... » 

« Hé, j'en suis pas si sur ! » dit une voix rassurante derrière. Le Mangemort haleta. Les yeux de Harry clignèrent quand il l'entendit. C'était Sirius. Voldemort se tourna dans cette direction. 

« Sirius Black, » ricana-t-il, « Quelle magnifique surprise ! » Sirius lança un regard meurtrier à Voldemort. 

« Laissez-le partir, » rugit Sirius en pointant sa baguette sur Voldemort. « Je vous préviens, vous avez tué mon meilleur ami et sa femme et vous avez essayé de tuer mon filleul pleins de fois. Je vais vous tuer. Laissez-le partir. Voldemort sourit et fit un signe au Mangemort qui ôta son couteau de la gorge d'Harry, mais le tenait toujours très fort. 

« Bien Black, si vous voulez tant sauver la vie du garçon, jouons à un petit jeu, d'accord ? » dit Voldemort. Si les regards pouvaient tuer, Voldemort serait mort. 

« Je ne joue pas de jeux avec vous, Voldemort » grogna Sirius. 

« Tue le garçon, » dit simplement Voldemort. Le Mangemort approcha son couteau de la gorge de Harry une seconde fois. 

« STOP ! » hurla Sirius. 

« Je crois qu'on jouera à ce jeu finalement, Black ? » fit Voldemort. Sirius ne fit que le regarder avec dégoût. « Bon, un instant, un instant... Aaaaahhh ! Parfait. Accio ! » Sirius aperçut quelqu'un voler droit sur Voldemort. C'était une vieille femme. Voldemort l'attrapa et la tint par le cou. Harry la reconnu, elle faisait partie de l'Ordre. C'était Arabella Figg. Sirius vira très pâle quand il la vit. 

« Maintenant Black, choisissez ! » claqua Voldemort « Qui devrait mourir ? Votre filleul ? Ou votre mère ? » Sirius regarda ses pieds. Harry était consterné. Arabella Figg était sa mère ? Ça n'avait aucun sens pour lui. Mais le regard sur le visage de son parrain luui confirma que c'était vrai.   
  


« SIRIUS ! » hurla Arabella. « CHOISIS HARRY ! T'en fait pas pour moi, choisi ton filleul ! Il est seulement un garçon ! Il a toute la vie devant lui. Je suis vieille, j'ai déjà vécu ma vie ! Tu l'aime. Tu as besoin de lui plus que de tout. S'il te plaît, Sirius, tu as perdu James et tu ne supportera pas de perdre Harry. Choisi le ! » 

« Laissez-les partir, Voldemort, » dit Sirius « Si vous voulez tuer quelqu'un, tuez moi. » 

« NON ! SIRIUS ! NON ! » cria Harry désespérément. 

« N'essaie pas de faire le héros, Sirius » cria Arabella avec colère. « Ne vas pas te sacrifier ! Harry a autant besoin de toi que tu as besoin de lui. Choisis-moi ! » 

« Vous tuer ? Mais ça enlèverait tout le plaisir Black, » dit Voldemort « Maintenant choisissez ! » 

« CHOISIS MOI ! » fit Arabella. 

« STUPÉFIX ! » cria une voix. Le Mangemort qui tenait Harry fut sonné et tomba sur le sol. Harry se retourna rapidement et vit Hermione et Dumbledore derrière lui. Les yeux de Voldemort s'aggrandirent et il pointa sa baguette à Harry. 

« Avada Kedavra ! » cria le mage noir. Sirius poussa un cri d'horreur et poussa Harry hors de la trajectoire de la lumière verte. Il sortit rapidement sa baguette et la pointa à Voldemort. 

« AVADA KADAVRA ! » cria Sirius. Harry eut le souffle coupé quand son parrain utilisait un sortilège impardonnable. Un lumière verte sortit de sa baguette et se dirigea droit sur Voldemort. Voldemort paniqua, saisit Arabella et la plaça devant lui, lui faisait encaisser le sort à sa place. La lumière verte frappa la vieille femme, et toute vie disparut de ses yeux. Elle était morte avant d'avoir touché le sol. Voldemort partit à rire quand il vit la dame sans vie sur le sol. Le visage de Sirius devint vert. Ses yeux s'agrandirent avec horreur et des larmes remplirent ses yeux et son visage. 

« Bien. Black, vous avez essayé de sauver votre filleul et vous avez fini par tuer votre mère. Tout comme tes amis. Tu voulais les sauver en faisant de Queudver leur Gardien du Secret, mais ça les a tué. Vous êtes un tueur Sirius Black ! » ricana Voldemort avant de Transplaner. Sirius tomba à genoux en sanglotant. Harry se précipita à ses côtés et l'entoura de ses bras pour le réconforter. 

« Ne l'écoute pas, Sirius, ce n'est pas vrai, ne l'écoute pas.... » 

** Fin du Flashback** 

« QUOI ? » haleta Harry. Lily acquiesça. 

« Je sais. Sirius est la personne qui a le plus grand c?ur. Personne comme lui ne méritterait tout ce qui lui est arrivé. » dit Lily d'un ton rassurant. Harry soupira. 

« Tout ça est fou ! » murmura-t-il. Lily approuva et mit un bras raconfortant autour de lui. 

« Je sais que c'est fou. » dit-elle « Mais il insiste pour que je ne m'en fasse pas et que je continue ma propre vie. » 

« C'est tellement Sirius, » dit Harry. « Inquiet pour tout le monde sauf lui-même. S'il pouvait arrêter ça ! » 

« Harry, tu ne devrais pas parler. Tu es exactement pareil ! » ricana Lily. Harry resta immobile un moment et grogna. 

« En tout cas, parle-moi de toi., » dit-il. Lily lui sourit. 

« Et bien, mon nom est Lily Julia Potter, fille de Harry Potter, bien sur. Je suis à Gryffondor en cinquième année. Mon meilleur ami est Eddie Weasley, mais mes autres bons amis sont Robby Andrews et Asher Lazard, que tu as déjà rencontré. Je déteste Daris Malfoy, Chritof Nott, Francis Goyle et Jeremy Crabbe, et je sens que c'est réciproque. Je vis avec Sirius Black quand je ne suis pas à Poudlard., mais je visite les Weasley assez souvent. Je suis attrapeur pour l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, tout comme mon père. 

« Wow ! Vraiment ? Attrapeur ? » demanda Harry se rendant compte que sa fille lui ressemblait beaucoup « C'est super ! » 

« Ouais, je suis rentrée dans l'équipe lors de ma deuxième année. Je ne suis pas aussi bonne que tu l'était cependant. 

« Non, tu es probablement meilleure, » sourit Harry, content que sa fille continue la tradition de la famille. 

« Ouais c'est super, je suis capitaine ! Bien que Eddie serait probablement un meilleur. » dit Lily. 

« Eddie est dans l'équipe aussi ? » demanda Harry curieusement. 

« Il est un sacré bon Gardien, » répondit Lily « Doit tenir ça de son père et de ses oncles. » 

« Son père ? » demanda Harry perdu. « Ron a joué au Quidditch ? » 

« Bien sur ! » dit Lily. « En sixième année, devenu un poursuiveur. Pas mauvais du tout ! » 

« Et Hermione elle ? » 

« Je pense que tu connais cette histoire. Elle est devenue préfète en cinquième année En sixième, elle et Ron ont commencé à admettre leurs sentiments. En septième, elle était Préfète en Chef. Ron a fait sa demande de mariage le jour de graduation. Arthur Weasley lui a trouvé un emplois au Ministère, jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore lui demande de le remplacer dans son travail. Ron et Herm' se sont marié tout juste un an après leur graduation de Poudlard. » expliqua Lily. 

« Comment est la vie de Ron ? » 

« Bien, après la graduation, toi et lui avez commencé à vous entraîner comme Aurores, et avez réussi. Il en est toujours un. » dit Lily, souriant face au visage stupéfié de Harry. 

« Ron et moi sommes devenus Aurores ? » haleta Harry. Lily rit très nerveusement, trop nerveusement, et acquiesça. 

« Ouais, personne ne fut surpris après tout les choses que vous aviez fait à l'école. » expliqua Lily avec un grand sourire sur son visage, mais Harry pouvait voir de la nervosité, de la peur et de la rage derrière ce sourire, comme si elle lui cachait quelque chose. Il fit mine de ne pas s'en rendre compte. 

« Est-ce que tu fais des choses dans ce genre là ? » demanda Harry curieusement. 

« Bien, c'est assez compliqué à expliquer. » 

« Comment ? » 

« Bien, il y a deux sortes de fouteurs-de-trouble ; le premier c'est comme toi, se ramasser dans le trouble mais sans faire exprès. Le deuxième c'est comme Sirius et grand-p'pa, se ramasser dans le trouble en faisant exprès. » expliqua Lily. Harry la regarda. 

« Et. » 

« Et, heum, disons que je suis beaucoup comme Sirius et grand-p'pa, » dit Lily en riant. « Eddie et moi avons presque le record pour le nombre le plus élevé de retenues. » 

« Et qui détient ce record ? » demanda Harry en fronçant un sourcil. Lily eut un sourire mauvais. 

« Bien, il y a une égalité. Sirius Black, James Potter, Fred Weasley et George Weasley détiennent le record pour l'instant avec 1999 retenues. Il en faut 2000 pour être expulsés. Mais disons juste qu'Eddie et moi ne sommes pas loin derrière. Harry rit. 

« Comment est ta vie sociale ? » demanda Harry. 

« Bien, disons juste que ça va mais je me suis faite impopulaire avec les Serpentards avec mon tempérament. » dit Lily. Harry sourit. 

« J'était pareil, » dit-il. Il y eut un silence. 

« OH ! » cria Lily. « Tu ne devinera jamais qui est le ministère de la magie. » 

« Qui ? » 

« Neville Longdubat ! » 

« QUOI ? » hurla Harry. 

****************************** 

Woah ! Il était long ce chapitre ! Duh je tiens encore à m'excuse pour avoir été si longue ! Le chapitre 6 est beaucoup moins long que celui-ci alors je vous promet que ça ne sera pas aussi long, j'ai juste besoin de vos encouragements. J'espère que vous avez aimé et merci é-n-o-r-m-é-m-e-n-t pour les reviews, j'espère que vous allez continuer ! 

*** 

* **Olivier :** Niark niark ! Mystère encore et encore ! ! ! Merci-heu ! ! ! 

* **Thunder light :** Mouais ! Je pense que j'ai compris ! Kossé que tu veux, il faut ben qu'il meurt un jour le ti Harry ! Que ce soit à 90 ans ou à 36 ans, faut qu'il meure ! Merci pour le rev ! 

* **Miss Tambora : **Ouais t'es mieux d'avoir la surprise, tes Super Pouvoirs gâcheraient toute le plaisir ! Niark niark, tu peux quand même émettre une hypothèse ça serait le fun que tu prouve que tu es bien plus haut niveau que Trelawney, niark niark niark ! 

* **Yoann **: Merci-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i ! ! ! 

* **hermione359 **: Tous le monde se pose cette question, qui est la mère de Lil' ? Suspence ! Niark niark ! Merci bcp pour le review ça me fait super plaisir ! 

* **Miss Maraudeuse :** Oh merci vraiment, ça me touche bcp ! 

* **Emrah Potter :** Merci infiniment ! 

* **Fleur : **Désolée hein pour ce long temps d'attente ! J'espère que t'as aimé le 5 ! ! ! 

* **Molianne :** Moi je suis en sec 3 et c'est affreux ! J'aurais le gout de faire griller mes profs dans le toaster ! Merci ! 

* **Lev' :** Duh ! J'ai d'autres choses à faire que de continuer HP et la veille du lensemain ! C'est vraiment nul comme fic et essaye pas de me faire accroire le contraire ! Niark niark ! Faudrait qu'on se décide à faire un autre chap des 1001 tours, on en a pu bcp de réserve. CIAO ! 

* **Black Moon :** Merci ! C'est super que tu aime ! 

*** 

Re merci pour les reviews, je vous adore ! ! ! ! Le chapitre 16 va venir asser vite, c'est promis ! 

Wingardium 

-xxx- 5:0) 

**ViVe SiRiUs Et PoUvOiR aUx TaUpEs ! ! !** 


	6. Harry est de la famille

******Note importante!!!! À lire!!!!: Cette fic a été traduite pour les 6 premiers chapitres par la talentueuse Wingardium! Mais à cause d'une surchage de travail, c'est moi Fany, qui va la continuer! Alors, rappelez-vous bien, les 6 premiers chapitres, ce n'est pas moi qui les ai traduits!! J'espère que je pourrai la traduire aussi bien que Wingardium l'a fait!.******   
****   
****   
**** ****

**N/A** Héhé ! V'la le chapitre 6 ! Régalez-vous ! (Même s'il est pas bien long.) 

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire appartient à Jitterbelle, les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowlings, et la traduction m'appartient. 

**N/A :** **Attention** Ça va devenir vraiment mélangeant et vous pourriez penser que ça n'a aucun sens, mais si vous continuez à lire, vers la fin, tout se démêlera et ça va faire bien du sens. J'espère que vous aimerez - Jitterbelle****

**Résumé :** Harry ouvre un livre dans la Réserve et il se fait transporter 21 ans dans le futur, où il rencontre le Ron du futur, Hermione et leur fils Eddie. Harry rencontre aussi Lily Potter, sa très courageuse et bienveillante fille adolescente avec un caractère susceptible. Harry veut savoir son futur, mais il sent que Ron, Hermione, Lily et Eddie lui cachent quelque chose, des secrets noirs et profonds. 

**Harry Potter Voyageur du Temps** ****

**Chapitre 6 : Harry est de la famille**   
  


« Comment peut-il être ici ? ! » Grogna un homme appelé Severus Rogue. 

« Je ne sais pas Severus » dit Hermione d'un ton sec, dégoûtée d'avoir à utiliser le prénom de Rogue. « Mais c'est plus que certain que c'est bien lui. 

« Où est-il alors ? » claqua Rogue. Ron ne fit que le regarder avec haine. Même après toutes ses années, il méprisait toujours autant Rogue. 

« Où il doit être; en train de parler avec Lily ! » dit Hermione froidement. Rogue fronça un sourcil. 

« Et vous croyez cela intelligent ? Et si elle disait quelque chose que Mr Potter ne devrait pas savoir ? » demanda Rogue. Hermione roula les yeux. 

« Lily est assez brillante pour le savoir. » s'indigna Ron, passant son bras autour de Hermione. Rogue se mordit la lèvre avec contrariété. 

« Êtes-vous obligés de montrer votre affection devant le personnel ? » grogna-t-il. Ron lui lança un regard qui aurait pu effrayé un Détraqueur. 

« Juste parce que vous n'avez jamais été en amour, ça ne veut pas dire que tous les autres doivent aussi être des trous de c-- au coeur de pierre... » 

« Je ne vous laisserai pas me parler comme ça ! » cria Rogue. Ron sourit. 

« Devinez quoi Rogue, je ne suis plus un enfant et si ça me tente de vous appelez un stupide fils de p----. » 

« RON ! » cria Hermione. « C'est assez ! » Ron lança des poignards du regard à Rogue et replaça son bras autour de Hermione fermement. 

« Si vous continuez à me parler comme ça, je pourrais ne pas réussir à faire la potion pour ramenez votre copain d'où il vient.. » ricana Rogue. 

« Je vous préviens Rogue, si vous ne faites pas la potion, vous allez le regretter ! » haleta Ron. 

« Je n'ai pas à la faire si je ne veux pas, Weasley ! » cria Rogue. « Je pourrais ne jamais envoyer votre bon-à-rien d'ami d'où il vient ! » Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase pour Ron, il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Rogue. 

« CRALITTOF ! » cria-t-il. Rogue fut transformé en grenouille. 

« RON ! » dit dans un ton d'avertissement. « Tu vas changer Rogue tout de suite ! » 

« NON ! » rugit Ron. « Il a menacé Harry ! De ne pas le renvoyer chez lui et de mettre la vie de Lily en danger ! Juste à cause de ce qui est arrivé avant que Harry meurt ! » 

« RON ! » cria Hermione une seconde fois pendant que Ron transformait Rogue à sa forme normale. « Harry pourrait t'entendre ! Et s'il le découvrait. » 

« Je ne pense pas qu'on devrait lui cacher. Il a le droit de savoir ! Et tu sais comment il est, il le découvrira sûrement... » 

« Fermez-la Weasley ! » lança Rogue. « Ce que vous dite est du charabia ! » Ron leva sa baguette et re-transforma Rogue en grenouille. 

« Tu sais très bien que ce que je dit n'est pas du charabia ! » rugit Ron. « Tout le monde sait pourquoi il est devenu-. » 

« RONALD JOSEPH WEASLEY ! » éclata Hermione «Tu sais bien que la nouvelle le tourmenterait ! Il trouve déjà dur le fait qu'il soit mort en sauvant Sirius ! S'il apprenait ce qu'il-. » 

« Herm, » coupa Ron « on doit le lui dire ! Ça pourrait leur épargner à tout les deux, Lily et lui, ainsi qu'à Sirius beaucoup de peine et de souffrance. Sans mentionner que ça NOUS épargnerait beaucoup de peine aussi- . » 

« Ron, on lui en a dit assez qui pourrait compromettre le futur ! » argumenta Hermione. 

« MAIS COMMENT ÇA POURRAIT NUIRE ? » beugla Ron avec impatience. Hermione roula les yeux. 

« Ron, il pourrait dire à nous du passé notre futur ! Ça pourrait mettre les vies de Ed, Tammy et Anna en danger. Je ne veux pas les perdre ! » dit Hermione à travers des pleures. 

« Alors t'aimerais mieux perdre Harry ? » cria Ron avec colère. Hermione le regarda avec furie et le gifla sur la joue. 

« COMMENT OSES-TU CHOISIR TON AMI PLUTÔT QUE TA FAMILLE ! » brailla-t-elle.   
  


« Mais Herm, » dit Ron en prenant Hermione dans ses bras, « Harry est de la famille. Il était comme l'autre frère que je n'ai jamais eu. » Les mots de Ron lui donnèrent un coup. Elle ne savait pas comment répondre à ça. Elle serra Ron fermement et sanglotta dans son cou. 

« Ron, on ne peut pas lui dire, on ne peut simplement pas. » pleura Hermione. Ron lui caressa les cheveux doucement. 

« J'aimerais tant qu'il n'ait pas-. » 

« Je sais Ron, moi aussi. » 

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » demanda une voix derrière Hermione. Ron regarda sa femme et se retourna brusquement. Harry et Lily se tenaient dans le cadre de porte, Lily avait un regard nerveux sur le visage. 

« Je vous ai posé une question ! » fit-il. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » 

************************************* 

Niark niark niark ! 

Mais qu'est-ce que Harry a fait ? Suspence, niark niark niark, :oP 

****** 

****Pheneatis **: Héhé, ouais t'a raison c'est vraiment full devoir en sec trois et en plus, j'ai fait le calcul et je passe 1260 heures à l'école dans l'année et sur ça, il y a 900 heures de cours ! Affreux ! Au secours !Heureusement que je fini tôt (2h15) pcq je pense que je survivrais pas, lol. Merci bcp pour le Rev! 

****Thunder light **: Merci bcp ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! 

****Yoann **: Merci infiniment ! 

****sailor digitale :** Mouais, ça fatigue bin des gens de savoir c'est qui la mère de Lily, niark niark ! Merci ! 

****Mister-Master :** Merci 

****Isa** : Je choisis Talbot sans contredis ! Je crois que je continuerai pas « Lendemain » juste pour que tu me débarrasse de ce déchet ! Si au moins son criss de c?ur lâchait un moment donné ou encore mieux, si son criss de c?ur le menait en dessous des rideaux électriques du gymnasse! Thank my friend, on'se voit demain à la school :o( (Pas pour le fait qu'on se voit mais pour la school) 

****Miss Tambora :** Mouais c'est triste pour mon ti Sirius d'amour, il mérite pas ça lui ! Il mérite juste... un hamac avec moi dedans sous les étoiles *soupir rêveur*. Ci ca kié ca ! Thanks alot ! 

************ 

Vous adore boukou et merci-euh ! Je vs rappelle que le concours pour gagner Mumus sur « Les 1001 tours des maraudeurs » est toujours ouvert (jusqu'au 19 sept à 11h59 pm.) et que vs êtes les bienvenues ! 

Asta la vista et ZE VOUS AIMEUUUUUUUUUH ! 

Wing' 

-xxxxxxx- 

*~*ViVe SiRiUs Et PoUvOiR aUx TaUpEs*~* 


	7. Questions laissées sans réponse

  
*****N/A Important!!***** Bon!! Allô tout le monde!! Je prends maintenant le relais!! J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçus... Car c'est certain que ce ne sera pas exactement pareil, car moi et Wingardium ne traduisont pas pareil (Ce qui est parfaitement normal!) Donc, j'espère fort fort que vous allez aimé ce chapitre!! Je vais essayer de traduire les autres le plus vite possible même si ça va être très dur avec l'école, mes autres traductions (celles de Polaris passeront malheureusement en premier ), et la longueur des chapitres. Ils sont énormes!! Et je ne suis pas vraiment habituée lol!! Donc, euh, désolée en avance pour tout ceux qui pourraient être déçus que Wing' ne traduise plus... Bon, je vous retiens pas plus longtemps! Bonne Lecture!! 

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire appartient à Jitterbelle, les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowlings, et la traduction m'appartient. 

**N/A :** **Attention** Ça va devenir vraiment mélangeant et vous pourriez penser que ça n'a aucun sens, mais si vous continuez à lire, vers la fin, tout se démêlera et ça va faire bien du sens. J'espère que vous aimerez - Jitterbelle 

**Résumé :** Harry ouvre un livre dans la Réserve et il se fait transporter 21 ans dans le futur, où il rencontre le Ron du futur, Hermione et leur fils Eddie. Harry rencontre aussi Lily Potter, sa très courageuse et bienveillante fille adolescente avec un caractère susceptible. Harry veut savoir son futur, mais il sent que Ron, Hermione, Lily et Eddie lui cachent quelque chose, des secrets noirs et profonds. 

**Harry Potter Voyageur du Temps**

**Chapitre 7 : Questions laissées sans réponse**

" Harry? " Hermione ravala nerveusement. " Lily? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici? " 

" Il voulait vous voir, " dit Lily en colère. Elle détestait être blâmée pour quelque chose dont elle n'était pas responsable. Harry rit pour lui-même, il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un posséder autant de cran. Il n'en avait pas, et se demandait si sa mère en avait. 

" Bien, s'il te plait, va chercher Ed, nous partons bientôt! " dit rapidement Hermione. Lily la fixa pendant une minute, leva les yeux au ciel, puis s'en alla, marmonnant pour elle-même. Harry éclata de rire dès qu'elle fut hors de porter de l'ouïe. 

" Où a-t-elle obtenue tant de cran? " demanda Harry, souriant d'une oreille à l'autre. " Elle n'en a certainement obtenu aucun de moi! " Ron et Hermione soulevèrent un sourcil. 

" Harry, après Lily, tu as plus de cran que quiconque j'ai jamais connu! " dit Ron souriant. Hermione approuva. 

" Sirius dit que ça lui vient de son père et de son grand-père, " dit Hermione en souriant. Harry sourit, puis fronça les sourcils. 

" Qu'étiez-vous en train de- " Harry fut interrompu par le croassement d'une grenouille. Ron rit, et Hermione grogna. 

" Redonne-lui son apparence normale, IMMÉDIATEMENT, Ron, " dit Hermione d'une voix teintée de colère. Ron sourit, puis pointa sa baguette vers la grenouille. 

" Relatto! " dit Ron d'un ton las et la grenouille se transforma en un vieil homme maigre aux cheveux gras et gris, et au nez crochu. Ses yeux étaient complètement fixés sur son ancien étudiant. Harry lui rendit son regard. Il le reconnut immédiatement en la personne de Severus Rogue. 

" Potter! " grogna Rogue. Harry croisa simplement ses bras sur son torse et continua à fixer le Maître de Potions. 

" Rogue, " dit froidement Harry. 

" PROFESSEUR Rogue! " dit Rogue d'un ton sec, commençant à se diriger vers Harry. Harry tituba par en arrière, mais Ron s'avança en avant de lui. 

" Laisse-le tranquille, Rogue! " gronda Ron. " Il est encore un enfant! " 

" Nous devrions le tuer maintenant! " hurla Rogue. Les yeux d'Hermione s'élargirent d'incrédulité. Ron semblait prêt à le tuer. " Cela épargnerait à un grand nombre de personnes énormément de douleur. " 

" COMMENT-OSES-TU-MÊME-SUGGÉRER-DE-LE BLESSER! " hurla lentement Ron. Il envoya à Rogue un regard qui aurait pu effrayer Voldemort. 

" Et que fais-tu de Lily? " dit Hermione, gesticulant en direction de Harry. Rogue ricana. 

" Que fait-on d'elle? Petite chose inutile, ça ne ferait aucune différence si elle était née ou pas! " dit Rogue avec un sourire. Ron s'avança vers Rogue, mais Harry y parvint le premier. Il poussa le vieil homme amer contre le mur et lui lança un regard rempli de haine. 

" Retire ça immédiatement, " grogna Harry. Ron, Hermione, et Rogue le fixèrent avec incrédulité. Pour certaines raisons, Harry sentait que c'était de son devoir de protéger et défendre Lily. Il avait des sentiments pour elle qu'il n'avait jamais ressentis auparavant. Pas des sentiments comme ceux d'un petit ami, mais ceux d'un amour puissant. Bien sûr, pensa Harry, elle est ta fille après tout. Harry pouvait sentir le feu à l'intérieur de lui, il ne pouvait être plus fier de Lily et il la connaissait à peine. Rogue ne lui répondit pas. 

" J'ai dit, retire ça tout de suite, espèce d'idiot visqueux! " hurla Harry. Rogue envoya un regard meurtrier à Harry. 

" Comment m'as-tu appelé, Potter? " grogna Rogue. 

" Un – i – di – ot – vis – queux! Aimerais-tu que je te l'épelle? " dit Harry, en colère. Ron gloussa légèrement et Hermione ne fit que continuer à le fixer. Rogue lui lança un regard furieux, repoussa Harry, puis épousseta sa robe. 

Rogue savait parfaitement bien qu'il ne pouvait rien faire à Harry avec Ron aux alentours, spécialement depuis que Ron était devenu un sorcier adulte et puissant et que sa femme était sa patronne. C'était tellement facile quand ils étaient tous des enfants, pensa Rogue, dix points de moins à Griffondor. Il ne savait réellement pas quoi faire, alors il sortit du bureau en tempêtant. 

" Certaines choses ne changent pas, n'est-ce pas? " demanda Harry avec un sourire en coin. Ron et Hermione se regardèrent nerveusement. Harry remarqua leurs regards, puis soupira. " Mais, apparemment, beaucoup ont changé. Assez pour nous faire garder des secrets entre nous. " 

" Quoi? " 

" Oh, allez, tous les deux! " dit Harry impatiemment. " Vous êtes mes meilleurs amis! Je pense que je peux maintenant dire quand vous me caché quelque chose. Pas que vous ne l'ayez déjà fait! " 

" Il faut lui dire, Herm, " dit précipitamment Ron. Hermione le regarda, bouche bée. 

" NON, RON! " 

" Mais- " 

" J'ai dit non! " 

" Mais- " 

" Quelle partie du mot _non_ ne comprends-tu pas? " 

" Mais- " 

" RON! Je ne vais pas le répéter. NON! " 

" Bien! " dit Ron, d'une manière quelque peu enfantine. Harry éclata de rire. 

" Vous ressemblez tous les deux à un vieux couple marié! " dit Harry à travers ses rires. Ron et Hermione lui jetèrent un regard furieux, mais Ron avait son habituel sourire en coin sur le visage. 

" Pour ton information, Harry, " commença Hermione, " nous SOMMES un vieux couple marié. " Harry rit encore plus fort et Ron la regarda, un sourcil dressé. 

" Excuse-moi, Herm, mais je n'ai jamais considéré que d'être âgé de trente-six ans signifiait de former un vieux couple marié, " plaisanta-t-il. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, souriant légèrement. Harry continua à sourire. 

" Bien, Harry, allez, nous devons aller à la maison, " dit Hermione, les entraînant, Ron et lui, en dehors du bureau de Rogue vers son propre bureau. Eddie, Lily, qui tenait Anna, et Teresa attendaient tous à côté du foyer. Lily était assise sur sa valise, tandis que Eddie était appuyé contre la sienne, Teresa assise dessus. 

" Okay, nous allons utiliser la Poudre de Cheminette. Eddie, vas-y le premier, " dit Hermione, prenant un petit pot sur le rebord de la fenêtre, puis lui tendant un peu de poudre. Eddie en prit, la lança dans le foyer, puis fit un pas en avant, traînant sa valise derrière lui, faisant tomber Teresa. 

" Le Windum! " cria Eddie, puis il disparut avec sa valise. 

" Très bien, Lils, c'est ton tour, " dit Ron pendant qu'il poussait sa valise à l'intérieur du foyer. Lily tendit Anna à Hermione, attrapa un peu de Poudre de Cheminette, puis fit comme Eddie, lançant la poudre dedans, puis s'avança. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Harry et soupira. 

" Le Windum, " marmonna-t-elle, puis disparut avec sa valise. Ron et Hermione sourirent tous les deux à Harry. 

" Prêt, Harry? " demanda Hermione, lui tendit le pot avec sa main libre. Harry haussa les épaules, prit un peu de poudre, puis s'avança dans le foyer. 

" Le Windum, " dit-il clairement, puis il commença à tournoyer. 

Harry tituba hors du petit foyer, puis leva les yeux pour voir une grande main devant lui. Il la prit et Eddie l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds. Harry enleva la suie qui était sur sa robe, puis regarda tout autour de lui. C'était en effet une très belle maison, très chaleureuse et agréable avec ses tapis bleu marin et ses divans faits en bois et recouverts de coussins bleus. Il y avait de nombreuses photos sorcières. Elle ressemblait presque à une maison Moldue, car la pièce contenait une télévision et un radio. 

Quelqu'un poussa Harry hors du foyer, le faisant tomber par-dessus Eddie sur le sol. Lily, qui était assise dans la cuisine, se faisant un sandwich, éclata de rire quand elle vit Harry, Eddie, et une autre personne tout emmêlés. 

" RON! " cria Harry. Il entendit Ron glousser et aider les deux garçons à se relever. 

" Peut-être que tu devrais te déplacer la prochaine fois, Harry, " dit Ron, portant son habituel sourire en coin. Harry leva les yeux au ciel. " ATTENTION! " cria Ron pendant qu'il poussait Harry et Eddie loin du foyer pendant que Hermione, tenant Teresa et Anna, apparut dans le foyer. 

Après qu'Hermione ait installé Anna dans son parc dans la salle familiale, elle prépara de la nourriture pour Eddie, Lily et Teresa, puis les envoya tous en haut manger leurs repas, pendant que Ron fixait Harry qui observait toutes les photos. 

Une en particulier attira l'attention de Harry, c'était lui-même, à peu près âgé de vingt ans, tenant une petite fille aux yeux verts clairs, et des cheveux blonds bouclés entourant son visage. Ron et Hermione se tenaient derrière lui, souriant avec éclat, chacun ayant une main posée sur son épaule. Derrière Ron se trouvait un vieil homme aux cheveux gris striés de mèches noires qui lui arrivaient aux épaules. Il aurait été assez séduisant s'il n'avait pas cet air hanté dans les yeux. C'était Sirius, souriant fièrement. 

" Ron, quand est-ce que cela a été pris? " demanda Harry. Ron sourit, puis tapa son ancien meilleur ami dans le dos. 

" À peu près un an après que Eddie et Lily furent nés, " dit Ron. Harry sourit, puis regarda d'autres photos. Il y en avait une de Eddie et Lily, âgés d'à peu près trois ans. Eddie était assis sur les genoux de Ron et Lily sur ceux d'Hermione. Une autre était du premier jour d'école de Eddie et Lily à Poudlard. Hermione et Ron se tenaient fièrement derrière les deux pendant que les enfants, baguettes en main, se tenaient fortement par le cou. Sirius avait posé sa main fermement sur l'épaule de Lily, radieux. Il y en avait aussi une autre avec Lily, cela semblait se passer à son sixième anniversaire, Ron se tenait derrière elle, son bras enroulé autour de Hermione et l'autre autour de Lily pendant que Hermione étreignait Eddie. À la gauche de Lily se trouvait Sirius, radieux tandis qu'il ébouriffait les cheveux blonds déjà désordonnés de Lily. 

Toutes ces photos rendaient Harry extrêmement curieux. Pourquoi n'était-il pas présent sur aucune des photos de Lily? Il n'était pas mort avant qu'elle n'ait douze ans. Il n'avait certainement pas pris TOUTES ces photos. Pourquoi ne semblait-il pas faire parti de la vie de Lily? 

" Ron? " 

" Quoi? " 

" Comment ça se fait que je ne sois sur aucune des photos de Lily? " demanda curieusement Harry, levant les yeux vers Ron. Le visage de Ron était blême, si blême que la seule couleur restante était ses taches de rousseur. 

" Euh... tu les as prises! " dit rapidement Ron, devenant, si c'était possible, encore plus pâle. 

" Je ne les ai certainement pas TOUTES prises! " dit impatiemment Harry. " Je crois que j'aurais voulu être avec Lily sur la photo de sa rentrée à Poudlard! " Ron restait silencieux pendant que des larmes semblaient apparaître dans ses yeux. 

" Il y a quelque chose qui se passe et que vous ne me dites pas, " dit Harry. " Que s'est-il passé? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas présent dans la vie de Lily? " 

" Hermione? " appela Ron. " Reste ici, Harry. " Harry acquiesça pendant que Ron se précipita dans la cuisine. Tenant sa promesse de rester dans le salon, Harry s'assit sur le divan, puis heureusement, Ron et Hermione parlaient assez fort pour qu'il puisse les entendre. 

" Je te l'avais dit, Hermione! " cria Ron. " Nous aurions dû lui dire! Et, s'il le découvre par quelqu'un d'autre que nous, il ne sera pas très content avec nous! " 

" Il ne sera pas content de toute façon, Ron, " dit froidement Hermione. 

" Je sais! " dit Ron, irrité. " Mais il n'aimerait pas mieux l'apprendre par nous, ses meilleurs amis, que par un idiot comme Malefoy! " 

" Je suppose qu'on pourrait dire cela... " dit lentement Hermione. " Mais, Ron, je ne sais pas. C'est dans des instants comme celui-ci que je souhaite que Dumbledore soit encore vivant. " 

" C'est dans des instants comme celui-ci que je souhaite que Harry n'ait pas fait l'erreur qu'il a faite! " cria presque Ron. Hermione essaya de le calmer. 

" Tu sais très bien que ce n'était pas de sa faute! " dit Hermione d'une voix enrouée. " Tu sais pourquoi il l'a fait! " 

" Il aurait dû savoir qu'on n'aurait jamais voulu qu'il fasse cela! Il aurait dû savoir que nous étions capables de prendre soin de nous! " cria Ron. 

" Il ne l'a pas fait pour nous, Sirius, ou Remus! " dit Hermione en pleurant. " Il l'a fait pour Lily! Il l'aimait et c'était la seule façon de la sauver. " 

" Il aurait été capable de la protéger sans avoir à aller- " 

" RON! " hurla Hermione. Harry pouvait l'entendre sangloter. Ron ne dit rien. Il y eut un silence très long. " Après ce qui est arrivé à Ginny, il aurait pu la perdre! Il n'y avait aucune autre façon de sauver Lily et tu le sais! " 

" Je suis désolé, Herm, " murmura Ron. 

" Oh, Ron, pourquoi? Pourquoi? " dit Hermione à travers ses sanglots. " Pourquoi Harry? Pourquoi est-ce que l'homme avec tant d'amour et de bonté doit souffrir autant? " 

" Je sais, Herm, je sais, " dit Ron. Harry soupira, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine. Hermione pleurait sur l'épaule de Ron pendant qu'il l'étreignait étroitement. Ron sursauta quand il vit Harry dans le cadre de la porte. 

" Ron, Hermione, je comprends que vous ne voulez pas me dire ce qui s'est passé, mais est-ce que je pourrais voir Sirius? " demanda Harry. 

" Euh... je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée, Harry, " dit prudemment Hermione. Ron secoua la tête. 

" Pourquoi? " protesta Harry, voulant voir son parrain, qui était beaucoup plus son deuxième père. 

" Et bien... c'est juste que... nous avons nos raisons, et il ne sera pas prêt, " dit Hermione pendant qu'elle se mordait nerveusement la lèvre. Harry fixa ses anciens amis pendant un instant, puis soupira. Pourquoi est-ce que Sirius n'était pas prêt? Pourquoi? 

À suivre... 

* * * * * 

Bon... J'espère fort fort que vous avez aimé, car ça m'a pris un temps fou à le traduire!! Et svp, laissez-moi vos commentaires!! C'est vraiment très important pour moi de savoir comment vous l'avez trouvé, et si vous voulez que je continue!! Et comme vous me connaissez sûrement, pas de review, pas de chapitre!! ^_^ Héhé, je sais que je suis cruelle! Mais c'est comme ça que vous m'aimez!! LOL!! Bon... je continue toujours mes supers remerciements!! Héhé... trois reviews et j'avais même pas encore traduis de chapitre O_o 

**Mister-master: **Bien sûr que je vais continuer!! Merci!! 

**Sarah: **Bon, et bien je vais te dire un gros merci de la part de Wing!! Je suis certaine qu'elle est hyper contente!! Et j'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçue de ce chapitre... 

**Leviosa: **Héhé! Merci énormément pour les encouragements!! Et, euh, non, faudrait pas que tu te fasse tuer!! Je pourrais pas avoir la suite de vos fics!! mdr! J'espère que tu pense toujours ce que tu as dit!! Merci!!! 

Merci beaucoup tout le monde!!! À bientôt j'espère... Et... *~*~* ViVe SiRiUs, MuMuS eT pOuVoIr AuX tAuPeS *~*~* (Héhé! Faut bien que je continue la tradition!! ^_^ ) 

Gros bisoux!! Je vous aime tous fort fort!!! 

[|F@n¥|]   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Une conversation entre meilleurs amis

  
*****N/A Important!!***** Allô!!! J'ai réussi à vous traduire ce chapitre-ci hier soir vu qu'il est beaucoup moins long que les autres! J'espère que vous êtes contents!! Et merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews!!! Vous m'avez énormément encouragé (comme toujours ^_^) et rassuré!!! J'espère que vous aimez fort fort cette histoire, car j'ai beaucoup plus de difficulté à la traduire à cause de toutes les expressions!!! Mais, si vous êtes heureux, je le suis aussi!! Bon, assez de placotage!! Bonne Lecture!! 

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire appartient à Jitterbelle, les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowlings, et la traduction m'appartient. 

**N/A :** **Attention** Ça va devenir vraiment mélangeant et vous pourriez penser que ça n'a aucun sens, mais si vous continuez à lire, vers la fin, tout se démêlera et ça va faire bien du sens. J'espère que vous aimerez - Jitterbelle 

**Résumé :** Harry ouvre un livre dans la Réserve et il se fait transporter 21 ans dans le futur, où il rencontre le Ron du futur, Hermione et leur fils Eddie. Harry rencontre aussi Lily Potter, sa très courageuse et bienveillante fille adolescente avec un caractère susceptible. Harry veut savoir son futur, mais il sent que Ron, Hermione, Lily et Eddie lui cachent quelque chose, des secrets noirs et profonds. 

**Harry Potter Voyageur du Temps**

**Chapitre 8 : Une conversation entre meilleurs amis**

Eddie mangeait son sandwich pendant que sa petite soeur gloussait au dessin animé moldu qui passait à la télévision. Il roula les yeux, pensant à combien énervantes ses petites soeurs pouvaient être. Eddie prit une autre bouchée, puis remarqua que Lily avait quitté la pièce. Il se leva et alla cogner à la porte de la chambre de Lily. Elle avait sa propre chambre au Windum car elle était présente tellement souvent dans cette maison. 

" Lils? " appela Eddie. Il entendit un grognement, lequel était le signal habituel lui démontrant qu'il pouvait entrer. Il ouvrit la porte, et vit Lily étendu sur son lit lisant un livre moldu. Eddie roula les yeux. Il ne pouvait comprendre pourquoi elle lisait autant. Elle était tellement étrange quelque fois. Elle refusait de lire ses livres d'école et elle refusait d'étudier ou de faire ses devoirs, mais on pouvait toujours la voir en train de lire des livres moldus. Il était incapable de la comprendre. 

" Quel livre es-tu en train de lire en ce moment? " demanda Eddie, tirant une chaise de sous son bureau et s'assoyant à côté de son lit. 

" Pride and Prejudice, " murmura-t-elle. Eddie la regarda, abasourdi. 

" Depuis quand lis-tu des romans sentimentaux? " demanda Eddie. Lily lisait toujours des livres de mystères et d'horreurs, quelques fois de science-fiction. Mais, tu ne pourrais jamais la voir en train de lire ces affaires à l'eau de rose. Elle croyait que c'était bien trop ennuyant. 

" Eddie, si tu veux rester en une seule pièce, je te suggère de rester tranquille, " dit sèchement Lily, grignotant son sandwich, ne quittant jamais son livre du regard. Eddie haussa les épaules. 

" Je me demandais, c'est tout, " dit Eddie en souriant. " Tu m'as toujours dit que tu ne pouvais pas supporter ces livres à l'ea- " 

" Est-ce que c'est la raison pour laquelle tu es venu ici? " dit impatiemment Lily, refermant brusquement son livre. " Ou, tu veux simplement m'agacer? " 

" Quelqu'un est d'une humeur plutôt grincheux, " dit Eddie. Lily leva les yeux au ciel pendant qu'elle remontait sur son nez ses lunettes à la monture dorée. 

" J'ai eu une longue journée, " marmonna-t-elle. 

" Tu veux dire avec Harry? " demanda Eddie, légèrement inquiet. 

" Je suppose que oui, " dit Lily, haussant les épaules. Eddie arqua un sourcil. 

" Que veux-tu dire par, 'je suppose que oui', " demanda Eddie. " Je veux dire, Lils, c'est ta chance. " 

" Ma chance de faire quoi? " répondit sèchement Lily, en colère. 

" De pouvoir connaître ton père, " dit Eddie. Lily devint rouge de colère, puis se leva, les poings serrés. 

" Je ne veux pas le connaître! " cria Lily. Eddie la regarda comme si elle avait six têtes. Il fronça les sourcils. 

" Comment peux-tu être autant sans coeur, Lily? cria Eddie, se levant à son tour. " Tu as une chance que très peu de gens ont! Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi, tu ne lui donneras même pas une seule chance! Je ne te comprendrai jamais, Lily. Tu as l'opportunité de ta vie en ce moment et tu es trop sans coeur pour t'en apercevoir! " 

" Qu'a-t-il exactement fait pour moi, Eddie? " cria Lily. " Dis-le-moi! J'adorerais le savoir, parce la seule chose qu'il a fait pour moi est de me faire de la peine! " 

" CET HOMME A DONNÉ SA VIE POUR TOI, LILY! " hurla Eddie. " Quand Voldemort t'a kidnappé, ton père a tout fait pour te sauver. En plus de cela, peux-tu imaginer combien il a souffert pour toi? " Lily resserra ses poings. 

" EDDIE! " hurla impatiemment Lily. " JE NE LUI DONNERAI AUCUNE CHANCE PARCE QUE JE NE PEUX PAS! " Eddie arrêta de crier après Lily, puis pensa à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle ne peut pas lui donner de chance? Lily se jeta sur son lit, regardant le plancher. Vous vous attendriez à ce qu'elle pleure, mais Lily Potter ne pleure jamais. Oh non! Ni Eddie, ni Asher, ni Robby, ni Ron, ni Hermione, ni Remus, ni Sirius, aucun d'eux ne l'avait déjà vu verser une seule larme. 

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? " demanda Eddie, se rassoyant sur sa chaise. 

" Je ne peux pas lui donner de chance parce que ça ne ferait que me faire encore plus de peine, " marmonna Lily, fixant toujours ardemment le plancher. 

" Comment est-ce que ça pourrait te causer encore plus de peine, Lils? " demanda Eddie. " Si mon père mourait et qu'il reviendrait du passé lorsque j'avais quinze ans, je serais vraiment heureux. " 

" Ouais, et bien, ton père n'a pas fait les choses que mon père a faites, " répliqua sèchement Lily. Eddie soupira, puis caressa doucement l'épaule de sa meilleure amie. 

" Mais, il a fait ces choses pour toi, Lils, " dit Eddie, de façon rassurante. Lily ne fit que hausser les épaules. 

" C'est difficile, Eddie, " murmura Lily. " Je veux dire, je sais que si je parviens à le connaître, je vais seulement avoir de la peine quand il devra repartir. " 

" Tu veux dire, " débuta Eddie, " que tu as peur de devenir trop proche de lui, puis de le perdre? " 

" Ouais, " dis Lily, " Je suppose qu'on peut dire cela. " 

" Tu as peur de ressentir à nouveau la douleur que tu as ressentie lorsqu'il est mort? " demanda lentement Eddie. 

" Je veux dire, je l'ai déjà perdu une... ou plutôt deux fois et j'ai seulement peur de ressentir cette douleur à nouveau, " murmura Lily, fixant toujours le plancher. " Je veux dire, j'ai déjà eu une conversation plaisante avec lui et je sais que nous pourrions devenir de très bons amis, mais je ne veux pas avoir de la peine quand il partira. Alors, je l'aurai vraiment perdu à jamais. J'ai peur de l'aimer, puis de le perdre à nouveau, " expliqua Lily. Elle soupira. Eddie souhaita qu'elle puisse se mettre à pleurer pour tout laisser cela sortir, mais il savait que ça n'arriverait jamais. Elle n'avait même pas pleuré aux funérailles de son père. 

" Je croyais que Lily Potter n'avait peur de rien, " dit Eddie, un sourire en coin, essayant de la faire sourire. Lily lui sourit faiblement et roula les yeux. 

" Tu serais surpris de savoir combien j'ai peur Eddie, " murmura Lily. Eddie la regarda, abasourdi. 

" Comment se fait-il que tu ne me l'ais jamais dit? " demanda Eddie, quelque peu offensé. Lily et lui s'étaient toujours confiés à l'autre. Ils étaient plus proches qu'un frère et une soeur. Ils étaient amis, les meilleurs. Certaines personnes, comme Robyn, pensaient que Eddie et Lily devraient être plus que seulement amis. Les deux ne faisaient que les ignorer, ne voulant pas ruiner l'amitié qu'ils partageaient pour une stupide relation qui ne durerait probablement pas. Ils étaient meilleurs amis, et c'était tout ce qu'ils seraient. 

" Je ne croyais pas que tu comprendrais, " marmonna Lily. 

" Lils, tu es ma meilleure amie, " répliqua impatiemment Eddie. " Comment puis-je être ton meilleur ami si tu ne me parles pas? " 

" Je ne sais pas, " murmura Lily. " C'est juste que j'ai eu de nombreuses choses à vivre en étant la fille du Survivant et tout cela. Être effrayée de quelque chose ne pas jamais parut tellement important. " 

" Mais, Lils, tu te comportes toujours comme si tu n'avais peur de rien, " expliqua Eddie. 

" Et bien, Eddie, j'ai peur de certaines choses... " 

" Pourquoi ne pas en parler? " 

" Parler de quoi? " dit Lily, souriant innocemment. Eddie grogna, levant ses mains de frustration. 

" Tu es sans espoir Lily! " cria Eddie pendant qu'il quittait sa chambre. Lily sourit, attrapa son livre, puis continua à lire. 

À suivre... 

* * * * * 

Allez, prenez un tout petit trente secondes, voir moins, pour me laisser vos commentaires!! Je les apprécie tous énormément!! Sans eux, jamais je ne continuerais à traduire, car je ne saurais pas si vous lisiez ou que vous continuez à lire!! En plus, ce sont mes petits rayons de soleil pendant la journée!! Je me lève, ou je suis en train de traduire, et je reçois pleins de e-mail me disant que j'ai une nouvelle review!!! À chaque fois, j'ai un énorme sourire qui m'apparait sur le visage!! ^_^ Merci infiniment!! 

**Juliepotter: **Ça me fait tellement plaisir!!! Tu as été la première à me rassurer et pour cela je t,en suis infiniment reconnaissante!! Comme tu le sais sûrement, on se rabaisse malheureusement beaucoup trop souvent... Même si les gens disent qu'on a beaucoup de talent *soupir* C'est dommage, mais c'est comme ça... Et ça te dérange pas même si il y a une légère différence de style??? Merci énormément d'être une revieweuse si fidèle de mes traductions!! ^_^ 

**Miss Tambora: **Méchante bonne question hein?? Héhé ouais! Je sens que tu vas être une de mes revieweuses insistantes, non?? lol ^_^ Mais j'adore ça, inquiète-toi pas!! Ça fait un style de reviews diférent!! (Huh... Qu'est ce que je suis en train de te dire?? lol) Et t'as commencé à traduire??? Cool!! Je suis sûre que tu es bonne!!! Tu me le diras quand elle sortira, et j'irai la lire! Promis!! Et t'as raison! Maudit école!! On peut quasiment plus rien faire à cause de ça!!! ET merci beaucoup pour ton beau compliment!! Ça me touche toujours énormément!! ^_^ 

**Thunder Light:** Aaaah!! J'ai full de monde qui me complimentent!! lol!! Ça me fait vraiment hyper plaisir de savoir que vous êtes pas déçus que je remplace Wing' !! Et, en passant, j'aime beaucoup ta cause mdr!! Merci énormément!!! 

**ZIgmo: **Merci beaucoup!! Ça me fait toujours chaud au coeur d'avoir l'opinion de quelqu'un qui l'a déjà lue en anglais! Ça fait vraiment plaisir!! Et, euh, sans mes reviews, je ne serais vraiment rien!! Ça fait vraiment longtemps que je me serais découragée!! Tout comme cette fic, si je continue à avoir vos commentaires, je vais continuer à la traduire!! Et je suis heureuse que tu apprécies et reconnaisse le nombre de temps que je prends pour vous traduire tout cela!! Merci énormément!! 

**Isyméa: **Isy!!! Je suis tellement contente que tu lises cette traduction aussi!!! Je crois que je vais avoir de belles reviews lol!! ^_^ Et ça m'étonne que tu ne m'ais pas dit que j'ai fait du chantage au chapitre précédent lol!! Ça me fait tellement plaisir que tu me dises que tu la trouves aussi bien traduit que Dangers in the past!! Parce que j'ai beaucoup plus de difficulté avec celle-ci, et le style n'est pas du tout le même, alors j'avais peur de baisser de qualité... Merci énormément!! Je t'adooore!! ^_^ 

**Hermichocos: **Allô!! Et tu as une idée de ce qu'a fait Harry??? Et bien tu es sûrement la seule de tous les revieweurs lol!!! Et merci infiniment pour le compliment!! Ça me touche beaucoup!! 

**Sailor Digitale: **Une autre de mes fidèles revieweuses!! ^_^ Et que de questions, non??? Qui vont malheureusement rester sans réponse.... lol!!! Je suis sadique, non??? Héhé! Mais faut bien que je garde mes lecteurs en haleine, non?? ^_^ Merci!!!! 

**Mister-master: **Vi vi je continue!! Et, pour tes petits proverbes... ça fait des reviews différentes des autres lol! 

**Emeline: **Merci énormément pour tous ces extraodinaires compliments!! Ça me touche et me rassure beaucoup!! Et tu n'auras certainement pas les réponses à tes questions bientôt... lol 

**Wingardium: **Oh!! Dénigre-toi pas comme ça voyons!!! T'étais vraiment super bonne!!! Je te le jure!! Mais je suis vraiment contente que tu ne regrètes pas ton choix! Et oui, c'est un myyyystèreuh!!! Tu le sauras pas tout de suite lol!! Et de rien de continuer la tradition!! Je suis aussi impliquer que vous dans cette cause mdr! Merci énormément!!! Jtaime fort fort!!! 

**Fan: **Mais bien sûr que je vais la continuer!! Avec toutes les belles reviews que j'ai reçues!! Et pour le prequel de Dangers in the past, c'est Polaris qui va l'écrire dès que la fic sera terminée!! Donc, je vais vous la traduire!! Ce n'est pas moi qui devrai l'écrire (une chance lol) !! Je te remercie énormément!!! 

**Black Moon: **Aaah!! Tout le monde veut savoir ce qu'il a fait!!! lol!! Mais vous le saurez pas tout de suite!!! ^_^ Merci énormément!!! 

**Molianne: **lol!! Y'a vraiment beaucoup de monde qui veule savoir ce que Harry a fait, non?? ^_^ Je suis hyper contente que tu aimes autant!!! Merci!!! 

**Leviosa: **Merci énormément!! Tes compliments me font vraiment chaud au coeur!! Et, euh, non je veux pas que tu meurs assassiner pas Wing' moi!! lol Et, euh, ou as-tu pris cela que Ginny était la mère de Lily?? Rappelle-toi, elle a les cheveux blonds Lily... Alors, c'est peut-être elle sa mère... ou peut-être pas mdr! Merci!! Je t'adooore!! ET merci d'avoir mis un nouveau chapitre des 1001 Tours!!! ^_^ 

**Mary-Evy: **Merci énormément!! Tes compliments me font chaud au coeur!!! Je t'en remercie vraiment!!! 

**Mine_Erva: **Tes compliments me font vraiment plaisir!! Merci énormément!!! 

Vous êtes tous des amours!! Je vous adore!! Vous êtes tellement gentils avec moi!! Et comme d'hab... Pas de review, pas de suite... ^_^ *~*~* ViVe SiRiUs, MuMuS, pOuVoIr AuX tAuPeS, eT lE sAiNt-PaTrOn Du LiQuId PaPeR! !*~*~* 

Gros bisoux!! 

[|F@n¥|] 


	9. Problèmes de garçons

  
*****N/A Important!!***** _Tout premièrement, je voulais m'excuser pour le temps affreux que j'ai prit à traduire ce chapitre! Ça ne m'ait jamais arrivé de prendre si longtemps *air tout gêné* Mais si je vous dit '8 examens en une semaine, une grosse grippe, un chapitre de DDP, et pas là la fds passée' vous me pardonnez svp??? Bon, je vais faire tout mon possible pour prendre beaucoup moins de temps pour le chapitre suivant. Mais faut dire que je me suis fais piégée dans le 'Commençons trop d'affaire en même temps' lol!! Bon, alors au moins, vous allez avoir un long chapitre à lire! Bonne Lecture!!_   


**Disclaimer :** L'histoire appartient à Jitterbelle, les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowlings, et la traduction m'appartient. 

**N/A :** **Attention** Ça va devenir vraiment mélangeant et vous pourriez penser que ça n'a aucun sens, mais si vous continuez à lire, vers la fin, tout se démêlera et ça va faire bien du sens. J'espère que vous aimerez - Jitterbelle 

**Résumé :** Harry ouvre un livre dans la Réserve et il se fait transporter 21 ans dans le futur, où il rencontre le Ron du futur, Hermione et leur fils Eddie. Harry rencontre aussi Lily Potter, sa très courageuse et bienveillante fille adolescente avec un caractère susceptible. Harry veut savoir son futur, mais il sent que Ron, Hermione, Lily et Eddie lui cachent quelque chose, des secrets noirs et profonds. 

**Harry Potter Voyageur du Temps**

**Chapitre 9 : Problèmes de garçons**

" ED! TERESA! LILY! " cria Hermione vers le deuxième étage. " LE SOUPER EST SERVI! " Ron et Harry étaient déjà assis à la table. Il crurent entendre une véritable ruée qui descendait les escaliers. Harry gloussa quand il vit la petite fille rousse entrer en coup de vent dans la cuisine, puis s'asseoir impatiemment à côté de Ron et commencer à plonger dans la nourriture. 

" Whoa! Relaxe Teresa, " dit Ron, se retenant pour ne pas rire. " La nourriture ne s'en va nul part. " 

" Oui elle s'en va, " dit-elle la bouche pleine de pommes de terre pilées. " Elle s'en va toute dans mon estomac. " Elle réussit à recracher la moitié de ce qu'elle mâchait sur la table. 

" ERRR! " cria une voix de garçon derrière elle. " TERESA! Tu es tellement embarrassante. Maman et papa ne t'ont jamais appris les bonnes manières? " Harry se retourna et vit Eddie, un air de profond dégoût sur le visage. Lily souriait. Eddie prit place à côté de Harry et Lily s'assit à côté de Teresa. 

" Tu es vraiment celui qui devrait parler, Eddie, " dit Lily, souriant. " Monsieur Je – Ne – Sais – Pas – Comment – Mâcher – La – Bouche – Fermée. " Eddie lui lança un regard furieux pendant qu'il remplissait son assiette de nourriture. Hermione tendit une bouteille à Anna dans son parc, puis s'assit à la table. 

" Alors, que se passe-t-il dans ton temps, Harry? " demanda Hermione. 

" Et bien, Voldemort est revenu l'an passé, " marmonna Harry, " mais tout va bien, vraiment. Et vous vous chamaillez beaucoup plus que d'habitude tous les deux. " Ron et Hermione se sourirent. Lily gloussa sous cape, pendant qu'Eddie levait les yeux au ciel. Soudainement, ses yeux s'agrandirent, et une lueur malicieuse fit son apparition dans ses yeux marrons. 

" Parlant d'histoire d'amour, " annonça Eddie, " Ray MacMillian faisait de l'oeil à Lily l'autre jour. " Lily rougit légèrement et jeta à Eddie un regard des plus meurtriers. Hermione eut un petit sourire. Ron ne fit que rouler les yeux. Harry fronça les sourcils, mais personne ne le remarqua. 

" Ferme-la, Eddie, ou sinon je te jure que j'aurai ta tête cette semaine! " dit sèchement Lily, le menaçant de sa fourchette. 

" Et bien, il l'était, " dit lentement Eddie. " Il s'est avancé vers toi, puis il a commencé à flirter avec toi, puis là, il a déposé son bras autour de ta taille. " 

" Et je me suis occupée de cela, n'est-ce pas? " demanda froidement Lily. 

" Ouais, " répondit Eddie en souriant. " Tu t'en ais vraiment occupé. " 

" Qu'as-tu fait? " demanda Ron, curieux. 

" Elle l'a frappé sur l'œil, " dit Eddie, souriant à Lily. Elle roula les yeux, puis prit une bouchée de son poulet. " Je n'ai jamais vu un tel oeil au beurre noir de toute ma vie! " 

" Ce n'était pas bien Lily, " dit Hermione. " Les filles ne donnent pas d'œil au beurre noir aux garçons. " Elle semblait parler à un enfant, expliquant que les filles ne battaient pas les garçons. Ron et Eddie semblaient trouvé cela plutôt amusant. 

" Oh, bien, " répondit Lily en haussant les épaules. 

" Et bien, " commença Eddie, " Lily n'est pas n'importe quelle fille. C'est étrange, de nombreux garçons à l'école voudraient l'avoir, mais elle ne donne à personne ne serait-ce qu'une toute petite chance-_Ouch!_ Lily! Pourquoi m'as-tu frappé? " 

" Oups, c'était _ta_ jambe, Eddie? " demanda Lily d'une petite voix innocente, pendant qu'elle lui jetait le regard le plus meurtrier qu'elle le put. 

" Mais, Lily, " répliqua Hermione, " tu as quinze ans. Comme Ed l'a dit, tu ne donnes même pas une chance aux garçons. " 

" Et cela devrait rester comme cela! " coupa sèchement Harry. Il n'avait pas voulu le dire si fort, mais il n'avait pu s'en empêcher. C'était tout simplement naturel qu'il se sente surprotecteur, même s'il ne voulait pas l'être. Lily, Eddie, Ron, et Hermione arrêtèrent tous de parler, puis fixèrent Harry. C'était si silencieux que l'on pouvait entendre Teresa mastiquer, pas qu'elle ne mâchait pas déjà comme une vache. 

" Écoute, Harry, " lança sèchement Lily. " Tu es peut-être mon futur père, mais je ne vais pas te laisser contrôler ma vie! " Harry lui jeta un regard furieux, puis se retourna vers Ron et Hermione. 

" Vous ne pensez pas tous les deux qu'elle est un peu trop jeune pour être en couple? " cria Harry à ses amis. 

" Harry, " dit Hermione, doucement, " elle a quinze ans... " 

" JE M'EN FOUS MÊME SI ELLE A VINGT-DEUX ANS! JE NE VEUX PAS QU'ELLE SORTE AVEC QUELQU'UN PENDANT QUE JE SUIS ICI! " 

" Harry, " répliqua Ron, un peu plus brusquement qu'Hermione, " Hermione et moi avons commencé à se fréquenter lorsque nous avions quinze ans. TU as commencé à sortir quand tu avais quinze ans. " 

" C'est différent! " hurla Harry. " Hermione sortait avec toi, notre meilleur ami, alors ça ne me dérangeait pas du tout. Et je suis un gars! " 

" Je ne savais pas que tu étais sexiste, Harry, " répliqua froidement Lily. Harry devint rouge de colère. Lily sembla plutôt fière de son effet. 

" JE NE SUIS PAS SEXISTE! " dit Harry en hurlant. Il était bien trop en colère pour remarquer les airs amusés sur les visages de Ron et Hermione. 

" Harry, " dit Hermione, se retenant difficilement de rire, " tu ne penses pas que tu exagères quelque peu? " 

" Ouais, je veux dire, même Sirius la laisse sortir, et nous savons tous combien il est surprotecteur, " continua Ron. 

" JE N'EXAGÈRE PAS! " cria Harry. " Exagérer serait de prendre Lily et de l'enfermer dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait cinquante-deux ans. Au fait, ça ne semble pas une si mauvaise idée.… " 

" Écoute, Harry, " dit Lily, se levant à son tour. Dans sa voix se trouvait maintenant une nuance dangereuse. " Je ne _TE_ laisserai pas me tourner autour, essayant d'agir comme mon père! _TU_ as seulement quinze ans, tout comme moi, et je ne te laisserai pas faire! " 

" Et je n'irai pas à Poudlard pour regarder des gars te tourner autour! " lui cria Harry en réponse. Hermione les observait nerveusement, sachant qu'ils avaient tous les deux très mauvais caractère. Ron, quant à lui, avait toujours son air amusé sur le visage. Eddie était toujours curieux de savoir qui remporterait cette troisième guerre mondiale moldue, comme il l'appelait. 

" Tu ferais mieux de t'y habituer! " répliqua froidement Lily. 

" Et qu'est-ce que _cela _signifie au juste? " demanda Harry, plissant les yeux en la regardant. 

" Ce que cela signifie, _Harry_, c'est que- " 

" Lily, " dit Ron, un ton d'avertissement dans la voix. Lily leva les yeux au ciel avant de retourner à son poulet. Harry sourit intérieurement, sachant que ce n'était pas chose facile de s'entendre avec Lily. 

*~*~* 

Après souper, Lily et Eddie se précipitèrent à l'extérieur en compagnie de Ron, et se dirigèrent vers les bois pour une partie de Quidditch. Harry fut bien invité, mais il n'en avait pas envie. Lily avait continué à lui jeter des regards furieux pendant le reste du souper, et il avait décidé de rester éloigné d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Harry aida Hermione à vider la table. 

" Herm, " dit Harry, " est-ce que Lily est furieuse contre moi? " À sa grande surprise, Hermione éclata de rire. 

" Non, Harry, elle n'est pas furieuse contre toi. Elle se trouve seulement sous énormément de stress, " expliqua Hermione. " Avec ton retour et tout, je ne la blâme pas. " 

" Pourquoi est-elle devenue si furieuse au souper? " demanda Harry. " Je sais que je suis mort en ce moment, et que d'après ces photos je ne semble pas vraiment faire parti de sa vie, mais j'essayais seulement de la protéger. " Hermione rit à nouveau. 

" Harry, nous essayons tous de la protéger, mais s'il y a bien une chose que cette fille ne peut pas supporter, c'est bien la protection. " 

" Pourquoi? " 

" Lily a vécu beaucoup de choses durant sa vie, elle est très indépendante, " expliqua Hermione pendant qu'elle secouait sa baguette pour faire sécher la vaisselle. " Elle ne peut pas supporter que des personnes essaient de faire quelque chose pour elle ou essaient de la garder saine et sauve. Elle veut faire ses choses par elle-même et quand nous l'avertissons des dangers de la vie, elle répond simplement ' _Si le danger me cherche, je serai prête à l'affronter _'. " 

" Et bien, je veux dire, je ne veux pas contrôler sa vie ou rien, mais... " 

" Je sais, " l'interrompit Hermione en souriant. " C'est une réaction naturelle d'être inquiet pour elle, toi étant son futur père et tout cela. Même si tu ne savais pas qu'elle était ta fille, tu aurais probablement encore les mêmes sentiments instinctifs. " 

" Je suppose que tu as raison, " marmonna Harry, quelque peu incertain. Hermione sembla lire dans ses pensées. 

" Et, si tu es inquiet à propos des garçons et de Lily, fais-moi confiance, Lily est plus que capable de prendre soin d'elle-même quand il est question de garçons, " expliqua Hermione. 

" Comment sais-tu cela? " 

" Et bien, Lily a toujours été connue pour son... euh... attitude, " répondit Hermione. " De nombreux garçons se sont essayés sur elle et elle a toujours fini par les frapper. Obtenu beaucoup de retenues pour cela aussi. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par envoyer un garçon à l'infirmerie. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai su que je devais parler à Sirius... " 

*~*~***_Quatrième année de Lily_***~*~* 

" Eddie, " dit Lily en gémissant, " tu as eu assez d'œufs. Allez, on va être en retard en cours! " 

" Oh, allez Lils, une autre assiette, " demanda Eddie, un air implorant sur le visage. Lily poussa un grognement frustré tout comme Asher, sauf que lui était en train de remplir son assiette de bacon. Robby leva les yeux au ciel. 

" Bien! " dit Robby, quelque peu agacée. " C'est ton estomac, pas le mien. " 

" Vous n'allez jamais réussir à rentrer dans vos robes de bal, vous savez, " dit Lily, un sourire en coin. Eddie haussa les épaules, et continua à manger. 

" Il reste deux jours avant le bal de Noël, ça nous donne bien assez de temps pour se construire quelques muscles, " dit Asher en souriant. Il cligna répétitivement des yeux. Lily leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que Robby souriait. 

" Hey, allô Lily, " dit une voix derrière elle. Lily se retourna et vit Ned Colins, un Serdaigle de sixième année qui était extrêmement populaire et très séduisant. Robby lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes. Eddie et Asher le fixèrent, sachant tous les deux comment était Lily avec les gars. Lily le dévisagea. 

" Euh... Salut Ned, " marmonna-t-elle. Ned tira une chaise vers Lily et la regarda fixement. Il la fixa pendant une bonne minute avant que Lily ne ferme brusquement son livre, lui lançant un regard furieux. 

" Veux-tu quelque chose ou bien tu te sens perdu? " demanda sarcastiquement Lily. Ned lui sourit, puis plaça son bras autour de ses épaules. Lily souleva un sourcil. 

" Et bien, Lily, je me demandais si tu ne voudrais pas venir au Bal de Noël avec moi, " demanda Ned, lui faisant un sourire charmeur qui aurait fait fondre la plupart des filles, mais pas Lily. Lily était différente et ça en prenait un peu plus qu'un sourire pour l'impressionner. Elle leva les yeux au ciel d'une manière que Ned ne vit pas, puis grogna intérieurement. Elle retira son bras de sur ses épaules, puis le déposa sur la table. 

" Merci, mais non merci, " dit Lily, pendant que Ned la dévisageait, stupéfait. Personne ne l'avait jamais rejeté auparavant. Et maintenant, une quatrième année le rejetait. Il y avait du monde qui les observait et quelques-uns riaient. Ned leur jeta un regard furieux, puis se retourna vers Lily. 

" Et puis-je demander pourquoi? " demanda Ned, un peu froidement. Lily plissa les yeux, puis grogna. 

" Parce que je préfèrerais y aller seule, avec mes amis, " répondit Lily, pointant Eddie, Asher, et Robby, qui avaient aussi accepté d'y aller seuls. Les quatre se tenaient toujours ensemble aux bals. Ned souleva un sourcil. 

" Et c'est tout? " demanda froidement Ned. Lily acquiesça lentement, ses sourcils relevés. " Et bien, je ne pense pas! Tu viendras à ce bal avec moi que tu le veules ou non, Lily! " Ned attrapa rudement son bras. Lily lui lança un regard furieux pendant qu'elle plissait les yeux. Eddie et Asher se levèrent, furieux. 

" Elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas y aller avec toi! " hurla Asher. " Ou peut-être ne comprends-tu pas le français? " 

" Ferme-la! " répliqua sèchement Ned. " Je ne te parlais pas, n'est-ce pas Lazard? " 

" Écoute toi- " commença Eddie, mais Lily le fit taire d'un regard. Lily se servit de sa main libre pour attraper sa baguette et la pointer vers Ned. 

" Si tu ne veux pas que je t'éclate la cervelle, je te suggère de me laisser tout de suite! " dit Lily, souriant innocemment. Eddie, Asher, et Robby les observaient nerveusement. 

" Je ne pense pas, Lily, " dit Ned. Lily lui jeta un regard furieux. 

" Je t'avertis- " Mais Ned se pencha et essaya de l'embrasser, mais, Lily, qui était une fille très forte, le repoussa. Il y avait une telle expression de fureur sur son visage, d'habitude si chaleureux. 

" COMMENT OSES-TU? " hurla Eddie. Il s'avança vers Ned, mais celui-ci sortit sa baguette et le stupéfixa. Lily regarda le corps inconscient de Eddie, puis regarda Ned, une lueur extrêmement dangereuse dansant dans ses yeux. Asher se plaça directement derrière elle, au cas où il devrait l'empêcher de sauter sur Ned. Robby essayait de réveiller Eddie. 

" Viens-tu de stupéfixer mon meilleur ami? " demanda dangereusement Lily. Ned sourit, puis croisa ses bras sur son torse. 

" Tu peux être sur que je l'ai fait! Maintenant, viens ici Potter. " Ned s'avança vers Lily, mais elle fit un pas en arrière, jeta sa baguette sur le sol, enleva ses lunettes de son visage, puis les jeta sur la table. Elle ferma les yeux. Ned l'attrapa, puis l'approcha de lui. Ses yeux étaient toujours clos. 

" Ouvre tes yeux, Potter, " demanda Ned. Lily fit un sourire, puis ouvrit les yeux. Les yeux de Ned s'élargirent et il trébucha par en arrière face au regard de Lily. On aurait dit un feu vert flamboyant. Lily marmonna quelque chose, et une lumière verte sortit de ses yeux, faisant tomber Ned sur le sol, inconscient. 

" Ne blesse aucun de mes amis comme cela une autre fois. Oh non, jamais, AU GRAND JAMAIS, Colins! " dit Lily brusquement, le feu dans ses yeux disparaissant peu à peu. Hermione vit tout cela. 

" MADEMOISELLE POTTER! " cria Hermione pendant qu'elle se levait de sa chaise. Lily se retourna, le feu ayant disparut de ses yeux. Robby aidait Eddie, qui était maintenant réveillé, à se remettre sur pied. Asher l'aidait lui aussi. Hermione se précipita vers Ned, puis l'examina brièvement. 

" Professeur Rogue, " appela Hermione. Rogue s'avança vers eux. " Veuillez emmener M.Colins à l'infirmerie s'il vous plait. " Rogue fit léviter Ned dans les airs, puis l'observa. 

" Mais que vous lui avez-vous fait, Potter? " demanda brusquement Rogue. Lily le regarda, puis attrapa ses lunettes et les glissa sur son visage. " Vous auriez pu le tuer! " 

" Mademoiselle Potter, suivez-moi à mon bureau, " dit Hermione. Lily acquiesça et suivit sa marraine jusqu'à son bureau. 

" Lily! " cria Hermione. " Qu'as-tu pensé? Tu as rendu ce jeune homme inconscient. Je sens qu'il va rester à l'infirmerie pendant plusieurs jours! " 

" Il a stupéfixé Eddie, et personne ne fait cela à mes amis! " répliqua brusquement Lily. Hermione la regarda, pensive. Elle voyait une part de Harry quand elle regardait Lily. Pas à cause de ses yeux, mais parce que Harry aurait fait la même chose si cela avait été Ron ou elle. Ils étaient tellement semblables. 

" Pourquoi a-t-il stupéfixé Eddie? " demanda Hermione. " Je sais qu'il doit y avoir une raison. " 

" Et bien, Colins m'a demandé pour aller au bal avec lui et j'ai refusé poliment, mais il a insisté. Puis, il m'a embrassé! Eddie, Asher, et Robby sont devenus furieux, mais c'est Eddie qui a voulu blesser physiquement Colins, mais avant que Eddie n'ait pu faire quoique ce soit, Colins l'a stupéfixé et je suis devenue disons, euh, furieuse. " 

" Je vois. " dit Hermione, pensive. Mais elle connaissait la vraie raison pour laquelle sa filleule avait attaqué Ned Colins. " Maintenant Lily, je veux que tu sois honnête. Était-ce réellement à cause de Eddie étant stupéfixé, ou était-ce à cause que Ned t'a embrassé quand tu avais dit _non_? " Lily regarda ses pieds. 

" Euh... et bien... je suppose que c'était cela en partie... " marmonna Lily. Hermione la regarda, sceptique. " D'accord, c'était surtout cela. " 

" Lily, je sais que tu ne peux pas supporter que des garçons s'essayent sur toi et tout, mais il va falloir que tu t'y habitues. Tu es une très belle fille Lily, et je ne veux pas avoir l'infirmerie pleine de garçons qui ont atterrit là parce qu'ils t'ont regardé. As-tu compris cela Lily? " 

" Oui Hermione, " marmonna-t-elle. Hermione lui sourit, lui administra une petite retenue, puis la fit quitter. 

" Je ferais mieux d'envoyer immédiatement un hibou à Sirius, " marmonna Hermione. 

***_Quelques heures plus tard_*** 

Hermione s'assit impatiemment à son bureau pendant qu'elle attendait l'arrivée de Sirius. Une silhouette tituba enfin de la cheminée. 

" Allô Hermione, " dit la voix. C'était Sirius. Hermione sourit, puis se leva. 

" Allô Padfoot! " dit Hermione, souriant. " Comment vas-tu? " 

" Bien. Maintenant, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire à propos de Lily devenant furieuse... à nouveau. " 

" Et bien Sirius, elle a seulement utilisé son '_cadeau_' pour rendre un garçon qui s'était essayé sur elle inconscient, " expliqua Hermione." L'as-tu influencé d'une quelconque manière qui expliquerait pourquoi elle est tellement contre les garçons qui l'aiment ou qui essaient de l'approcher? " 

" Jamais! " dit Sirius, ayant l'air plutôt choqué. " J'essaie de l'encourager à avoir un petit ami et à trouver l'amour. " 

" Tout comme Ron et moi, " dit sincèrement Hermione. " Où a-t-elle eu cette idée qu'elle doit être si protective d'elle-même contre les garçons? " 

" Pour être honnête, Hermione, je n'en ai aucune idée, " répondit Sirius, surpris de ce qui se passait avec Lily. 

" Pourrais-tu essayer de lui en parler un peu? " demanda Hermione. 

" Certainement! " 

*~*~***_Fin du flash-back_***~*~* 

" ... et Sirius a essayé de lui parlé à ce propos, mais elle a juste changé de sujet, " expliqua Hermione. Harry n'était pas inquiet à propos des problèmes de garçons pour l'instant. Il était en train de penser à quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose d'autre à propos de cette histoire retenait son attention. 

" Herm, c'était quoi cette affaire de Lily attaquant Ned avec une lumière verte sortant de ses yeux? " demanda Harry, curieux. " La magie contrôlée n'est-elle pas impossible sans baguette? " Hermione devint aussi pâle qu'une morte. 

À suivre... 

* * * * * 

_J'espère fort fort que ce chapitre vous a plu et qu'il était à la hauteur de vos attentes, car j'ai pas encore réussi à m'adapter parfaitement à la longueur et au style de chapitre de cette histoire je crois... Mais bon, c'est la vie. Et je vous entend déjà 'Fany!! ',est quoi cette affaire avec ses yeux!! Hein?? Hein??' Alors patience! Je vous promets que vous aurez la réponse à toutes vos questions!! En passant, la fic anglaise est maintenant terminée, et elle compte 40 chapitres (Dans quoi je me suis embarquée encore?? lol) Bon c'est tout pour aujourd'hui! À bientôt!!_

**Miss Tambora: **lol!! Mais bien sûr que c'est possible d'avoir une réponse!! Mais, euh, pas tout de suite! ^_^ Mais non! Faut pas que tu meures!! Tu pourrais pas avoir les réponses à tes questions!! lol! Bon, un gros gros merci pour tes compliments!!! Je suis super contente que tu aimes aussi ma façon toute à moi de traduire! ^^ Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour la review!! Et pour ton erreur, c'est pas grave voyons! Mais disons que je me suis ben gros demandé pourquoi t'avais inclus cela dans ta review!! lol!! 

**Olivier: **Et oui! C'est maintenant moi qui s'occupe de cette traduction!! Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours ma façon de traduire!! Et c'est vrai que Wing' était super bonne traductrice!! Et tu te poses beaucoup de questions?? Et bien je crois que tu vas te les poser encore un p'tit bout de temps!! ^^ Bon, alors j'espère que t'as aimé ce chapitre-ci aussi même s'il a pris longtemps à sortir. En passant, je voulais te dire que j'adore le nom Anaëlle! Je trouve ça vraiment tout mignon! Alors un gros merci de toujours prendre le temps de lire mes traductions même avec la nouvelle venue! Merci!!! 

**Emeline: **Je suis super contente que tu aimes les réponses aux reviews!! Je crois que vous le méritez grandement, même si ça me prend assez de temps à faire je dois dire! ^^ Je suis toujours en train de me demander si elles sont trop ennuyantes, mais je vois que toi tu les aimes! Alors je suis contente! Et je suis hyper heureuse de savoir que tu aimes toujours autant ma traduction!!! Et, en passant, je ne peux pas répondre à toutes vos questions... Je briserais le suspense, non? Hihi! Je sais que je suis cruelle! Mais c'est surtout à l'auteure que vous devriez faire vos plaintes! lol! Bon, merci énormément pour la review!! Elle m'a vraiment fait plaisir!! 

**Sailor Digitale: **De rien!! ^^ Mais je m'excuse encore pour le temps de sortie de celui-ci!! Mais comme tu lis DdP, je crois que tu comprends! Bon, je vois que tu commences déjà à mettre quelques pièces du puzzle ensemble... Mais il t'en manque encore!! Mais te décourage pas! Bon, il te manque en particulier pourquoi Harry aurait quitté Lily (hihi! mystère!) et la fameuse mère de Lily (Mystère aussi!) Et pour mon 'Resterons sans réponses', désolée de t'avoir fait peur! Tu vas les avoir tes réponses dans plusieurs chapitres!! lol!! Un gros merci pour les compliments!! Ils m'ont super gros touché!!! Et si tu me fais lancer un Doloris, je pourrai pu écrire, je vais avoir trop mal!!! Alors, contente toi d'attendre!! ^_^ lol!! Merci encore!!! 

**Miss Maraudeuse: **D'accord, d'accord!! J'ai compris!! ^^ J'espère qu'elle t'a plu la suite ma puce!! Et... Je suis incorrigible *air très très gênée* j'ai pas encore été répondre à tes messages dans la commun... Je vais y aller ce soir!!! Je te le promets!! Gros bisoux!! J't'aime fort fort!! Et merci beaucoup pour la review!! 

**Sarah: **C'est vrai qu'ils sont tout mignon ces deux-là, non?? ^^ J'aime vraiment ça quand ils se parlent tous les deux! Et comme tu viens de voir, elle ne s'entend pas beaucoup mieux avec son père tout de suite (mais faut dire que Harry était un peu con, non? lol) mais tu vas voir, ça va finir par aller mieux! Et me faire dire que je m'améliore, c'est vraiment _le _plus beau compliment qu'on puisse me faire!! C'est vraiment mon but premier!! Tant que je vais continuer à m'améliorer, je vais être super heureuse!! Merci énormément pour tous tes reviews!! Je les apprécies beaucoup beaucoup!!! 

**Molianne: **Cool!! Vraiment contente que tu aimes autant cette traduction!! Et puis, c'est pas vraiment moi qui l'écrit... mais ça fait plaisir de se faire dire que c'est bien écrit, parce que veux veux pas, c'est fatiguant de lire une traduction où les syntaxes des phrases sont mal fait. Merci énormément pour la review!! Elle m'a vraiment touchée!! 

**Isyméa: **Mais bien sûr que je suis contente quand tu me laisses des reviews!! Comment veux-tu que ce soit autrement?? ^^ Et je prends cela comme un énorme compliment que tu aies décidé de laisser des reviews vu que c'est moi qui continue à traduire! Merci!! Et je suis super contente que j'ai pas baissé de qualité, même avec ce style très différent, avec lequel je ne suis vraiment pas habitué! Surtout que j'étais pas habitué à faire des bons dialogues, c'est quelque chose de bien dur à faire au début! Et de rien pour le surnom Isy chérie!! ^_^ Un gros merci pour les compliments!!! Je t'adore!! 

**Hermichocos: **Ouais, le dernier chapitre avait été plutôt rapide d'arrivée! Mais, malheureusement, celui-ci a été beaucoup (et même trop) long à arriver! J'en suis vraiment désolée. Mais je suis tellement débordée! Et c'est vrai qu'elle était vraiment bien leur discussion! Mais tu vas voir, ça va finir par tout s'arranger! (Enfin, façon de parler! ^^ ) Et je me demande bien si tu as raison pour ton idée! Je ne voudrais pas que tu donnes des idées aux autres lecteurs, alors si tu evux savoir si tu as raison, tu n'as qu'à m'envoyer un mail. Bon, merci beaucoup beaucoup pour la review!!! Et continue tes histoires, t'es vraiment géniale!!! 

**Wingardium: **Hey. Un gros merci de continuer de me reviewer et de m'encourager!! Je l'apprécie super gros! Et j'ai bien vu ça que t'étais no-where comme d'habitude! ^^ Mais je t'aime comme ça!! lol! Et merci pour les compliments!! Super apprécié! Gros bisoux!! Jt'aime fow fow! Et sortez vite le chapitre 28!!! J'ai vraiment trop hâte là!!! J'en peux plus!! Mdr! 

**Juliepotter: **Merci énormément de m'avoir rassuré quant au changement de style!! Ça me fait hyper plaisir, parce que ça me faisait un peu peur faut dire! Bon, je suis super contente que tu aimes toujours!! Et encore désolée pour le temps que ça m'a prit à sortir ce chapitre... Mais j'espère qu'il t'a plu!! Merci énormément pour la review!! 

**Luffynette: **Et oui, toujours ces cliffies qui nous laissent sur notre faim!! Tu as dû en enduré 50 pour DdP et là ça va être 40 pour cette fic là! lol!! Parce qu'elle est elle aussi très douée là-dedans! Et j'espère que tu as aussi aimé ce chapitre même s'il a été plutôt long à arriver. Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour la review!! Je l'ai vraiment apprécié!! 

**Leviosa: **Contente que tu aies aussi aimé le dernier chapitre!! Ça me fait hyper plaisir! Et tu penses vraiment avoir deviné??? Et bien tant mieux pour toi!! Mais tu seras peut-être surprise plus tard! Ou peut-être pas! ;) (héhé, tu ne réussiras jamais à me faire dévoiler quelque chose!! lol) Et faut pas que j'oublie de remercier Gen de t'avoir supplié à avoir continué!!! J'aime trop votre histoire! J'espère que vous allez sortir le prochain chapire bientôt!! J'ai tellement hâte!! Et comme j'ai eu de tes nouvelles cette semaine, Gen ne doit pas t'avoir assassiné, non? ^^ Mais merci énormément pour le compliment!! Il m'a vraiment beaucoup touché!! Merci!! 

**Ingenue28: **Merci beaucoup beaucoup!!! Tes compliments m'ont vraiment encouragé!! Je suis vraiment contente que cette traduction te plaise!! Bon, et puis merci pour tes compliments pour DDP!! C'est toujours très apprécié!! Merci!!!   


Je vous adore!! Continuer comme cela, et je continuerai à vous traduire cette fic, ok?? Merci tout le monde!! *~*~* ViVe SiRiUs, MuMuS, pOuVoIr AuX tAuPeS, eT lE sAiNt-PaTrOn Du LiQuId PaPeR! !*~*~* 

Gros bisoux!! 

[|F@n¥|] 


	10. Lily Potter et Harry Evans Le célèbre du...

  
*****N/A Important!!***** _Tiens, c'était beaucoup mieux comme délais, n'est-ce pas?? En plus, j'ai écrit une nouvelle minific au travers! ^^ Bon, merci énormément pour les reviews, comme d'habitude, vous êtes vraiment ma raison de continuer, sans vous je ne serais vraiment rien. Je vous adore tous!! Et vous le prochain chapitre est assez court, alors je ne devrais pas être trop longue... Mais j'ai une fic avec une friend, et le 2ème défi de Polaris à faire... Alors peut-être que vos reviews pourraient me faire continuer cette fic avant... ^^ (hihi, je sais, je suis démoniaque lol) Sur ce, je vous laisse! Bonne Lecture!!_   


**Disclaimer :** L'histoire appartient à Jitterbelle, les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowlings, et la traduction m'appartient.   
  
  
  


**Harry Potter Voyageur du Temps**

  
  


**Chapitre 10 : Lily Potter et Harry Evans; Le célèbre duo**

" Laisse faire Harry, " marmonna Hermione. " Oublie ce que je viens de dire. " 

" Non! " répliqua Harry avec ferveur. " Qu'elle était cette lumière verte qui a sortie de ses yeux? " 

" CE N'EST RIEN HARRY! " cria Hermione. Harry fut en état de choc. Hermione ne perdait presque jamais le contrôle de ses émotions, et encore moins avec lui. Il haussa les épaules et pensa que la meilleure solution était de laisser le sujet en suspens pour le moment. 

La fin de semaine arriva plutôt rapidement pour Harry. Il aimait réellement se tenir avec Eddie, tant il ressemblait à Ron. Mais, pour ce qui est de Lily, des fois il semblait que Harry et elle étaient les meilleurs amis, mais d'autres fois, elle semblait le détester. Eddie lui dit qu'elle était exactement comme cela avec presque tout le monde, sauf avec lui. 

" Elle a seulement des sautes d'humeur, " lui expliqua Eddie. 

" Elle n'en a pas avec toi, " protesta Harry. Eddie haussa les épaules. 

" Je suis son meilleur ami Harry, " lui répondit Eddie. " Elle est comme cela avec Robby, Asher, maman, papa, Remus, et même avec Sirius. " 

" Était-elle comme cela avec moi quand... tu sais... avant que je meure? " demanda lentement Harry. Eddie blêmit légèrement, puis secoua lentement la tête. 

" Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Harry, " répondit Eddie tandis qu'il lui secouait l'épaule. " Laisse-lui seulement un peu de temps. " 

Harry emprunta quelques-une des vieilles robes d'Eddie étant donné qu'il était beaucoup plus grand que lui et il avait heureusement mis sa baguette dans sa poche avant d'ouvrir le livre. Hermione put acheter à Harry quelques-uns des livres dont il avait besoin. Bientôt, il fut prêt à retourner à Poudlard avec sa future fille et son ami et avec l'une des ses meilleures amies comme directrice. Eddie plaça sa valise dans le foyer, puis cria " Poudlard ", suivi de près par Lily. Harry prit une grande inspiration et retourna au Poudlard tel que Lily le connaissait. Il l'avait seulement vu pendant quelques heures et ne pouvait se fier qu'à ce que Lily et Eddie lui avaient dit, et cela semblait certainement semblable. Mais, en dedans de lui, Harry savait que ce serait différent, extrêmement différent. 

Quand ils atteignirent Poudlard, Harry et Lily se dirigèrent directement vers la Salle Commune de Griffondor avec leurs valises. Eddie resta derrière dans le bureau de sa mère, se faisait faire la moral à propos de quelque chose. Sur le chemin, ils rencontrèrent la personne que Lily détestait le plus. 

" Si ce n'est pas Four-Eyed Potty {_S'il y a qqn qui sait comment en faire une insulte convenable en français, gêné vous surtout pas!! lol_} Mais où se trouve la Belette Rousse { _The Redheaded Weasel, façon de déformer Weasley en insulte_}, " demanda en ricanant une voix à travers la noirceur. Lily laissa tomber sa valise, puis émit un grognement frustré, sortant sa baguette. Harry sortit lentement sa baguette lui aussi. 

" Pourquoi ne te trouves-tu pas une vie, Malefoy? Mais que veux-tu donc? " demanda froidement Lily. Malefoy sortit de la noirceur, un sourire malicieux sur le visage. 

" Je me demandais juste où tu te trouvais? " demanda Malefoy. Lily plissa les yeux. 

" Ce n'est pas de tes affaires, espèces de fils de pu- " 

" Les gros mots Potter, ce n'est pas bien, " la coupa froidement Malefoy. Lily leva sa baguette d'une manière menaçante. 

" Allez Potter, " dit Malefoy d'un air méprisant. " Ensorcelle-moi, vas-y, tu sais que tu veux le faire. " Lily leva sa baguette plus haut, mais Harry posa sa main sur son bras. Elle lui lança un rapide coup d'œil, mais Harry secoua la tête. Lily marmonna quelque chose tout bas, puis remit sa baguette dans sa poche. Malefoy regarda furieusement Harry. Il lui rendit son regard. Il savait que Malefoy voulait que Lily le blesse. Elle aurait été prise et il voyait clair dans son jeu. C'était quelque chose que Draco Malefoy aurait fait. Malefoy le regarda furieusement. 

" Toi! Qui es-tu? " 

" Harry Evans, " répondit fièrement Harry. " Maintenant, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas te trouver une vie et rejoindre tes stupides Serpentards qui ne deviendront rien d'autre que des mangemorts sans vie! " 

" Qu'as-tu dit Evans? " demanda lentement Malefoy. Lily commença à tousser nerveusement. Harry et Malefoy ne semblèrent pas l'entendre, ni remarqué qu'elle était aussi pâle qu'une morte. 

" Tu m'as bien entendu! 

" Et bien, " dit Malefoy pendant qu'il regardait Lily, " Potter est bien placée pour pa- " 

" STUPÉFIX! " crièrent à l'unisson Lily et Harry. Malefoy était hors d'état de nuire, sans oublier qu'il n'était plus sur ses pieds et inconscient. Lily et Harry fixèrent leurs baguettes pendant une minute avant qu'ils n'entendent des bruits de pas venant derrière eux. Lily ouvrit précipitamment sa valise, et sortit l'ancienne cape d'invisibilité de Harry. Elle secoua légèrement sa baguette, réduisant sa valise ainsi que celle de Harry à la taille de sous, puis jeta la cape sur elle et Harry. Tout cela l'impressionna grandement, elle était plutôt rusée et intelligente pour faire quelque chose comme cela. Il n'y aurait jamais pensé. 

Rogue se dirigeait vers eux. Il était en robe de chambre et marchait à l'aide d'une canne, un air vilain sur le visage. Lily et Harry se pressèrent contre le mur, retenant leurs souffles. Rogue regarda tout autour de lui, puis vit Malefoy, inconscient sur le sol. Il se précipita à ses côtés, puis le réveilla. 

" M. Malefoy, qu'est-il arrivé? " demanda Rogue. Les yeux de Malefoy battirent, il secoua lentement la tête, puis son regard se promena autour du corridor. 

" Potter! " cria-t-il. " Lily Potter, et ce Evans! Je marchais dans le corridor, m'occupant de mes affaires quand ils m'ont tous les deux attaqué. " 

Lily tint sa baguette étroitement, un air de fureur pur dans ses yeux. Harry en comprit la raison. Il n'aimait pas non plus que des gens mentent pour le mettre dans le trouble, et encore plus lorsqu'il s'agissait de Malefoy. Lily s'avança, mais Harry attrapa son bras. Elle se tourna pour le regarder et il lui fit un signe de tête. Elle fronça les sourcils, mais obéit malgré tout à l'avertissement de Harry, sachant que ça ne lui ferait que plus d'ennuis. 

" Et bien, nous devrions parler de tout cela à la directrice et je vais personnellement m'assurer que le célèbre duo reçoive la punition qu'il mérite. Venez M. Malefoy, " marmonna Rogue. Il l'aida à se relever, puis l'emmena au bureau d'Hermione. Lily retira la cape d'invisibilité de sur eux et la fourra dans la poche de sa robe. Elle saisit leurs valises, puis redonna à Harry la sienne. 

" Allez, " marmonna-t-elle. " J'ai une idée. " 

Lily se mit à courir, suivie de près par Harry. Elle s'arrêta en face du portrait de la Grosse Dame. 

" Bouton d'or! " dit Lily, essayant de reprendre son souffle après avoir couru si rapidement. Le Portrait s'ouvrit, et elle se précipita à l'intérieur. 

" Attend ici, " ordonna-t-elle à Harry qui acquiesça, regardant avec amusement Lily qui se ruait vers le dortoir des filles. Il s'assit sur un divan dans la Salle Commune, puis fixa le foyer. Lily revint quelques minutes plus tard, un grand sac arrondi dans les mains. Elle avait un grand sourire sur le visage. 

" Allez, " dit Lily tandis qu'elle attrapait le bras de Harry ainsi que sa cape d'invisibilité, puis le traînait jusqu'au Portrait. Une fois qu'ils furent dans le corridor, elle jeta la cape au-dessus d'eux, puis se dirigea vers les donjons. 

" Hum, Lily? " demanda Harry, hésitant. " Où allons-nous? Et que faisons-nous exactement? " Le sourire de Lily s'élargit et elle tendit son sac à Harry. Il haussa les épaules, puis l'ouvrit. Il gloussa. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de Bombabouse de sa vie. 

" Sirius me les a données, " expliqua Lily. " Nous allons les placer dans chaque recoin de la Salle Commune des Serpentards. 

" Tu connais le mot de passe? " demanda Harry, étonné. Lily acquiesça. " Comment? " 

" Avoir l'une des ses meilleures amies préfète (_A/N auteure: Robby est préfète_) comporte certains avantages. Lily s'arrêta en face du mur de pierres. 

" Serpents siffleurs, " marmonna-t-elle. Le mur s'ouvrit et elle fit signe à Harry de la suivre. Ils entrèrent sur la pointe des pieds dans la Salle Commune et placèrent des Sorts de Silence sur eux-mêmes pour ne pas se faire entendre. Ils rirent pendant qu'ils plaçaient des Bombabouses dans chaque coin, sur chaque chaise, dans chaque place qu'ils purent trouver dans la pièce. 

" Tu sais, " débuta Harry, " je me souviens lorsque Ron et moi avions utilisé du Polynectar pour espionner ici en deuxième année. Nous voulions questionner Malefoy... Draco Malefoy. " 

" À propos de la Chambre des Secrets, n'est-ce pas? " demanda Lily, arborant un sourire en coin. 

" Tu le sais? " 

" Bien sûr, je veux dire, Ron nous raconte toujours des histoires à propos de vos jours à Poudlard, " expliqua Lily avec désinvolture. Harry acquiesça, se demandant pourquoi il n'était pas celui qui racontait ces histoires à sa fille. Je veux dire, il n'était pas mort avant qu'elle ait douze ans. Comment se faisait-il qu'il ne faisait pas partie de sa vie? Qu'était-il arrivé? 

" Prêt Harry? " demanda Lily quelques minutes plus tard, affichant un sourire d'un mile de long. Harry sourit lui aussi, puis acquiesça. Ils se glissèrent sous la cape d'Invisibilité, puis quittèrent la Salle Commune des Serpentards. 

Ils restèrent debout, près du mur, attendant que Malefoy entre. Après avoir patienté impatiemment pendant quinze minutes, ils le virent descendre les escaliers, un sourire victorieux sur le visage. Il entra dans la Salle Commune et Lily sourit. 

" Nous verrons à quelle vitesse on peut te retirer ce sourire du visage, " marmonna Lily pendant qu'elle prononçait la formule pour activer les Bombabouses. 

Le duo attendit un moment avant de commencer à rire hystériquement tandis qu'ils entendaient Malefoy crier de dégoût à la senteur de toutes les Bombabouses. Bientôt, ils entendirent encore plus de cris provenant de la plupart des Serpentards. Toute la Maison se ruait bientôt hors de la Salle Commune le plus rapidement possible. Lily et Harry se pressèrent contre le mur pour que personne ne puisse les sentir sous la cape. Ils continuèrent à rire silencieusement, mais ils laissèrent échappé quelques ricanements. Personne ne les entendit, les Serpentards criant tellement forts. 

Lily et Harry virent bientôt Rogue et Hermione arrivés en courant vers les donjons. Rogue semblait plutôt calme, tandis que Hermione semblait complètement furieuse d'avoir à se lever pour voir quelle était la cause de tout ce tapage. 

" Que signifie tout cela? " Hermione cria impatiemment par-dessus les hurlements des Serpentards. 

" Quelqu'un a placé des Bombabouses dans notre Salle Commune! " 

" QUOI? " hurla Rogue. Hermione et lui rentrèrent à l'intérieur de la Salle Commune de Serpentards pour examiner, mais ils revinrent rapidement sur leurs pas, des airs dégoûtés sur leurs visages, même si Hermione avait un sourire caché sur son visage. Rogue était pris d'une quinte de toux tandis que Hermione pleurait. 

" Je vois, " marmonna Hermione, " et bien, vous pouvez tous retourner au lit maintenant. Il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire. Je m'occuperai de cela au matin. Alors, au lit! " 

" NOUS NE POUVONS PAS DORMIR LÀ-DEDANS! " hurla Malefoy. " ÇA PUE! " {lol!!!} Hermione haussa les épaules, puis ordonna à Rogue de s'occuper des odeurs. Elle se retourna pour se diriger vers son bureau. Harry et Lily étaient toujours pris de rires silencieux. 

" Allez, " murmura-t-elle. " J'ai une autre idée... " Avant que Harry n'ait eu la chance de réagir, Lily attrapa son bras, puis l'entraîna vers la Grande Salle. 

" Que faisons-nous maintenant? " demanda impatiemment Harry. 

" Nous allons jeter un sort d'invisibilité sur les Bombabouses restantes et les placer sous la table des Serpentards. Et, demain, lorsqu'ils mangeront tous leurs déjeuners, nous les ferons partir, " expliqua Lily. Harry lui fit un grand sourire. 

Après qu'ils aient eu placé toutes les Bombabouses restantes sous la table des Serpentards, puis jeté le sort d'invisibilité sur elles, ils ricanèrent, puis coururent vers la Tour des Griffondors. Eddie était assis sur un fauteuil de la Salle Commune, un grand sourire éclairant son visage. Il vit le Portait s'ouvrir, et son sourire s'agrandit. 

" Lils? " appela Eddie. " Enlève cette satanée cape et dis-moi que tu n'ais pas allé furtivement dans la salle Commune des Serpentards pour y placer des Bombabouses partout. " Lily retira la cape, se laissant voir, elle et Harry. 

" Veux-tu que je mente? " demanda Lily, souriante. Eddie partit à rire. Lily et Harry se regardèrent et se tapèrent dans les mains. 

" Beau travail tous les deux! " dit Eddie en riant. " Lily et Harry Potter, le célèbre duo! " continua Eddie, s'inclinant. Lily fit une révérence à la manière des princesses, et Harry leva les yeux au ciel, puis gloussa. 

" Et bien... Plutôt Harry Evans dans ce cas-ci, " dit Harry en haussant les épaules. 

" Ne le dis à personne pour la Grande Salle, " dit Lily à Harry silencieusement, sans que Eddie ne s'en aperçoive. Harry acquiesça et lui sourit. 

" Eddie? Comment savais-tu que l'on avait placé des Bombabouses dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards? " demanda Harry. Eddie leur sourit encore plus. 

" Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête l'a entendu, puis il est venu ici et me l'a dit. Il voulait savoir si Lily était derrière tout cela, " expliqua Eddie. Après que les trois aient eu parlé pendant un moment, Harry décida d'aller au lit et prendre un peu de repos. 

" Nous voulons nous réveiller tôt pour voir notre '_projet_', " dit Lily, regardant Harry. Celui-ci lui sourit, puis se dirigea vers les dortoirs des garçons. Eddie regarda Lily, fronçant les sourcils.   


" Alors Lils, " dit Eddie, " je croyais que tu avais dit que tu ne voulais pas connaître Harry. " 

" Je suppose que j'ai changé d'avis, " répondit Lily. Eddie lui fit un sourire. 

" Et, je suis très heureux que tu l'ais fait Lils, " dit-il en souriant. Elle acquiesça, puis lui fit un faible sourire. 

" Mais, je ne vais pas devenir trop près de lui, " déclara-t-elle. " Je vais seulement me tenir avec lui, et le laisser faire quelques blagues avec nous. Mais c'est tout! " 

" Peu importe, " mâchonna Eddie. 

" C'est juste que... il semble si différent. Rempli de tant de bonté. Je ne peux toujours pas croire que _ce_ garçon a fait ce qu'il a fait! " dit Lily, un peu frustrée. Eddie acquiesça. 

" Peut-être que ça va finalement rentrer dans ta tête dure pourquoi il a fait ce qu'il a fait, " répliqua-t-il, portant son sourire en coin à la Ron. Lily secoua la tête. 

" Ne dit surtout pas qu'il l'a fait pour moi, Eddie... " 

" C'est pourtant cela, " répondit simplement Eddie. Lily leva les yeux au ciel. 

" Je vais me coucher! Je veux me lever tôt pour notre '_projet'_, " dit Lily, se dirigeant vers le dortoir des filles. 

" Parlant de cela, de quel '_projet'_ parles-tu? " lui demanda-t-il. Lily se retourna, puis sourit, cette habituelle lueur malicieuse dansant dans ses yeux comme à chaque fois qu'elle préparait quelque chose. 

" Tu verras demain, " déclara Lily. " Une petite surprise que Harry et moi avons préparée. " 

" D'accord, bonne nuit Lils. " 

" Bonne nuit Eddie. " 

*~*~***_Le Matin Suivant_***~*~* 

" RÉVEILLE-TOI! " cria une voix dans l'oreille de Harry. Il sursauta pour voir Lily se tenant au-dessus de son lit, souriant comme une maniaque. 

" Adorable réveille-matin Lily, " dit sèchement Harry. Lily rit. 

" Allez, " dit-elle pendant qu'elle lui jetait une robe. " Je veux être certaine que les Serpentards reçoivent leur petite surprise. Harry acquiesça, couru vers la salle de bain, se changea, puis ils se précipitèrent vers la Grande Salle. 

Eddie, Asher, et Robby étaient déjà là. Harry se laissa tomber sur une chaise à côté de Lily, puis elle murmura le sort pour faire fonctionner les Bombabouses. En quelques secondes, les Serpentards sautaient de leurs places, des airs dégoûtés au visage et criant de colère au reste de l'école qui osait rire d'eux. Harry enleva le Sort d'Invisibilité de sur les Bombabouses, et les rires s'accentuèrent. Asher et Robby riaient si fort qu'ils étaient tombés par terre. Eddie sourit à Lily et Harry. 

" Lily Potter et Harry Evans, le célèbre duo a frappé à nouveau! " Tout le monde entendit cela et regardèrent le duo, qui se regarda, puis se tapa dans les mains. 

_Lily Potter et Harry Evans; Le célèbre duo_. Harry trouva que ça sonnait plutôt bien.   


À suivre... 

* * * * * 

_Bon, j'ai une grosse grosse nouvelle!!! Je sais que c'est souvent dur de rester à jour des nouveaux chapitres arrivés, alors j'ai fait un genre de groupe sur Yahoo, et si vous vous y inscrivez, vous serai averti par mail que mes nouveaux chapitres sont là! Que ce soit mes traductions, ou mes fics à moi! L'adresse c'est http://groups.yahoo.com/group/pheneatis/ Alors allez vous inscrire si vous voulez être averti de mes updates!!! Vous n'avez qu'à envoyé un mail à l'adresse de Subscribe pour vous inscrire!! C'est très facile! Donc, j'espère que vous serez nombreux à adhérer!! Bon, une dernière chose, j'ai remarqué que beaucoup de monde demandent aux auteurs s'ils ont d'autres fics, et si oui lesquels... Alors, pour le savoir, vous n'avez qu'à cliquer sur le nom de l'auteur bleu et vous arriverez directement à son profil, avec toutes ses fics! Donc, voilà! Je vous dis à la prochaine!_

**Miss Tambora: **LOL!!! J'espère que j'ai été assez vite pour te mettre ce chapitre-ci!! Mais faut quand même que je prenne le temps de le traduire, long comme il est! Et je suis vraiment contente que tu l'aies aimé le chapitre précédent!! C'est vrai que la chicane était drole! ^^ Et puis pour Sirius... hum... Je te le dis tu?? Hum... Je me demande bien si... euh... Bon... D'accord... Je vais peut-être te le dire... Dans le fond, avec les reviews que tu me laisses, tu le mérites, non?? Bon... Ma première révélation... C'est quelque chose! *Roulement de tambour* Je t'énerve là, n'est-ce pas? ^^ C'est bien mon but! Et bien, la réponse est: Oui! Il vas le voir! Mais quand? Ah, ça je le dis pas par exemple! Mdr! Et jamais je pourrais dire que tu me tannes! Au contraire!! J'adoooore tes reviews!! Ils me font toujours bien rire! lol! Bon, et je vais répondre à une autre de tes questions! (Et là, je suis décidée cet après-midi! lol) Bien sûr que j'ai MSN, mon e-mail c'est fanytornade@hotmail.com Alors hésite pas à me rajouter à tes contacts! Un énorme merci!!! Et continue à reviewer!! lol!   
  
**Mystick: **lol Mystou!! Voyons dont!! Tu le sais bien que je te pardonne! Franchement, t'es ben trop gentille pour que je te boude!! ^^ Merci de m'avoir laissé une review!!! Et pis pour les compliments!! Je t'adore!! T'es trop cool!! lol! Merci!!!! 

**Isyméa: **Ouais, orageuse des fois, mais complice d'autre comme tu as pu voir dans ce chapitre! C'est qu'ils ont un sal caractère tous les deux! lol! Je suis hyper contente que tu m'en veux pas pour le délais, et tu peux pas savoir comment j'ai apprécié ton _merci _parce que c'est pas facile de traduire avec une grippe et un mal de tête permanent! Je l'ai découvert au chapitre précédent! lol! Et là je suis toute heureuse!! Tu me lâcheras pas!! ^_^ Merci énormément d'être une revieuweuse aussi fidèle et pleine de compliments pour me remonter le moral!! Merci pour tout!! Je t'adore toi! 

**Zigmo: **lol!! T'as vu?? J'ai pas mis de 'et il roula les yeux' dans ce chapitre!!! lol! Je t'ai encore écouté! Ça va finir par devenir une manie! ^^ Et t'avais pas à me remercier atant que ça pour ta fic tsé! Ça m'a fait hyper plaisir, mais c'était pas nécessaire! lol!! T'es _trop _fin! Mdr! Et tu le sauras pas tout de suite c'est quoi l,affaire avec ses yeux!! Gna gna!! Je sais pas si t'as fini par le trouver dans le fic anglaise, hein? lol! Bon, merci énormément!! J't'aime fort fort fort Zazou!!! Gros bisoux!! Oh, et merci pour la traduction de mon expression que j'aurais été supposée de connaître! :-þ 

**Sarah: **'lo toi!! ^^ C'est vrai que ça doit être impressionnant de la voir faire ça!! Mais il l'avait vraiment mérité!! héhé! Et... est-ce qu'elle va trouver l'amour Lily?? Hum, je sais bien pas hein? Héhé! Tu m'auras pas!! lol!! J'espère que je l'ai traduit assez vite! J'ai vraiment fait de mon mieux! Un gros merci pour le compliment! Ça fait hyper plaisir!! Bisoux!!! Et merci d'être toujours là!! ^_^ 

**Olivier: **Ouais, c'est vrai qu'ils en disent beaucoup! Mais faut dire qu'ils ont tellement de chose à lui cacher qu'ils finissent par faire des bêtises et lui en révéler un peu! Et pour ton truc louche, attend un peu, tu vas voir. Ils vont essayer, inquiète-toi pas! Et oui, moi aussi je le trouve pas mal con Hary d'être si surprotecteur que ça!! Il exagère vraiment lol! Et il l'a _vraiment _mérité Ned de se faire battre comme ça! lol!! Et j'avoue que sa technique est vraiment ridicule et horrible!! Faut pas s'approcher de lui à moins de deux milles à la ronde!! lol!! Merci énormément de continuer à lire et à reviewé!! Je l'apprécie à toutes les fois!! Merci!!! Bisoux! 

**Emrah Potter: **Un gros merci!! T'es super fin!! (Bah non, je ferai pas la même erreur deux fois! J'étais tellement gênée l'autre fois! lol) Et j'espère que j'ai été assez rapide cette fois-ci! Merci beaucoup!!! Bisoux! 

**Luffynette: **Et oui, maintenant il t'en reste encore 30!! (Ouf, ça ça va être long! lol!! Il a fallu que je me rembarque dans une fic encore plus longue que DDP, ya moins de chapitres, mais ceux-ci sont vraiment plus longs!lol!!) J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre!!! Un gros gros merci!!! 

**Pam Prue Potter:** Mais oui! Qu'est-ce qui se passe???? Et bien tu vas le savoir plus tard!! lol! Tu vas voir, tu comprendra tout dans plusieurs chapitres! L'histoire des yeux, comme ce qu'a fait Harry! J'espère que j,ai été assez rapide!! Et que tu as aimé ce chapitre aussi! Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour la review!!! 

**Bayram: **Je suis vraiment hyper contente que ça te plaise autant!! J'espère que tu continues à aimer!! Merci beaucoup pour la review!! Je l'ai vraiment appréciée!! Merci!! 

**Wingardium: **Ouais je sais que j'ai été plutôt longue pour le chapitre précédent, mais en tout cas, j'ai essayé de faire mieux avec celui-ci! Mais au moins si tu trouves qu'il était bien traduit, je me sens moins coupable! lol! Et puis, c'est pas ta faute! C'est moi qui ais accepté!! lol! Un gros merci de continuer à lire et à reviewer!! Merci!!! Moi aussi j't'aime fow fow fow!! T'es une friend super!!! 

**Emeline: **Ah non! Pas encore toi! ^^ lol!! Mais voyons! J'adore tes reviews!! Je me tannerai jamais, ça tu peux en être sure!! Et je suis hyper contente que tu aimes de plus en plus cette fic!!! Ça me fait hyper plaisir!! Et si t'aimes mes réponses, et bien c'est parfait alors!! Et c'est pas grave pour ton chantage! Je trouve que ça en vaut vraiment la peine pour que tu continues à me reviewer!! ^-^ Et puis, comme tu l'as dit, c'est pas ma faute!!!!! C'est les auteurs qui font toujours des cliffies!!!! J'y peut rien!!! lol!!! Un gros merci pour ta review!!! Je l'adore!!! Et je t'adore toi aussi! ^^ Merci!!!!!   


Je vous adore!! Continuer comme cela, et je continuerai à vous traduire cette fic, ok?? Merci tout le monde!! *~*~* ViVe SiRiUs, MuMuS, pOuVoIr AuX tAuPeS, aU sAiNt-PaTrOn Du LiQuId PaPeR! !*~*~* 

Gros bisoux!! 

[|F@n¥|] 


	11. Soupçons

** Sorti le: 7 novembre 2002**

****

  
*****N/A Important!!***** _Hello tout le monde!! J'espère que j'ai pas pris trop de temps! J'ai rien de vraiment spécial à vous dire aujourd'hui, à part ce que j'ai écris au bas. Alors Bonne Lecture!!!_   


Disclaimer** :** L'histoire appartient à Jitterbelle, les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowlings, et la traduction m'appartient.   
  
  
  


**Harry Potter; Voyageur du Temps (HP,VdT ^^)**

  
  
  
  


**Chapitre 11 : Soupçons**

" Asher, comment fais-tu pour rester si mince? " demanda Harry tandis qu'il regardait Asher manger sa quatrième assiette d'œufs, bacons, saucisses, rôties, et crêpes. Lily et Robby partirent à rire tandis qu'Eddie secoua la tête, puis gloussa. 

" Je lève des poids! " répliqua Asher tandis qu'il levait son bras pour montrer ses muscles. Lily grogna et du jus d'orange sortit de son nez tellement elle riait. Harry, Eddie, Asher et Robby la vit, puis éclatèrent de rire à la vue du jus d'orange sortant de son nez. Lily ne fit que rire encore plus. 

" Allez-vous, espèce de Sang-de-Bourbes et amoureux des moldus, arrêter un jour de faire tant de bruits pour attirer l'attention? " demanda une voix froide derrière Harry, Asher et Lily qui étaient assis en face de Eddie et Robby. Ceux-ci levèrent les yeux, puis lui lancèrent des regards furieux. Harry se retourna lentement, puis fit face à Malefoy et à ses trois stupides acolytes. 

" Ferme-la Malefoy, " dit brusquement Lily, " est-ce notre faute si nous obtenons toute l'attention et que vous autres n'êtes rien sauf des idiots visqueux? " 

" Écoute Potter, " répliqua sèchement Malefoy. " Je sais que c'était toi et Evans qui avez mis les Bombabouses dams notre Salle Commune et sous notre table. " Lily sourit, puis haussa innocemment les épaules. 

" Et as-tu une preuve de cela? " demanda-elle innocemment. Harry rit intérieurement de ses agissements. 

" Je n'ai pas besoin de preuve! " cria Malefoy. " Je sais que c'était toi et je t'aurai! Et toi aussi Evans! Pas de doute que je vais vous avoir tous les deux! Et spécialement toi, Potter. Tout comme mon père a eu ton père! " 

Lily devint rouge de colère et bondit sur Malefoy, le frappant le plus fort qu'elle le pouvait. Harry resta assis, en état de choc. Que voulait donc dire Malefoy par cela? Il jeta un coup d'œil à Lily qui frappait toujours Malefoy. Robby essayait de l'enlever de sur Malefoy tandis qu'Asher et Eddie protégeaient les filles de Nott, Crabbe et Goyle. Harry se joint aux côtés de Eddie, sa propre baguette à la main. Finalement, quelqu'un saisit Harry par les chevilles, le faisant tomber au sol. Malefoy commença à frapper Harry du plus fort qu'il le pouvait. Harry lui assena un coup sous la ceinture et Malefoy grogna de douleur. Celui-ci frappa Harry dans l'estomac, fort. 

" UNE AUTRE BATAILLE! " cria une voix. Hermione s'était levée de sa chaise à la table des professeurs. " QUE PENSEZ-VOUS ÊTRE EN TRAIN DE FAIRE MONSIEUR MALEFOY? OTEZ VOS SALLES PATTES DE LUI! " 

Tout le monde, excepté peut-être Lily, Eddie, Remus et Rogue furent surpris par ce que venait de faire Hermione puisqu'ils savaient tous que Harry étaient en réalité son meilleur ami venu du passé et qu'elle était juste un peu protective, spécialement après l'avoir perdu de la manière qu'elle et tout le monde l'avaient perdu. Mais, les autres étudiants qui n'avait pas une idée de qui pouvait bien être Harry, étaient tous sous le choc. Le professeur Granger n'avait jamais particularisé un élève auparavant. Malefoy regarda curieusement Harry, mais le relâcha. Puis, Malefoy regarda longuement et attentivement le visage de Harry, et ses yeux s'élargirent sous le choc. 

" C'est quoi que tu as sur ton front, Evans? " 

" Rien, " répondit rapidement Harry tandis qu'il ramenait nerveusement des mèches de cheveux sur son front. Lily entendit cela, et ses yeux étincelèrent dangereusement vers Malefoy. Eddie posa une main sur son épaule pour l'empêcher de tuer Malefoy à nouveau. Celui-ci souleva un sourcil d'incrédulité envers Harry, puis un sourire malveillant apparu sur ses lèvres. Harry n'aimait pas ce sourire. Il ne l'aimait pas du tout. 

" Que se passe-t-il ici? " demande sévèrement Hermione. Harry se retourna rapidement, 

" Rien Professeur, rien du tout, " répondit Harry, lançant à Hermione un de ses regards je-t'expliquerai-plus-tard et elle acquiesça. 

" Messieurs Malefoy, Nott, Crabbe et Goyle, veuillez retourner à la table des Serpentards, " dit-elle, leur jetant un regard rempli d'aversion. Puis, elle se dirigea vers la table des professeurs, regardant suspicieusement Malefoy et ses acolytes. 

" Je te suggère de partir d'ici Malefoy, " dit sèchement Harry. Malefoy lui sourit. 

" Je prendrais ton propre conseil Harry ***Evans***, " répliqua-t-il, portant un sourire extrêmement perturbant, mettant de l'emphase sur le mot '_Evans_'. Harry, Lily et Eddie se regardèrent du coin de l'œil, quelque peu nerveusement. Mais, quelque chose subsistait toujours dans son esprit. Que voulait dire Malefoy lorsqu'il avait dit à Lily "_Comme mon père a eu ton père_?" Que cela signifiait-il? 

À suivre... 

* * * * * 

_Ouais, je sais qu'il est court, mais bon, c'est la vie! Le prochain est un plus long, croyez-moi! Et encore un cliffies!! Même qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire Malefoy?? Hein?? ^^ Et... j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que je suis officiellement en congé pour cinq jours à compter d'aujourd'hui (Jeudi-07-11-02) Mais, j'ai beaucoup de sorties de prévues... Alors peut-être que si vous m'envoyer beaucoup de quelque chose que je ne nommerai pas... *Reviews!* Oups, trop tard lol! Donc, peut-être que vous réussirez à me convaincre d'en annuler quelques-unes... ^^ Et je redonne l'adresse de mon groupe où vous pourrez être averti en premier des mes updates et de scoops importants! C'est: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/pheneatis/ J'ai 6 membres à date! Bon, je vous embêterai pas plus longtemps! _

**Miss Tambora: **Héhé, tu crois savoir ce qu'a eu Harry? Et bien c'est vrai que c'est trouvable, mais c'est impossible que tu découvres absolument tout lol! Et oui! C'est toi qui a eu l'honneur de la première révélation!! Et je crois que t'en est fière, non?? ^^ Héhé! Et c'est tellement gentil ce que tu dis. Tu t'empêches d'aller la lire en anglais parce que tu m'aimeuh... Youppi!!! lol!! Et... tu t'es pas inscrite dans mon groupe encore.... Tu vas le faire??? *tit yeux suppliant de Padfoot* Héhé! Et j'ai été full contente de savoir que tes mains avaient dégelés avant que tu m'écrives ma review!!! ^_^ Et c'est bien parce que moi aussi j'aime ça me faire répondre que j'en écrit des réponses aux reviews même si ça me prend souvent plus d'une demi-heure! lol! Mais ça vaut la peine pour pouvoir lire toutes vos reviews!! Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup pour les longues reviews que tu me laisses!! Je suis toute heureuse à chaque fois!!! Merci!! 

**Isymea: **Cool! Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours autant!! Je réussis pas encore à manipuler cette histoire aussi parfaitement que je le voudrais, mais je crois que je commence enfin à m'y approcher! (Hum, comme t'as sûrement remarqué, je suis_ vraiment _perfectionniste ^^) Et c'est normal que ça t'intrigue!! C'est le but de l'histoire!! Héhé! Et moi aussi, j'ai adoré le tour du Duo, c'est super de les voir quelque chose ensemble en étant complice. Et c'est vrai que c'est pas facile tous les jours. Je passe énormément d'heures sur l'ordinateur à vous traduire et à vous écrire des histoires rapidement quand j'aurais souvent des devoirs, ou des sorties avec des amies, ou alors comme tu l'as dit, j'aimerais mieux des fois ne rien faire et seulement tchatter en chantant et en dansant! lol! C'est sûr que je ne m'en prive pas entièrement, mais quand même, c'est seulement vos messages qui me font continuer, ça tu peux en être certaine! J'espère que tu auras aimé ce chapitre!! Et merci pour tout! Vraiment! 

**Luffynette: **Hey Luffy! J'espère que tes préparatifs à ton déménagement se passent bien!! ^^ Et c'est vrai que ce n'est pas une courte fic que tu as choisie! Mais dis-toi que si je met mes deux traductions ensemble, ça fait tout de même 91 chapitres à traduire! Ouf! lol! Et comme tu l'as vu, j'ai été la lire la tienne! J'espère que tu continueras! Et merci pour la review, et pour ta participation sur mon groupe! ^_^ 

**Luna: **Contente que tu continues à apprécier!! ^^ Et j'espère que c'est toujours le cas! Et il est là le prochain chapitre! J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait trop attendre. Merci beaucoup pour la review et le compliment!!! Ça me fait hyper plaisir!!! 

**Emeline: **Héhé, tu peux être sûre que je le pense vraiment ce que je t'ai dit! Et c'est justement pour cela que je répond aux reviews, c'est que moi aussi j'aime mieux laisser des reviews quand les auteurs répondent, même si j'en laisse souvent même s'ils ne le font pas. C'est sûr que c'est long vous répondre, mais vos reviews me font tellement plaisir que je le fais quand même. Et si du monde comme toi l'apprécie, et bien ça me donne une raison de continuer à la faire! ^^ et merci pour les compliments _d'usage_ lol!! ça me touche vraiment beaucoup, tu peux en être certaine! Et c'est vrai que c'ets le fun que Lily accepte un peu plus Harry, même si elle ne le laissera pas lui marcher sur les pieds, ça tu peux en être certaine! lol! Un énorme merci pour tout!! Vraiment!!! 

**Mystick: **Mdr!!! Contente que j'aie réussi à te faire rire ma Mystou chérie!!! Ça me dit que j'ai dû le traduire pas si pire le dernier chapitre! Et oui, je continue, ça tu peux en être certaine!! J't'adooore Mystou!!!! T'es vraiment une friend super! Je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi! Merci pour la review et tout simplement d'être là! ^^ 

**Sarah: **Ouais lol, c'est vrai que c'est pas évident traduire, même si on est bon en anglais. Le problème c'est que la syntaxe anglaise n'est pas du tout pareil comme la française, alors on ne peut pas faire de mot à mot, ce qui n'est pas toujours facile. Alors, merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements et ta review!!! Ça me touche énormément!! 

**Leviosa: **Mais voyons Isa, c'est pas grave ça, je te pardonne!! ^^ Et lol, je suis pas si bonne que ça voyons! Mdr! Tu me fais rire avec tout ça, mais ça me gêne en même temps! lol! Et c'est certain que je continue!! Je vous lâcherai pas si vous me lâché pas! ^^ Merci bokou bokou pour la review!!! 

**Milou: **Héhé! Voyons dont, je ne traduis pas si bien que ça! En tout cas pas aussi bien que je ne le voudrais. Et je suis hyper contente que tu aimes!! Et il y a 40 chapitres en tout pour cette histoire! Merci pour la review!! 

**Wingardium: **Hey, ça va super bien moi!! Une fille en congée va tout le temps bien! lol! Et toi?? Et je suis super contente que tu aimes toujours et que tu ne sois pas trop déçue de m'avoir choisi comme traductrice remplaçante. Je suis trop contente que vous ayez mis le chapitre 28!!!!!! Je suis toute happy là!! ^^ Il est tellement bon!!! Merci pour tout!! T'es une friend super!! 

**Zigmo: **Cool! Je suis hyper contente que tu aies fini par le lire ce chapitre!! Et merci encore pour les remerciements lol!! Hihi, pis là tu comprends plus rien!! Niak niak niak!! ^^ Et de rien de l'avoir moins souvent 'et il roula les yeux' moi aussi je trouve pas ça ben ben beau fait dire... lol! Et mdr! T'aime ça traduire des bouts avec moi?? hihi! Merci pour la définition, je l'avais complètement oublié... Mdrrr!! J't'aime fort fort!!! Gros bisoux! Et gros calin!! Et surtout, un énorme merci!!! C'est super fin de ta part!!! 

Allez, un tite review avant de partir pour m'encourager un peu... Je suis en congée après tout! ^^ *~*~* ViVe SiRiUs, MuMuS, LeS tAuPeS, à ToUs LeS bEaUx MeCs De La TeRrE, aUx CoNgÉs, AuX bOnNeS fIcS, à ZiGmO, pIs À tOuTeS lEs PeRsOnNeS sUpErS qUi M'eNtOuReNt ! !*~*~* 

Gros bisoux!! 

[|F@n¥|] 


	12. Une conversation de Serpentards

** Sorti le: 8 novembre 2002**

  
*****N/A Important!!***** _Valà!! Déjà un nouveau chapitre!! Je dois dire que vos reviews m'ont plus qu'influencé... *marmonne* Même pas capable de leur résister grlmb... lol! Mais, c'est vrai, j'ai refusé deux sorties pour vous sortir ce chapitre aujourd'hui! Alors j'espère que vous serez contents!! Et il est plus long celui-ci!! ^^ Bon, je vous laisse lire. Bonne Lecture!_   
__

Disclaimer** :** L'histoire appartient à Jitterbelle, les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowlings, et la traduction m'appartient.   
  
  
  


**Harry Potter; Voyageur du Temps (HP,VdT ^^)**

  
  
  
  
  


**Chapitre 12 : Une conversation de Serpentards**

" Hey Nott, " dit Daris Malefoy à son meilleur ami Christof Nott pendant qu'ils marchaient vers le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Nott lui jeta un coup d'œil pour lui faire comprendre qu'il l'écoutait. Malefoy avait décidé de parler à Nott puisqu'il était vraiment observateur et que Crabbe et Goyle étaient plutôt stupides. " As-tu remarqué quelque chose de... familier à propos de Evans? " 

" Que veux-tu dire? " 

" Il me rappelle quelqu'un, " marmonna Malefoy. 

" Ouais, il me rappelle cette amoureuse des moldus de Potter, " répondit simplement Nott. 

" Réellement? " demanda Malefoy, assez curieux. " Comment cela? " 

" Et bien, je veux dire, tu ne les as jamais regardés tous les deux? Ils se ressemblent en certains points. Je veux dire, Evans a les cheveux en désordre, et tu peux dire par la queue de cheval de Potter que ses cheveux sont en désordre. Ils portent tous les deux des lunettes et ils ont tous les deux les mêmes yeux verts. Si semblable que c'est plutôt épeurant. Puis, il y a le fait qu'ils agissent exactement pareil aussi! Les mêmes horribles expressions faciales et tout. Personnellement, si tu me le demandes, je crois que cet idiot d'Evans a des sentiments pour Potter, " expliqua Nott avec désinvolture. 

" Si c'est ça… " dit lentement Malefoy. 

" Pourquoi le demandes-tu, Malefoy? " 

" Parce que j'ai mes propres soupçons sur Evans. Et ce que tu viens de me dire me font penser que mes soupçons sont fondés. " répondit lentement Malefoy pendant qu'ils prenaient leurs places. 

" Quoi? " demanda Nott sans émotion. 

" As-tu déjà remarqué comment Evans ramène toujours ses cheveux par-dessus son front? " demanda Malefoy pendant qu'ils prenaient place à l'arrière de la pièce. Crabbe et Goyle n'étaient pas attentifs. Ils essayaient de faire leurs devoirs à la dernière minute. Nott pensa pendant un moment, puis ses yeux s'élargirent. 

" Ouais… alors? 

" Tu ne trouves pas ça suspicieux? " 

" Pas sans qu'il soit comme… Harry Potter ou quelqu'un qui a quelque chose a caché de son front. " répliqua Nott, riant légèrement. Les yeux de Malefoy s'élargirent. 

" C'EST ÇA! " cria Malefoy. Nott le regarda étrangement. " C'est lui qu'il me rappelle. " 

" Quoi? " 

" Tu ne vois pas? Est-ce qu'Evans ne ressemble pas EXACTEMENT à Harry Potter? " répondit Malefoy, excité. Nott pensa pendant un moment. 

" Ils sont comme deux frères jumeaux! " 

" Je sais, et pendant que je me battais avec Evans, j'ai remarqué une marque sur son front, " continua Malefoy, souriant cruellement. Les yeux de Nott s'élargirent soudain. " Elle ressemblait à une cicatrice ou quelque chose du genre. " 

" Tu ne penses pas que… " 

" Évidemment que oui, " murmura Malefoy. 

" Mais… comment? Harry Potter est mort il y a trois ans. Maître l'a tué, " murmura Nott, d'une voix angoissée. 

" Tu me le demandes? " répliqua sèchement Malefoy. " Mais, je suis tellement certain que c'est Harry Potter. Ça expliquerait la ressemblance entre lui et Lily Potter. Ça explique aussi ce que tu penses qu'il aurait des sentiments pour Potter. " 

" Comment le prouve-t-on? " demanda Nott. 

" Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le découvrir. La blesser physiquement de quelconque façon et observer la réaction d'Evans, " dit Malefoy, un sourire méchant sur les lèvres. 

" Ou… tu pourrais simplement demander à ton père. Je veux dire, Harry Potter et lui étaient ennemis. Demande-lui de venir et de jeter un coup d'œil sur Evans. Il le reconnaîtra si c'est réellement Harry Potter, " répliqua Nott. Malefoy pensa pendant quelques instants. 

"Non, blesser Potter serait bien plus amusant, " dit Malefoy, souriant cruellement. Nott acquiesça, souriant lui aussi. 

" Weasley ne sera pas content, " continua Nott, ricanant méchamment. Malefoy fronça les sourcils. 

" Qu'est-ce que ce stupide roux a à faire là-dedans? Je veux voir la réaction de Evans, pas celle de Weasley, idiot! " 

" Et bien, tout le monde sait que Weasley aime Potter plus que tout sauf qu'il ne le sait pas encore, " répondit Nott, souriant malicieusement. 

" Peu importe, " marmonna impatiemment Malefoy. " La chose importante est de voir comment va réagir Evans. Attends une minute! " 

" Quoi? " 

" Peux-tu imaginer la récompense que nous aurions de notre Maître si nous lui apportons Lily ET le jeune Harry Potter? " murmura Malefoy avec excitation. 

" Nous serions honorés au-delà de nos rêves, " répondit Nott. 

" EXACTEMENT! " dit Malefoy, criant presque. " Mon père pourrait raconter au Maître ce qui se passe et ils pourraient kidnapper Potter et ils pourraient l'amener au Maître. Et, si Evans est réellement celui que l'on pense, il l'a rechercherait immédiatement. " 

" Pourquoi? " 

" Pense-y espèce d'idiot! " murmura furieusement Malefoy. " Potter est la future fille de Evans… " 

" Mais, Malefoy, " débuta Nott, " es-tu certain que Potter le sait? " 

" Bien sûr qu'elle le sait! " répliqua brusquement Malefoy. " Tu n'as jamais vu comment ces deux-là se regardent? Pas romantiquement, mais il y a quand même de l'amour. Ils sont père et fille après tout. " 

" Kidnapper Potter ne sera pas facile, " constata Nott. " Après tout, elle est sous haute surveillance. Sa marraine est la Directrice de cette école pour l'amour de Merlin. _{Héhé}_ Lupin est toujours en train de la surveiller. Sans oublier que je vois quelque fois Sirius Black, le tuteur de Potter, parcourir les corridors. " 

" Vrai… elle est plutôt bien protégée… " 

" Mais, ce n'est rien pour Maître. " 

" En es-tu certain? " demanda sournoisement Malefoy. " Après tout, nous savons tous de quoi Lily Potter est capable… " 

" Tu veux parler de ses pouvoirs '_spéciaux_'?? demanda rapidement Nott. Malefoy acquiesça. " Oui, c'est une sorte de magie très forte… " 

" Nous devrons la rendre inconsciente…! Ou peut-être la distraire en attaquant Weasley ou Andrews… " continua Malefoy. Nott leva les yeux au ciel impatiemment. 

" Et bien, il n'y a qu'une façon pour s'en assurer sans avoir à kidnapper Potter et Evans, " répliqua Nott, sortant Malefoy de sa transe. 

" Que veux-tu dire? " 

" Bien… pourquoi aller en travers de tout ce trouble quand nous ne sommes même pas certains qu'Evans soit réellement son futur père. Pourquoi ne pas faire quelque chose à Potter et s'assurer qu'Evans réagisse. Laissons-le démontrer ses sentiments paternels. Tu sais ce que je veux dire? " 

" Continue… " 

" Bien, une fois que nous serons certains qu'il ait démontré ses sentiments, et que nous savons qu'il est vraiment Harry Potter, alors nous pourrons kidnapper Potter, et Evans le recherchera sûrement. Nous devons être certains, car si nous commettons une erreur, Maître ne sera pas très content. " 

" Tu as raison Nott, " dit lentement Malefoy. " Et bien, que pouvons-nous faire pour qu'Evans réagisse? " 

" J'ai une idée… " 

" Et qu'est-ce que c'est? " 

" Toi, Daris Malefoy, fils de l'ennemi de Harry Potter, demandera à Lily Potter, la fille de Harry Potter, d'aller au bal d'Halloween. Si elle refuse, FAIS-la accepter! " expliqua Nott, un sourire méchant aux lèvres. Malefoy eut le même sourire, puis acquiesça.   


À suivre... 

* * * * * 

_Héhé, ils sont diaboliques!! lol! Le plan, c'est pour le prochain chapitre!! Bon, encore merci pour toutes vos reviews, j'en reviens pas!! Comme je l,ai dit plus haut, vous me menez vraiment pas le bout du nez *soupir* lol! Bon, j'espère que vous l'avez aimé ce chapitre!! À la prochaine!!_

**Luna**: Hum, je sais bien qu'il était court… Mais je ne suis que traductrice alors c'est pas moi qui décide de la longueur des chapitres. Mais je suis contente que tu l'aimes quand même! Merci pour la review! 

**Luffynette**: Je suis super contente que tu aimes beaucoup le chapitre précédent même su c'est pas moi qui l'ait écrit… lol! Et je t'ais écouté! Je vais avoir mis le chapitre suivant le lendemain!! ^^ Et c'est dommage que tu ne puisses plus aller sur ton ordinateur à cause de ton déménagement… Mais bon, je te remercie d'avoir quand même lu mon chapitre! Et pour la Bavarde invétérée… J'avoue que c'est vrai! lol!! Ô maîtresse adorée??? O_O Ouh là, t'es sure que tu vas bien?? Mdr! Merci infiniment! 

**Pheniamon**: Hum… C'est moi ou tes pensées et arrière-pensées ne sont pas très clairs… lol! Je dois t'avouer que j'ai pas vraiment compris.. lol! Bon, je vais essayer de te clarifier, oui Harry est mort dans le présent (ou le futur pour lui) et puis c'est de qui que tu parlais quand t'as dit ' Sinon elle est morte' Ouf… Je suis toute mêlée là.. lol! Mais merci pour la review!! 

**Wingardium:** Ouais, t'as ben raison! Un p'tit chapitre de temps en temps ça fait pas de mal! lol! Et ouais, des congés ça fait toujours énormément de bien! Je déteste pas vraiment l'école, mais ça me les prenais ces congés, je commençais à devenir folle!! lol!! Pas que je le sois pas déjà… ^^ Et dans le fond, on a le même nombre de jours de congé, on les a juste pas en même temps! La meilleure traductrice en français??? T'es tombée sur la tête? Tu fais de la fièvre? T'es malade toé! Mdr! Je suis vraiment pas la meilleure, j'ai encore tellement de choses à améliorer! Et pis là, j'ai TROP hâte au chapitre 29!!!! J'vais être ake mon tit Mumus!!! Je capote full lol!! Alors dépêchez-vous!!! Pis pour l'anecdote… MDR! Trop drôle! Tk, merci beaucoup de continuer à me reviewer! 

**Leviosa**: Et ouais, c'est triste mais que veux-tu! Je l'ai sorti plus rapidement au moins! Et c'est normal que tu sois plus intriguée!! C'est ça le but! lol! Et pis tu vas les avoir les réponses à tes questions… mais pas tout de suite lol! Et moi aussi jt'aime fort fort fort!!! Merci énormément pour la review!!!! Ça me fait toujours hyper plaisir!! 

**Marika Jedusor:** Je suis contente que tu aimes!! Et je crois que tu n'auras pas trop attendu le chapitre 12 n'est-ce pas? ^^ Et je vais essayer d'être rapide aussi pour le chapitre 13! Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un petit mot!! 

**Isly**: Vi vi!!! Elle est là la suite!!! lol!! J'espère que tu l'as aimé!! Et tu n'as pas fini de rester sur ta fin avec cette fic-ci!! Héhé! Chaque chapitre a un cliffies quasiment! Mais, au moins, comme tu l'as dit, les lecteurs ont toujours envi de lire et de connaître la suite. Et… *soupir* oui ça fonctionne les menaces… T'as vu, j'ai pas pu résister à tous vos reviews… mais enfin, vous êtes chamceux que je sois autant influençable à vos reviews! lol! En tout cas, merci beaucoup beaucoup pour ta review!!! Elle m'a fait extrêmement plaisir!! 

**Juliepotter**: Et non, Malefoy n'est pas si stupide, il a quand même des bonnes idées intelligentes lol! Mais tu vas voir, il a quand même quelques difficultés à tout planifier lol! Un énorme merci pour le compliment, c'est super apprécié!! Merci!!! 

**Mystick: **Mais bien sûr que juste le fait que tu existes me mets toute happy!! ^^ Je suis full contente de savoir que c'est réciproque!!! ^_^ Et tu sais bien que je peux pas te résister *soupir* J'en ai annulé deux pour vous traduire ce chapitre! J'espère que t'es contente! lol! Oh, je voulais savoir, pourquoi tu viens plus sur le tchat??? M'ennuuuuuuuie de toi moi!!!! J'taime fort fort!!!! Merci beaucoup beaucoup de me reviewer!!!!! Bisoux!! 

**Emeline: **Bah non tu n'es pas folle!! Voyons! J'en ai vu des bien pire! lol!! Super contente que t'ai aimé le chapitre précédent!!! Et comme t'as aimé que Malefoy le découvre, tu as probablement aimé ce chpaitre-ci, non? ^^ Et oui, il a 41 chapitres en anglais (ben, plutôt 40, le dernier chapitre ne sont que des notes concernant le sequel qu'elle prévoit écrire) Et je vais essayé d'aller le plus vite possible, même si c'est pas mal difficile avec l'école et tout... En tout cas, je vais faire tout mon possible! ^_^ Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour la review!!! Je les apprécie toutes énormément!!! Merci!! 

**Miss Tambora: **Oh, je trouve ça tout triste que ton review ce soit effacé! Mais je te remercie de quand même m'en envoyer un. Et comme je te l'ai dit tantôt, avec les reveiws que tu me laisses d'habitude, j'ai pas de quoi me plaindre ;) Et je suis super contente que tu ais décidé de t'inscrire!! Mais va voir dans tes mails, faut que tu confirmes que tu sois réellement inscrite et que tu puisses recevoir mes mails! En tk, merci beaucoup pour la review!!!! 

**Sailor Digitale: **Bien sûr que je continue!!! ^^ Et je suis hyper contente que t'aimes aussi cette traduction!! Et, oui tu auras la réponse à toutes tes questions!! Mais pas tout de suite! lol! J'espère que t'as aimé ce chapitre!! Merci pour la review!!!! 

**Lune Cho: **Ta review m'a bien fait rigoler lol! Tu vois, ça marche en plus! Je cois que tu n'as pas attendu longtemps, non? ^^ Je suis tellement influencée par tous vos reviews *soupir* lol! Dans le fond, c'est bon pour vous! Bon, merci énormément pour la review et les compliments!! Ça me touche beaucoup!!! 

_Allez, un tite review avant de partir pour m'encourager un peu... Je suis en congée après tout! ^^ *~*~* ViVe SiRiUs, MuMuS, LeS tAuPeS, à ToUs LeS bEaUx MeCs De La TeRrE, aUx CoNgÉs, AuX bOnNeS fIcS, à ZiGmO, pIs À tOuTeS lEs PeRsOnNeS sUpErS qUi M'eNtOuReNt ! !*~*~*_

Gros bisoux!! 

[|F@n¥|] 


	13. Plan A

** Sorti le: 11 novembre 2002**

  
*****N/A Important!!***** _Hello tout le monde!!! Me revoici, me revoilà, et avec un beau et long chapitre pour vous! En plus, je l'adore ce chapitre!! Il me fait rire... et j'adore le sarcasme présent... héhé! J'espère que vous l'aimerez!! Et svp, demain je recommence l'école et j'ai un rendez-vous chez le dentiste par-dessus tout! *Beurk!* Alors je peux avoir de belles reviews pour m'encourager quand je vais revenir d'école??? Mici!! Et Bonne Lecture!!!_   


Disclaimer** :** L'histoire appartient à Jitterbelle, les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowlings, et la traduction m'appartient.   
  
  
  


**Harry Potter; Voyageur du Temps (HP,VdT ^^)**

  
  
  
  


**Chapitre 13 : Plan A**

" Oh, pour l'amour de Merlin, " dit Lily d'une voix frustrée pendant qu'elle regardait son ami manger comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis plusieurs années. " Asher, je ne te laisserai pas avoir UNE AUTRE assiette de bacon et œufs. Tu en as déjà eu six! " 

" Je, un garçon en pleine croissance, ai besoin de sa nourriture! " 

" Ouais, mais… six portions? " 

" Lily- " dit Eddie. 

" Six portions? " 

" Lils- " cria Eddie, essayant d'attirer l'attention de Lily. 

" SIX PORTIONS? " 

" LILY JULIA POTTER! " hurla Eddie. Lily leva les yeux, surprise. Harry, Robby, Asher et Eddie partirent tous à rire devint son air étonné. " Si Asher veut devenir gros, et bien laisse-le faire. " 

En même temps que Lily haussait les épaules, Hermione se leva et se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention des élèves. Harry, Lily, Eddie, Asher et Robby levèrent les yeux vers elle, curieux. 

" Comme vous le savez sûrement tous, le Bal annuel d'Halloween s'en vient bientôt, le soir d'Halloween bien entendu. Les couples ne sont pas obligatoires, même s'ils sont recommandés. Merci. " Hermione se rassit, puis continua à parler avec Remus. Lily jeta un coup d'œil à ses amis. 

" Alors, à qui allez-vous demander de vous accompagner tous les trois? " demanda-t-elle à Harry, Eddie et Asher. Ils haussèrent tous les épaules, rougissant légèrement. Robby gloussa, et Lily leva les yeux au ciel. Harry, Eddie, Asher et Robby étaient assis en face d'elle. Ils levèrent les yeux et leurs sourires se changèrent en froncement de sourcils et en regards furieux. 

" Et bien, je sais à qui je vais demander, " dit une voix froide derrière Lily. Les yeux de Harry et de Eddie s'agrandirent avec horreur et fureur. Robby et Asher semblaient tous les deux complètement abasourdis. Lily se retourna lentement. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire ou dire quelque chose, quelqu'un avait pressé ses lèvres contre les siennes. Heureusement, elle était très forte pour une fille et elle réussit à repousser le garçon. Harry et Eddie bondirent tous les deux sur leurs pieds, leurs baguettes à la main. Les mâchoires de Asher et de Robby pendaient. 

" ENLÈVE TES LÈVRES DÉGOÛTANTES DES MIENNES, ESPÈCE D'IDIOT! " hurla Lily, poussant Malefoy si fort contre le mur qu'il grogna de douleur et tomba presque, mais se rattrapa à temps. Lily ne se préoccupa même pas d'utiliser ses poings! Elle ne fit que sortir sa baguette et commença aussitôt à ensorceler Malefoy. Tout son pouvoir passait à travers ses sorts et ses yeux avaient un grand feu vert enflammé à l'intérieur d'eux. 

" HARRY! EDDIE! APPORTEZ-MOI DU RINCE-BOUCHE IMMÉDIATEMENT! " hurla Lily. " ASHER, ROBBY, APPORTEZ-MOI DU DÉSINFECTANT! MAINTENANT! ! " Harry et Eddie se sourirent, amusés. Eddie acquiesça et Harry sortit sa baguette. 

" Expelliarmus! " cria Harry, désarmant du même coup Lily. Elle se tourna vers lui, un air furieux sur son visage habituellement bon. 

" HARRY! REDONNE-MOI CETTE BAGUETTE! " hurla-t-elle. 

" Lils, " répliqua Eddie, riant légèrement. " L'idiot est inconscient. Calme-toi. " 

Lily baissa les yeux vers Malefoy et, en effet, il était inconscient. Lily regarda autour d'elle, mais Nott, Crabbe et Goyle n'étaient nul part en vue. Elle utilisa la manche de sa robe pour s'essuyer la bouche continuellement. 

" APPORTEZ-MOI DU RINCE-BOUCHE! " hurla-t-elle. Robby partit à rire. 

" Accio rince-bouche, " dit Robby, secouant sa baguette. Une petite bouteille de rince-bouche se dirigea vers elle et elle la tendit à Lily. Celle-ci saisit la bouteille et la vida en une gorgée. Elle secoua la tête, bougeant le liquide dans sa bouche, puis se tourna vers Malefoy, crachant sur son corps inconscient. 

" Tiens ton baiser! " dit sèchement Lily pendant qu'elle continuait à cracher sur Malefoy. Harry continua à rire face à son tempérament. Hermione avait raison, elle pouvait prendre soin d'elle-même quand il en venait aux garçons. 

Mais, pourquoi est-ce que Malefoy, son ennemi, l'avait invité au bal? Il remua ses méninges jusqu'à ce que ça le frappe. Le regard que Malefoy lui avait lancé hier au déjeuner après la bataille et ait remarqué quelque chose sur son front. Est-ce que ça l'avait quelque chose à voir avec tout cela? Est-ce que Malefoy suspectait réellement quelque chose? Lily lançait des regards furieux à Malefoy lorsque Harry saisit son bras et la tira pour ne pas que Eddie, Asher et Robby puissent les entendre. 

" Lily, je crois que Malefoy soupçonne quelque chose, " lui annonça Harry. Lily le regarda étrangement. 

" Soupçonner quoi? " demanda Lily sans émotion. Elle regarda Harry, puis ses yeux s'élargirent, comprenant de quoi Harry lui parlait. " Mais… comment? " 

" Oh, allez, tu as vu le regard qu'il m'a lancé hier! " répliqua impatiemment Harry. " Malefoy sait qui je suis. Pourquoi t'aurait-il invité au bal sinon? Il veut tester sa théorie. " 

Lily jura tout bas. 

" Merde, " marmonna-t-elle. " Harry, ce n'est pas bon du tout. " 

" Tu penses? " demanda sarcastiquement Harry. 

" Non, je suis sérieuse. ce n'est RÉELLEMENT pas bon, " répliqua Lily un peu plus fermement. 

" Que veux-tu dire? " 

" Harry, je sais que les gens disent que Voldemort est mort. Mais Sirius, Remus, les Weasley et moi ne le pensons pas. En fait, nous savons qu'il est vivant et qu'il prépare quelque chose, " expliqua Lily. " Il a toujours ses mangemorts pour le supporter. " 

" Comment sais-tu qu'il est vivant? " demanda Harry, curieux. Lily soupira. 

" Vas-tu arrêter de poser des questions pendant une minute? " sollicita sèchement Lily. Harry leva légèrement les mains en signe d'assentiment. " Merci! Maintenant, comme je le disais, il a toujours ses mangemorts. " 

" Mais, je ne comprends pas… " continua lentement Harry. Lily leva impatiemment les yeux au ciel. 

" Draco Malefoy, le père de Daris Malefoy, est le plus meurtrier des mangemorts encore vivants! S'il apprend que tu es ici, venant du passé… " 

Harry jura. 

" Formidable! " dit sarcastiquement Harry. " Juste parfait. " 

" La dernière chose dont on a besoin c'est bien de ton sarcasme, " répliqua Lily, levant les bras de frustration. Harry arqua un sourcil. 

" Tu es bien elle qui devrait parler, " riposta Harry. Lily lui jeta un regard furieux, puis sourit. 

" Bien, nous devons nous assurer que Malefoy n'ait plus de soupçon concernant toi étant celui que tu es réellement, " murmura Lily. Harry se gratta légèrement la tête, puis la regarda avec curiosité. 

" Que veux-tu dire? " 

" Tu sais comment Malefoy m'a invité au Bal d'Halloween? " 

" Ouais… " 

" Allais-tu te mettre en colère et l'ensorceler jusqu'à la mort? " demanda Lily, portant un sourire en coin semblant presque identique au sien. 

" Ouais… mais je pense que tu t'en aies occupé… " 

" Exactement! " continua Lily, souriant toujours. " Il savait que tu te mettrais en rogne si tu étais réellement mon futur père. Compris? " 

" Euh, je crois, " marmonna Harry. Lily leva les yeux au ciel. 

" Et tu es supposé devenir un Auror célèbre? " demanda sarcastiquement Lily, Harry la regarda, les yeux écarquillés. 

" Je deviens un Auror *_célèbre_*? " sollicita-t-il, excité. Harry pouvait dire que Lily faisait de gros efforts pour ne pas perdre son calme avec lui. C'était évident que la patience n'était pas une de ses vertus. 

" Tu es célèbre de toute façon, espèce d'idiot, " répliqua sèchement Lily. Harry haussa les épaules et lui jeta un regard furieux, plissant les yeux. 

" Alors, que suggères-tu de faire, Miss Je-Suis-Trop-Parfaite-Pour-Faire-Des-Erreurs? " demanda froidement Harry. Lily leva les poings, mais elle se ravisa et ne fit que lui lancer un regard meurtrier. 

" Et qu'est-ce que cela signifie? " demanda Lily avec colère. Harry leva les yeux au ciel, puis remonta ses lunettes en haut de son nez. 

" Laisse faire, " marmonna-t-il. " Alors, que devrions-nous faire pour Malefoy? " 

" Je ne sais réellement pas ce que l'on devrait faire… " 

" OH MERLIN! Lily Potter ne sait pas quoi faire? " demanda Harry d'une voix dramatique, posant sa main sur son cœur. " Mais où s'en va ce monde? Avant que tu ne le saches, Rogue distribuera des bonbons! " 

" Harry! " hurla impatiemment Lily. " Je n'ai pas le temps d'entendre tes remarques sarcastiques. 

" Peu importe… " 

" Ne fais juste pas quelque chose de stupide, d'accord? Comme… jeter un sort à Malefoy parce qu'il m'a fait un clin d'œil, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Si tu n'arrêtes pas d'être si surprotecteur avec moi, ce que je trouve extrêmement agaçant, alors les autres auront des soupçons et je ne pense pas que tu veules que cela arrive, n'est-ce pas? " demanda impatiemment Lily, et rapidement. Elle dut reprendre son souffle après l'avoir dit. Harry leva les mains en signe de défense. 

" Très bien, tu n'as pas à faire une crise cardiaque pour cela, " dit Harry, d'une voix vaincue. Lily laissa échapper un grognement frustré, puis elle se dirigea vers la table des Griffondors, suivie par Harry qui se grattait la tête avec curiosité. Lily n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un de si exaspérant et les pensées de Harry étaient sur la même ligne. 'Comment peut-il/elle être mon père/ma fille', pensèrent-ils au même moment. 

" Hey gang, " dit Lily souriante, ou du moins essayant de l'être. Elle était toujours fâchée du comportement de Harry. Lily savait qu'elle était en colère après lui pour une raison stupide, mais ce serait peut-être assez bon pour l'enlever de sur son dos. 

Eddie, Asher et Robby sourirent, se levèrent, puis suivirent Lily et Harry hors de la Grande Salle vers leur premier cours. Malefoy s'était réveillé et était retourné à la table des Serpentards, grognant et racontant comment le Plan A avait été un échec… 

**À suivre...**

* * * * * 

_Bon, c'est cela! Et je voulais vous dire que je vais peut-être encore aller moins vite (vous allez finir par oublier l'histoire avant que je mette un nouveau chapitre *soupir* car j'ai commencé à écrire une longue fic... dont le premier chapitre sortira un jour lol! Et je veux quand même m'y consacrer assez... Alors je n'arrête pas la traduction, mais je vais seulement en faire lors de panne d'inspiration (ce qui veut dire assez souvent finalement lol!) En tout cas, je suis désolée pour cela._

**Miss Tambora: **Ouuuuuiii!!! Tu l'as enfin avouer!!!!! Mdr!! Ouais, c'est vrai qu'il est cool Daris, même si je ne l'aime pas plus qui faut... C'est plus un salaud qu'autre chose lol! Bon pour tes nombreuses questions maintenant... 1)Tu viens de le voir, 2)Tu viens de le voir aussi, 3)Tu l'as vu aussi, 4)Tu verras plus tard, 5)Tu le verra plus tard, 6)En même temps que la question 5 je dirais... :þ 7)Aucune idée... MDR héhé!. 7 questions et j'ai même pas pu te répondre clairement pour une seule... Hihi! Et trop mdr ton histoire!!! J'ai rigolé tout le long!! Surtout quand t'as parlé de l'ours charrrrrmin (ne pas oublier de bien rouler ses r) parce que comme je te l'ais dit...Je l'ai chez nous!!!! ^^ lolol!! Merci énormément pour les longues reviews!!!! Elles m'encouragent beaucoup beaucoup et en plus, elle me font rire! ^_^ Merci! 

**Wingardium: **Vi vi! Je te réponds!! ^^ Contente que t'ais aimé l'autre chapitre avec Daris pis Nott (pinotte!! MDR) Et pis tu l'as vu là comment ils ont fait!! Héhé.. pas fort lol! Et pis une gros merci pour me dire que je traduis bien! J'essaie de faire de mon mieux tout en allant assez vite, j'espère juste que cé pas de moindre qualité à cause de ça.... Et pis là, vous êtes mieux de le mettre le chapitre 29!!! J'ai tellement trop hâte!! J'aimerais bien arriver de l'école demain pis le trouver arrivé... C'est possible?? *tit air de Padfoot qui fait pitié* Tk, sinon, cé pas grave, jvous en voudrai pas lol! Et ta review était pas si courte que ça voyons! En tout cas, un énorme merci encore!!! Pis je t'aime fow fow!! 

**HarryPotter: **Et oui, les reviews me font vraiment bien travailler, c'est comme un carburant pour moi lol! Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de m'avoir laisser une review!! Ça fait hyper plaisir et ça motive vraiment beaucoup! Et j'ai été assez rapide?? Stp! Je veux po souffrireuh!!! mdr! Merci encore!! 

**Mystick: **MDR!! Ouais, t'es super envoûtante Mystou chérie!!! ^^ Et puis bah... mets toi moins souvent hors ligne!!! J'm'ennuie de toi moi quand tu fais ça!! Meuh heu... Même deux jours c'est trop long pour ma pauv' tite personne! (Hihi) Et pis oui, j'en ai annulé d'autres des sorties... *soupir* Mais je dois dire que je vous aime souvent plus que ma gang avec qui je me tiens lol!! Bon, et puis, MERCI!!!! J't'adore!!!! T'es la best des best Mystou!!!! ^_^ 

**Marika Jedusor: **Contente de savoir que tu ne m'as pas trouvé trop lente!! J'essaie de faire tout mon possible, mais j'ai tant de choses d'entrepris... J'y arrive plus des fois. En tout cas, je vais essayer de ne pas trop ralentir et de continuer sur ma lancée! ^^ Merci beaucoup pour la review! C'est super apprécié!!! 

**Luna: **Je suis hyper heureuse que tu l'aies aimé!! J'espère que c'est toujours le cas!! Et merci pour la review et le compliment!!! Ça fait toujours chaud au coeur!! ^^ Merci encore!! 

**Isly: **Je suis tellement contente que tu aimes toujours!!! ^^ Y'a rien qui peut me faire plus plaisir!! Merci énormément pour le compliment qui me fait toujours et toujours plaisir!!! Tu peux pas savoir comment je l'apprécie! Et tu l'as eu cette suite tant attendue lol!! J'espère qu'elle t'a plu!! 

**Isyméa: **Vi vi, déjà!! ^^ Vu que j'étais en congé, j'ai eu le temps d'en mettre deux en deux jours! Et je suis contente que ça te fasse plaisir! Et que tu aies aimé le chapitre précédent! J'espère que c'est toujours pareil pour ce chapitre-ci!! Bon bah un énorme énorme merci pour toutes tes reviews, de toujours continuer à me suivre et à m'encourager depuis mes débuts. MERCI!!! 

**Emeline: **Cooool!! Une longue review!! ^^ J'adore ça lol! Et je vais te dire de quoi... Faut jamais, au grand jamais, écouter nos frères et soeurs!!!! Jamais!! lol! Ouais, on aurait pu penser que Malefoy aurait changé... mais bon, c'est pas aujourd'hui que ça arrivera! lol! Et bien sûr que j'apprécie tes reviews!! Je les adooore!! Elle me font rire, sourire, m'encouragent... Ça pourrait pas être mieux! Et je suis honorée d'être celle à qui tu fais profiter ces sublimes reviews! Je sais bien que lorsqu'on se fait répondre, c'est beaucoup plus tentant d'en laisser d'autre... et j'en ai une très belle preuve avec toi ^^ Je suis contente que tu continues à apprécier autant! Et pour la rapidité... des congés aident toujours! lol! Je vais essayer d'être la plus rapide possible... mais disons que j'ai peut-être commencé un peu (ou plutôt beaucoup ^^) de choses en même temps... Mais je vais quand même faire tout mon possible. Et c'est vrai qu'elle est au 32 ème chapitre la grande révélation! Vous allez souffrir! Héhé! Alors, un _énorme_ merci pour ta review!!!! J't'adore!! 

**Lyra b.: **Inquiète-toi pas, j'abandonne pas! Je vais sûrement encore ralentir un peu *soupir* mais j'abandonnerai pas! Merci pour la review!!! Ça m'a encouragé!! 

**Sarah: **lol!! Oui, moi aussi j'aime vraiment mieux Draco que Malefoy fils! Et tu l'as vu leur plan... Et Lily s'en est bien occupé, n'est-ce pas? Mdr! C'était vraiment trop drôle! Et YES!! J'ai encore des beau kiss pour traduire!! lol!! Merci pour tout!!!! 

**Zigmo:** Zazou!!!!! Mon chéri adoré!!! lol!! Allo!! ^^ Je suis super contente que tu aies arrêté de la lire en anglais, comme ça tu vas plus aimer ma traduction vu que tu sauras pas ce qui va se passer! (Ça se suit ma phrase?? lol) Et je suis hyper heureuse que tu apprécies ma vitesse de traduction! Ah, j'allais oublier... bboooooooommmmm!! Mdr! Un énorme merci pour toute ton aide (Mdr!) !!! Et pour tes reviews pis tes encouragements!!! Merci!!! Je t'aime fort!!! Gros bisoux!! Pis un gros calin! ^_^ 

**Cousin: **Ça m'a fait plaisir de reviwer tes poèmes! Ils étaient très bon! Tu devrais d'ailleurs te mettre à l'écriture d'une plus longue fic. T'as du talent! En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour les reviews!! 

**Winky: **Yeah! Une nouvelle!! ^^ J'adore savoir que de nouvelles personnes lisent ma traduction!! Et c'est vrai qu'ils sont quand même pas mal intelligents! C,est louche! lol! Et pour Sirius, c'est qu'il a dit qu'il le voyait **parfois** roder dans les couloirs, alors c'est juste qu'il n'est pas venu depuis que Harry est arrivé...tu comprends? Oh et pour la mère de Lily... Tu le sauras plus tard! ^^ Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour ta review!!! 

_Allez, un tite review avant de partir pour m'encourager un peu... MON CONGÉ EST FINI!! Meuh heu!!! ;(_

Gros bisoux!! 

[|F@n¥|] 


	14. La lettre

** Sorti le: 13 novembre 2002**

  
*****N/A Important!!***** _Non mais!! Comment voulez-vous que je vous résiste??? 17 reviews en deux jours!!! *Wahou!!!* Je pouvais quand même pas vous laissez comme cela! lol! Alors je vous ai fait ce p'tit chapitre tout de suite! ^^ Le prochain sera un peu plus long à arriver parce que demain je vais à Montréal avec mon groupe d'anglais et faut que je me lève à 4h30 du matin!!!!!! Alors je vais être crevée en arrivant! lol!! Mais je vais quand même essayer d'être la plus rapide possible tout en continuant à écrire mon histoire! Bonne Lecture!_   


Disclaimer** :** L'histoire appartient à Jitterbelle, les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowlings, et la traduction m'appartient.   
  
  
  


**Harry Potter; Voyageur du Temps (HP,VdT ^^)**

  
  
  


**Chapitre 14 : La lettre**

" Espèce d'idiote, " marmonna Malefoy, frottant l'arrière de son cou endolori, grognant de douleur. " Ça alors, Potter sait vraiment comment jeter des sorts à quelqu'un. " 

" Es-tu entrain de complimenter Potter? " demanda Nott, étonné. Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel. 

" Pas un compliment, " répondit-il impatiemment. " Je fais juste constater les faits. " 

" Alors, tu dis qu'elle est puissante? " demanda Nott. Malefoy enleva son bras de sur son cou pour masser son bras meurtri. Il roula la manche de sa robe et vit qu'il était gravement brûlé. Il grogna de douleur pendant qu'il le frottait doucement. 

" J'ai jamais dit qu'elle ne l'était pas, " répliqua sèchement Malefoy. " Après tout, elle est- " 

" Je sais qui elle est! " l'interrompit Nott d'une voix agacée. " Tes parents et les miens me l'ont répété assez de fois. " 

" Ouais, " dit Malefoy. Le duo se dirigèrent vers leur premier cours, laissant Crabbe et Goyle encore entrain de manger. Ils s'en allèrent en Enchantements avec les Poufsouffles. Lorsque Malefoy s'assit, il laissa échapper un cri de frustration. Personne n'était encore dans la classe, sauf quelques autres Serpentards. Ils ne firent que lui jeter un coup d'œil, puis retournèrent à leurs propres affaires. 

" Je ne peux pas croire que ce plan n'a pas fonctionné! " cria presque Malefoy. Nott haussa les épaules. 

" Nous aurions dû réaliser que Potter est bien capable de s'occuper d'elle-même. Elle n'a aucunement besoin de Evans pour cela. " expliqua Nott d'une voix ennuyée. " Tu te souviens de ce qu'elle a fait à Colins l'an passé? " 

" Oui, " grogna Malefoy, " je m'en souviens. Mais il faut qu'il y ait une façon! "   
" Et bien… il y a une joute de Quidditch demain. Griffondor contre Serpentard. Potter et toi êtes tous les deux attrapeurs. Ça pourrait bien fonctionner si tu l'as faisait tomber de son balais, t'arrangeant pour que cela ait l'air d'un accident… " dit lentement Nott. 

" Es-tu vraiment idiot? " demanda sèchement. " Plutôt à mon dégoût, Potter est l'une des meilleurs attrapeurs que Poudlard ait jamais vu! Elle a déjà reçu des offres des Fireflys de France et des Angels d'Amérique pour jouer avec eux. Je ne pourrai jamais la faire tomber de son balais! " 

" Ouais, tu as raison… " 

" Pourquoi n'écririons-nous pas à mon père pour le laisser lui-même jeter un coup d'œil sur Evans? " proposa Malefoy. 

" Quoi? " 

" Mon père connaissait Harry Potter et si quelqu'un peut le reconnaître, c'est bien lui, " déclara Malefoy. " C'est la seule façon de s'assurer que Evans n'est pas réellement Harry Potter. " 

" Je vois, " dit Nott lentement. 

" Que dirais-tu d'écrire une lettre durant le dîner, et de l'envoyer après souper? " suggéra Malefoy. Nott haussa les épaules. 

" Ça me semble une bonne idée. " 

" J'espère seulement que cela fonctionnera mieux que le Plan A! " lança furieusement Malefoy. " Tu ne peux pas savoir comment c'était dégoûtant d'embrasser Potter! " 

" Oh, allez Daris, " dit Nott, " tu dois admettre que si elle s'arrangeait un peu… d'accord beaucoup, elle ne serait pas si moche. " 

" Es-tu en train de dire que Potter est… _attirante_? " demanda furieusement Malefoy. Nott secoua la tête, puis leva les yeux au ciel. 

" Laisse faire, " marmonna-t-il. " Alors, comme tu l'as dit, espérons que le Plan B fonctionne mieux que le Plan A! " 

" C'est mieux de fonctionner! " répliqua sèchement Malefoy. " J'aurai cette amoureuse des Moldus de Potter, même si c'est la dernière chose que je ferai! " 

*~*~* **À la volière, après souper** *~*~* 

" Bien, " commença Malefoy, " j'ai la lettre. " 

" Laisse-moi la lire à nouveau, " demanda Nott pendant qu'il lui arrachait la lettre des mains. Malefoy marmonna quelque chose tout bas, mais Nott l'ignora. 

_Cher Père,_   
_ Pour faire d'une histoire longue une courte histoire, un mystérieux garçon a été transféré à Poudlard en Septembre. Son nom est Harry Evans. Mais, j'ai des raisons de croire qu'il est Harry Potter. Maintenant, je sais que vous devez penser que je suis fou, mais écoutez-moi. Le garçon a peut-être seulement quinze ans, mais c'est possible s'il a fait un voyage dans le futur. Il est apparu de nul part, a été réparti à Griffondor, le Professeur Sang-de-Bourbe et le Professeur Loup-Garou ont une appréciation mystérieuse pour lui, il a les cheveux noirs en désordre, des yeux verts clairs, des lunettes, et j'ai aperçu une marque sur son front. Il se tient avec Weasel, Lazard, et le Moldu Andrews, mais Lily Potter et lui sont extrêmement proches. Evans regarde toujours Potter d'une manière étrange, et ils sont tous les deux *extrêmement* protecteurs entre eux. Et Evans et Potter possèdent *les mêmes yeux verts identiques*. Je sais que vous devez penser que j'ai besoin d'une chambre à Ste-Mangouste, mais, s'il vous plait, venez y jeter un coup d'œil à ce Harry Evans. Christof et moi croyons qu'il est Harry Potter et pensez comment le Maître serait heureux si nous lui apportions le jeune Harry Potter et Lily Evans au même moment. Renvoyez-moi une lettre par hibou pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.___

_Votre fils_   
_Daris_

" Ça me paraît bien, " dit Nott, haussant les épaules. Malefoy lui arracha la lettre des mains , puis la tendit à sa chouette noire qu'il avait nommé Noirceur (_A/N auteure – Je suis vraiment originale, non?_) Noirceur s'envola, et sortit par la fenêtre, pour ensuite voler dans la nuit. 

" Je me demande ce qu'il va penser de notre théorie. " exposa Nott. Malefoy haussa les épaules. 

" J'en ai aucune idée, " murmura-t-il. " Retournons à la salle commune. Il faut que je dorme un peu pour la joute de Quidditch de demain. " 

" Ça pourrait te faire du bien d'au moins essayer de faire tomber Potter de son balais à plus de cinquante pieds dans les airs, " dit sèchement Nott. 

" Je le ferai! " répliqua Malefoy sans hésitation. " Tu peux parier un million de Gallions que j'essaierai d'enlever Potter de son balais, la plaçant dans un sommeil auquel elle ne s'éveillerait plus jamais! " 

Malefoy et Nott rirent comme des fous. 

**À suivre...**

* * * * * 

_WAHOU!!! *Sort les confettis et les ballons* J'ai dépassé le stade des 100 reviews avec seulement 7 chapitres!!! J'en reviens pas!! Vous êtes tellement fins!!! Je vous adore vraiment!! 100 reviews!! WoW!! lol! Faut que je me calme, le pepsi ça me fait vraiment pas lol! Bon, je vous laisse lire vos réponses à vos reviews sublimes!! ^^ Ah oui, juste avant, je voulais vous dire que ceux qui l'ont lu en anglais, l'auteure a commencé le sequel (la suite) de cette histoire, et il est vraiment excellent! Bon, je vous laisse pour de vrai là! lol!_

**Miss Tambora: **Oh, mais comment voudriez-vous que cela me déplaise ma chère? Tant que vous vous arrangez pour ne pas les faire trop long, pour ne pas tout défaire ma barre de review comme il vous ait déjà arrivé, cela ne me dérangera point. Oh, mais vos compliments me font rougir chère Miss... Bien qu'ils soient en majorité bien exagéré, mes yeux ainsi que mon ego s'en régalent. Bien sûr, il ne faut en aucun point introduire des propos si dégoûtants dans la bouche d'une dame aussi noble que vous. Cela pourrai nuire à votre réputation si hautaine ma très chère. Pour les sentiments si peut convenable de Lily, c'est qu'elle possède un caractère très enflammant et c'est une partie de celui-ci qui se dévoile lorsqu'elle lance de tels sortilèges. Et puis ce Daris l'avait bien mérité, n'est-ce pas? Cela a dû être extrêmement déplaisant pour notre chère Lily de se faire embrasser sans un accrord au préalabre. *Lève légèrement les mains vers celles de Miss pour ensuite lui donner la bise sans contact* MDR! Moi aussi j'aime bien ta nouvelle Miss même si je préfère l'ancienne lol!! Merci énormément!!!! T'es super!****

**Olivier: **Coucou toi!! Ça faisait un p'tit bout que je t'avais pas vu! Je commençais à m'ennuyer, mais je comprends très bien que tu n'es plus beaucoup de temps ^^ Alors bien sûr que je te pardonne. Et c'est vrai qu'ils n'ont pas l'air de très bien s'entendre, même si dans le fond ils s'aiment beaucoup. Mais faut dire qu'ils ont tous les deux un caractère assez fort, alors ils ont de la difficulté à s'endurer lol! Et puis avec ce chapitre-ci, tu as dû te rendre compte que ton impression est plus que fondé, non? ^_^ Bon, c'est certain que tu les auras les réponses à tes questions, mais pas tout de suite lol! Merci énormément pour la review!!! Ça me fiat toujours hyper plaisir!! Gros bisoux à toi aussi! ^-^****

**Pheniamon: **Merci pour les deux reviews!! ^^ Et bien sûr que je suis certaine que Harry est mort! Il l'est bel et bien! Tu peux en être sur! Et je peux me dépêcher à la traduire... mais pas à l'écrire lol! Merci encore!!!****

**Isyméa: **Ouais! Je suis contente de ne pas être la seule à avoir particulièrement aimé le chapitre précédent lol! J'aimais tellement tout les sarcasmes de Harry héhé! Et c'est exactement cela le gros problème, deux caractères forts trop semblables donnent souvent des flammèches! Et tu le connais maintenant le plan B! Héhé... Sont trop intelligents des fois je trouve lol! Ouais, moi aussi je l'ai trouvé trop drôle la réaction! J'étais crampée devant mon ordi quand je la traduisais même si je l'avais déjà lu lol! Merci énormément!! Et y'a pas de quoi s'affoler sur ma fic que j'écris... C'est ma première longue et elle n'a vraiment rien d'extraodinaire lol! Mais ça c'est mon avis... En tout cas, merci encore!!****

**Emeline: **lol! Moi c'est beaucoup moins pire, je n'ai qu'un frère plus vieux, et je ne le vois presque plus maintenant... Il a 20 ans lol! Mais je connais quand même bien ça, tu peux me croire! Mais c'est vrai que c'est un honneur de recevoir des reviews! Surtout lorsque qu'ils s'agient de longues reviews comme les tiennes! ^^ Y'a rien qui me fait plus plaisir que la reconnaissace des lecteurs après de longues journées de travail! C'est vraiment dur de trouver de la motivation à passer la soirée complète devant l'ordinateur à traduire et à écrire après une longue journée à l'école, sans vous, je peux t'assurer que je n'y mettrai pas tant de coeur! Et puis moi j'ai encore plus regretté les congés... J'ai eu une fin de semaine de 5 jours!! Je dois te dire que la journée de mardi a été plutôt tough! lol! Et pour répondre à ta question, c'est ma première fic longue à moi que j'ai commencé... Le premier chapitre devrait sortir dans moins d'une semaine si tout va bien. Et je te promets de continuer à faire de mon mieux!! ^^ Et je ne sais pas si tu viens du Québec.. sinon tu feras le calcul lol! J'ai 14 ans, et je suis en secondaire 3. Et toi?? Tu es en quoi? Merci énormément pour les compliments et pour la review!! Merci!!****

**Jess-Chang: **Cool!! Je suis vraiment contente que tu aies tant apprécié!! Ça me fait toujours plaisir de savoir que plusieurs personnes aiment les fics que je traduis! Et tu n'auras pas trop attendu la suite, n'est-ce pas? ^^ Merci encore pour la review! Ça me touche beaucoup! 

**Luna: **Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu l'aimes autant! Dons, merci énormément pour la review!!! Ça me hyper plaisir!!****

**Lune Cho: **Ne t'inquiète pas, faut pas dramatiser non plus. J'ai seulement dit que j'irais un peu moins vite, pas que j'arrêtais! Jamais je n'arrêterais en si bon chemin, avec tant personnes qui lisent et qui aiment!! Mais je suis contente de savoir que tu n'étais pas vraiment fâchée. Merci pour les compliments!!! Et merci pour la review!! Ça me fait toujours autant plaisir! ^^****

**Sarah: **Ouais, moi non plus j'aimerais pas vraiment avoir à faire au caractère de Lily! Héhé! C'est qu'elle peut être dangereuse cette petite là! lol! Merci énormément pour les compliments!! Ça me fait toujours tellement plaisir!! Surtout à mon petit ego qui se sous-estime toujours *soupir* Et bien sûr que tu mérites la suite!! T'a vu? Seulement deux jours lol! Vraiment pas capable de vous résister moi!! lol!! Merci beaucoup beaucoup!!! Bisoux!****

**Wingardium: **lol!!! T'as pas à tant t'énerver Gen!! À date elle est vraiment pourrie ma fic même si c'est seulement mon avis... mdr! Ce que je peux te dire, c'est que ça va se passer dans le temps des Maraudeurs et que Lily sera très importante. Je vais essayer de mettre le plus possible mon booooo Sirius... même s'il sera pas le perso le plus important Sniff sniff! Et c'est vrai que Harry était pas vite-vite au chapitre précédent... lol!! J'ai vraiment pensé à toi et Isa quand je l'ai traduit mdr! Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour la review!! Et merci d'avoir mis le chapitre 29 des 1001 Tours!!!! ^__^ Il était tellement trop chooooouuu!!! ^^ Rien de mieux pour me remonter le moral d'une journée d'école!! lol! Merci encore!! J't'aime fort!!****

**Mystick: **OUAIS!!! J'ai réussi à te faire rougireuh!! Nananèreuh!! MDR! Mais c'est vrai que je t'adore!! ^^ Et c'est vrai qu'il était trop drôle le chapitre précédent!!! Mdrrr! Je riais trop en le reliant lol! Bah, mets-en pas trop pour ma futur fic... J'la trouve pourrie moi! lol! Mais c'est mon opinion de mon tit esprit dépréciateur alors ce sera à toi d'en juger lol! Merci beaucoup beaucoup!!!! J't'aime fort fort Mystou adorée!!!****

**Winky: **Mdr! T'as pas à avoir honte de toi!! Ça arrive à tout le monde de pas comprendre tout de suite un bout d'uen fic lol! Mais c'est vrai que c'était trop drôle ce bout-là!! Je rigolais trop en le traduisant, même si je l'avais déjà lu lol! Et moi non plus j'en peux plus!! Je capote trop en attendant qu'il sorte!!!! J'ai trop hâte d'aller le voir!!! ^^ Et merci beaucoup pour la review!!!****

**Leviosa: **Mais voyons dont ma tite Isa!! C'est pas grave!! Tant que tu viens lire de temps en temps et que tu me laisses une review dans ce temps-là, tout est diglidou! Mdr! En plus, cette fois-ci tu l'as fais même avec un immense mal de tête! Et je sais ce que c'est! Donc merci bokou bokou!! Et pis marci énormément pour les compliments!! Ça me fait hyper plaisir!! Et chui contente que tu ailles pas la lire en anglais, comme ça je vais te garder comme lectrice!! ^^ Pis euh, merci infiniment pour avoir mis le chap 29 des 1001 Tours!! Je capote vraiment trop là!!lol!! Merci encore!! J'taime fort!****

**Luffynette: **Bah ouais, c'est pas toi qui a dû endurer le dentiste!! Chanceuse!! Je déteste y aller!! M'enfin, c'est pas ça que je dois te dire lol! Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour les reviews!! Ça m'a fait hyper plaisir!!****

**Anna Black: **Bah, il peut avoir été auror puis avoir mal tourné... ou n'avoir pas mal tourné du tout... Niak niak,du mystère lol! Merci énormément pour la review!! Ça me touche beaucoup!! ^^ 

_Allez, un tite review avant de partir pour m'encourager un peu... Je me lève à 4h30 du matin demain!!! Arghhhh!! C'est complètement inhumain de nous demander ça!!! lol!_

Gros bisoux!! 

[|F@n¥|] 


	15. Derrière les franges de Harry

** Sorti le: 20 novembre 2002**

  
*****N/A Important!!***** _Héhé! Là je suis vraiment trop contente!!! Samedi soir, je suis allée voir Hp2!!!! J'ai tellement trippée lol!! C'est vraiment bon, si vous êtes pas encore allé le voir... Mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez???? lol!! ^^ Mais ça vaut vraimenr la peine d'aller le voir au cinéma!! (Tom Jedusor c'est le plus hot!! ^^) Et désolée pour l'attente de ce chapitre... *tit air gêné* Mais j'étais assez occupée avec ma fic écrite (dont le premier chapitre est sorti hier) et puis, ben, plaignez-vous à mes profs qui m'ont donné une tonne de devoirs! Bon là j'vous embête pas plus longtemps!_   


Disclaimer** :** L'histoire appartient à Jitterbelle, les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowlings, et la traduction m'appartient.   
  
  


**Harry Potter; Voyageur du Temps (HP,VdT ^^)**

  
  


**Chapitre 15 : Derrière les franges de Harry**

" ALLÔ! LA TERRE APPELLE HARRY! " cria la voix d'Eddie dans son oreille. Harry sauta dix pieds dans les airs en sursautant, puis retomba sur son lit. Eddie et Asher riaient tellement qu'ils en pleuraient. Harry attrapa ses lunettes, les fit glisser sur son visage, puis lança un regard furieux aux deux garçons. 

" Vous m'avez vraiment fait peur! " cria Harry. Eddie sourit, et Asher continua de rire. 

" J'ai essayé de te réveiller depuis dix minutes, " expliqua Eddie, souriant. " C'était notre dernière alternative! " 

" Tu sais, on devrait être habitué maintenant!! " dit Asher à Eddie à travers ses rires. " Robby doit verser de l'eau froide sur Lils à chaque matin juste pour la faire remuer. " Harry leva les yeux au ciel, puis rit. Il sortit de son lit et s'habilla. Il remarqua que Eddie portait sa robe de Quidditch de Griffondor. 

" Une joute de Quidditch aujourd'hui?" demanda inutilement Harry. Eddie acquiesça. 

" Elle commence dans vingt minutes. " 

Harry rayonnait. Il était vraiment excité à l'idée de voir sa fille jouer. De ce qu'il avait entendu, Lily était une remarquable joueuse de Quidditch, une des meilleures attrapeurs qui avait passé par Poudlard. Harry était tellement énervé, aussi, à l'idée qu'elle montait son ancien balais, l'Éclair de Feu. Ce n'était pas vraiment le balais le plus éclatant du terrain, mais définitivement l'un des plus rapides. 

Harry vit Lily et Robby assises dans la Grande Salle, riant. Harry prit place à côté de Eddie et en face de Lily. Ils parlaient de la joute à venir quand Harry entendit une voix glacée provenant de derrière eux. 

" Et bien, si ce n'est pas Capitaine Potter, " dit la voix. Harry savait que c'était Daris Malefoy. Lily le regardait avec une haine profonde. 

" Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire avec ta vie Malefoy? " répliqua sèchement Lily. 

" Je voulais juste que tu saches, Potter, que si j'étais toi, je me surveillerais à la joute d'aujourd'hui, " dit froidement Malefoy. Harry se retourna, se leva, puis fit face à Malefoy. 

" Est-ce une menace? " répliqua brusquement Harry, plutôt de la même façon que Lily. 

" Non, pas une menace Evans, une promesse, " riposta sèchement Malefoy. Avec cela, il retourna à la table des Serpentards. Harry, Lily, Eddie, Asher, et Robby lui lancèrent tous des regards furieux tandis qu'il marchait. 

" Je jure que s'il- " 

" Eddie, je peux m'occuper de moi-même! " l'interrompit rudement Lily. Harry serra les poings. " Et c'est pareil pour toi Harry. " Harry se tourna pour la regarder et protester, mais lorsqu'il vit la détermination présente dans ses yeux verts, il acquiesça. Lily sourit, puis attrapa les collets de Robby et d'Eddie. 

"Allez, il faut se préparer pour le match! " dit Lily, excitée. Ils coururent hors de la Grande Salle. Asher et Harry gloussèrent et levèrent les yeux au ciel. 

Bientôt, Harry et Asher se joignirent à deux autres garçons de Griffondor et à une autre fille de Griffondor. Harry ne savait même pas qui ils étaient même s'ils se trouvaient dans la même maison et année qu'eux. L'un des garçons était grand, avait des cheveux bruns ondulés, des yeux bleus ainsi que des taches de rousseurs. La fille, qui semblait plutôt timide, était de la même grandeur que le garçon avec des cheveux bruns ondulés, avait les même yeux bleutés et un joli sourire. Harry ne put s'empêcher de rester bouche-bée devant elle, elle était tellement belle selon lui. Mais il savait qu'il devait fermer les yeux sur cela. Il ne pouvait pas aimer quelqu'un de ce temps, il devrait revenir dans son propre temps bientôt. 

" Hey Jairus, Danny, Mandy, " dit Asher, faisant un signe de main. Ils se retournèrent tous les trois et sourirent aux deux qui s'approchaient d'eux. 

" Hey Asher! " lui dit en retour un garçon. Asher courut vers eux, Harry le suivant, fixant la fille. 

" Tout le monde, voici Harry Evans, " présenta Asher. Les trois le saluèrent. " Harry, c'est Jairus Engers…" Le garçon lui serra la main. 

" Et Danny et Mandy Micrelle. Ce sont des jumeaux, " expliqua Asher, souriant. Harry serra la main des deux personnes, rougissant légèrement lorsque ce fut le tour de Mandy. Ils marchèrent tous les cinq vers le terrain de Quidditch et se trouvèrent de bonnes places. Harry pouvait entendre la voix de Stan Smith, commentant. 

" Maintenant, je vous présente l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor: Weasley, Andrews, Jerffers, Thomas, Kellberg, Yameh, eeeeeeet Potter, la nouvelle capitaine et une capitaine plutôt attirante je dois dire- " 

" Smith! " McGonagall dit d'une voix d'avertissement. Harry jeta un regard furieux à Stan, ses poings serrés. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il envoyait un regard meurtrier à Stan. Lily était bien capable de prendre soin d'elle-même, spécialement avec les garçons selon Ron et Hermione, et même Eddie. Harry le savait lui aussi! Mais, étant sa fille, il était seulement naturel qu'il soit surprotecteur, juste comme au souper au Windum. Il essayait de ne pas l'être, mais Harry ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. C'était seulement un sentiment naturel. Même si Stan ne pouvait pas le voir, il continua à le fusiller du regard. Asher le remarqua. 

" JE LE SAVAIS! " cria Asher, faisant sursauter Harry. 

" Savais quoi? " demanda distraitement Harry. Asher sourit. 

" Je savais que tu aimais Lily! " cria presque Asher. Harry le fixa pendant un instant sans jamais cligner des yeux, puis éclata de rire. 

" Mais c'est certain que je ne l'aime pas, " dit Harry en riant. " Pas de cette façon! Mais d'où te vient une idée semblable? " 

" Et bien, je ne suis pas le seul à penser cela, " dit lentement Asher. " L'école entière le pense. Tu es plutôt protecteur envers elle. Et, tu es toujours en train de la fixer d'une drôle de manière. " 

" Mais, je ne l'aime pas de cette façon, " répliqua Harry. 

" Mais tu te soucies d'elle? " 

" Oui! " 

" Beaucoup? " 

" Oui, " quelque peu agacé. 

" Réellement beaucoup? " 

" Oui, " impatiemment. 

" Presque de l'amour? " 

" OUI! " cria Harry, se levant. Asher avait un étrange sourire au visage. 

" Alors, tu admets que tu l'aimes, " dit Asher. Harry soupira, exaspéré. 

" Je ne nie pas que je l'aime… " 

" JE LE SAVAIS! " 

" Mais, " cria Harry pour calmer Asher, " je ne l'aime pas de cette façon-là. " 

" Comment peux-tu l'aimer et ne pas l'aimer comme cela? " demanda sèchement Asher. Harry soupira. 

" Asher, je suis…euh…viens avec moi, " marmonna Harry, laissant Jairus, Danny et Mandy. Asher le suivit et s'éloigna du terrain de Quidditch, semblant quelque peu agacé de manque le début de la partie. 

" Asher, ce que je vais te dire est top secret. Tu ne peux le dire à personne. Promet-moi, comme ami, que tu ne diras à personne ce que je vais te dire…" 

" Je le promets! " 

" Comme un ami? " 

" Comme un ami proche! " répliqua Asher, voulant savoir ce que Harry allait lui révéler. Harry fit un faible sourire, soupira, leva son bras, puis souleva ses franges, révélant sa cicatrice…   


**À suivre...**

* * * * * 

_Bon bah c'est cela! Et je voulais vous dire que j'ai vraiment hâte de traduire le chapitre 20!! C'est mon préféré je crois! (Je sais pas pourquoi je vous dis ça, mais en tout cas lol!) Et puis, pour ceux que ça pourrais intéresser, j'ai publié le premier chapitre de ma fic écrite par moi-même (et oui :þ) Ça s'appelle 'La révélation' Et c'est tout ce que j'avais à vois dire! Ah oui, allez voir HP2!!! lol!!_

**Jess_Chang: **Je suis hyper contente de savoir que tu n'as pas trouvé le temps d'attente trop long ^^ J'essaie vraiment de toujours faire mon possible... Entre l'école, mes devoirs, mes examens, l'écriture, et tout cela, il ne me reste souvent plus beaucoup de temps pour la traduction. Mais j'y mets tout mon coeur et toute mon énergie pour vous, alors tant que vous appréciez, moi je continue! Et moi aussi j'adore cette histoire, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je la traduis ^^ Alors, merci énormément pour ta review!!! Je l'ai vraiment beaucoup apprécié!! 

**Winky: **Bon bah je suis désolée, mais il n'est pas présent dans ce chapitre-ci ton beau Draco... mais il sera bientôt là! Je te le promets!! Il fera même une assez longue apparition!! ^^ Je suis hyper contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre précédent (même si c'est pas moi qu'il l'ait écrit lol!) Et c'est vrai que Daris a hérité énormément de son papa Draco! Exactement la même attitude tous les deux! Et, je ne sais pas si c'est déjà passé... mais oui, c'est Pansy sa mère (Pov' tit!! Il fait vraiment pitié! lol! J'aimerais vraiment pas l'avoir comme mère moi!) J'espère que tu n'as pas attendu trop longtemps pour ce chapitre... Je sais qu'il a été plus long à venir... mais bon, j'ai eu beaucoup de devoirs et j'ai écrit deux chapitres de ma fic, alors j'ai pas eu trop trop le temps... Désolée... Je vais essayer de faire venir le prochain plus rapidement! Surtout que j'ai déjà une page de traduite lol! Donc, merci beaucoup beaucoup pour ta review!!! Ça m'a fait hyper plaisir!! 

**Mystick: **Bah, je sais que c'est de même avec tout le monde... mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me comparer avec pleins d'autre monde pis de me trouver poche à comparer à eux lol! En passant, marci beaucoup pour ta review pour mon premier chapitre ^^ Ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir!! Et puis, oui je le sais que tu veux la suite!!! Ça fait assez de fois que tu me le dis lol!! Et c'est quoi cette affaire de congé quand moi j'en ai pas??? *boude ta chance* C'est pas justeuh!!! Z'en veux moi aussi des congés!! lol!! Et tu l'as aimé HP2?? Moi je l'ai adooooré!! ^^ Là, j'ai juste plus hâte au Hp3!! lol!! Et pis, merci bacoup bacoup pour ta review!!! Ça me fait toujours hyper full méga super plaisir!! Mdr!! J't'aime fort fort frot ma tite Mystou chérie!! ^^ 

**Lindsay8633: **Cool!! Je vais encore avoir droit à tes sublimes reviews!! Non mais quelle honneur!! ^^ Mais, pour vrai, je suis hyper contente que tu me aussi reviews cette traduction-ci!! ^^Et puis, s'ils sont toujours aussi biens les chapitre, c'est qu'au moins je ne suis pas de plus poche en plus poche... lol!!! Oh, merci, je suis contente que le dessin sur ma page d'accueil te plaise!! Moi aussi je le trouve génial!! Faut dire que j'ai un petit faible sur tout ce qui est Maraudeurs lol! Et puis c'est pas grave même si tu ne t'inscris pas! Je ne t'en veux pas lol! Je n'ai fait ça que pour ceux qui ne vienne pas souvent et qui ont peur de manquer des chapitres quelques fois. Gros bisoux! Et merci énormément pour ta review!!! 

**Luna: **Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes toujours! Merci pour la review! 

**Isly: **lol! Ouais, je crois que je m'en doutais!! En tout cas, ça me prouve que tu aimes et que tu veux que je continues! lol! Et puis, tu vas bientôt le savoir comment il va faire pour s'en tirer! Oui, oui! Dans quelques chapitres... Deux ou trois si je me souviens bien lol! Et puis inquiète-toi pas, je ne t'en veux pas du tout de ne pas m'avoir reviewé au denrier chapitre! Surtout que tu avais une raison plus que valable! ^^ Donc, merci énormément pour la review!! Elle m'a fait hyper plaisir!! Merci!! 

**Leviosa: **lol!! Ouais, je sais que c'est pas drôle des chapitres courts... mais que veux-tu? C'est pas moi qui décide de cela! Héhé! Et pis? Ton sacrifice de ta marmotte c'est tu bien passé?? J'espère que oui... même si me semble que tu disais *Vive les marmottes* à un moment donné lol! Tk, c'est pas grave. Et pis, ouais, je crois que le fuuuuuull démontrait bien ce que tu en penses... lol! Merci énormément pour le compliment Isa! Ça me fait réellement hyepr plaisir! Et puis, oui, je continue!! Et moi aussi j'taime fort fort ma puce! Et merci beaucoup beaucoup pour la review!! 

**Milou: **Ouais, c'était vraiment pas correct de nous faire lever à cette heure-là lol! C'est qu'on allait à Montréal pour une journée avec mon groupe d'anglais, et comme c'est à 2h30 de chez nous, fallait partir de l'école à 5h30 du matin!! Mais, finalement, ça l'a pas été trop dur... C'est plus le lendemain matin que j'ai eu de la misère à me lever lol!! Merci beaucoup pour les compliments et pour la review!! Ça m'encourage vraiment beaucoup!! 

**Sarah: **Ouais, c'est vrai, il est vraiment con! J'aime beaucoup mieux Draco lol! Et puis oui, tu la mérites la suite!! Merci pour les tits bisoux!! ^^Et j'espère que je ne t'ait pas trop fait attendre, j'ai essayé de faire mon possible même si j'ai vraiment été lente pour ce chapitre. Tout cas, merci énormément pour la review!! Ça m'a fait hyper plaisir!! ^_^ 

**Wingardium: **lol! En tout cas, je sais vraiment pas comment ça se fait que vous aimez les HP toi et Isa si vous détestez autant que ça Harry et James... lol! Mais je dois avouer que moi aussi j'aimerais bien qu'il le tue *tit rire machiavélique* (Coudonc, cé ben dur à écrire cte mot là... lol!) Et puis c'est vrai que cé cool que Jitterbelle fasse un sequel... Yé vraiment bon en plus! Et je suis contente que tu trouves que je traduis bien!! Et oui, j'ai vraiment beaucoup de travail en perspective... mais bon, c'est moi qui est choisi tout ça.. lol! Pis tu le sais comment ça me gêne ce que tu me dis... mais ça me fait vraiment plaisir par exemple! Ça gonfle un tit peu mon tit ego renfoncer lol!! Et j'espère que je vais les avoir un jour mes 200 reviews! ^^ Merci énormément pour ta review!! Pis aussi pour celle dans ma fic... ^__^ Oh, je t'aime fort fort fort!!! 

**Crystal: **lol! C'est vrai que pour vous, ça l'aurait été bien qu'il ne l'interrompe pas lol! Mais c'est fait comme cela Crystal, tout plein de mystère pour tout nous mêler et pour qu'on veule savoir la suite! ^^ Merci beaucoup pour le compliment!! ^_^ Ça me fait vraiment plaisir! Et j'espère que t'ai aimé ma review ^^ Elle était vraiment longue... j'ai fait le saut en la voyant grandeur normale mdr!! Et je suis vraiment révoltée de voir que les gens ne se sont pas aperçu que tu avais mis che chapitre! *marmonne* grmlbl juste 2 reviews pour un aussi beau chapitre... je demande justice! lolol!! Mais en tout cas, je vais avoir droit à une longue réponse, non?? ^^ Merci énormément pour la review!! 

**Pheniamon: **Euh... merci?? lol! Fais attention la prochaine fois que tu m'envoie une review lol! Mais au moins je sais que tu continue à lire, alors merci quand même! 

**Olivier: **Mais de rien! C'est pas grand chose de te pardonner pour cela. T'es tellement gentil dans tes reviews, je peux pas faire autrement! ^^ En plus, je comprends vraiment ce que tu veux dire par que tu n'as plus beaucoup de temps. Surtout avec tes études (plus durs que les miennes lol!), tu travailles, et en plus avec ta p'tite Anaëlle(Définitivement, j'adoooore ce nom! ^^)! Au fait, elle va bien ta petite puce?? ^^ Et ne t'inquiète pas, tu sauras qui est la mère de Lily et ce qui est arrivé à Harry dans le passé-futur lol! Et j'espère que tu n,auras pas à attendre trop longtemps pour la sortie du film!! Moi ça fait déjà 4 jours depuis que je l'ai vu lol! Mais je vais essayer d'aller le revoir en version anglaise, histoire d'avoir des voix meilleures! En tout cas, un énorme merci!!! Je t'adore! Gros bisoux!   


Gros bisoux!! 

[|F@n¥|] 


	16. Partie de Quidditch

** Sorti le: 29 novembre 2002**

  
*****N/A Important!!***** _*tit air gêné* Hum... Ouais, pour le temps que j'ai pris, c'est sans commentaire d'accord? Disons que j'ai jamais eu autant de difficulté avec un chapitre... et il m'a semblé interminable... donc veuillez excuser la piètre traduction en plus du temps que j'ai pris pour le faire *soupir* Tk, sur une note plus joyeuse... Je vais aller revoir Hp2 au ciné demain!!!! ^__^ (Gna gna les français!! ^^ Je trouve ça drôle mdr!) Bon ben sur ça, j'vous laisse lire!_   


Disclaimer** :** L'histoire appartient à Jitterbelle, les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowlings, et la traduction m'appartient.   
  
  


**Harry Potter; Voyageur du Temps (HP,VdT ^^)**

  
  
  


**Chapitre 16 : Partie de Quidditch**

Asher tituba par en arrière et resta bouche-bée. Harry soupira, puis laissa retomber ses franges. Asher le regardait comme s'il était un fantôme. Mais, d'une certaine façon, Harry était une sorte de fantôme. Un fantôme du passé. 

"Harry?" murmura Asher. "Tu-tu as une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur ton front!" 

"En effet." 

"Ju-juste c-c-comme..." 

"Harry Potter," dit Harry en souriant. "Je suis Harry Potter." 

"Mais-mais c'est impossible!" cria Asher. 

"Chut!" murmura brusquement Harry. "Tu veux que le monde entier l'entende?" 

"Désolé," répliqua rapidement Asher et il baissa le ton de sa voix. "Comment est-ce possible?" Harry expliqua tout à propos du livre. 

"Est-ce que Lily le sait?" 

"Bien sûr," répondit Harry. "Eddie le sait lui aussi! Mais, personne d'autre ne doit le savoir, compris Asher?" 

"Compris," murmura-t-il, regardant Harry comme s'il avait six têtes. 

"Quelque chose ne va pas?" demanda Harry. Asher continua à le fixer. 

"Non!" 

"Alors pourquoi me regardes-tu comme si j'avais des homards qui me sortaient des oreilles?" demanda sèchement Harry. 

"C'est juste... combien en sais-tu à propos de ton futur?" demanda Asher dans un murmure. 

"Et bien, je sais bien sûr que Lily est ma fille, que Eddie est le fils de mes deux meilleurs amis, et que j'ai blessé Sirius d'une quelconque façon dans le passé, que Voldemort est 'possiblement' mort, et je suis mort en sauvant Lily et Sirius." 

"C'est tout ce que Lily t'a raconté? Elle ne t'a pas dit que – je veux dire, ouais c'est cela, " répliqua Asher, blêmissant. Harry sembla sceptique. 

"Tu sais Ash, tout le monde semble me cacher quelque chose, et je me demandais si tu savais ce qui se passait," demanda lentement Harry. 

"Je sais bien quelque chose Harry, mais je ne suis pas celui qui doit te le dire," répondit Asher. 

"Alors, il y a bien quelque chose qui m'est caché?" s'exclama Harry. Asher soupira. 

"Je ne suis pas celui pour mentir Harry, je n'aime pas mentir et je n'ai jamais été bon dans ce domaine. J'ai toujours compté sur Lily et Eddie pour faire les mensonges. Mais je vais te dire quelque chose, je suis surpris que Lily ne t'ait pas tué quand elle a découvert que tu étais réellement Harry Potter," dit Asher, d'une voix sérieuse. Cela sonnait presque comme un avertissement. 

"Comment cela?" 

"Oublie ça," marmonna-t-il. "Allez, allons voir la joute. Je suis certain que tu veux plus que quiconque voir Lily jouer." Harry acquiesça, et ils se précipitèrent pour rejoindre leurs places à côté de Jairus, Danny et Mandy. Harry rayonnait tandis qu'il prenait place et voyait la fille blonde remonter ses lunettes et regardant avec détermination autour d'elle. Malefoy était à sa poursuite. 

Lily regarda Malefoy, puis se sourit malicieusement à elle-même. Elle fit un brusque mouvement avec son balai, puis fit un dangereux et droit, sans mentionner très profond, piqué. Malefoy, pensant qu'elle avait aperçut le Vif d'Or, la suivit immédiatement, faisant lui aussi un plongeon risqué. Harry retint son souffle tandis qu'il regardait Lily foncer vers le sol, si rapidement. Finalement, quelques pouces, ou peut-être même centimètres, avant d'entrer en contact avec le sol, elle fit un mouvement brusque vers le ciel, envoyant Malefoy s'écraser sur le sol, vu qu'il n'était pas aussi talentueux et rapide que Lily. 

Harry était ébahi par comment elle performait la feinte de Wronski. Asher était debout, applaudissant avec Jairus, Danny et Mandy. Harry était vraiment étonné, mais se leva enfin puis, aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, il commença à crier des mots d'encouragement pour Lily. Lily fit un clin d'œil à Harry, puis sourit, une lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux verts clairs. Harry rit, sachant qu'elle avait fait exprès pour que Malefoy s'écrase au sol. 

Après quelques minutes, la foule se calma légèrement. Le score était proche. 90-80 Griffondor, et les Serpentards détenaient le Souaffle. Harry était tellement concentré sur la partie qu'il ne remarqua pas une silhouette noire encapuchonnée {_Ouais, c'est horrible je sais…dsl _} marcher vers le Stade de Quidditch. 

*~*~***Point de vue (PDV) de quelqu'un d'autre***~*~* 

"C'était très intéressant," se dit l'homme. Il reposa le morceau de papier, puis regarda autour de lui. Est-ce que cela pouvait être vrai? Était-ce possible? 'Mais bien sûr, idiot' pensa l'homme, 'C'est certainement possible'. L'homme ricana. Il ne devait pas perdre de temps. 

Il attrapa son lourd manteau à capuchon et le jeta sur ses épaules, un sourire malsain au visage. Il cria à sa femme qu'il sortait, tira le capuchon sur sa tête, couvrant complètement son visage. Puis, il transplana à Pré-au-Lard. 

L'homme apparut juste à côté des Trois Balais. Il portait toujours un sourire très perturbant et malsain sur ses lèvres. Il n'y avait personne aux alentours, pas que quelqu'un aurait pu soupçonner un homme qui transplanait à Pré-au-Lard, mais il ne voulait pas devenir suspect. Il rit, puis rentra sa main à l'intérieur de la profonde poche de son manteau. Sa baguette s'y trouvait. Il la roula entre ses doigts avant de la sortir, puis de courir vers Poudlard. 

Quand il entra dans les parcs de Poudlard, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer combien c'était silencieux. Tout semblait tellement étrange. Il regarda aux alentours et remarqua qu'aucun étudiant n'était dans le parc. Hagrid ne se trouvait même pas dans sa cabane. L'homme observa encore pendant un moment les terres quand il entendit de forts applaudissements. Il sursauta au bruit soudain, mais se calma lorsqu'il réalisa qu'ils venaient du Stade de Quidditch. Il soupira de soulagement. Il devait y avoir une joute. Il s'avança sournoisement vers le Stade, puis s'aperçut que le match était Serpentard contre Griffondor. 

Il vit l'attrapeur des Serpentards, Daris Malefoy, se relever du sol puis remonter sur son balais, poursuivant l'attrapeure des Griffondors, Lily Potter. Elle regardait quelqu'un dans les spectateurs, et il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer un clin d'œil. Il suivit son regard, et ses yeux tombèrent sur un garçon maigre, des cheveux en bataille, un visage mince, et des lunettes. Les yeux de l'homme s'élargirent d'horreur pendant qu'il restait bouche-bée. 

"Bien, bien, bien," murmura l'homme. "Il semblerait que mon vieil ami est revenu après trois courtes années." Il eut un rire malsain, puis se précipita entre les gradins. Il sortit sa baguette à nouveau et murmura quelques mots bien choisis... 

*~*~* **Retour au PDV de Harry** *~*~* 

Eddie se tenait devant les buts, observant le match avec la plus grande concentration. Lily se trouvait au-dessus des autres, ses yeux cherchant le moindre signe du Vif d'Or. Malefoy la suivait de près. Robby passa le Souaffle à Orian Kellberg, un troisième année, qui le passa à Benjamin Thomas, un cinquième année. Jasmine Yameh et Christian Jerffers, tous les deux en septième année et batteurs pour Griffondor, envoyaient le plus de Cognard possibles à l'équipe de Serpentard. 

Les équipes paraissaient incroyables. Tout le monde faisait tous ce qu'ils pouvaient pour aider à gagner la partie, incluant les Serpentards qui, bien sûr, trichaient. Les Batteurs envoyaient des Cognards à Eddie qui essayait de les éviter tout en arrêtant le Souaffle en même temps. Jasmine vint se positionner à ses côtés, commençant à expédier des Cognards vers les Serpentards. Finalement, Lily fit un à nouveau un dangereux piqué. Harry se leva, acclamant. Mais, il s'arrêta. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. 

Lily, elle allait si rapidement, et faisait de rapides déplacements tandis qu'elle plongeait vers le Vif d'Or. On pouvait à peine la voir, elle n'était qu'une tache floue qui se précipitait vers l'extrémité du terrain. La façon qu'elle avait de voler était tout simplement ahurissante. Harry en était stupéfié. 

Un air de triomphe apparu sur son visage. Alors qu'elle allait attraper le Vif d'Or, son balai se mit à ralentir, puis commença à la secouer de tout bord tout côté, en tournant sur lui-même. Lily avait perdu entièrement le contrôle de son balais. Harry savait ce qui se passait, et par l'horreur présente sur son visage, ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Il savait ce qui arrivait car la même chose lui été arrivé pendant sa première année, lors de son tout premier match de Quidditch. Quelqu'un ensorcelait le balais de Lily. 

Asher et Harry se levèrent immédiatement. Lily essayait désespérément de reprendre le contrôle de son balais. Les tours et les secousses devenaient de plus en plus rapides et dangereux. C'était comme si le balais essayait de la faire tomber. Finalement, le balais tourna sur lui-même, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse tomber, elle s'accrocha dessus. 

"Lily!" crièrent Harry et Asher à l'unisson. Lily agrippa étroitement son balai avec ses mains, puis passa sa jambe gauche par-dessus. Le balais était complètement fou. C'était un miracle que Lily réussisse à rester dessus. Harry était devenu aussi pâle qu'un mort et les seules couleurs restantes sur lui étaient les orbites de ses yeux ainsi que ses lèvres. Même ses yeux verts clairs avaient pâli. Hermione, Remus, et le reste du corps enseignant faisaient tous ce qu'ils pouvaient pour arrêter le balais, mais le sort était trop puissant. Harry observa autour de lui pour essayer d'apercevoir quelqu'un qui marmonnerait tout bas. Il n'y en avait aucun. Harry laissa échapper un cri, puis se retourna vers Lily. 

Finalement, Harry vit du coin de l'œil un balais foncer vers Lily. Il retint son souffle tandis que Eddie plaçait son balais proche de celui de Lily, puis attrapa sa main. Elle glissa de son balais, son meilleur ami tenant sa main le plus serré qu'il le pouvait. Eddie utilisa toute sa force pour remonter Lily. Ce n'était pas qu'elle était lourde, elle était plutôt maigre, mais elle était musclée pour une fille. Eddie utilisa sa main libre pour encercler la taille de Lily pour s'assurer qu'elle ne tombe pas. Lily passa sa jambe par-dessus le balais, puis s'assit en avant d'Eddie. Elle ne le remarqua pas, mais son bras était toujours autour d'elle. 

Le balais arrêta immédiatement ses secousses, et tomba au sol. Ils sentirent tous les deux une secousse de la part du balais d'Eddie, et ils se précipitèrent immédiatement vers la sol, sautant du balais lorsqu'ils furent à six pieds dans les airs, atterrissant un à côté de l'autre. Le balais d'Eddie eut une légère secousse, puis s'arrêta, tombant sur le sol tout comme celui de Lily avait fait. Il y eut un silence de mort pendant une minute, puis il y eut un soudain éclat d'applaudissement, sauf peut-être du côté des Serpentards. Asher sautait et criait, Robby descendit de son balais et étreignit Lily. Eddie se leva et épousseta sa robe, puis Robby l'étreignit lui aussi. 

Hermione courut vers eux, attrapa les balais de Lily et Eddie, puis annonça que le match était annulé. Les élèves grognèrent, puis retournèrent au château. Harry et Asher se précipitèrent immédiatement vers Lily, Eddie et Robby. 

"Lils, tu vas bien?" demanda Asher, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Lily leva les yeux au ciel, puis sourit légèrement. 

"Je suis vivante, n'est-ce pas?" demanda Lily sarcastiquement. Harry pouvait dire qu'elle n'aimait pas que les gens se sentent désolé pour elle. Elle se tourna vers Eddie. 

"Merci Ed," dit-elle, semblant un peu embarrassé. Eddie haussa les épaules et lui lança un sourire en coin à la Ron. 

"Hey, mais à quoi servent les amis?" demanda Eddie. Lily leva les yeux au ciel. Harry lança un regard suspicieux à Eddie, mais celui-ci ne le remarqua pas. 

"Allez, rentrons à l'intérieur pour aller chercher quelque chose à manger!" proposa Lily avec excitation. Asher acquiesça. 

"OUAIS!" cria-t-il. "Je suis affamé!" 

"Et alors, quoi de neuf?" demanda sarcastiquement Robby tandis qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel. Harry, Lily et Eddie commencèrent à rire tandis que Asher lançait un regard meurtrier à Robby. 

*~*~***PDV de quelqu'un d'autre***~*~* 

"Ce Weasley," marmonna sèchement un homme, le même homme que tantôt. "S'il n'aimait pas par-dessus la tête cette idiote, elle serait morte maintenant! Maître aurait été tellement content. Mais, le semblant d'Harry Potter a semblé plutôt nerveux lorsque la jeune Potter a presque perdu la vie. Je me demande..." 

**À suivre...**

* * * * * 

_Voilà! C'était temps dit donc lol! Bon ben je suis vraiment désolée pour le temps que j'ai pris ainsi que les réponses aux minables reviews qui sont bien trop courtes à mon goût (les réponses pas les reviews lol), mais sinon vous n,auriez eu le chapitre que demain. Oh, et pour ceux que ça pourrait intéresser, le 2ème chapitre de ma fic 'la révélation' est publié. À la prochaine!_

**Juliepotter:** Merci beaucoup! Je crois vraiment pas être la meilleure, mais ça me fait chaud au coeur! ^^ 

**Jess-Chang: **Merci de me comprendre! ^^ Et c'est vrai qu'il vaut vraiment la peine de le voir Hp2, je l'ai adoré moi! Merci énormément pour la review!! 

**Olivier: **Mais non Olivier, il l'a montrera pas à tout le monde, c'est juste qu'il voulait avoir la paix avec Asher lol! Mais j'avoue que moi non plus j'aurais pas fait ça ^^ De rien, mais c'est vrai que t'es gentil ;) Et je comprends que tu dois pas avoir beaucoup de temps à toi.Et c'est super qu'elle se porte bien! ^^ Je suis hyper contente. Et oui, Hp2 est sorti est français chez nous :-þ Je vais même le revoir en version original anglaise demain ^^ Donc, je vais l'avoir vu deux fois avant que tu ne le vois lol! Et puis ne te reprends pas à me remercier toi là, c'est à moi de vous remercier :-) Et bisoux Olivier! Et merci cher! ^^ 

**Luffynette: **lol! Pas grave ça, tant que tu les as aimé tous les deux ^^ Merci pour la review! 

**Crystal: **Nes! ^^ Je suis super contente d'avoir pu te parler, toi mon idole!! Et celui-ci n'était pas aussi court, non? ^^ Tout le monde semble croire que Asher peut révéler de quoi lol! Mais dans le fond, je suis assez d'accord (même si je ne me souviens même plus s'il va en dire lol) Et oui, Hp2 est sorti est français chez nous :-þ Je vais même le revoir en version original anglaise demain ^^ Et oui, j'aime bien vous narguer Niak niak niak ^^ Merci énormément pour la review!!! Pis ton nouveau chapitre est super bon! Je vais essayer d'écrire ta review demain, ok? Merci encore! 

**Pheniamon: **Nanon, c'est pas ça du tout. C'est que si tu regardes ta dernière review, la seule chose marquée c'est: (Profond soupir   
lol! C'est pour cela que je t'ai dit de faire attention. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas parce que tu ne me review pas un chapitre que tu ne lis plus. Et merci pour la review! Elle m'a fait hyper plaisir! 

**Isyméa: **Contente que tu aies adoré le chapitre précédent! Et c'ets vrai que j'aimais ce chapitre, mais c'est du chapitre 20 que je parlais lol! C'ets mon préféré ^^ En tout cas, Merci énormément pour la review! 

**Wingardium: **Tout le monde trouve qu'il a l'air grande gueule lol! ^^ ET non, Harry il crève pas dans le chapitre 20, et tu verras bien c'est quoi quand j'y serai arrivé, d'accord? ^^ Merci Gen!! ET j'ai super hâte que tu lises mon chapitre 4! Chui sure que tu vas l'adooorer ^_^ Merci encore! Jtaime fort fort! 

**Leviosa: **Je sais bien qu'il était court mais c'est pas ma faute. Et celui-ci était pas court du tout lol! Un gros merci pour tes compliments pis pour ta review! Jtaime fort! 

**Sarah: **J'espère que tu as eu la chance de le voir Hp2!! Moi je retourne le voir demain lol! Contente que tu aimes toujorus!! Bisoux! Et merci énormémeny pour ta review!! ^^ 

**Mystick: **Je suis full contente que t'ait aimé Hp2 lol! Moi je retourne le voir demain ^^ Et merci pour ta review et moi si jt'aime fort fort fort!!! 

**Isly: **Désolé pour le temps que ça m,a pris pour ce chapitre... En tk, un gros gros merci pour les compliments pis pour la review!!! Elle m,a beaucoup encouragé! ^^ 

**Cousin: **C'est pas grave ça, je sais vraiment ce que c'est l'école *soupir* Merci énormément pour les compliments et d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review! ^^ 

**Lindsay8633: **Rebonjour chère reine des pieds enflées! Tes reviews me font toujours autant plaisir, surtout avec le grande modestie que vous y placer ^^ Et n'allez surtout pas vous réfugier dans un asile, jveux pas te perdre mooooa!! lol! Un gros merci pour le compliment et pour la review!! 

**Miss Tambora:** Mariiiie!! lol! Je comprends que t'ait hâte au chapitre 20! Mais je t'avertis, on le vois pas beaucoup quand même. Mais on le voit! ^^ Et tout le monde dit que Asher est louche lol! Pis ça me fait rire ^^ ET c'ets vrai que c'était drôle cte bout là! Et pis non je répondrai pas à ta question niak niak niak! Et BONNE CHANCE! T'es bonneuh pis tes capableeeeuh!! ^^ T'es la meilleure en plus!! Ze t'aime beaucoup beaucoup!! Merci pour la review, les compliments, pis de m'endurer avec mon chialage continuel de 'Chui pas bonneeeuh' lol! ^^ 

**Emeline: **C'est pas grave voyons! Et là tu pourras pas dire que j'ai fais vite... *tit air gêné* Mais en tout cas, c'ets sur que c'ets un honneur de recevoir tes reviews!! Je les aime vraiment beaucoup beaucoup! Et puis, ce serait bien que tu ailles la lire ^^ Le 2ème chapitre est sorti en passant ^^ Et puis, pour ta fic, je suis certaine que tu pourras en écrire une bientôt. Suffit de ne pas te décourager, moi aussi j'étais certaine de ne pas être capable. Merci énormément pour tes compliments, ta review et tout!!!   


Gros bisoux!! 

[|F@n¥|] 


	17. Le plus meurtrier des Mangemorts

** Sorti le: 15 décembre 2002**

  
*****N/A Important!!***** _Bon bah voilà enfin le chapitre 17! Je ne dirai pas que je suis désolée pour le temps que ça m'a pris... j'ai beaucoup de travail, mes gros examens super importants commencent demain et je dois étudier. En plus, j'écris mon histoire... Alors je crois que c'est compréhensible lol! Mais quand même, je vais essayer de sortir le prochain chapitre en moins de temps ^-^ Merci énormément pour toutes les reviews, vous êtes vraiment les meilleurs!! Et j'adore ce chapitre, j'espère que vous aussi vous l'aimerez! Bonne Lecture!_   


Disclaimer** :** L'histoire appartient à Jitterbelle, les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowlings, et la traduction m'appartient.   
  
  


**Harry Potter; Voyageur du Temps (HP,VdT ^^)**

  
  


**Chapitre 17 : Le plus meurtrier des Mangemorts**

Harry mangeait des pommes de terre et du poulet lorsque quelque chose attira son attention. Lily et Asher étaient trop occupés à se disputer à propos d'un sujet quelconque, Robby flirtait avec un sixième année et Eddie était à la salle de bain. Harry leva les yeux et vit une silhouette portant un manteau noir entrer dans la Grande Salle. Il regarda en direction de Harry, puis se retourna et marcha vers la table des professeurs. Hermione et Remus remarquèrent eux aussi la silhouette et lui lancèrent tous les deux un regard mauvais. Hermione se leva et sortit de la Grande Salle, faisant signe à la silhouette de la suivre. La personne acquiesça, puis la suivit hors de la Salle. 

Harry sentit quelqu'un lui taper sur l'épaule et se retourna pour apercevoir Eddie se tenant derrière lui. Il était apparemment revenu de la salle de bain et avait lui aussi remarqué la personne. Il fit un signe de tête en direction de sa mère et de la silhouette, puis ils acquiescèrent tous les deux. Harry se leva immédiatement, puis couru vers l'entrée de la Salle, où Hermione avait emmené l'autre personne, suivi de près par Eddie. Ils les suivirent jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione atteigne une classe vide et y entra avec l'individu. Harry et Eddie se collèrent contre la porte, écoutant avec soin. 

"Que fais-tu ici?" demanda sèchement Hermione. "Je croyais t'avoir dit que je ne voulais rien de ton genre à Poudlard!" 

"Depuis quand est-ce que j'écoute une Sang-de-Bourbe?" La voix semblait étrangement familière à Harry. Elle était froide et traînante. 

"Surveille-toi," grogna Hermione. "Je te jure que si Ron avait été à ton procès, tu serais à Azkaban en ce moment!" 

"Oui, mais vous n'avez jamais trouvé comment il a _mystérieusement_ été victime d'une intoxication alimentaire le jour de mon procès, n'est-ce pas?" répliqua froidement la voix. 

"Ferme-la Malefoy!" lança sèchement Hermione. Harry ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement. _Malefoy?!?!?!_ Comme dans Draco Malefoy? Que faisait-il ici? Hermione semblait penser la même chose. 

"Que fais-tu ici?" 

" J'ai reçu l'autre jour une note très intéressante de la part de mon fils," expliqua Malefoy. Harry et Eddie écoutèrent encore plus attentivement. 

"Et comment est-ce que cela pourrait me concerner?" l'interrompit sèchement Hermione. 

"Et bien, vois-tu -" Il y eut un soudain bruit assourdi et un lourd coup sourd. Des airs inquiets apparurent aux visages de Harry et d'Eddie. 

"Que fais-tu ici?" lança sèchement une voix masculine. Eddie soupira de soulagement. Harry n'était toujours pas certain, bien que la voix lui semblait familière. 

"Je pourrais te poser la même question Weasley," répliqua Malefoy froidement. Harry soupira à son tour de soulagement. C'était Ron. Il devait avoir voyagé par Poudre de Cheminette. 

"J'ai reçu une lettre de Remus me disant qu'une personne ressemblant à une horrible fouine était venue en visite et je savais que cela devait être toi," répondit Ron. 

"Au moins, je n'ai pas ruiné une longue lignée de Sang-Pur en mariant une sale Sang-de-Bourbe!" lança brusquement Malefoy. Il y eut un bruit, puis des grognements de douleur provenant de Malefoy. 

"RON! ARRÊTE ÇA IMMÉDIATENENT!" hurla Hermione. "TU AGIS COMME UN ENFANT!" 

"Toi, surveille ce que tu dis Malefoy," émit sèchement Ron. 

"Et bien, Weasley-" 

"Ron, Malefoy," les interrompit Hermione d'une voix d'avertissement. "Maintenant Malefoy, pourquoi es-tu ici?" 

"Comme je le disais avant que ton crétin de mari ne m'interrompe brusquement," commença Malefoy, "j'ai reçu une lettre très intéressante de mon fils." 

"À propos de...?" 

"Un étudiant transféré," répondit Malefoy. Ron et Hermione ne dirent rien. Eddie jeta un coup d'œil à Harry et s'aperçut qu'il était maintenant pâle comme un mort. Daris soupçonnait vraiment quelque chose alors, et il avait été droit vers son père pour trouver les réponses. Harry continua d'écouter. 

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à propos de l'étudiant transféré?" questionna Hermione, légèrement hésitante. 

"Quel est son nom déjà?" demanda Malefoy d'une voix amusée. 

"Harry Evans," répondit Hermione, inconfortable. Harry retint son souffle. Eddie lui fit un sourire rassurant, lui signifiant que ses parents s'en occuperaient. 

"Vraiment?" demanda Malefoy, prétendant une fausse confusion. "J'ai entendu dire de Daris que ce... Harry Evans partageait une ressemblance avec Lily Potter." 

"Et alors?" répliqua sèchement Ron. Harry commença à suer. S'il se fiait à Lily, Draco Malefoy était le Mangemort le plus meurtrier de Voldemort et ce serait catastrophique s'il découvrait qui Harry était réellement, spécialement à cause que Ron et Lily insistaient toujours sur le fait que Voldemort était toujours bien vivant. 

"Daris m'a aussi dit qu'il ressemblait extraordinairement à Harry Potter," continua Malefoy. "Mon fils m'a aussi spécifié avoir aperçut une petite marque sur le front du garçon." Harry commença à se sentir malade. Ses genoux flanchèrent et il n'arrivait plus à rester en équilibre. Eddie se précipita vers lui pour l'aider à tenir sur ses pieds. Ils se penchèrent tous les deux contre la porte pour entendre le reste de la conversation. 

Il n'y avait rien, sauf un silence de mort. 

"Et alors?" répéta sèchement Ron. "M.Evans n'est seulement qu'un élève transféré. Laissez-le tranquille. Il ne veut rien avoir à faire avec des gens comme toi!" 

"Pourrais-je voir le garçon?" demanda négligemment Malefoy, ignorant complètement la remarque de Ron. 

"Si tu l'approches à moins de trois pieds-" 

"Protecteur envers lui, hein Weasley?" questionna froidement Malefoy. "Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour devenir un Auror Weasley. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour devenir Directrice de cet endroit. Vous êtes tellement évidents. C'est tellement évident que vous avez des sentiments envers ce Evans. Daris disait peut-être vrai." Harry retint son souffle. 

"Vrai à propos de quoi?" demanda suspicieusement Hermione. 

"Je ne pouvais pas le croire au début," expliqua Malefoy, ignorant la question d'Hermione. "Comment pourrait-il être ici? À ce temps-ci? Mais, dans ce monde, tout est possible. J'ai décidé de venir voir par moi-même. Savez-vous à quel point j'aimerais revoir mon ancien ami?" 

"Où veux-tu en venir Malefoy?" sollicita Ron. 

"Je ne suis pas un imbécile Weasley!" 

"Ah oui?" dit Ron sèchement. 

"N'est-ce pas évident que Harry Evans est Harry Potter?" demanda Malefoy, comme si ça arrivait tous les jours. Les peurs d'Harry se confirmèrent et il perdit connaissance. Eddie l'attrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol. 

*~*~*~**_De l'intérieur de la classe_***~*~* 

"Quoi?" cria presque Ron. "Es-tu fou? Harry Potter est mort depuis trois ans!" 

"Oui," répliqua Malefoy. "Mais, ça ne signifie pas qu'il n'ait pas pu revenir soudainement du passé, n'est-ce pas? Et, s'il est venu, je crois que je voudrais voir mon vieil ami." 

"Il n'a jamais été ton _ami_," lança sèchement Ron, serrant les poings. 

"Oh, mais il l'était Weasley," dit Malefoy en ricanant. "Il est parti et a trahi tous ceux qui lui faisaient confiance-" 

"Je t'avertis Malefoy..." 

"Oh, allez Weasley," continua Malefoy en ricanant. "tu sais très bien qu'il s'est aperçu qu'il traînait seulement avec une bande de racailles! Je veux dire, regarde ce qui est arrivé à ta pauvre et douce petite sœur." 

"QU'AS-TU DIT?" hurla Ron, la colère lui montant aux joues. 

"Tu m'as bien entendu." 

"CE N'ÉTAIT PAS DE LA FAUTE D'HARRY" hurla Ron. Hermione blêmit, puis posa sa main sur son bras pour l'empêcher de frapper Malefoy. 

"Allez Weasley, sors de cette dénégation et réalise que c'était vraiment la faute de ton _meilleur_ ami," dit Malefoy, un sourire cruel sur les lèvres. 

"Ce n'était pas de sa faute! Tu sais très bien pourquoi il l'a fait!" lança brusquement Ron. "Il n'aurait jamais fait cela sous sa propre volonté!" 

"En es-tu certain?" demanda Malefoy. 

"OUI!" cria Ron sans aucune hésitation. Malefoy haussa les épaules, puis sourit. 

"Pense ce que tu veux Weasley," dit Malefoy. "Mais, tu sais ce qu'il c'est réellement passé et tu sais que lorsque tu regardes maintenant ce garçon, la moitié de toi veut le tuer." 

"Je ne ferais jamais-" répliqua Ron. 

"J'en suis certain Weasley," l'interrompit Malefoy d'une voix d'incrédulité. "Maintenant, je veux voir le garçon." 

"M.Evans n'est pas Harry Potter," répliqua fermement Hermione. 

"Ne joue pas avec moi Weasley," lança Malefoy, fâché. "N'agis pas comme s'il était impossible que le jeune Potter soit venu du passé." 

"Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était impossible, mais ce serait hautement improbable," répondit calmement Hermione, souriant légèrement. Malefoy et Ron restèrent tous les deux figés par le calme qu'elle démontrait. "Il aurait dû utiliser un Retourneur de Temps, je veux dire, il n'y a aucune autre façon dont il aurait pu venir ici, n'est-ce pas Malefoy?" 

"Euh... oui..." 

"Et Harry savait qu'il ne faut pas jouer avec le temps. Aussi, pour pouvoir faire un voyage dans le temps, Harry aurait eu besoin d'un Retourneur de Temps qu'on ne peut avoir que du Ministère de la Magie... et tu as besoin d'une permission spéciale pour cela. Je doute que le Ministère lui en aurait donné un," expliqua Hermione. 

"Mais... mais..." bégaya Malefoy, embarrassé. 

"Et, à moins que Harry ait trouvé un autre moyen de voyager dans le temps, ce que je doute, il ne peut pas être ici. Je te suggère de penser avant de sauter aux conclusions _Monsieur_ Malefoy," dit froidement Hermione. Ron retenait un rire devant le visage embarrassé de Malefoy. 

"Peu importe Weasley," marmonna-t-il. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Il venait tout juste de faire un fou de lui. Et en face de ses deux ennemis, une étant Sang-de-Bourbe. C'était extrêmement embarrassant. Il allait avoir une conversation avec Daris. "Je vais y aller maintenant." 

"Ça, c'est la meilleure idée que tu aies eue de la journée," répliqua Ron. Malefoy lui lança un regard furieux. 

"Je voudrais voir Daris avant de partir," émit Malefoy. Hermione soupira, puis leva les yeux au ciel. 

"Bien," dit-elle en soupirant. "Il est dans la Grande Salle. Suis-moi." Hermione se tourna vers Ron et l'embrassa. "On se revoit bientôt?" 

"Tu peux en être certaine," répondit Ron, souriant. Puis il l'embrassa à nouveau. Malefoy fit une grimace, leva les yeux au ciel, puis fit semblant de vomir. Hermione lui jeta un coup d'œil, puis se dirigea vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit et deux étudiants tombèrent dans la pièce. C'était évident qu'ils étaient en train d'espionner ce qui se disait. L'un avait des cheveux rouge feu et l'autre avait des cheveux noirs de jais et désordonnés. 

"Messieurs Weasley et Evans!" lança sévèrement Hermione. "Que pensez-vous être en train de faire?" Eddie et Harry levèrent les yeux. Harry replaça ses franges devant son front sans que personne ne le remarque. 

"Euh... Harry a perdu connaissance dans la Grande Salle!" expliqua Eddie, ce qui n'était pas très loin de la vérité. Eddie avait réussi à le réveiller avant qu'Hermione n'ouvre la porte. 

"C'est la meilleure excuse que tu as pu trouver, Ed?" demanda Ron qui se trouvait derrière Hermione, semblant plutôt amusé. Eddie sourit, puis haussa les épaules. 

"Hey, c'est la vérité!" 

"Je souhaiterais voir mon fils!" les interrompit Malefoy, en colère, tout en regardant Harry. Ce dernier frissonna légèrement devant le regard haineux de Malefoy. Ron remarqua les peurs de son ami et regarda Malefoy. 

"Herm, amène Malefoy pour qu'il voie son gamin. Je vais m'occuper d'Ed et de Harry," émit Ron, posant une main sur son épaule, un air sérieux au visage. Hermione s'en aperçut et quitta la classe, suivit de Malefoy qui continuait à regarder Harry avec haine. 

"Tu vas bien Harry? demanda Ron, inquiet, après que Hermione et Malefoy aient quitté. Harry acquiesça faiblement, se sentant légèrement malade. 

"Je vais être correct," marmonna-t-il. Ron acquiesça, une nuance d'inquiétude dans ses yeux bleus. Eddie semblait lui aussi inquiet. Après un instant de silence, Ron se tourna vers son fils, une lueur de colère dans ses yeux. 

"Depuis combien de temps écoutiez-vous?" demanda-t-il sévèrement. Eddie pâlit brusquement. Harry n'écoutait pas. Il se sentait trop malade pour écouter, spécialement après la discussion que Ron, Hermione et Malefoy avaient eue. 

"Hum... uh... depuis un bon bout de temps," répondit Eddie, essayant de sembler innocent. Ron fronça les sourcils. 

"Combien de temps?" demanda à nouveau Ron, cette fois-ci avec plus de colère. 

"Tout le temps," murmura Eddie. Ron blêmit brusquement et se tourna pour regarder son meilleur ami, qui semblait malade, pâle, et qui tremblait. Il ne faisait que regarder par la fenêtre, hébété. 

"Qu'est-ce que Harry a entendu?" questionna Ron, se retournant vers Eddie. 

"Tout..." 

**À suivre...**

* * * * * 

_Bah c'est ça! J'espère que ça vous a plut! Et j'ai essayé de laisser le moins de faites possible, j'espère que ça parait. Pour ceux qui suivent mes autres choses, mon chapitre 5 de La révélation avance plutôt bien... et le 1er chapitre de Web of Lies (L'histoire de Polaris que tout le monde attendait lol!) est enfin sortit et je le traduirai probablement durant le temps de Noel. Bon, ben, c'est à peu près ça! Merci encore pour toutes les reviews!! Vous êtes des anges!! Oh, et JOYEUX NOEL ET BONNE ANNÉE si je n'update pas cette histoire avant lol!_

**Sarah:** Cool! Je suis contente que tu l'aies vu!! J'aurais pas aimé que tu râles après moi ^_^ Et c'est vrai que les Français, ils ont dû attendre vraiment longtemps! Merci de me rassurer quelque peu quant à ma traduction lol! Disons que je suis légèrement (M'enfin, extrêmement :-þ) perfectionniste, alors je suis jamais pleinement satisfaite de ce que je fais. Mais bon, à force de me faire dire que je suis pas si pire, je commence à le croire un peu lol. Et oui, l'homme c'était Malefoy! T'avais bien deviné! Et je crois que tu as eu les réponses à tes autres question, non? ^-^ Huh, à part pour ce qu'on cache à Harry :-þ Par contre, il y avait quelques indices dans ce chapitres. Et j'espère que la suite valait l'attente! Merci énormément pour tous tes reviews!! T'es super!****

**Emeline:** Je suis contente de savoir ça! Au moins, mes lecteurs ont l'air a bien me pardonner lol! Pour ma fic, le titre est _La révélation_ et je suis rendue à l'écriture du 5ème chapitre. J'espère que tu viendras y jeter un coup d'oeil ^_^ Et de rien pour mes encouragements, c'est tout naturel! Et si en plus je peux t'avoir encourager à la reprendre, je suis hyper contente!! Tu peux être certaine que je viendrai la lire... et te donner mes commentaires! Oh, et ça me fairait extrêmement plaisir que tu m'envoie le premier chapitre. Et moi, je ne mens jamais dans mes commentaires d'une fic, alors je pourrais te donner les miens ^-^ Un énorme merci pour tes longues reviews et tous tes compliments!! Ça me fait tellement plaisir!! Meeeerci!!!****

**Crystal:** Nes!! Alors ça va mieux? J'espère bien... M'enfin, je veux pas te rappeler tout ça. Cool, les commentaires en direct!! Comme les miens maintenant ^_^   
-Ouais, le homard qui sort des oreilles... j'lai bien rit en la traduisant celle-là ^^   
-C'est vrai que ça l'aurait été drôle que Asher lui dise quelque chose lol! Mais bon, faut encore attendre!   
-Lol!! Ouais je sais que l'auteure est sadique! Moi j'trouve ça drôle voir les réactions des lecteurs, surtout que moi je connais la fin (Niak niak niak :-þ)   
-lol! La pente de Gros Ski! T'as raison! J'ai toujours trouvé ça mieux que la Feinte de Wronski ^^   
-Valàà! T'as bien trouvé! Bah ouais, c'était Draco!! (C'est vrai que c'est moins long faire ^^ que ^_^ ... Mdr! Je suis contente de t,avoir convertie ^^)   
-Ouais! Ça fait trois ans qu'il est mort! Donc, pas très très longtemps...   
-Une formule bien sûr! Et pour quoi? Pour Lily bien sûr ^^ La même utilisée que pour son père héhé!   
-Griffondor... Gryffondor... Bah, ça se resemble ^-^ Je sais pas là lol! Est-ce que j'écris toujours Griffondor avec un i? J'men rend même pas compte lol!   
-Héhé! C'est vrai ça, mais il doit se dire qu'elle vole beaucoup beaucoup que lui, alors ça ne lui passe pas par la tête...   
-Ouais, Dray y'était pas fin! Pauvre p'tite Lily! Moi j'aurais eu mal au coeur lol!   
-Ah! Là je crois que t'as visé en plein dans le mile! Mais est-ce que Lily va se laisser faire plus tard?? Là est la question! *Mystèreeuh!* :-þ   
Je suis super contente que tu aies aimé!! Et pour les fautes d'ortographes.. faut que je me corrige... C'est que quand je finis de traduire, j'me dis tellement qu'il faut que je le publie vite, que je prends pas assez de temps pour corriger *soupir* Je vais essayer d'être moins pire, d'accord? Et puis oui t'es mon idole! Alo aussi! Bah, moi j'ai plusieurs idoles lol! Un gros gros merci pour ta longue review!!! Ça me fait hyper plaisir!! Et j'ai hâte de lire ton prochain chapitre ^_^ Meerci!!****

**Anna Black:** Merci énormément!! Ça me fait toujours plaisir d'entendre que je ne baisse pas de qualité! Et pour savoir ce qu'a fait Harry, je ne veux pas te décourager, mais si je me souviens bien, c'est dans le 30ème chapitre qu'on le sait lol! Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour la review!!!****

**Pheniamon:** Bah, c'est pas grave! ^-^ Et je crois que tu as maintenant tes réponses, non? Et oui, c'était bien Draco! Et oui, je sais que je ne suis pas la seule à le revoir plus qu'une fois lol! Moi aussi j'lai bine aimé! Et j'espère que tu as aussi aimé ce chapitre!! Merci énormément pour toutes tes reviews!!! Ça me touche beaucoup!****

**Mystikal:** Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une petite review!! Ça me fait toujours plaisir!!! Et oui, c'est vrai qu'elle est super cette fic! Voilà pourquoi je la traduis ^_^ Et ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras les réponses à tes questions! Mais pas tout de suite. Merci encore pour la review!!****

**Lindsay8633:** Ouais, je sais bien qu'elles étaient insuffisantes... *soupir* Mais bon, j'essaie de me rattraper avec celles-ci ^-^ Surtout que je ne veux pas d'heure de colle! J'ai déjà assez de travail comme ça! lol! Un gros merci pour tes compliments et ta reviews!! Vraiment, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir! Et j'espère que ce chapitre aura vallu le temps d'attente! Merci encore!****

**Wingardium:** Marchi Gen de me rassurer un peu! ^_^ Chui trop perfectionniste... *soupir* Mes parents me disent que c'est une qualité, mais des fois je trouve que c'est plus un défaut lol! Et puis, bah, je peux même plus te torturer avec le chap 4! Mdr! Mais jpeux te dire que tu apparais encore dans le 5! Même que tu PARLES! Voui voui! J'te le dis! lololol!! Et puis j'espère que t'es pu malade Gen chérie (Mouahaha, ça te fais rêver ça, non? ^-^) Un énorme merci pour tes compliments pis tous tes encouragements!! Je t'adore Gen!! ****

**Valérie:** Voilà! Alors, tu l'as aimé cette suite? J'espère que oui! Et puis, merci pour le compliment!! Ça fait toujorus plaisr à entendre!! Et t'inquiète pas, tu vas finir pas le savoir ce qu'ils cachent! Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review!! Merci!****

**Luna:** Ah, mais c'est pas grave que tu ne m'en aies pas laissé pour le chapitre précédent! Je te pardonne! Et puis merci beaucoup pour les compliments!! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir!! J'espère que tu aimes toujours autant!! Merci beaucoup beaucoup!!!****

**Isly:** Bah merci! C'est super fin de m'encourager et de me rassurer comme ça! Et puis, comme t'as vu, nah t'étais pas à côté de la plaque ^-^ Et puis, j'espère que ce chapitre est aussi bien et qu'il aura vallu le temps d'attente! Merci beaucoup beaucoup!!! Et je continue, t'inquiète pas! Plus lentement, mais je continue quand même ^_^ Merci encore!!!****

**Leviosa:** Ouais, c'est vrai qu'il était assez stressant! On se demandais toujours qu'est-ce qui allait se passer! Et je suis contente de savoir que j'ai réussi à faire passer ces émotions-là à travers ma traduction! Et puis, si ça vaut la peine d'attendre, c'est déjà ça lol! Et moi, des talents de traductrice? T'es sure? lol! Bah, je suis contente de pouvoir t'épater! ^_^ Marchi bokôu bokôu pour les belles reveiws que tu m'envois!! Ça m'encourage vraiment Isa!! Merci encore!! Et moi aussi j't'adore!!****

**Isymea:** Bah là, j'crois que tu le sais c'est qui, non? ^-^ Et c'est vrai que ça fait tout un choc quand Asher dit ÇA. Ouais, j'avoue que c'est plutôt évident que Ed l'aime... Y'a juste Lily qui s'aperçoit de rien lol! Hon, merci de me rassurer comme ça sur la qualité de ma traduction!! Ça me fait hyper plaisir!!Et puis, merci de me comprendre pour le temps que je prends... je passe déjà plus de la moitié de mon temps libre à l'écriture ou à la traduction ou à la correction... alors je peux pas vraiemtn allez plus vie sans devenir complètement folle (Déjà que je le suis déjà pas mal ^_^) lol! Merci beaucoup beaucou de toujorus finir me reviewer Isy chérie!!! Ça me fait vraiment chaud au coeur!! Meeeerci!! Je t'adore!!!****

**Jess-Chang:** Et oui, t'as parfaitement raison, c'était bien Malefoy! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre précédent! Oh, merci, ça me fait toujorus plaisir de me faire dire que j'ai du talent dans la traduction! Et non, je n'arrêterai pas. Je vais moins vite à cause de mon histoire que j'écrit, mais je continue quand même. Merci beaucoup pour la review!!!****

**Magic-phoenix:** Wow, que tu me fasses l'honneur de me laisser une review, ça me touche énormément! Un énorme merci pour les compliments et la review!! Ça me fait hyper plaisir!! Merci!!****

**Mystick:** Mystooou!! ^-^ Ouaaais! Vive les full grosses reviews no-where!!! Mdr!! Et puis, bah, je le sais que c'était pas le meilleur, mais bon, j'peux rien y faire lol! Et pis voooui, je continue à traduire ma grande!! J'te le promets!!! J'veux po de tes légendaires crises! Mdr! :-þ Et, hooooon, *tit air gené* J'ai complètement oublié ta fic.. mais jte promet que je vais aller la lire!! Et puis, moi aussi je t'aime fow fow fow fow fow fow fow fow (Multiplié par 1000 lol!!) T'es vraiment une friend super!!Et puis, bah, t'es pas obligé d'arrêter parce que tu trouves ta review longue ^-^ Merci ebaucoup beaucoup pour ta review Mystou!!!****

**Mika.Chan:** Un gros merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review!! Je l'apprécie beaucoup!!! Et merci pour tes compliments!! Ça m'encourage énormément!!****

**Cousin:** Merci pour la review et les compliments!! Et surtout pour m,avoir placé dans tes auteurs favoris! Ça me touche beaucoup! Merci!! 

[|F@n¥|] 


	18. Sermons

** Sorti le: 26 Janvier 2003**

  
*****N/A Important!!***** _Bon, je suis pas morte encore une fois lol! Mais je jongle entre trois fics et plus, alors c'est pas facile. Mais, euh, le prochain chapitre est très court, donc ça ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps... même si j'ai beaucoup d'autres choses à faire avant é_è je suis désolée si cette traduction écope pas mal à cause de mes autres histoires. En tout cas, j'ai travaillé fort fort hier sur ce chapitre pour finir de le traduire (J'ai fait 3 heures en ligne) donc, j'espèr que vous apprécierez! Bonne Lecture!_   


Disclaimer** :** L'histoire appartient à Jitterbelle, les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowlings, et la traduction m'appartient.   
  
  


**Harry Potter; Voyageur du Temps (HP,VdT ^^)**

  
  
  


**Chapitre 18 : Sermons**

"M.Malefoy?" appela Hermione dans la Grande Salle. Malefoy, qui parlait à Nott, leva les yeux. "Votre père est ici. Il veut vous voir. Suivez-moi." Malefoy eut un sourire mauvais, se leva, puis suivit Hermione vers son bureau. Là-bas, se tenant contre le bureau, se tenait un grand homme aux cheveux blonds-blancs, au nez pointu, et au visage blême. C'était son père; Draco Malefoy. 

"Je reviendrai bientôt," lança Hermione, jetant à Draco un regard de profond dégoût. Elle ferma la porte et l'on entendit ses bruits de pas. 

"Sale Sang-de-Bourbe," marmonna Malefoy. Daris se retourna pour le regarder. _(A/N auteure: J'utilise les prénoms dans ce chapitre vu que Daris et Draco ont le même nom de famille)_

"As-tu reçu ma lettre?" demanda Daris. Draco plissa les yeux et sortit le morceau de papier. 

"Oui, et je suis content que tu l'ais fait," répliqua sèchement Draco. Daris sursauta. Il s'était attendu à ce que son père soit fier de lui, mais certainement pas en colère. Il venait tout juste de découvrir que le jeune Harry Potter était ici et il était fâché? Que se passait-il? 

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" demanda nerveusement Daris. Draco fit un pas en avant, puis le gifla de toutes ses forces, laissant une grande marque rougeâtre sur sa joue. Daris tituba vers l'arrière, puis frotta à l'endroit où son père l'avait frappé. 

"Ceci!" répondit Draco, en colère, tenant la lettre dans les airs. Daris le fixa. "Je suis venu ici et j'ai confronté ces Weasels, et j'ai fait un fou de moi! Comment peux-tu sauter sur de telles conclusions, et me faire marcher là-dedans? Je me suis ridiculisé à cause de toi Daris, en pensant que ce garçon pouvait être Harry Potter!" 

"Quoi? Je ne comprends pas. Que dites-vous?" demanda lentement Daris. "Vous ne me croyez pas?" 

"Et bien, au début si," lança froidement Draco. "Je suis venu au Match de Quidditch. Tu as besoin d'un peu de pratique. Potter t'a eu avec sa Feinte de Wronski. Peu importe, je suis venu au match et j'ai vu ce Evans. 

"Et...?" 

"Et, même si je dois avouer qu'il ressemble extraordinairement à Harry Potter et que pendant un moment j'ai cru que tu avais raison, il n'est pas Harry Potter," expliqua Draco. 

"QUOI?" cria Daris. "Comment savez-vous cela?" 

"Ce n'est pas possible que Harry Potter puisse venir dans le futur. Le seul moyen de faire un voyage dans le temps est d'utiliser un Retourneur de Temps. Il n'y a aucune façon pour que Potter ait mis la main sur un sans que le Ministère ne le sache. La Sang-de-Bourbe, pour une fois, a un point," expliqua lentement Draco. 

"Vous écoutez une Sang-de-Bourbe Père?" demanda Daris, stupéfait. "Une Sang-de-Bourbe qui est la meilleure amie de Harry Potter? Vous savez bien qu'elle a dit cela seulement pour le protéger. Elle est sa meilleure amie et elle sait que vous êtes le Mangemort le plus meurtrier... et elle veut le protéger envers Maître!" 

"Quoi?" demanda Draco. Il pensa pendant un instant. "Pour une fois Daris, tu as peut-être raison..." 

"J'AI raison Père," répliqua Daris, excité. "Evans est réellement Harry Potter! Il y avait quelque chose sur son front! J'ai vu sa cicatrice!" 

"Mais, comment aurait-il pu voyager dans le temps sans Retourneur de Temps?" demanda Draco, plus à lui-même qu'à son fils. 

"Peut-être y a-t-il un autre moyen de voyager dans le temps," exposa Daris, une lueur excitée et cruelle dans les yeux. Draco lui jeta un coup d'œil. 

"J'en doute..." 

"Ça ne peut pas faire de mal de chercher," répliqua Daris. Draco soupira. 

"Je crois que tu as raison Daris," murmura Draco. "Très bien, ta mère et moi ferons quelques recherches. Mais, je veux que tu en fasses un peu de ton côté. Reçu? Ne laisse personne devenir soupçonneux! Compris?" 

Daris acquiesça. 

"D'accord fils, je te verrai aux vacances," dit-il, ébouriffant les cheveux peignés avec du gel de Daris. Celui-ci acquiesça. Draco sourit, tira son capuchon par-dessus sa tête en cachant complètement son visage, puis marcha vers la porte. 

"Père?" 

"Oui Daris?" 

"Est-ce vous qui avez ensorcelé le balais de Potter?" demanda curieusement Daris. Draco eut un sourire cruel. 

"Oui," répondit-il simplement. "Tu sais Daris, assure-toi que ce Weasley ne se place pas à travers ton chemin. Je sens qu'il a encore plus de sentiments pour cette fille qu'il ne le sait. Fais tout ce que tu peux pour l'éloigner." 

"Oui monsieur," dit Daris. 

"Et, assure-toi aussi que Potter et Evans ne se placent pas au travers de ton chemin. Ils sont tous les deux t-" 

"Je sais!" 

"D'accord, au revoir Daris," lança Draco. Il ouvrit la porte et s'y glissa. Daris se sourit à lui-même tandis qu'Hermione revenait avec Eddie et qu'elle le renvoyait à son cours. Tandis qu'il quittait le bureau et lançait un regard cruel à Eddie, qui le lui rendit, il pensa '_Ça va être vraiment passionnant...'_

*~*~*~*~* 

Hermione laissa les Malefoy dans son bureau, puis elle se précipita aussi vite que possible vers la classe où se trouvaient Ron, Eddie et Harry. Quelques étudiants lui lancèrent des regards surpris. Après tout, c'était étrange d'apercevoir la Directrice courir dans les couloirs lorsqu'il n'y avait aucune urgence. Mais, ce que les élèves ne savaient pas, c'est qu'il y avait une urgence en fait. Harry. Qu'avait-il entendu? 

Elle se glissa par la porte, puis vit que Ron regardait nerveusement Harry avec inquiétude. Eddie avait le même air, mais il s'y trouvait aussi le regret. Hermione déplaça son regard de son fils à Harry. Il semblait pâle et malade. Elle soupira et demanda à Ron de rester avec lui un peu plus longtemps. Puis, elle courut vers la Grande Salle aussi vite que possible et se dirigea vers Remus, cherchant son souffle. 

"Herm?" demanda Remus, remarquant l'inquiétude qui marquait son visage. "Qui a-t-il?" 

"C'est Harry..." Elle n'eut aucunement besoin d'ajouter d'autre chose. Remus sauta de son siège comme s'il s'était fait électrocuter. 

"Où est-il?" demanda Remus en la pressant. Hermione le conduisit vers la salle de Métamorphose. Les deux couraient aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient. Hermione était surprise de constater à quelle vitesse Remus courait, spécialement pour un homme de son âge. 'Quel âge a-t-il maintenant?' se demanda Hermione. 'Il avait trente-six ans durant notre cinquième année. Wow, il court vraiment vite pour quelqu'un de cinquante-sept ans. Bien sûr qu'il courre rapidement. Harry est le fils de l'un de ses meilleurs amis et il s'en soucie énormément.' 

Lorsque Hermione et Remus eurent atteint la salle de classe, la scène qui s'offrait à leurs yeux était semblable à celle d'auparavant. Sauf que Harry tremblait encore plus. Remus courut immédiatement à ses côtés et le secoua légèrement. Harry continua de fixer la fenêtre sans aucun but précis. 

"Harry?" l'appela doucement Remus. Harry ne répondit pas. Remus se tourna furieusement vers Ron, Hermione et Eddie. "Que s'est-il passé?" demanda-t-il avec colère. 

"Et bien, comme tu le sais, Draco est venu et-" Hermione lui expliqua tout ce que Ron, Malefoy et elle avaient dit, et comment Harry et Eddie avaient entendu toute la conversation. Les yeux de Remus s'agrandirent sous le choc et il se tourna vers Harry. 

"Harry?" appela à nouveau Remus. Mais, il semblait inconscient à tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il était seulement profondément plongé dans ses pensées. Remus marmonna quelque chose. 

"Qu'as-tu dit Remus?" demanda Ron. 

"Il doit voir Sirius," marmonna à nouveau Remus. 

"QUOI?" hurla Hermione. "ES-TU FOU?" Remus secoua impatiemment la tête. 

"Hermione, tu ne comprends pas, il '_doit_' voir Sirius. Il en a besoin," répliqua Remus. 

"Non," répondit fermement Hermione. "Je ne l'autoriserai pas." 

"Mais-" Remus s'arrêta quelques instants. "Bien." 

"Ron, Moony, amenez-le à l'infirmerie," sollicita Hermione. Ils acquiescèrent tous les deux. "Et, quand vous aurez fait cela, resterais-tu avec lui Moony? Et Ron, tu peux venir dans mon bureau?" Ils acquiescèrent à nouveau, Ron s'avança, et emmena Harry à l'infirmerie. Hermione posa une main sur l'épaule d'Eddie, puis le conduisit vers son bureau pour une loooongue conversation. 

*~*~*~*~* 

Ron installa Harry sur l'un des lits de l'infirmerie. Il était toujours en état de choc. Ron ne comprenait pas la raison pour laquelle il était si ébranlé. Il essaya de se rappeler ce qu'Hermione, Malefoy et lui avaient dit. Puis, ça le frappa. 

*****Flash-Back***** 

_"Il n'a jamais été ton **ami**," lança sèchement Ron, serrant les poings.___

_"Oh, mais il l'était Weasley," dit Malefoy en ricanant. "Il est parti et a trahi tous ceux qui lui faisaient confiance-"___

_"Je t'avertis Malefoy..."___

_"Oh, allez Weasley," continua Malefoy en ricanant. "tu sais très bien qu'il s'est aperçu qu'il traînait seulement avec une bande de racailles! Je veux dire, regarde ce qui est arrivé à ta pauvre et douce petite sœur."___

_"QU'AS-TU DIT?" hurla Ron, la colère lui montant aux joues.___

_"Tu m'as bien entendu."___

_"CE N'ÉTAIT PAS DE LA FAUTE D'HARRY" hurla Ron. Hermione blêmit, puis posa sa main sur son bras pour l'empêcher de frapper Malefoy.___

_"Allez Weasley, sors de cette dénégation et réalise que c'était vraiment la faute de ton **meilleur** ami," dit Malefoy, un sourire cruel sur les lèvres.___

_"Ce n'était pas de sa faute! Tu sais très bien pourquoi il l'a fait!" lança brusquement Ron. "Il n'aurait jamais fait cela sous sa propre volonté!"___

_"En es-tu certain?" demanda Malefoy.___

_"OUI!" cria Ron sans aucune hésitation. Malefoy haussa les épaules, puis sourit.___

_"Pense ce que tu veux Weasley," dit Malefoy. "Mais, tu sais ce qu'il s'est réellement passé et tu sais que lorsque tu regardes maintenant ce garçon, la moitié de toi veut le tuer.….." _Il y avait eu un long, trop long silence, presque comme une hésitation.….. 

*****Fin du flash-back***** 

"Oh mon dieu," murmura Ron, passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Remus, qui avait tiré une chaise à côté du lit d'Harry, leva les yeux vers lui avec inquiétude. 

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" 

"Je sais pourquoi Harry est comme cela," marmonna-t-il, détournant la tête avec honte. Ron expliqua tout à Remus, qui pâlit lorsque l'autre homme eut fini de parler. Il jura tout bas. 

"Il faut que je parle à Hermione," émit Ron, tout en se mettant à courir le plus vite possible vers le bureau de sa femme. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé à destination, il vit Hermione jeter un regard sévère à Eddie. Aussitôt que Ron fut entré, elle explosa. 

"EDWARD RONALD WEASLEY!" hurla-t-elle. Eddie tressaillit sous la peur. "À QUOI PENSAIS-TU EN LAISSANT HARRY ÉCOUTER AUX PORTES?" 

"Herm," murmura Ron, "calme-toi." 

"ME CALMER?" répliqua-t-elle. "MON MEILLEUR AMI A PRESQUE DÉCOUVERT UNE HORRIBLE VÉRITÉ ET TU VEUX QUE JE ME CALME?" 

"HERMIONE!" cria Ron. Hermione fut prise de court par les actions de Ron, mais elle arrêta néanmoins de hurler. "Crier ne nous mènera à rien. D'accord, oui Harry a presque tout découvert. Mais il ne l'a pas fait! Nous allons être obligés de lui expliquer ce que Malefoy disait." 

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" demanda Hermione. 

"À propos de Ginny..." murmura-t-il, de façon à peine audible. Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent et elle pâlit. 

"Ron... nous ne pouvons pas... ça va le ravager!" cria-t-elle presque. Eddie fixa ses pieds. Ron soupira. 

"Et, tu connais la pire partie? Sa cinquième année a été celle où il a commencé... enfin, tu sais..." marmonna-t-il. 

"Oh Ron, la vérité va l'anéantir!" répéta Hermione en pleurant. Ron s'avança vers elle et l'étreignit en même temps que son fils. 

"Tu as raison, nous ne pouvons pas lui dire ce qui est arrivé à Ginny," murmura-t-il dans l'oreille de sa femme. Il l'embrassa sur la joue, puis l'étreignit à nouveau. Soudainement, ils se regardèrent tous les deux, puis se tournèrent vers leur fils. 

"Eddie, à quoi pensais-tu?" lui demanda son père. Eddie semblait honteux, mais il haussa les épaules. "Que se serait-il passé si nous avions commencé à parler de ce qui est arrivé? Harry serait encore plus malade qu'il ne l'est déjà! Si tu veux espionner, je te suggère fortement d'y aller avec Lily, Asher ou Robby, mais pas Harry. Nous devons être prudents quant à ce que nous disons autour de lui. Est-ce que tu comprends?" 

"Oui monsieur," répondit Eddie. 

"Monsieur?" questionna Ron, riant doucement. "Eddie, je suis ton père, pas le Ministre de la Magie." 

"D'accord papa," se reprit Eddie, levant les yeux au ciel. Hermione soupira. 

"Ok, vingt points en moins à Griffondor pour espionnage. Maintenant, retourne à la salle commune," commanda-t-elle, poussant son fils hors de son bureau. Elle se tourna alors vers son mari. "Il faut qu'on parle à Harry." Ron acquiesça, prit la main d'Hermione et le couple se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. 

*~*~*~*~* 

"Il est tellement lourd!" haleta impatiemment Lily. 

"Il pèse presque autant qu'il mange!" rajouta Robby, souriant. Lily rit, échappant par la même occasion le corps d'Asher. Il avait été stupéfixé et elles l'emmenaient à l'infirmerie. Elle aida Robby à le soulever à nouveau. 

"Nous sommes vraiment stupides," lança Robby, laissant tomber Asher sur le sol. Lily la regarda, soulevant un sourcil. 

"Nous?" demanda Lily en blaguant. "Qu'est-ce que ce _nous_? Tu peux toujours te considérer comme une idiote, mais je me considère pour ma part comme une sorcière talentueuse et intelligente!" 

"T'as oublié modeste," répliqua sèchement Robby. 

"Ouais, modeste aussi!" ajouta Lily, souriant. Elles partirent toutes les deux à rire, puis jetèrent un coup d'œil à Asher. 

"Non mais sérieusement, nous sommes stupides," répéta Robby, souriant encore. 

"Pourquoi dis-tu ça?" demanda Lily, faisant semblant d'être offensée. 

"Au lieu de transporter ce fardeau, nous aurions pu le faire léviter," émit Robby, comme si c'était la réponse la plus évidente qui soit. Lily se frappa le front avec la paume de sa main, grognant. 

"Allez," dit-elle en riant, sortant sa baguette. "Wingardium Leviosa!" {_Kikoo Gen et Isa ;-)}_ Asher se mit à léviter dans les airs et Lily le guida jusqu'à l'infirmerie. 

Lorsque les deux filles arrivèrent à destination, Madame Parks, l'infirmière, les regarda, puis leva les yeux au ciel. Madame Parks était une gentille sorcière un peu dodue qui avait le sens de l'humour, mais qui était sévère. Elle sourit en les voyant. Lily, Eddie, Asher et Robby, tout comme Malefoy, Nott, Crabbe et Goyle, venaient sur une base régulière à l'infirmerie. Elle n'aimait pas les quatre Serpentards, ils étaient tellement cruels envers elle puisqu'elle était née de parents moldus. Mais, les quatre Griffondors étaient extrêmement divertissants et elle appréciait leur compagnie. 

"Bonjour Miss Potter, Miss Andrews," les accueillit-elle, une étincelle dans ses yeux gris. "Qu'avez-vous fait cette fois-ci?" 

"Et bien, Nott a traité Robby de Sang-de-bourbe et Asher s'est mis en colère, ne me demander pas pourquoi, et Nott a commencé le duel. Puis, il l'a stupéfixé. Nous l'avons emmené ici pour ne pas qu'il ait de problèmes," expliqua Lily. 

"Bien, je crois que M.Lazard a peut-être quelques sentiments pour Miss Andrews," lança Madame Parks, souriant. Robby rougit fortement. 

Lily se contenta de rire, puis sourit. Elle jeta un coup d'œil pour voir les blessés de la semaine. À sa grande surprise, elle vit Remus, assis à côté d'un lit au fond de l'infirmerie, semblant pâle et apeuré. Immédiatement inquiète, Lily se dirigea vers lui, laissant Robby aider Madame Parks à s'occuper d'Asher. Elle regarda dans le lit et vit Harry couché, l'air en complet état de choc. Lily se précipita de l'autre bord et se plaça à côté de Remus. 

"Moony, que s'est-il passé?" demanda promptement Lily, fixant Harry. Remus soupira, puis lui expliqua tout ce que Ron lui avait dit. Tandis que Remus parlait, les yeux verts de Lily s'agrandirent lentement d'horreur. Remus fut surpris de remarquer combien elle ressemblait à Harry lorsqu'elle faisait cela. Il ne s'en était jamais aperçu. 

"Je vais tuer Eddie," lança sèchement Lily, serrant les poings. Remus la regarda, surpris. 

"Flower, tuer ton meilleur ami n'aidera pas Harry à se sentir mieux," dit Remus raisonnablement. Lily plissa les yeux. 

"Ça m'aidera à ME sentir mieux!" En disant cela, Lily sortit de l'infirmerie. Elle se précipita vers la Salle Commune de Griffondor et cria le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame qui commença à la sermonner sur l'usage des bonnes manières, mais elle l'ignora. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit Eddie qui travaillait sur son devoir. Il se retourna, puis aperçut Lily. 

"Hey Lils!" dit-il, souriant. 

"Pourquoi souris-tu?" lança sèchement Lily, ses yeux étincelant de colère se plissant. Eddie sembla surpris. 

"Lils, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" demanda-t-il, se levant. Les yeux de Lily étincelèrent encore plus. 

"À QUOI PENSAIS-TU EDDIE?" hurla-t-elle. "Que se serait-il passé si Harry avait tout découvert? L'as-tu vu? Il est en état de choc." 

"Je sais," répliqua doucement Eddie. "J'ai été stupide. Mais, j'étais curieux quant à la raison pour laquelle Draco Malefoy était ici. Apparemment, Harry l'était aussi et nous avons décidé d'aller voir." 

"Tu aurais dû savoir que si ça concernait Draco Malefoy, c'est qu'il n'y avait rien de bon là-dedans! Surtout dans le cas d'Harry! Tu aurais dû savoir que s'il avait eu un aperçu d'Harry, Malefoy lui aurait tout révéler sans une hésitation! N'as-tu pas un cerveau dans ton crâne?" cria rageusement Lily. Eddie baissa les yeux. 

"Je n'ai pas pensé!" marmonna Eddie, visiblement embarrassé. "J'ai été stupide et j'en suis désolé!" 

"Je ne m'en serais jamais aperçue!" lança sarcastiquement Lily. Eddie lui jeta un regard furieux. 

"J'ai dit que j'étais désolé!" répéta-t-il, sa propre colère montant, ses oreilles virant au rouge, quelque chose qu'il avait hérité de son père. Lily fit un bruit avec sa gorge qui sembla plutôt sarcastique. 

"Écoute, je suis désolé!" cria Eddie, impatient. "J'ai commis une erreur! Ne me dit pas que Miss Parfaite Lily Potter ne fait jamais d'erreur!" Il avait dit ça amèrement et sèchement. 

"Je n'ai jamais dit ne pas commettre d'erreur," répliqua-t-elle. "Mais, je n'aurais jamais fait quelque chose d'aussi STUPIDE! Je ne sais pas si Harry va s'en remettre." 

"Depuis quand te préoccupes-tu autant de lui?" dit sèchement Eddie. 

"Ferme-la Eddie." Elle s'avança, puis lui donna un coup de genoux dans le ventre. Eddie tituba vers l'arrière, pressant ses mains contre son estomac. 

"POURQUOI AS-TU FAIT ÇA?" hurla-t-il rageusement. 

"Parce que tu es stupide!" cria Lily, pour ensuite courir vers l'infirmerie. Eddie continua à masser son estomac et marmonna quelque chose. Puis, il retourna à son devoir de Métamorphose. 

Lily courrait le plus vite qu'elle pouvait et elle essaya d'ouvrir la porte. Elle était barrée. Lily laissa échapper un grognement frustré et recula d'un pas. Utilisant toute sa force, elle donna un coup de pied dans la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée. Elle se précipita dans la pièce, regardant un Ron surpris, Hermione et Remus. 

"Lily Julia Potter!" lança brusquement Hermione. "Que fais-tu?" 

"Lily?" appela une voix. C'était Harry. Lily s'avança et se tint à côté de son lit. Il semblait réellement peiné. Elle s'agenouilla et lui sourit. 

"C'est correct Harry," le rassura-t-elle en souriant. "Tout va bien aller..."   


**À suivre...**

* * * * * 

_Aloooors, vous avez aimé ou pas?? Une chtite review pour la route? Ça me ferait tellement plaisir! Merci de continuer à suivre cette histoire même si je suis assez lente dans mes updates... je vais essayer de passer un peu moins de temps sur d'autres choses et me remettre un peu plus dans mes fics... surtout que là je vais être un petit bout avec beaucoup moins d'exams, comme je vais avoir mon bulletin début février. Merci!_

**Marika Jedusor:** Merci beaucoup pour la review! J'espère que t'as toujours aimé celui-ci!! 

**Isyméa:** Ouais, il sait _presque_! Mais pas tout!! Bon, et pour Tissu de Mensonges, je veux essayer de finir d'écrire le chapitre 7 de ma fic (La révélation) et ensuite je me lance dans le chapitre 3! Donc, dans 2 semaines gros maximum (Mais ça devrait - 98%- être plus tôt ^^) Merci beaucoup pour les compliments Isy!! Et non, je dois pas devenir plus folle que je suis déjà lol! Disons que je me le fais reprocher depuis un bout de temps de ne plus être aussi rapide, mais bon, j'ai quand même une vie en dehors de mes fics. Bon, merci encore pour la review!!! 

**Miss Tambora:** Maaarie! Tu deviens perspicace ou quoi?? :-þ Mdr, j'te niaise! Mais probablement que tes soupçons sont les bons... mais si tu veux être certaine, tu sais ou me trouver ;-) Et t'as bien fait de pas l'écrire dans ta review, j'voudrais pas que le suspense soit brisé. Et ta phrase a pas ben ben de sens LOL! En tout cas, c'est pas grave, j'tadore pareil! ^^ Merci énormément pour ta review pis tes encouragements continuels ^^ Je t'adoore! 

**Sarah:** Ouais, c'est le but que ça devienne bizarre lol! Mais quand même, tu vas voir, ça va tout avoir un sens à la fin ^^ Et, wow, t'as relu plusieurs fois DDP? C'est vraiment super ça! Même si c'est pas 'mon' histoire, j'y ai quand même mis une petite touche de moi dedans, alors je le prends comme un gros compliment! Et pour le prequel, comme tu l'as lu maintenant, je crois que tu sais ce que c'est ;-) Et c'est super que t'ai pensé à ça... Ça me prouve que quelques personnes comprennent que c'est pas évident du tout de traduire, de trouver les bonnes tournures de phrases et tout, alors merci! Merci aussi pour ton bonne chance (en passant, mes exams se sont super bien passés ^^) et aussi pour ta review!!! 

**Mystical:** Ouais, pas mal calé ^^ Et comme tu vois, on en sait pas beaucoup plus dans ce chapitre, mais t'inquiète, vous allez finir par le savoir lol! Merci pour la review!! 

**Emeline:** Salut Emeline! Là, j'me sens un peu mal... Il me semble que je t'ai envoyé un mail pour te donner mon adresse et tout, mais là, en y repensant bien, comme tu m'as pas répondu, j'me demande si je l'ai vraiment fait :S Donc, mon adresse c'est fanytornade@hotmail.com et tu peux m'envoyer ton histoire, ça va me faire plaisir de la lire! Merci pour les compliments! Et puis, c'est très normal que tu ne comprennes pas beaucoup d'anglais, moi non plus je ne connaissais pas grand chose. C'est simplement à cause que j'ai pris des cours d'anglais avancés et que je lis beaucoup en anglais si je suis arrivée à ce niveau-là. Alors, décourage-toi pas! Bon, alors merci encore pour la review!! 

**Sailor Digitale:** Oui oui il s'est évanoui.... mais euh *pense pour que l'auteure originale aie une incohérence* disons qu'il s'est réveillé avant qu'il ne dise l'affaire pour Ginny! lol! Et puis, ils n'ont jamais dit qu'IL avait tué Ginny, peut-être que oui, peut-être que non (Niak niak niak) Et si tu veux savoir, oui mes exams se sont super bien passés, c'est gentil comme pensée ^^ Merci énormément pour la review!!! 

**Luna:** Je suis super contente que tu aimes toujours! Et super ton surnom pour Malefoy, j'y avais jamais pensé ^_^ Donc, merci pour la review!! 

**Jess-Chang:** Merci de comprendre que ça me prenne du temps! Disons que j'ai une vie aussi en dehors des fics, et que j'aime bien en profiter de temps en temps. Surtout que lorsque je travaille trop sur elles, je viens plus stresser et tout, alors j'ai décidé de réduir mon rythme quelque peu. Donc, merci pour tes compliments (surtout pour ma fic que j'écris lol!) et merci pour la review!! 

**Mystick:** Cool, une longue review!! Mais euh, pas très constructive, quoique divertissante :-þ Mdr! Merci pour les belles chansons!! Et pour les compliments et la review!! J'tadore Mystou!! 

**Leviosa:** Isa! Contente que j'ai fait fonctionner ton tit cerveau!! Ça va lui faire du bien! Mdr *joooke plate* Et ouais, Harry tombant dans les pommes, t'as juste à penser qu'il s'est pété la tête sur le plancher lol!! *relit le reste* oups, j'viens de te répéter ce que tu m'avais dit :-S Meeeeerci pour les compliments et la review!!!!!! J'taime fow fow!!! 

**Ayla:** Merci énormément pour la review enthousiste!!!! 

**Pheniamon:** Pour quand vous allez savoir, et bien dans beaucoup de temps lol! Et pour l,attaque de Voldie, je dois t'avouer que je ne m'en souviens plus du tout :-S Mais bon, ça devrait loll! Merci beaucoup pour la review!!! 

**Mymye-Potter:** Cool la longue review Minouche!! Les compliments étaient vraiment super *rougit* Fine (Hum lol), mettre chapitres régulièrement (plus maintenant :-S), répondre aux reviews (vous méritez bien cela ^^) Bien sûr que je te pardonne!! Zooooooooou! Et pour tes soupçons, tu vas le savoir plus tard :-þ Vive Marista? Pas ben ben rapport avec cette histoire-là Mdr! PAs grave, chui contente que t'aimes ton perso! Vive moi??? Huh, je crois pas loll! Et pour l'autographe, j'peux ben t'en scanner un MDR! J'taime vraiment fort fort fort Minouche!!! Merci!!!! 

**Lindsay8633:** Huh, je voudrais juste savoir si tu es sarcastique avec ton nombre de pages de réponses aux reviews....parce que je crois que je fais un gros effort et que ya pas beaucoup de monde qui réponde aussi long aux revieweurs. En plus, ça me prends toujours au moins une heure à répondre à tout le monde, quand je pourrais très bien ne pas la faire. Donc, si c'était sarcastique, t'es tout pardonner déjà lol! Et trop drôle l'entrée de tes persos!! Merci énormément pour tous tes compliments et ta longue review!! Je l'apprécie énormément!! Merci encore!! 

**Kikoo:** Allo p'tite nouvelle! ^^Je suis contente que t'ai aimé cette traduction!! Et pour tes points: -Oui, c'est dommage que Harry est l'air d'avoir peur de Malefoy, mais c'est pas vraiment ça...   
-Et oui, il pourrait plus insister, mais il les connait assez pour savoir qu'il ne saura rien de plus en insistant.   
-Pour qui est la mère, ça tu le sauras dans euh... quelques chapitres ^^   
-Et Draco est puissant, en plus son père étiat très bien placé (C'est moi ou t'aimes pas Draco? lol!)   
J'espère que t'as aimé ce chapitre même si les révélations ne sont pas pour tout de suite! Merci pour la review!! 

[|F@n¥|] 


	19. Réconfort

** Sorti le: 30 Janvier 2003**

  
*****N/A Important!!***** _J'ai fait vite, non?? ^_^ Mais bon, comme je l'avais dit, ce chapitre-ci est extrêmement court! Ne m'en voulez pas, c'est pas de ma faute lol! N'empêche, j'espère que vous allez l'aimer même si ce n,est vraiment pas le meilleur. Mais il est quand même nécessaire ^^ Bon, j'vous laisse là-dessus!_   


Disclaimer** :** L'histoire appartient à Jitterbelle, les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowlings, et la traduction m'appartient.   
  
  


**Harry Potter; Voyageur du Temps (HP,VdT ^^)**

  
  
  
  


**Chapitre 19 : Réconfort**

"Ron?" appela Harry, se redressant avec l'aide de Remus. "Est-ce que c'est vrai?" 

"De quoi parles-tu?" demanda Ron sans émotion. Il était trop inquiet au sujet d'Harry pour réaliser de quoi celui-ci lui parlait. 

"De ce que Malefoy a dit?" questionna faiblement Harry. Les yeux de Ron semblèrent prêts à s'emplir de larmes à tout moment. 

"Pas du tout Harry," murmura-t-il. Il s'avança vers lui et sourit. "Je ne voudrais jamais te faire du mal, jamais! Tu es mon meilleur ami! Nous savons tous que Malefoy est un stupide sans cerveau. Ne le laisse pas t'atteindre, d'accord?" Harry sourit et acquiesça, amplement soulagé. 

"Mais, de quoi parlait-il?" demanda-t-il curieusement. Tout le monde blêmit, mais ce fut Ron qui devint le plus pâle. 

"Harry, je sais que tu veux savoir et tu sais bien que nous te le dirions à moins d'avoir une très bonne raison de ne pas le faire. Et bien, nous avons une bonne raison et on ne peut pas te le dire," expliqua Lily. Ron, Hermione et Remus la regardèrent et sourirent. 

"Range tout cela au fond de ton esprit pour l'instant. Tu n'es pas disposé à tout apprendre cela. Nous ne voulons pas mettre le futur en péril. Tu comprends, n'est-ce pas?" poursuivit Hermione, posant doucement sa main sur son épaule. 

"Bien sûr," répondit-il, fixant ses mains. "Je crois que je voulais simplement connaître quelques éléments de mon futur. Désolé pour tout cela, spécialement pour avoir espionné." 

"Comme Dumbledore le disait souvent, la curiosité n'est pas un péché," lança Remus. " Je voudrais probablement connaître mon futur moi aussi!" 

"Oui, moi aussi," approuva Lily, tenant toujours l'épaule d'Harry. Ron plaça son bras autour d'Hermione et acquiesça, souriant. Hermione sourit à son tour. Puis, les quatre se dirigèrent vers Harry pour une grande étreinte à cinq. 

Harry fut légèrement choqué au début, mais son cœur palpita alors. Il savait que peu importe ce qui s'était passé ou ce qu'il avait fait, ses amis étaient là pour lui et le seraient probablement pour toujours. Harry savait qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour découvrir ce qui s'était passé ces vingt et une dernières années, tout en essayant de rester hors de danger, si cela était même possible. Mais, il devait avant tout arranger avec Remus, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, mais le plus important, il devait tout régler avec Lily... 

**À suivre...**

* * * * * 

_Voilà, je sais qu'il n'était pas super bon, mais je vous rassure, le prochain est **excellent**! D'ailleurs, c'est mon préféré (il renferme le bal en plus ^^) Et puis, il va être loooong et très dur pour moi à traduire. Donc, ça se peut que ça me prenne un bout... mais je vais faire tout mon possible pour qu'il soit prêt le plus rapidement possible._

**Isyméa:** Ouais, Lily se fâche! Moi je la trouve super drôle Lily! ^^ Et comme tu vois, ils se sont arrangés simplement comme ça lol! Et merci énormément de me comprendre pour ma vitesse. Je dois t'avouer que je l'apprécie vraiment beaucoup! C'est vrai que c'est pas évident du tout, mais bon, j'essaie d'être un peu moins pire, et je crois que ça parait depuis deux semaines ^^ Alors, un énorme merci Isy!!! 

**Mystikal:** Tous les secrets? Hum, dans une bonne dizaine de chapitre lol! Mais d'ici là, il va y avoir d'autres indices, t'inquiète pas ^^ (Je viens de vérifier, le chapitre des GRANDES révélations est le 32ème ^^) Et oui oui, c'est très normal la chicane Lily-Eddie. C'est que Lily a un comportement excessivement impulsif, mais les chicanes entre ces deux-là ne durent jamais bien longtemps! Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour la review!! 

**Sailor Digitale:** Ouais ça se corse :-þ Et comme tu vois, je continue ^^ Merci pour la review! 

**Jess-Chang:** Oui, c'était un des bons chapitres! Merci énormément pour la compréhension, ça me fais du bien d'entendre (ou plutôt de lire) ça! Merci merci!! 

**Leviosa:** Le kikoo faisait-il un lien avec mon kikoo dans l'histoire?? Mdr! J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de maruqer ça en voyant 'Wingardium Leviosa' ^^ Et oui oui, je sais que ça faisait longtemps, mais bon, j'ai pas du tout eu le temps. Prends bien soin de ton tit cerveau! Ça pourrait ne pas être super bon pour lui tout ça :-þ Bon merci beaucoup beaucoup pour la review! Moi aussi j'taime fort fort! 

**Oceane et Pharianne:** Merci beaucoup Océane pour la review et les compliments!!! 

**Elava:** Hum, j'essaie de faire mon possible pour la vitesse. Je jongle entre 3 fics, et souvent même plus. Celle que j'écris me tient particulièrement à coeur. J'ai une vie moi aussi! De l'école, des amies... des problèmes. Alors, oui, j'ai été lente et j'en suis désolée, mais j'aimerais bien que tu sois un peu compréhensive stp. Désolée si ça semble un peu 'rude', mais ça me fait de quoi à chaque fois que quelqu'un me reproche ma lenteur... M'enfin merci pour la review. 

**Emeline:** T'as pas reçu mon mail???? Merdeeuh! Je suis certaine de t'en avoir envoyé un O_O M'enfin, tu peux me l'envoyer maintenant ta fic! J'vais me faire un plaisir de la lire! Et bon, je réponds à tes question ^^ Non, je m'appelle pas vraiment Fany, mais bien Stéphanie. Quoique personne ou presque ne m'appelle comme ça lol! Et puis, j'ai 14 ans et je suis en secondaire 3 (J'habite au Québec, alors j'ai aucune idée de comment fonctionne vos classes en France :-S) Bon bah, merci beaucoup beaucoup pour la review!!!! 

**Crystal:** Bah, c'est pas grave Nes!!! T'es tout pardonnée ^^ Pour le t- quoi? Huh, j'en ai aucune idée mdr!!! Je crois que dans la version originale c'était marqué v- alors j'ai pensé que c'était peut-être Very (très) Mais bon, j'en sais rien lol! Et non, j'te le dirai pas :-þ Un énooorme merci pour la review et les compliments!! J'tadore!!! 

[|F@n¥|] 


	20. Le bal d'Halloween

** Sorti le: 16 février 2003**

  
*****N/A Important!!***** _Voilà, j'ai essayer de faire mon plus vite possible. Bon, dans ce chapitre, il y a le bal et des chansons qui l'accompagne. J'ai décidé de vous les traduire du mieux que je le pouvais... mais, si vous êtes capables d'en comprendre le sens en anglais, je vous conseille fortement de ne même pas regarder ma traduction, ça pourrait gâcher quelque peu la magie du moment. M'enfin, ce n'est qu'un simple conseil ^^ Bonne lecture, et profitez bien de ce chapitre qui est, d'après moi, l'un des meilleurs!_   


Disclaimer** :** L'histoire appartient à Jitterbelle, les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowlings, et la traduction m'appartient.   
  
  


**Harry Potter; Voyageur du Temps (HP,VdT ^^)**

  
  


**Chapitre 20 – Le bal d'Halloween**

Harry se réveilla le matin suivant à l'infirmerie et se rendit immédiatement au déjeuner _{Arf, petit déjeuner pour les français ^^}_. Asher était déjà là avec Eddie et Robby, mais Lily restait introuvable. Après quelques minutes de discussion, personne ne remarqua Lily entrer, souriant comme une idiote. 

"D'accord," lança-t-elle impatiemment. " Est-ce que QUELQU'UN va un jour me demander pourquoi je souris tant?" 

"Pourquoi souris-tu autant?" demanda sèchement Eddie. Lily lui lança un rapide regard furieux, puis se remit à sourire. 

"Hermione a donné son accord pour le bal d'Halloween!" cria-t-elle. Robby leva les yeux avec ravissement. 

"ES-TU SÉRIEUSE?" 

"Non Rob. Je mens," répliqua sarcastiquement Lily. Robby commença à sauter partout autour d'eux. Lily souriait d'une oreille à l'autre. Asher et Eddie souriaient fièrement vers les deux filles. 

"Félicitations Lils, Rob," lança Eddie, souriant et donnant une petite tape dans le dos de Lily. Celle-ci sourit. 

"Il faut que j'aille l'annoncer à Mandy et Jem!" cria-t-elle, se précipitant alors vers Jairus, Danny et Mandy. _(A/N auteure: Ce sont les autres Griffondor de cinquième année, si vous ne vous en souveniez plus)_ Lily murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de cette dernière qui rayonna littéralement. Elle courut ensuite à la table des Serdaigles vers une petite fille aux courts cheveux noirs parsemés de mèches rouge clair. Lily lui dit quelque chose et la fille rayonna à son tour. Les deux commencèrent à discuter. Harry devint impatient. 

"Que se passe-t-il?" cria-t-il presque. Eddie le regarda, plutôt surpris. 

"Lils ne te l'a pas dit?" demanda-t-il, souriant malicieusement. Harry secoua la tête lentement. Le sourire d'Eddie s'élargit. "Et bien, je suppose que tu le découvriras au bal." Harry leva les yeux au ciel, puis grogna. Lily revint s'asseoir avec Robby, Asher, Eddie et Harry. 

"Alors, qui va avec qui au bal?" demanda curieusement Harry. 

"Et bien, Robby et moi ne pouvons pas avoir de compagnons," répondit Lily, jetant un coup d'œil à l'autre fille. Personne ne remarqua qu'Eddie sembla soudainement légèrement concentré à fixer ses œufs. 

"Quoi?" interrogea Harry, surpris, quoique plutôt soulagé que Lily n'ait pas de rendez-vous. "Pourquoi?" 

"Tu verras..." 

"Et toi Eddie?" 

"J'y vais seul," répondit-il à Harry, semblant légèrement désappointé. 

"Tout comme moi," s'exclama Harry avec soulagement, sachant qu'il ne resterait pas seul. "Et toi Ash?" 

"J'y vais avec une Poufsouffle de quatrième année..." 

"Et, c'est quelque chose dont tu dois être fier?" demanda sèchement Lily. "Ce sont toutes des petites stupides!" 

"Probablement mieux que d'y aller avec toi!" marmonna Eddie tout bas. Malheureusement, Lily l'entendit. 

"Qu'as-tu dit?" lança-t-elle brusquement. Eddie sourit d'un air penaud et haussa les épaules. 

"Est-ce que j'ai dit cela à voix haute?" demanda-t-il innocemment. 

"Tu vas le payer Eddie Weasley!" hurla-t-elle, faisant sursauter tous les gens présents dans la Grande Salle. 

Eddie se leva immédiatement et courut hors de la salle, suivi de près par une Lily très en colère, sa baguette levée et prête à ensorceler son meilleur ami. 

"Hon, c'est tellement mignon," s'exclama Robby. "Ils flirtent ensemble..." Harry se sentit comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup de poing dans le ventre. 

~*~**Le Soir du Bal**~*~ 

C'était le soir du Bal d'Halloween. Asher avait invité une Poufsouffle de quatrième année qui s'appelait Alicia Madson. Eddie et Harry y allaient toujours seuls. Et, comme Lily avait dit, Robby et elle ne pouvaient pas avoir de rendez-vous. Harry se demandait bien pourquoi et s'interrogea sur ce que Lils lui cachait. Eddie lui prêta une de ses vieilles robes de bal, qui était bleu marin. Ça n'importait pas du tout à Harry. Il les trouvait très bien. Eddie mit une robe rouge sang foncé, se disant que n'ayant pas de compagnes, il ne devait pas s'inquiéter de bien paraître. Asher portait une robe gris foncé, qui s'agençait parfaitement à ses yeux. 

*~*~* 

"NON!" hurla Lily. 

"Oh, allez..." 

"NON!" 

"S'il te plait?" 

"NON!" 

"Pourquoi pas?" 

"PARCE QUE JE REFUSE DE METTRE DU MAQUILLAGE ET JE REFUSE QUE TU TOUCHES À MES CHEVEUX!" cria-t-elle. Robby et Mandy se regardèrent et partirent à rire. 

"Je ne crois pas qu'ils t'ont entendu dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards Lils," lança Mandy, souriant. Lily plissa les yeux. 

"Bien," commença Robby, "si tu vas performer avec Mandy, Jem et moi, tu dois bien paraître." 

"N-" 

"Petrificus Totalus!" cria Mandy, pointant sa baguette vers l'autre fille. Lily se figea et tomba au sol. Ses yeux brillaient dangereusement. Robby était stupéfaite, mais semblait plutôt amusée. 

"De tous les gens qui connaissent Lily Potter, je n'aurais jamais cru que Mandy Micrelle serait celle qui le ferait!" indiqua Robby, souriant. Mandy rayonna fièrement. 

*~*~* 

"Où sont Lily et Robby?" demanda curieusement Harry. Eddie et Asher sourirent, puis poussèrent Harry hors de la Salle Commune, puis vers la Grande Salle pour le bal. 

"Ils vont nous rejoindre ici," émit simplement Asher. 

Quand ils furent arrivés, Asher alla retrouver sa compagne tandis qu'Harry et Eddie allèrent s'asseoir à la table des Griffondors. Il y avait une scène à la place habituelle de la table des professeurs. Il y avait une batterie au fond, un clavier et deux guitares. Harry se gratta le côté de la tête avec curiosité. 

"Qui va chanter?" demanda-t-il. Eddie sourit. 

"Les Wicked Witches," répondit-il simplement, tandis que son sourire devenait extrêmement malicieux. Harry souleva un sourcil. 

"C'est un nom très original," répliqua sarcastiquement Harry. Le sourire d'Eddie s'élargit. 

"Lily a dit la même chose, mais Robby désapprouvait FORTEMENT," ajouta Eddie. Harry était vraiment confus quant à ce qu'Eddie lui racontait. Il soupira. 

"Peu importe," marmonna-t-il. "Sont-elles bonnes?" 

"Elles ne sont pas célèbres, mais je crois que tu vas les aimer," dit Eddie innocemment. Harry haussa les épaules. Toute l'école était maintenant assise, attendant que le bal ne commence. Mais, aucun signe de Lily, Robby, ou même de cette fille Mandy. Finalement, Hermione arriva sur la scène et sourit. 

"Bienvenu!" cria-t-elle. "Pour le bal d'Halloween de cette année, je vous présente nos Wicked Witches à nous; Mandy Micrelle, Robyn Andrews, Jane-Elizabeth 'Jem' Malerverson, et la chanteuse principale, Lily Potter!" 

Tout le monde, sauf les Serpentards, applaudit. Harry resta bouche bée. Eddie rit à la vue de son air surpris. Il tourna la tête et vit Robby, portant une robe mauve clair faite de soie et ses cheveux tressés, s'asseoir derrière la batterie. Mandy sortit ensuite, portant une robe blanche simple et lacée. Jane-Elizabeth, aussi connue comme Jem, portait une robe de satin rouge et ses cheveux étaient retenus en un chignon. Finalement, Lily arriva. Harry et Eddie, surtout Eddie, restèrent bouche bée. Elle ressemblait présentement à une... fille! Lily était jolie au naturel, mais avec du maquillage et ses cheveux arrangés, elle était sensationnelle. 

Sa robe était d'un vert chatoyant, s'agençant avec ses yeux à la perfection et les faisant ressortir magnifiquement. Ses longs cheveux dorés, habituellement attachés en queue de cheval, étaient nattés en une tresse française parsemée de lys. Harry devait avouer qu'elle était jolie, mais était grandement agacé par les garçons qui la fixaient, spécialement Eddie. 

Lily sourit, puis sortit immédiatement sa baguette, marmonnant "Sonorus!" Robby, Mandy et Jem firent de même. Soudainement, la musique se fit entendre et tout le monde commença à danser.   
  


_Baby, I knew at once _**Baby, j'ai su dès la première fois**   
_That you were meant for me _**Que tu m'étais prédestiné**   
_Deep in my soul _**Dans mon âme**   
_I know that I'm your destiny _**Je sais que je suis ton futur**   
  


La voix de Lily s'agençait parfaitement au rythme rapide de la musique, tandis qu'elle pinçait aisément les cordes de sa guitare. Harry était stupéfait par le talent qu'elle possédait. Jamais elle ne lui avait parlé de musique.   
  


_Though you're unsure _**Même si tu n'es pas certain**   
_Why fight the tide _**De la raison pour laquelle te battre contre le courant**   
_Don't think so much _**Ne pense pas tant**   
_Let your heart decide _**Laisse ton cœur décider**   
_Baby, I see your future _**Baby, je vois ton futur**   
_And it's tied to mine _**Et il est lié au mien**   
_I look in your eyes _**Je regarde dans tes yeux**   
_And see you searching for a sign _**Et t'y vois rechercher un signe**   
_But you'll never fall _**Mais jamais tu ne t'effondreras**   
_Til you let go _**Avant que tu ne laisses tomber**   
_Don't be scared _**Ne sois pas effrayé**   
_Of what you don't know _**De ce que tu ne connais pas**   
  


"Elles sont bonnes, non?" demanda Eddie à Harry en couvrant la musique. Celui-ci hocha vigoureusement la tête. 

"Ouais, Lily a une voix superbe!" cria–t-il. Eddie acquiesça. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de la salle, puis sourit en voyant le monde danser. Finalement, quelque chose entra dans la Grande Salle, une silhouette portant une cape argentée. Eddie reconnu aussitôt cette cape et blêmit soudainement.   
  


_True to your heart _**Fidèle à ton cœur**   
_You must be true to your heart _**Tu dois être fidèle à ton cœur**   
_That's when the heavens will part _**C'est là que le paradis s'ouvrira**   
_And baby, shower you with my love _**Et baby, il t'inondera de mon amour**   
_Open your eyes _**Ouvre tes yeux**   
_Your heart can tell you no lies _**Ton cœur ne peut te raconter des mensonge**s   
_And when you're true to your heart _**Et si tu es fidèle à ton cœur**   
_I know it's gonna lead you straight to me _**Je sais que ça te mènera droit vers moi**   
  


Harry écouta Lily, Robby, Mandy et Jem chanter en cœur ces dernières paroles. Elles étaient bonnes, stupéfiantes ! Harry commença à suivre le rythme de sa tête, ne remarquant pas que Eddie devenait de plus en plus blême. Soudainement, il se retourna et aperçut Lily jouer sur sa guitare. Il en oublia aussitôt la silhouette et sourit.   
  


_Someone you know is on your side _**Quelqu'un que tu connais est de ton côté**   
_Can set you free _**Et peux te rendre libre**   
_I can do that for you _**Je peux faire cela pour toi**   
_If you believe in me _**Si tu crois en moi**   
_Why second-guess _**Pourquoi repenser**   
_What feels so right _**À ce qui semble si bien**   
_Just trust your heart _**Soit seulement fidèle à ton cœur**   
_And you'll see that ligh_t **Et tu verras cette lumière**   
  


Une jolie fille de cinquième année de Poufsouffle, les cheveux noirs et les yeux bleus, s'avança vers Harry et lui demanda une danse. Celui-ci rougit, regarda Eddie qui lui fit un clin d'œil, puis accepta. La fille se présenta; Madison Crosstones. 

"Harry Evans," poursuivit Harry, souriant. La fille lui fit un sourire à son tour, puis ils commencèrent à danser.   
  


_True to your heart _**Fidèle à ton cœur**   
_You must be true to your heart _**Tu dois être fidèle à ton cœur**   
_That's when the heavens will part _**C'est là que le paradis s'ouvrira**   
_And baby, shower you with my love _**Et baby, il t'inondera de mon amour**   
_Open your eyes _**Ouvre tes yeux**   
_Your heart can tell you no lies _**Ton cœur ne peut te raconter des mensonges**   
_And when you're true to your heart _**Et si tu es fidèle à ton cœur**   
_I know it's gonna lead you straight to me _**Je sais que ça te mènera droit vers moi**   
  


Lily souleva un sourcil vers Madison de sur la scène. C'était étrange d'apercevoir une camarade danser avec son futur père et avoir du plaisir. Elle sourit légèrement, puis l'ignora, continuant à chanter avec tout son cœur, et pensant en même temps à comment elle pourrait ensorceler Robby et Mandy pour lui avoir fait porter du maquillage.   
  


_Your heart knows what's good for you _**Ton cœur sait ce qui est bon pour toi**   
_Let your heart show you the way _**Laisse ton cœur te montrer le chemin**   
_It'll see through _**Il verra au travers**   
_Boy, my heart is driving me to where you are _**Boy, mon cœur me mène vers où tu te trouves**   
_You can take both hands off the wheel and still get far _**Tu peux retirer tes deux mains du volant et te rendre tout de même loin**   
_Be swept away, enjoy the ride _**Sois emporté, profite de la randonnée**   
_You won't get lost _**Tu ne te perdras pas**   
_With your heart to guide you _**Avec ton cœur pour te guider**   
  


Madison était une très bonne danseuse et Harry n'était pas très bon. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Eddie qui souriait. Il observa Lily et vit qu'elle les regardait et qu'elle avait un léger sourire au visage. Il relaxa alors et décida d'avoir du plaisir.   
  


_True to your heart _**Fidèle à ton cœur**   
_You must be true to your heart _**Tu dois être fidèle à ton cœur**   
_That's when the heavens will part _**C'est là que le paradis s'ouvrira**   
_And baby, shower you with my love _**Et baby, il t'inondera de mon amour**   
_Open your eyes _**Ouvre tes yeux**   
_Your heart can tell you no lies _**Ton cœur ne peut te raconter des mensonges**   
_And when you're true to your heart _**Et si tu es fidèle à ton cœur**   
_I know it's gonna lead you straight to me _**Je sais que ça te mènera droit vers moi**   


_When things are getting crazy _**Lorsque les choses deviennent folles**   
_And you don't know where to start _**Et que tu ne sais pas où commencer**   
_Keep on believing, baby _**Continue de croire, baby**   
_Just be true to your heart _**Sois seulement fidèle à ton cœur**   
_When all the world around you _**Lorsque le monde autour de toi**   
_It seems to fall apart _**Semble se déchirer**   
_Keep on believing, baby _**Continue de croire, baby**   
_Just be true, true to your heart _**Soit seulement fidèle, fidèle à ton cœur**   
  


Tout le monde acclama fortement tandis que la chanson se terminait. Même quelques Serpentards applaudirent. Personne ne remarqua la silhouette argentée qui était appuyée dans un coin, dans la noirceur, ses yeux fixés sur Lily. 

La musique repartit, mais cette fois-ci beaucoup plus lentement. Harry regarda nerveusement Madison. Celle-ci rougit, puis lui demanda s'il voulait continuer à danser. Il accepta et Madison rayonna, rouge comme une tomate. Harry et Madison dansèrent tandis que Lily prenait une grande inspiration et commençait sa chanson.   
  


_So suddenly....so strange.... _**Si soudainement... si étrangement..**   
_Life wakes you up.... _**La vie te réveille...**   
_Things change.... _**Les choses changent...**   
  


Eddie observait Lily d'une façon qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer comment elle était belle et comment sa voix ressemblait à celle d'un ange. Sa personnalité, elle était tête dure, mais elle était aussi adorable, drôle, et insouciante. Elle était toujours là pour toi. Elle était juste... une fille tellement bien, très jolie en plus! 

Lily se retourna et aperçut Eddie qui la fixait d'une drôle de façon. Eddie? Son meilleur ami? Qui la fixait? Elle détourna rapidement les yeux, son visage s'empourprant légèrement et elle continua à chanter. Elle ne voulait pas que son meilleur ami tombe en amour avec elle. 

La silhouette remarqua les regards qu'Eddie envoyait à Lily et comment celle-ci en était embarrassée et qu'elle rougissait. Il se sourit à lui-même.   
  


_I've done my best.... _**J'ai fait de mon mieux...**   
_I've served my call.... _**J'ai purgé ma peine...**   
_I thought I had it all..... _**Je croyais que j'avais tout...**   
_So suddenly....so strong.... _**Si soudainement... Si fortement...**   
_My prejudice.... _**Mon préjugé...**   
_Was gone..... _**S'en est allé...**   
_You needed me..... _**Tu avais besoin de moi...**   
_I found my place... _**J'ai trouvé ma place...**   
_I'm different now.... _**Je suis différent maintenant...**   
_These days.... _**De ces jours-là...**   
  


Eddie ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que ces paroles ressemblaient beaucoup à ce qu'il ressentait en regardant Lily. Il pensa alors qu'il était peut-être amoureux de sa meilleure amie... C'était comme si ces paroles lisaient dans son esprit.   
  


_Now the greatest reward _**Maintenant, la plus grande récompense**   
_Is the light in your eyes _**Est la lumière dans tes yeux**   
_The sound of your voice _**Le son de ta voix**   
_And the touch of your hand _**Et le frôlement de ta main**   
_You made me who I am..... _**Tu m'as transformé...**   
  


Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Eddie et vit qu'il fixait quelque chose, bavant presque! Il suivit son regard et celui-ci atterrit sur Lily! Ses yeux verts s'agrandirent. Celle-ci continuait à regarder Eddie rapidement et nerveusement, ce qui fit rager Harry. Est-ce qu'Eddie aimait Lily? Par la façon dont il la fixait, ça ressemblait à cela. Harry devint rouge et se sentit comme si quelqu'un l'avait frappé dans le ventre!   
  


_Now the greatest reward _**Maintenant, la plus grande récompense**   
_Is the love I can give _**Est l'amour que je peux offrir**   
_I'm here for you now _**Je suis présentement là pour toi**   
_And for as long as I live _**Et pour aussi longtemps que je vivrai**   
_You made me who I am.... _**Tu m'as transformé...**   
  


Finalement, devenant agacée par le regard fixe de son meilleur ami, Lily lui jeta un coup d'œil et lui sourit joyeusement, espérant peut-être le satisfaire. Mais, les choses ne firent que s'aggraver. À la vue de son sourire, le cœur d'Eddie sembla flotter. Il lui sourit en retour. Si seulement elle n'était pas en train de chanter, il pourrait danser avec elle. Ces paroles semblaient lire dans ses pensées, et ironiquement, elles sortaient de la bouche de Lily. 

Le cœur d'Harry s'enragea tandis qu'il apercevait Eddie sourire à Lily. Mais, il savait que ça semblerait brusque de pousser Madison pour aller frapper le fils des ses meilleurs amis, alors il se contrôla et sourit, ou du moins essaya de sourire, à Madison.   
  


_You trusted me to grow... _**Tu m'as fais confiance pour grandir...**   
_I gave my heart.... _**J'ai offert mon cœur...**   
_To show.... _**Pour démontrer...**   
_There's nothing else..... _**Qu'il n'y a rien d'autre...**   
_I cherish more.... _**Que je chéris plus...**   
_I stand by you.... _**Je te reste fidèle...**   
_For sure..... _**C'est certain...**   


_Now the greatest reward _**Maintenant, la plus grande récompense**   
_Is the light in your eyes _**Est la lumière dans tes yeux**   
_The sound of your voice. _**Le son de ta voix**   
_And the touch of your hand _**Et le frôlement de ta main**   
_You made me who I am..... _**Tu m'as transformé...**   
_Now the greatest reward _**Maintenant, la plus grande récompense**   
_Is the love I can give _**Est l'amour que je peux offrir**   
_I'm here for you now _**Je suis présentement là pour toi**   
_And for as long as I live _**Et pour aussi longtemps que je vivrai**   
_You made me who I am.... _**Tu m'as transformé...**   


_So suddenly it's clear to me.... _**Si soudainement, tout est clair pour moi...**   
_Things change.... _**Les choses ont changé...**   
_Our future lies here and now.... _**Nos futurs sont maintenant ici et maintenant...**   
_We made it through.... _**Nous avons passé au travers...**   
_Somehow...... _**D'une quelconque façon...**   
  


Eddie ne put s'en empêcher plus longtemps. Il sauta de son siège et courut presque vers la scène. Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent d'horreur et de colère tandis qu'il regardait le fils de ses deux meilleurs amis s'avancer vers Lily et lui sourire. 

Lily lui rendit son sourire, même si elle semblait plutôt confuse. Eddie passa alors ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle sembla assez surprise, mais sourit légèrement en passant ses bras autour du cou de son meilleur ami. _(A/N auteure: Souvenez-vous, elle n'a pas de micro ni rien... sa voix est ensorcelée...)_

Harry ressentait quelque chose le parcourir, comme du poison dans ses veines. Était-ce de la rage? Du choc? De la nervosité? De l'inquiétude? Tout cela mit en une seule émotion? Harry regarda simplement Madison, mais ne put s'empêcher d'observer le couple sur la scène, semblant parfaitement heureux. Eddie la regarda avec des yeux remplis d'adoration, comme s'il l'aimait. NON! Il ne l'aimait pas. Après tout, il était beaucoup trop jeune pour savoir ce qu'était l'amour. Il avait seulement quinze ans. 

_Ces mains sont mieux de rester au nord de l'équateur_, pensa-t-il. 

La silhouette rayonna. '_Bien, Eddie s'est avancé et il est toujours en un seul morceau... il y a du progrès'_, pensa la personne. Il pouffa légèrement et eut un large sourire. Il continua d'observer la fille blonde danser avec le garçon roux. 

Robby sourit tandis qu'elle fredonnait l'air de la chanson. '_C'est pas trop tôt'_, pensa-t-elle. Asher songeait à peu près la même chose. 

Hermione eut un sourire tandis qu'elle regardait son fils et la fille de son meilleur ami danser lentement. Elle pensa, '_De toutes les filles qu'il aurait pu choisir, je suis contente que son choix se soit arrêté sur Lily. J'espère juste que Harry ne le tuera pas avant qu'il n'ait passé ses seize ans'_.   
  


_Now the greatest reward _**Maintenant, la plus grande récompense**   
_Is the light in your eyes _**Est la lumière dans tes yeux**   
_The sound of your voice _**Le son de ta voix**   
_And the touch of your hand _**Et le frôlement de ta main**   
_You made me who I am..... _**Tu m'as transformé...**   
_Now the greatest reward _**Maintenant, la plus grande récompense**   
_Is the love I can give _**Est l'amour que je peux offrir**   
_I'm here for you now _**Je suis présentement là pour toi**   
_And for as long as I live _**Et pour aussi longtemps que je vivrai**   
_You made me who I am.... _**Tu m'as transformé**   
  


La chanson s'arrêta et Lily laissa immédiatement Eddie en reculant. Celui-ci en sembla plutôt blessé. Elle n'eut même pas un contact visuel avec lui après cela. Il plaça ses mains dans ses poches, soupira, puis redescendit de la scène. Harry laissa Madison et lui dit qu'il voulait se reposer quelques instants. Elle acquiesça et celui-ci se précipita vers la table des Griffondors. 

"Eddie?" appela froidement Harry. Celui-ci sursauta de l'état d'hébétement dans lequel il était plongé et leva les yeux. Il semblait plutôt nerveux, puis devint soudainement très intéressé par ses pieds. 

"Qui a-t-il?" demanda-t-il nerveusement. Harry souleva un sourcil, puis croisa ses bras sur son torse. 

"Ressens-tu quelque chose pour Lily?!" questionna-t-il, en colère. Eddie rougit et fixa ses mains. 

"Non!" répondit-il, peut-être un peu trop rapidement. "Je ne dansais avec personne et je m'ennuyais. Alors, vu que Lily est ma meilleure amie et tout... J'ai pensé que nous pourrions avoir une danse amicale!" 

"Tu en es certain? 

"Oui," dit-il, plus confiant. "C'est ma meilleure amie Harry. Elle est comme ma petite sœur après tout." 

"Ok," ajouta Harry, toujours quelque peu sceptique. Il leva à nouveau les yeux vers les filles et vit qu'elles s'étaient regroupées. Lily se retourna rapidement et fit face au public. Jem s'avança au-devant d'elle. 

"La prochaine chanson a été écrite par Lily Potter, musique et paroles," commença Jem. "Elle est dédiée à quelqu'un dans l'audience, et non Eddie, ce n'est pas toi." Ce dernier rougit et lança un regard furieux à Jem qui sourit innocemment. Lily leva les yeux au ciel, puis s'avança. Robby, Mandy et Jem commencèrent immédiatement à fredonner tandis que Lily chantait doucement.   
  


_I was waiting for so long.... _**J'attendais depuis si longtemps...**   
_For a miracle to come.... _**Pour qu'un miracle n'advienne...**   
_Everyone told me to be strong... _**Tout le monde m'a dit d'être forte...**   
_Hold on....and don't shed a tear.... _**Tiens bon... et ne laisse pas tomber une larme...**   
_So through the darkness and good times.... _**Alors, à travers la noirceur et les bons moments...**   
_I know I'd make it through..... _**Je sais que je passerai au travers...**   
_And the world thought I had it all... _**Et le monde croyait que j'avais tout...**   
_But I was...waiting for you.... _**Mais... je t'attendais...**   
  


Lentement, très lentement, Lily tourna les yeux vers Harry tandis qu'elle chantait et lui sourit joyeusement. Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent et son sourire devint encore plus grand. 

La silhouette était très curieuse quant à qui Lily avait dédié cette chanson. Il la vit fixer la table des Griffondors, mais il ne pouvait pas apercevoir à qui elle chantait par-dessus les têtes des étudiants.   
  


_Hush now... _**Chut maintenant...**   
_I see a light in the sky _**Je vois une lumière dans le ciel**   
_Oh, it's almost blinding me _**Oh, elle m'aveugle presque**   
_I can't believe I've been touched by an angel _**Je ne peux croire que j'ai été touché par un ange**   
_With love...... _**Chargé d'amour...**   
  


Les yeux de Lily étaient toujours fixés sur Harry.   
  


_Let the rain come down _**Laisse la pluie tomber**   
_And wash away my tears _**Et faire disparaître mes larmes**   
_Let it fill my soul _**Laisse-la remplir mon âme**   
_And drown my fears _**Et noyer mes peurs**   
_Let it shatter the walls _**Laisse-la détruire les murs**   
_For a new sun _**Pour apercevoir un nouveau soleil**   
_A new day has come.... _**Un jour nouveau est apparu...**   
  


La silhouette essaya de se faufiler à travers la foule pour apercevoir à qui Lily chantait, spécialement si la chanson n'était pas dédiée à Eddie.   
  


_Where it was dark, now there's light _**Où tout était noir, tout est maintenant lumineux**   
_Where there was pain, now there's joy _**Où il y avait de la douleur, il y a maintenant de la joie**   
_Where there was weakness, I found my strength _**Où il y avait de la fragilité, j'y ai trouvé ma force**   
_All in the eyes of a boy.... _**Tout cela dans les yeux d'un garçon...**   
  


Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsque Eddie lui murmura dans l'oreille, "Je crois que cette chanson t'est dédiée..."   
  


_Hush now... _**Chut maintenant...**   
_I see a light in the sky _**Je vois une lumière dans le ciel**   
_Oh it's almost blinding me _**Oh, elle m'aveugle presque**   
_I can't believe I've been touched by an angel _**Je ne peux croire que j'ai été touché par un ange**   
_With love...... _**Chargé d'amour...**   
_Let the rain come down _**Laisse la pluie tomber**   
_And wash away my tears _**Et faire disparaître mes larmes**   
_Let it fill my soul _**Laisse-la remplir mon âme**   
_And drown my fears _**Et noyer mes peurs**   
_Let it shatter the walls _**Laisse-la détruire les murs**   
_For a new sun _**Pour apercevoir un nouveau soleil**   
_A new day has come... _**Un jour nouveau est apparu...**   
  


La silhouette n'arrivait pas à se faufiler entre les élèves et commençait à se sentir plutôt frustrée. Il y avait une pause instrumentale et Harry rayonna tandis que la musique devait plus forte et que Lily le fixait droit dans les yeux. Elle commença à chanter plus fort et plus haut.   
  


_Let the rain come down _**Laisse la pluie tomber**   
_And wash away my tears _**Et faire disparaître mes larmes**   
_Let it fill my soul _**Laisse-la remplir mon âme**   
_And drown my fears _**Et noyer mes peurs**   
_Let it shatter the walls _**Laisse-la détruire les murs**   
_For a new sun _**Pour apercevoir un nouveau soleil**   
_A new day has coooooome _**Un jour nouveau est appaaaaaru...**   
_Ohhhh ohhhh.....I see a light in your eyes... _**Ohhh, ohhhh... J'aperçois une lumière dans tes yeux...**   
  


Elle pointa Harry.   
  


_All in the eyes of a boy.... _**Tout cela dans les yeux d'un garçon...**   
_I can't believe I've been touched by an angel _**Je ne peux croire que j'ai été touché par un ange**   
_With love...... _**Chargé d'amour...**   
_I can't believe I've been touched by an angel _**Je ne peux croire que j'ai été touché par un ange**   
_With love...... _**Chargé d'amour…**   
_A new day has come.... _**Un jour nouveau est apparu...**   
_Hush now.... _**Chut maintenant...**   
_A new day has come.... _**Un jour nouveau est apparu...**   
  


Lily sourit à Harry et sauta en bas de la scène et essaya de courir jusqu'à lui, mais quelqu'un l'en arrêta. Une silhouette dotée d'une cape argentée l'attrapa et l'étreignit. Elle se sentait malade et surprise en même temps. Elle savait très bien qui se cachait derrière ce capuchon. Celui-ci tomba et le visage de l'homme rayonna. 

"Bonjour Flower!" 

"SIRIUS?" Lily resta bouche bée. 

**À suivre...**

* * * * * 

_Bon, j'ai JAMAIS eu autant de difficulté à traduire un chapitre... De plus, je suis très bien consciente du fait que les chansons sont très mal traduites et je m'en excuse. J'ai dû prendre au moins 2 heures à traduire les 3 chansons, alors svp, soyez indulgents. J'espère que vous avez quand même appréciez ce chapitre. Bon, je ne réponds pas aux reviews ce chapitre-ci, désolée. Premièrement, je suis extrêmement fatiguée aujourd'hui, mais je veux absolument le publier... et 2èmement, avec ff.net qui fait des siennes, je ne peux même pas savoir tous les noms des 'anonymes' qui n'ont pas de compte. M'enfin bref, merci ÉNORMÉMENT pour les reviews, elle me redonnent le sourire et la force de continuer à chaque fois. Je me sens prévilégée de pouvoir en recevoir, donc merci du fond du coeur. J'vous adore. (Ps; Je suis arrivée à la MOITIÉ de la fic !!! *Proud*)_

[|F@n¥|] 


	21. Rigoureuses Disputes

** Sorti le: 25 février 2003**

  
*****N/A Important!!***** _ Bon bon, chapitre 21 maintenant !! J'ai pris moins de 10 jours à le traduire celui-là ^__^ J'espère que vous aimerez !! Bonne Lecture!!_   


Disclaimer** :** L'histoire appartient à Jitterbelle, les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowlings, et la traduction m'appartient.   
  
  


**Harry Potter; Voyageur du Temps (HP,VdT ^^)**

  
  


**Chapitre 21 – Rigoureuses disputes**

"SIRIUS?" Lily resta bouche bée. Un grand homme mince dans la cinquantaine avancée, des cheveux gris-noirs aux épaules et des yeux bleus se tenait devant elle, rayonnant fièrement. Son visage semblait quelque peu hanté, mais son large sourire le faisait oublier.   
  
"Oui Flower, c'est moi," lança-t-il, souriant. "Hermione m'a dit que vous performiez ce soir et je voulais te voir chanter."   
  
Lily acquiesça, contente de voir que Sirius avait fait un détour pour la voir, mais aussi extrêmement inquiète. Sirius ne savait rien quant à la visite d'Harry et s'il le découvrait... et bien... disons seulement que ce ne serait pas très beau à voir. Lily lui sourit pour lui démontrer sa reconnaissance. Elle voulut le remercier, mais le visage d'Harry n'arrêtait pas d'apparaître dans son esprit. Peut-être devrait-elle le dire à Sirius, après tout Harry était mort en le sauvant. Non, pensa Lily, ça ne ferait que lui causer encore plus de douleur. Et la DERNIÈRE chose dont Sirius avait besoin, c'était de la souffrance. Il en avait assez eu dans sa vie.   
  
"Ça va Lils?" demanda Sirius, s'agenouillant pour être au même niveau visuel qu'elle.   
  
"Hem... est-ce que Hermione ou Moony savent que tu es ici?" questionna Lily, incertaine.   
  
"Non, mais ça ne t'a jamais dérangé auparavant," expliqua-t-il, la regardant avec inquiétude. "Est-ce que tu te sens bien Flower?"   
  
"Ouais," le rassura Lily, blêmissant à vue d'œil. "Ouais, je vais bien."   
  
"Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu ressembles à quelqu'un qui vient d'apercevoir un mort?" demanda Sirius, la regardant sceptiquement. Lily ne fit que le fixer avec peur et inquiétude dans ses yeux. Que se passerait-il s'il apercevait Harry?   
  
"Je ne sais pas. Je suis juste un peu nerveuse à propos de ma performance je suppose..." répondit-elle, mentant. Sirius laissa échapper un grognement d'incrédulité.   
  
"Ça, c'est une excuse purement inventée si tu veux savoir," lui dit-il, souriant légèrement.   
  
"Que veux-tu dire?" demanda lentement Lily.   
  
"Le jour où Lily Potter sera nerveuse à propos d'une prestation, les cochons voleront," énonça-t-il, croisant les bras. Lily sourit malicieusement.   
  
"Et bien, ça peut toujours s'arranger," émit-elle. Elle sortit sa baguette, la pointa vers Malefoy, le transforma en cochon, puis le fit voler à travers la Grande Salle, celui-ci poussant des cris aigus de douleur. Lorsqu'il reprit sa forme d'origine, il lança un regard furieux à Lily. Celle-ci lui sourit innocemment, puis se tourna vers Sirius qui essayait de se comporter comme son nom, et de ne pas rire. {_A/N Je l'explique à nouveau lol! Sirius = la même prononciation que serious. Serious = sérieux en français ^.^ Blague fréquemment utilisée par les anglais!!}_   
  
"Très bien Flower," la félicita-t-il en souriant. Lily haussa les épaules.   
  
"Alors, je suppose que c'est possible que je sois quelque peu nerveuse." Sirius leva les yeux au ciel et secoua son épaule.   
  
"Toi et tes commentaires intelligents et sarcastiques," conclue-t-il, secouant la tête. "Tu ressembles tellement à ton grand-père."   
  
"Et à mon père aussi?" demanda Lily, curieuse. Sirius serra les poings.   
  
"Je ne veux pas parler de... LUI!" lança-t-il sèchement, disant le dernier mot comme si c'était dégoûtant. Lily prit une grande inspiration, espérant que Sirius et Harry ne se verraient pas.   
  
"Allez Padfoot, Moony et Hermione veulent sûrement te voir," dit-elle en soupirant.   
  
Elle attrapa sa main, puis le mena jusqu'à la table des professeurs. Elle essayait de le garder loin de la table des Griffondors jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait pu avertir Eddie de sortir Harry de la Grande Salle et de l'emmener à quelque part où Sirius ne pourrait pas le trouver.   
  
"Moony!" cria Lily, se faisant un chemin au travers de la foule, tirant Sirius par la main vers l'endroit où siégeaient les enseignants. "Hermione! Moony!"   
  
"Qui a-t-il Flower?" demanda Remus. Il vit qui était derrière elle et blêmit à la vue de son ancien ami.   
  
"Padfoot?" réussit-il à articuler. Celui-ci acquiesça lentement.   
  
"Moony, que se passe-t-il?" demanda Sirius, soulevant un sourcil. Hermione le vit à son tour et se précipita immédiatement vers eux.   
  
"Sirius?" appela-t-elle, le souffle court. "Que fais-tu ici?"   
  
"Mais que se passe-t-il à la fin?" les questionna-t-il impatiemment.   
  
"Rien du tout!" mentit rapidement Remus, d'un ton de voix pas très convaincant. "Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'il se passe quelque chose?" Pour quelques raisons, Remus n'avait jamais été capable de mentir à Sirius, ou même à James. Il était comme un morceau de verre; on pouvait voir directement à travers lui. Sirius leva les yeux au ciel.   
  
"Oh, je ne sais pas," déclara-t-il sarcastiquement. "Peut-être parce que tout le monde est terrifié en me voyant depuis que je me suis montré."   
  
"Hum, Lily?" coupa Hermione, incertaine. "Pourquoi ne te rendrais-tu pas à la Tour des Griffondors avec Eddie." Lily, y apercevant le moyen de sortir Harry le plus vite possible de la Grande Salle acquiesça, puis se précipita aussi vite qu'elle pouvait vers la table des Griffondors. Sirius allait la suivre lorsque Hermione attrapa son bras. Celui-ci souleva un sourcil. 

*~*~*~*~*   
  
"EDDIE!" hurla Lily, courant vers la table des Griffondors. Celui-ci et Harry se retournèrent pour apercevoir une Lily légèrement blême et le souffle court de sa course.   
  
"Hey Lils," l'accueillit Eddie, une couleur rosée apparaissant sur ses joues. "Qui a-t-il?"   
  
"Viens ici," le pressa-t-elle, attrapa son bras et le tirant loin d'Harry. Celui-ci souleva un sourcil, mais ne dit pas un mot. Lily murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille de son meilleur ami. Il acquiesça, puis courut vers Harry, tandis que Lily repartait à travers la foule.   
  
"Harry, suis-moi," ordonna Eddie. Harry se leva lentement.   
  
"Que se passe-t-il?" demanda-t-il, sceptique. Eddie poussa un grognement frustré et agrippa son bras. Avant que Harry n'ait pu réagir, il fut tiré hors de la Grande Salle. Il aperçut alors Lily parler avec Hermione, Remus, et un grand homme aux cheveux gris foncé.   
  
"Attends une minute!" cria-t-il presque, se libérant de la prise de l'autre garçon. "Est-ce que c'est Sir-?"   
  
"ALLEZ!" hurla Eddie, l'attrapant par les épaules et le soulevant presque pour le sortir de la pièce. Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent tandis que l'homme se retournait vers Lily et qu'il put apercevoir la majeur partie de son visage.   
  
"SIRIUS!" cria Harry. Eddie paniqua et fit la première chose qui lui vient à l'esprit pour sortir l'autre garçon de la salle. Il le prit par la taille et le souleva, puis courut hors de la Grande Salle. C'était assez facile pour Eddie puisqu'il mesurait presque six pieds et que Harry était toujours assez petit et mince.   
  
Sirius se retourna en entendant son nom et vit Eddie transporter une silhouette hors de la salle et hors de vue...   
  
"Qu'était-ce?" demanda Sirius. Lily, Hermione et Remus se regardèrent tous nerveusement.   
  
"Qu'était quoi?" questionna Lily, essayant de sembler insouciante.   
  
"J'ai entendu quelqu'un dire mon nom," expliqua-t-il lentement. "Eddie vient juste de le tirer hors de la Grande Salle..."   
  
Pensant rapidement, Lily énonça, "Padfoot, ton âge parait vraiment. Tu commences à entendre et à voir des choses maintenant." Sirius se tourna vers elle et lui sourit, un air faussement blessé au visage.   
  
"Je ne suis pas *si* vieux Flower," énonça-t-il, souriant. Lily leva les yeux au ciel, heureuse d'avoir détourner le sujet.   
  
"Peu importe, je suis mieux de retourner voir les filles," lança-t-elle. Elle leur sourit, puis se dirigea vers la scène, mais détourna son chemin hors de la Grande Salle pour s'en aller vers la Tour des Griffondors.   


*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
"EDDIE!" hurla Harry, le frappant et essayant de se libérer de sa prise. "LAISSE-MOI!"   
  
Eddie le laissa tomber sur le plancher. Harry jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et remarqua qu'il se trouvait dans la Salle Commune des Griffondors. Il se releva, puis regarda l'autre garçon, ses yeux verts brillant de colère. 

"Pourquoi as-tu fait cela?" cria Harry, levant les poings, frustré. 

"C'était le mieux à faire..." murmura le garçon. 

"LE MIEUX?" hurla-t-il. "Peu m'importe si c'était pour le mieux! Peu m'importe de mon futur, ou de ce que j'ai bien pu faire! Je veux juste voir Sirius! Il est mon parrain pour l'amour de Merlin!" _{A/N: Cette expression me rappelle DDP ;-)}_

"Harry, ne penses-tu pas que si nous ne te laissons pas voir Sirius, c'est pour une bonne raison?" demanda Eddie, en colère. "Nous voulons seulement que tout soit pour le mieux." 

"Je m'en fous!" 

"Tu t'en fous?" cria Eddie, perdant patience. "Tu t'en fous? Sais-tu ce que Sirius te ferait s'il te voyais? Je veux dire, tu as bien entendu ce que Draco Malefoy a dit à mon père! Même lui veut te tuer! Peux-tu imaginer ce que Sirius ferait? La seule raison pour laquelle nous te protégeons c'est parce que si tu meurs, Lily ne naîtra jamais! Penses-tu sérieusement que mes parents, Remus, Sirius, moi, ou même Lily, nous nous préoccupons de toi après ce que tu as fait? NON! Ils te protègent seulement à cause de Lily et parce que nous l'aimons trop pour la perdre!" 

Harry resta figé, puis cligna des yeux répétitivement, essayant d'assimiler ce que Eddie venait de lui dire. Les yeux de ce dernier s'agrandirent lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire. 

"Harry – Je ne voulais pas vraiment dire –" Trop tard, Harry s'était précipité vers le dortoir des garçons et avait claqué la porte, la barrant avec un sort anti-Alohomora. Eddie soupira, puis fixa ses pieds. 

"Tu es tellement IDIOT!" une voix en colère hurla derrière lui. Eddie se retourna et vit Lily se tenant devant le Portrait, serrant les poings, son visage rouge de fureur et ses yeux verts étincelant d'un feu vert brûlant. Le même feu qu'elle avait utilisé pour rendre Ned Collins inconscient. Son_ cadeau spécial._

"Lily, je ne voulais pas-" 

"Je te déteste Eddie Weasley!" hurla-t-elle. "Comment peux-tu dire quelque chose de si faux?" 

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" 

"Je ne sais pas pour toi, tes parents ou Remus, mais je sais que je m'inquiète pour Harry. Comment peux-tu lui dire quelque chose de si cruel après tout ce qu'il a traversé ces derniers temps?" 

"Je ne pensais pas," s'expliqua rapidement Eddie, essayant de se défendre. "J'ai fait une erreur!" 

"Tu as tendance à en faire souvent ces temps-ci," répliqua froidement Lily, croisant les bras. 

"Oh, arête de penser Lily! Je sais que tu le détestes pour tout ce qu'il a fait, alors arrête d'agir comme quelqu'un de gentil et dit la vérité," ajouta Eddie tout bas. 

"Tu veux la vérité?" 

"Oui, je la veux!" 

"Bien! La vérité c'est que je me préoccupe plus de Harry que je ne vais jamais le faire pour toi!" répondit Lily sèchement. 

Elle s'avança vers lui et le poussa contre le mur. La douleur qu'il ressentit à son dos contre le mur dur et froid n'était rien à comparer à la souffrance que lui infligeaient les mots de Lily. 

"Quoi?" murmura Eddie, une boule dans la gorge. 

"Tu m'as bien entendu!" répliqua-t-elle sèchement. "J'aime Harry! Il est mon futur père et je l'aime! Il a été un meilleur ami ces deux derniers mois que tu ne l'as jamais été de toute ta vie!" 

"Quoi?" 

"Es-tu sourd?" cria Lily. "Laisse-moi te le dire en termes plus simples; JE TE DÉTESTE EDDIE WEASLEY! Maintenant, tu restes loin d'Harry et de moi, spécialement loin d'Harry! Compris?" 

Lily courut en haut des escaliers vers le dortoir des garçons. 

"Tu ne penses pas ça," lança Eddie, quelque peu désespéré, sa voix craquant légèrement. Lily se retourna, plissant les yeux. Il fut soulagé de voir que le feu dans ses yeux avait disparu. 

"Je pensais chaque mot," répondit-elle, beaucoup plus doucement. "Je me préoccupe plus d'Harry que je ne le ferai jamais pour toi!" Avec cela, Lily claqua la porte, laissant un Eddie au cœur brisé dans la Salle Commune. 

**À suivre...**

* * * * * 

_200 REVIEWS !!!!! WOOOOW!! JE SUIS FOLLE DE JOIE!! loll!! Meeeeerci énormément !! Vous savez pas combien ça me touche!! MERCI !!!_

**Saiji:** Merci ma Sai de m'avoir remonté le moral avec ça ^__^ J'tadore !! Merci encore !!****

**Philippe Griffondor:** Un gros merci pour la review !! J'espère avoir été assez rapide ^^ Je suis contente que la traduction te plaise, et que tu la lises en français! Merci !!****

**Olivier:** Hep, un revenant !! ^__^ Je suis extrêmement contente de te revoir !!! Et tout le monde cherche une explication compliquée sur la présence de Sirius... mais il était là seulement pour voir Lily, tout simplement ;-) Et oui, j'avais laissé l'original justement pour cela ^^ Merci énormément de continuer à me suivre !!! Gros bisoux !! J'taime fort ;-)****

**Elava:** Merci énormément de me rassurer quant à la traduction des chansons ^_^ Et j'avoue que Harry est _vraiment _très possessif !! Mais bon, il s'améliore un peu vers la fin si j''me souviens bien lol! Merci encore !!****

**Sailor Digitale:** Hummm, savoir ce qui s'est passé?? Déjà?? Moi je pense pas :-þ Merci pour la review !!****

**Wynzar:** Meeeerci !!! J'apprécie vraiment ce que tu m'as dit !! Merci pour tout !!****

**Ayla Lily Evans:** je te remercie énormément pour la review !! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu tout autant !!****

**Molianne:** Marchi bôkou !!! :-þ Ta review m'a vraiment fait plaisir !!****

**Michoumagous:** Merci merci !!! Ça me touche beaucoup !!****

**Mystical:** Sirius?? Bah, seulement pour voir Lily ^_^ Faut jamais se casser la tête pour rien lol!! Merci pour la review !!!****

**Kanzaki Umi:** Wow, merci beaucoup !! Tous tes compliments me touchent beaucoup !! C'est vraiment gentil !! Et oui, je devrais être plus indulgente avec moi-même quelques fois :-S Merci encore !!****

**Jess-Chang:** Merci pour la review !! Ça me fair super plaisir à chaque fois !! 

[|F@n¥|] 


	22. Souvenirs d'enfance

** Sorti le: 23 mars 2003**

  
*****N/A Important!!***** _ Ouais bon han, je sais que ça a pris du temps, j,en suis désolée. Mais, j'ai une grosse surcharge de travail, vous m'en voyez peinée. J'essaie de faire plus vite! De plus, le prochain chapitre a déjà plus de la moitié de traduit. Bonne Lecture!_   


Disclaimer** :** L'histoire appartient à Jitterbelle, les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowlings, et la traduction m'appartient.   
  
  


**Harry Potter; Voyageur du Temps (HP,VdT ^^)**

  
  
  


**Chapitre 22 – Souvenirs d'enfance**

Tandis que Lily claquait violemment la porte du dortoir des garçons de cinquième année, Eddie sortit silencieusement de la Salle Commune sans que Lily ne le remarque. Il ne put alors empêcher les larmes d'affluer ses yeux tandis qu'il déambulait dans les corridors. 

"Mais pourquoi est-ce que je pleure??" se demanda Eddie, frottant ses yeux avant que les larmes ne coulent. 

'_Pff, tu viens tout juste de perdre ta meilleure amie'_, pensa-t-il alors. Il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer, mais il ne s'était jamais senti aussi misérable de toute sa vie. Pourquoi se sentait-il comme cela envers Lily? Il l'aimait comme amie, ça c'était certain, mais la voyait-il d'une toute autre manière? C'était comme si son cœur s'était arraché de son corps. 

Pourquoi prenait-il cela aussi difficilement? Lily était seulement une amie. D'accord, elle était sa meilleure amie. Ils étaient amis depuis… oh, il ne pouvait même pas se souvenir d'un moment dans leurs vies où ils ne l'étaient pas. Ils avaient grandi ensemble. Ils étaient plus proches qu'un frère et une sœur, plus proches que des jumeaux, plus proches que tous les meilleurs amis pouvaient l'être, et ils étaient toujours là l'un pour l'autre… toujours… 

*~*~*~*~***La 3ème année de Lily et Eddie***~*~*~*~* 

"Bon," commença Jeremy Wood, un Gryffondor de septième année et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Il donnait un discours à propos de la Finale contre les Serpentards. Ils en étaient à la moitié de la partie, le score était égal; 130 à 130. Une pluie torrentielle tombait, et même si c'était en mai, elle était plutôt froide. Wood venait de demander un temps d'arrêt. 

"OK, nous DEVONS gagner!" constata-t-il simplement. "Eddie, tu ne laisses pas passer ce Souaffle à nouveau à travers les buts. Les Poursuiveurs, ne gardez pas le Souaffle pour vous, faites-vous des passes. Mon compagnon Batteur, allons donner une bonne raclée à ces sales Serpentards. Lily, tu attrapes ce Vif d'Or ou... ou... ou tu en donnes ta vie!" Lily laissa échapper un grognement frustré, mais acquiesça tout de même. 

"Ne dis pas cela!" intervint sèchement Eddie, s'inquiétant apparemment pour Lily. Eddie savait qu'elle attraperait réellement le Vif d'Or ou en donnerait sa vie en essayant de le faire. Wood leva les yeux au ciel, agacé par l'enfant de treize ans. 

"Très bien, allons les battre!" lança alors Wood et ils enfourchèrent leurs balais. Lily s'éleva avec confiance dans les airs, puis dériva légèrement à la recherche du Vif d'Or. Elle tournait tout près des buts de Gryffondor, Eddie à côté d'elle, gardant les buts. 

Soudainement, un Cognard s'éleva tout droit vers la jeune fille. Celle-ci, trop occupée à chercher un quelconque signe du Vif d'Or dans une autre direction, ne l'avait pas remarqué. 

"LILY, FAIS ATTENTION!" hurla Eddie. Lily ne l'entendit pas à cause des autres élèves de Poudlard qui les acclamaient. Les yeux d'Eddie s'agrandirent et il se dirigea droit sur elle, la bloquant du Cognard. 

"EDDIE?" cria Lily. "QUE FAIS-TU LÀ? RETOURNES IMMÉDIATEMENT EN AVANT DES BUTS! LES SERPENTARDS ONT LE SOUAFFLE!" C'était évident que Lily n'avait pas aperçu le Cognard, car dès qu'elle eut dit ces mots, celui-ci atteignit de plein fouet Eddie dans le ventre, le faisait tomber de son balais et plonger vers le sol. Lily eut un sursaut d'horreur en voyant son meilleur ami se précipiter vers le terrain. S'il l'atteignait, il ne survivrait probablement pas. 

Lily en oublia complètement le Vif d'Or, le match, ainsi que tout le reste. Tout ce qui était important était d'attraper Eddie avant qu'il ne tombe au sol. Elle fit un dangereux plongeon. Eddie criait. 

"Allez! Allez! Allez!" pressa-t-elle son balais. Il fallait qu'elle le rattrape. Lily retira une main de son balais pour agripper la main ballottante de son ami. 

Ayant une bonne prise sur Eddie, elle fit une embardée, volant vers les nuages, éloignant son meilleur ami du sol. Lily utilisait toute sa force pour garder sa prise sur lui, ce qui était assez difficile puisqu'il était beaucoup plus grand, plus lourd et plus fort qu'elle. Finalement, Eddie réussit à mettre une jambe par-dessus son balais et à s'asseoir dessus, juste derrière Lily. 

Tandis qu'Eddie s'installait plus confortablement, Lily aperçut quelque chose de doré à l'autre bout du terrain. Malefoy était trop occupé à rire d'Eddie pour le remarquer. Lily sourit malicieusement, se penchant sur son balais. 

"Accroche-toi Eddie," murmura-t-elle à son ami qui plaça ses mains sur ses épaules. Lily plongea vers l'autre côté du terrain. Malefoy s'aperçut de ce qu'elle faisait et se mit tout de suite à sa poursuite. Les deux étaient nez à nez. Malefoy se rapprocha légèrement et essaya de faire tomber Lily de son balais. Heureusement, Eddie était là. Sinon, elle aurait chuté, mais il l'attrapa juste à temps. 

"Occupes-toi de tes affaires Weasley," lança sèchement Malefoy tandis qu'il se dirigeait toujours vers le Vif d'Or. Il était furieux qu'Eddie ait interféré dans son plan. Celui-ci plissa les yeux. 

"Lily est ma meilleure amie, alors elle est de mes affaires," répliqua-t-il froidement. "Et, si tu embêtes Lily, tu m'énerves moi aussi." Eddie se pencha, puis donna un coup de poing dans le ventre de Malefoy, le faisant ralentir. Lily avait maintenant une bonne avance sur lui. Elle étira son bras, et ne le retira pas avant que le Vif d'Or soit en sûreté dans sa main. 

"Bon travail Lils!" cria Eddie, tandis qu'ils atterrissaient et sautaient tous les deux en bas du balais. Il secoua rudement son épaule, mais de façon douce et elle sourit. Asher et Robby, suivis par les autres Gryffondors, coururent sur le terrain, puis portèrent Lily, Eddie, Wood et les autres membres de l'équipe sur leurs épaules tandis qu'ils célébraient. 

Lorsque Eddie et Lily redescendirent finalement et furent capables de se parler, Lily lui sourit. 

"Ed?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Merci d'avoir intercepté ce Cognard pour moi," dit Lily, souriant. 

"Pas de quoi Lils," répondit Eddie, lui donnant une légère tape dans le dos. "Merci de m'avoir sauvé lorsque je tombais." 

"Hey, je devais améliorer mes plongeons de toute façon," répliqua Lily, souriant. Eddie rit, puis secoua la tête. 

"Tu sais," énonça-t-il, "nous formons une véritable équipe." 

"Oui, et nous gardons ce sermon que nous avons fait il y a longtemps." 

"Bien sûr," dit Eddie en levant la main. "Amis pour la vie?" 

"Pour toujours," continua Lily tandis qu'ils effectuaient leur légendaire poignée de mains. 

*~***Fin du Flash-Back***~* 

'_Le sermon_', pensa Eddie. Il pouvait très bien se souvenir du moment où ils l'avaient fait. Comme si c'était hier. Lily et lui étaient âgés de six ans et ils jouaient à la tag dans la cours arrière du Windum. 

*~*~*~***9 ans auparavant***~*~*~* 

Une petite fille de six ans chatouillait un petit garçon, assez grand pour son âge et aussi âgé de six ans. Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire. Le fille se releva rapidement, puis enleva une mèche de ses cheveux broussailleux de ses yeux. Elle était une petite fille tout simplement adorable. Elle portait ses cheveux dorés en deux couettes et ses grands yeux verts étaient emplis de joie. Ses shorts trop grands lui arrivaient presque aux chevilles et son chandail noir était ample. Elle était recouverte de boue de la tête aux pieds. 

Les yeux noisette du garçon étincelaient aussi de gaieté. Tu ne pouvais pas le voir à cause de la boue qui couvrait son visage, mais il avait des tâches de rousseur sur les joues et le nez. Ses cheveux ébouriffés d'un rouge feu étaient aussi pleins de boue et de feuilles et ses vêtements étaient très semblables à ceux de la petite fille. 

"TAG!" cria la fille. "TU L'ES!" En disant cela, elle fonça vers les bois derrière la maison. Le garçon la suivit en riant. 

Après quelques minutes de course, la petite fille sauta, puis saisit une branche, se soulevant pour grimper dans l'arbre, se cachant derrière des feuilles et des branches. Elle gloussa, se disant '_il ne me trouvera jamais ici_'. 

Le petit garçon se précipita dans les bois, cherchant sa meilleure amie. Il fouillait depuis un bon moment et ses jambes commençaient à fatiguer. Il s'assit sous un arbre ombragé, soupira, puis ferma les yeux un instant. Soudainement, il entendit un bruit sifflant. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et il fureta les environs des yeux. Là-bas, s'avançant vers lui, se trouvait un serpent à sonnettes. Le garçon recula contre l'arbre, apeuré. Il leva les yeux pour voir s'il ne pouvait pas atteindre une branche lui permettant de grimper dedans. Mais, il n'avait aucune chance d'accéder _cette_ branche. Il regarda le serpent, les yeux grands de peur. S'il bougeait, le serpent attaquerait. Alors, il cria. 

La petite fille commençait à s'impatienter dans son arbre. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et commença à chantonner. Elle avait toujours eu une voix magnifique et espérait que les gens s'en apercevraient. Tandis qu'elle continuait à fredonner, elle entendit un cri de panique. Un cri provenant de son meilleur ami. 

"Eddie?" la petite fille sursauta. Même si elle se trouvait à vingt pieds du sol, elle sauta sans hésitation, se brisant la cheville au même moment. Elle poussa un cri de douleur lorsqu'elle sentit sa cheville craquer sous elle. Elle entendit son ami hurler à nouveau. Elle s'appuya contre l'arbre pour s'aider à se relever. Sa cheville la faisait souffrir de douleur tandis qu'elle boitait en direction de la voix d'Eddie. 

"EDDIE?" cria-t-elle. "OÙ ES-TU?" 

"LILY?" répondit la voix d'Eddie. "SUIS LE SON DE MA VOIX. IL Y A UN SERPENT À SONNETTE!" 

Les yeux de Lily s'agrandirent et elle boita aussi vite que possible vers la voix paniquée du garçon. Elle l'aperçut, appuyé contre un arbre, un air de terreur dans les yeux. Glissant vers lui, un long serpent à sonnette était prêt à l'attaquer. Eddie aperçut son amie à ce moment-là. 

"Lily... tu dois m'aider," dit-il désespérément. Lily regarda autour d'elle et vit une vieille et longue branche d'arbre. Elle la ramassa, puis boita lentement vers le serpent mortel. Elle le piqua avec son bâton et il siffla furieusement. Lily sursauta. Elle regarda Eddie, qui avait les yeux fermés. Les crocs du serpent étaient prêts à s'enfoncer dans la peau du garçon. Sans penser, Lily réussit à transpercer le serpent, puis lança sa branche aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait. Eddie la regarda avec soulagement. 

"Merci Lily," dit Eddie. 

"De rien," répondit Lily, souriant. Eddie s'avança vers elle. 

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec ta cheville?" demanda-t-il, regardant Lily mettre le moins de poids possible sur sa cheville gauche, celle brisée. 

"Je crois qu'elle est cassée," constata-t-elle simplement. Eddie fixa sa cheville, qui était déjà gonflée comme un ballon. "Allez, retournons à la maison. Ta maman et ton papa nous cherchent sûrement." 

"'OK," approuva Eddie, ne délaissant pas du regard la cheville éléphantesque de Lily. Après quelques minutes de marche, ou de boitement dans le cas de Lily, elle laissa échapper un léger soupir de douleur avant de tomber au sol. 

"Lily, tu ne pourras pas revenir à ma maison," lui dit Eddie, s'agenouillant à côté d'elle. 

"Va chercher ton papa, il va m'aider," lui conseilla-t-elle, caressant doucement sa cheville. 

"Et te laisser ici pour qu'un serpent te morde? Pas question!" objecta fermement Eddie. "Je vais te transporter. Tu es plus petite et plus légère que moi." 

"Tu es sûr?" 

"Ouais," la rassura-t-il tandis qu'il la soulevait et la transportait à travers les bois. Une chance qu'elle était si légère dans ce temps-là et qu'il était si grand. 

"Comment t'es tu blessée à la cheville?" demanda-t-il tandis qu'il repoussait une branche basse, tenant toujours Lily. 

"J'ai sauté de vingt mètres de haut," énonça simplement Lily en haussant les épaules. Eddie la regarda, abasourdi. 

"Et maintenant, pourquoi as-tu fais ça idiote," continua-t-il impatiemment. Lily sembla offensée. 

"Je… je t'ai entendu crié," murmura-t-elle. Eddie la regarda quelques minutes. Elle s'était cassée la cheville parce qu'elle était inquiète pour lui. Elle était vraiment sa meilleure et sa plus loyale amie et il savait qu'il ferait la même chose pour elle. 

"Voilà ta maison," constata Lily, la pointant. Eddie sourit joyeusement. 

"Nous avons réussi!" 

"Ensemble…" 

"Ouais, ensemble…." 

"Dis Lils?" 

"Ouais?" 

"Faisons un sermon," énonça Eddie. 

"Quelle sorte de sermon?" 

"De rester amis pour la vie?" 

"Sûr!" s'exclama joyeusement Lily. Eddie la déposa sur le sol, puis s'assit en face d'elle et ils levèrent tous les deux leur main droite. 

"Je, Lily Julia Potter, promets solennellement que Edward Ronald Weasley sera toujours mon meilleur ami. Je promets que je le ferai rire lorsqu'il pleure, de le protéger quand il est en danger et de toujours être là pour lui. Je te le jure." Lily regarda la paume de sa main et cracha dedans. Eddie sourit. 

"Maintenant, tu dis la même chose, sauf que tu dis mon nom," lui expliqua-t-elle. Eddie haussa les épaules et garda sa main droite levée. 

"Je, Edward Ronald Weasley, promets solennellement que Lily Julia Potter sera toujours ma meilleure amie. Je promets que je la ferai rire lorsqu'elle pleure, de la protéger quand elle est en danger et de toujours être là pour elle. Je te le jure." Eddie cracha lui aussi dans sa paume. 

Lily tendit sa main, tout comme Eddie, et il se serrèrent la main. La poignée de main crachat, comme ils l'appelaient, était devenue un véritable rituel… C'était le jour où ils s'étaient promis de rester des amis pour la vie. 

*~*~***Fin du Flash-Back***~*~* 

Et là, il l'avait perdu en quelques minutes. Quinze ans d'amitié détruits à cause d'un garçon que Lily ne connaissait que depuis deux mois. Un garçon qui avait grandi en l'homme qui lui avait causé tant de douleur et de souffrances dans sa vie. Et, ce qui le frustrait encore plus, était que c'était *LUI* qui l'avait réconforté lorsqu'elle était triste. *IL* était celui qui avait toujours été là pour elle. Son père n'avait jamais été là pour elle… jamais! Même lorsqu'il était vivant. Et là, elle prenait pour Harry après tout ce qu'il avait fait. 

"Je le déteste," marmonna-t-il. "Il a tourné ma Lily contre moi." Il s'arrêta pendant un moment. "Attends un peu, *ma* Lily? Mais d'où est-ce que ça sort?" 

Était-ce possible qu'il ressente quelque chose pour Lily? Des sentiments plus profonds que de l'amitié? Mais, ce soir au Bal d'Halloween, lorsqu'il avait dansé avec elle, il s'était senti si bien, si parfait. Il l'aurait embrassé si elle l'avait laissé faire. Eddie ne pouvait pas le croire, il était amoureux de Lily Potter. Il était tombé amoureux de sa meilleure amie. Et là, il n'était même plus ami avec elle. Il pouvait oublier toute relation amoureuse. 

Des larmes perlèrent aux yeux d'Eddie tandis qu'il pensait à sa perte. Il ne l'avait pas perdue à cause qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Il avait perdu la chose qui lui tenait le plus à cœur, leur amitié. '_Si je m'étais contrôlé et que je n'avais pas dit ces mots à Harry, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé_'. Trop tard maintenant. Il courut le long d'un couloir tandis que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues à la pensée de perdre tout ce qu'il avait eu avec Lily. Sa confiance, son amour en tant qu'amie, mais surtout son amitié. 

Que ferait-il sans elle? Elle l'avait aidé dans tant de choses. Ils l'avaient tous les deux fait. Ils étaient toujours là l'un pour l'autre. Comment pouvait-elle arrêter quinze ans d'amitié simplement comme cela? C'est à ce moment-là qu'Eddie réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans Lily Potter. C'était sûr et certain maintenant. Il avait besoin d'elle, tout simplement. '_Laissons savoir que Eddie Weasley ne peut vivre sans Lily Potter_', pensa-t-il sèchement. Mais, la réponse était si simple, si évidente. Il l'aimait, et elle ne retournerait jamais ces sentiments, même pas comme une amie... 

**À suivre...**

* * * * * 

_Un ÉNORME merci pour toutes vos reviews! Vous êtes d'une gentillesse, d'une compréhension et d'une fidélité merveilleuse. Continuez, je l'apprécie énormément ^_^_

**Fred W:** Merci énormément pour la review et les compliments! Et pour ta fic, je suis assez en mode _no-fic_ pour le moment, mais lorsque je vais avoir un moment, je vais y aller avec plaisir ^^ Merci encore! 

**Philippe Gryffondor:** Hmm, que de flatteries #^_^# J'avoue qu'une bonne histoire en français, avec un vocabulaire à la hauteur... c'est plus plaisant ^^ Pour la réaction de Sirius, c'est toujours à voir. Ça dépend de ce que Harry a fait ;-) Et puis, j'avoue que la Lily, elle en possède du caractère! Ça fait du bien. Merci énormément mon cher. Ta review m'a fait rougir... et m'a fait très plaisir de plus ^^ 

**Isyméa:** Hep, tu crois que je vais faire la gueule à une de mes revieweuses préférées ma Isy? ^__^ Zamaaais! T'es toute pardonnée! Je comprends ça. Merci pour cette review-ci! Ça me touche de voir ta fidélité depuis tout ce temps ^^ 

**Olivier:** Nah, t'as pas loupé d'épisode cher ^^ Tu vas voir ça pluuus tard pourquoi Sirius lui en veut tant *suspense* Et c'est normal que ce soir un peu bordel, l'auteure y prends un malin plaisir lol! Et tu crois que je te dirais une fausse vérité?? ;-p Nah, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir de te revoir. Et contente que ton intérêt n'ait pas faibli depuis le temps que tu lis mes fics ^.^ Gros bisoux Oli lol! Et j'ai des tas de surnoms, alors piges-en un autre que Steph *clin d'oeil* Et oui, la grosse déclaration dans le chapitre précédent lol! Encore heureuse que ce soit réciproque ^-^ Merci encore! 

**Shirley Faussett:** Merci Shirley! Les compliments sont super appréciés comme d'habitude ^^ BBBB lol! 

**Miss Tambora:** Maaaaarie! ;p (© Alo lol!) Eeeeh, c'est pas ma faute!! Tu mets tout sur mon dos T_T Et puis, la réaction de Sirius, et ben t'es mieux d'être patiente ma belle ;-p (Dans le fond, j'me souviens même pas quand ils se voient, mais bon... détail, passons ^^) Et puis bien sûr que tu pourrais être déçue de moi lol! Chui pas la perfection incarnée (O_O) bien loin de là! Groooos merci pour les compliments cocotte !! Et vive notre fds ensemble !!! :-D C'était trop bien !! Z'ai hâte de te revoir !! ^___^ Je t'adore! 

**Wynzar:** Merci énormément pour la review et les compliments! #^_^# C'est super gentil! 

**Ostra:** Je te remercie! Ça me touche beaucoup! 

**Kaorou:** Merci ^^ J'espère que ça te plait toujours autant! 

**Crystal:** Merci infiniment ma belle Crys! Je t'adore ^^ Merci de me rassurer, et de lire mes modestes traductions lol! Bisouxx! 

**Elava:** Un gros merci pour la review! 

**Mystical:** Vi vi, très sérieuse la dispute ^^ Merci pour tout! 

**Sailor Digitale:** lol! Ouais, ils y sont tous aller un peu trop fort finalement ^^ Merci énormément pour la review, et de continuer à me suivre Charlotte! J,apprécie beaucoup ^_^ 

**Mikael is good:** Pour l'expression, j'ai fait expression pour la changer, justement pour que la blague garde son sens. On a pas le choix de changer de petites choses des fois. Merci pour la review! 

**Shiny:** Gros merci! Ta review m'a fait super plaisir! 

**LolieShing:** Eeeeh, chuut pour les suppositions ^^ Je ne te dis pas que tu as raison, mais faut quand même laisser le suspens. Mais bon, pas grave, merci pour la review! C'est super gentil! 

**Kanzaki Umi:** #^_^# Tes compliments me touchent beaucoup! Merci!!! 

**Black Mage:** Merci! J'espère que tu aimes toujours autant! 

**Michou:** Eh vi, les grands auteurs font preuve d'un sadisme inimaginable ^^ Merci pour la review!! J'apprécie énormément! 

**Jess-Chang:** Nah, t'es pas perdue duuu tout! C'est juste normal que tu le saches pas parce que... l'auteure ne l'a pas encore dévoilé depuis le début ^^ Je te remercie pour la review! 

_Fany_


	23. Conversation Père,Fille

** Sorti le: 1er avril 2003**

  
*****N/A Important!!***** _ Bonne Lecture! Et bon poisson d'avril! looll!_   


Disclaimer** :** L'histoire appartient à Jitterbelle, les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowlings, et la traduction m'appartient.   
  
  


**Harry Potter; Voyageur du Temps (HP,VdT ^^)**

  
  
****   


**Chapitre 23 – Conversation Père-Fille******

"Harry?" appela Lily, cognant à la porte du dortoir des garçons. Elle entendit le Portrait s'ouvrir, puis se refermer. Elle jeta un coup d'œil et s'aperçut qu'Eddie avait quitté la Salle Commune. 

"Sale petit con," marmonna Lily. Elle se retourna, puis cogna plus violemment contre la porte. "Harry! Ouvre! Si tu n'ouvres pas cette porte dans les cinq prochaines minutes, je vais l'enfoncer. Cinq…" 

Lily recula de quelques pas. 

"Quatre…" 

Elle releva les manches de sa robe. 

"Trois..." 

Elle se mit en position. 

"Deux…" 

Lily leva ses poings. 

"UN" Elle chargea vers la porte, mais elle n'eut pas besoin de l'enfoncer, Harry l'avait ouverte et elle revola tête la première dans la chambre. Elle courait si vite qu'elle ne put s'arrêter et elle fonça directement sur la colonne du lit d'Asher. Elle tomba à la renverse sur le sol, se frottant la tête. Harry était secoué de rires silencieux. 

"Ha ha ha!" lança-t-elle sèchement, se relevant. "Ce n'était pas drôle du tout. Tu aurais au moins pu m'avertir que tu allais ouvrir la porte!" 

"Je ne croyais pas que tu le ferais réellement," lui dit Harry au travers de ses rires. Lily arrêta de se masser la tête et rit avec cœur. Ça devait probablement être drôle de voir quelqu'un foncer tête première dans la colonne d'un lit. Lily avait peut-être beaucoup de caractère, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir un bon sens de l'humour. 

"Peu importe. Tu vas bien?" 

Les rires d'Harry cessèrent soudainement tandis qu'il pensait à la raison pour laquelle il s'était enfermé dans le dortoir. Lily remarqua qu'il avait les yeux rouges, gonflés et que des larmes avaient coulé sur son visage. 

"Je… ne sais pas," murmura-t-il. "Je pensais à ce qu'Eddie m'a dit…" 

"À propos de ça…" débuta maladroitement Lily. "Harry…" 

"Je n'avais juste jamais pensé que je pourrais faire quelque chose de si horrible que mes meilleurs amis, mon parrain et ma future fille me détesteraient," expliqua-t-il, regardant par la fenêtre. Lily s'avança vers lui, puis plaça une main sur son épaule. 

"Écoute Harry," dit-elle strictement. "Je ne sais pas comment Ron, Hermione ou Remus se sentent, ni comment Sirius se sentira lorsqu'il l'apprendra, mais je sais comment je me sens." 

"Tu me veux hors de ta vie toi aussi?" demanda sèchement Harry. 

"Pourquoi penses-tu cela?" le questionna doucement Lily. 

"Parce que c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire par plusieurs personnes récemment," répondit-il railleusement. 

"Et bien, ce n'est pas vrai," énonça-t-elle."Nous nous préoccupons tous de toi, surtout Ron, Hermione et Remus." 

"Alors, si personne ne me déteste, comment se fait-il que vous travailliez si fort à me garder loin de Sirius?" demanda calmement Harry. Lily soupira. 

"Écoutes, tout le monde se préoccupe pour toi, peu importe ce que tu as fait, mais Sirius pourrait probablement te pardonner moins rapidement," expliqua-t-elle. 

"Alors, pour ce que j'ai fait, tout le monde, t'incluant, me veut mort ou hors de leur vie pour toujours?" récapitula Harry, sa voix se cassant. 

"C'est la _dernière_ chose que je veux. Harry, tu es mon futur père… et… je t'aime, comme un père bien sûr. Écoutes, lorsque tu es arrivé, je me suis promise de ne pas trop m'attacher à toi. Mais, je me suis rendue compte que c'était littéralement impossible." 

"Comment?"   
  
"N'est-ce pas évident? Tu es tellement un bon gars. Tu possèdes une gentillesse telle que je n'en avais jamais vu auparavant. Tu es empli de tant d'amour et de bonté. Un garçon comme toi, c'est juste naturel que le monde t'aime tant. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai écris cette chanson?" cria presque Lily. 

"Si je suis un si bon gars, alors pourquoi tout le monde me déteste-t-il?" demanda-t-il amèrement. Lily secoua la tête. 

"Harry, ce qu'Eddie t'a dit n'est qu'un tissu de mensonges! Ne me demandes pas pourquoi il l'a dit, mais il l'a fait. Pourquoi écoutes-tu cet idiot de toute façon? Il a dit que je te détestais. Et bien, ça ne pourrait pas être plus faux. Pour dire vrai, je déteste Eddie en ce moment," ajouta Lily, souriant. Harry leva les yeux vers elle, plutôt choqué. 

"Quoi?" demanda-t-il. 

"Comme j'ai dit, je déteste Eddie. Il n'a pas le droit de dire de telles choses! Surtout à toi, mon père de chair et de sang," expliqua-t-elle, fronçant les sourcils en pensant à Eddie. 

"Non Lily! Je ne vais pas m'interposer entre toi et Eddie," lança Harry, se levant et regardant Lily dans les yeux. "Vous êtes les deux amis les plus proches que je n'ai jamais vu et je ne veux pas ruiner cela!" 

"Écoute, Eddie t'a dit d'horribles choses qui étaient totalement fausses! Je ne me tiens pas avec des gens qui font cela à mes amis. Surtout à toi Harry, parce que tu n'es pas du tout mon ami!" poursuivit-elle, son ton de voix montant. Harry blêmit à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Celle-ci le remarqua et sourit. "Tu es ma famille, mon père." 

Lily le regarda quelques instants, puis s'avança vers lui pour l'étreindre. Harry en fut plutôt surpris, mais la serra dans ses bras à son tour. 

"Je t'aime Lily," dit-il. Lily fut surprise, mais lui sourit. 

"Moi aussi je t'aime Harry," répéta-t-elle, souriant toujours. Ils s'étreignirent à nouveau.   
  
"Mais, je veux toujours que tu essaies d'arranger tout cela avec Eddie," ajouta Harry lorsqu'ils se furent séparés. 

"Je ne reparlerai plus jamais à cet idiot!" s'entêta-t-elle, s'assoyant sur l'un des lits, ses bras croisés et un air de fureur au visage. "Il n'avait pas le droit de te dire tout cela." 

"Je ne te laisserai pas jeter quinze ans d'amitié!" cria Harry. "Surtout si c'est à cause de moi. Tu ne peux tout simplement pas oublier tous ces souvenirs et ces années d'amitié." 

"Je le peux," dit-elle, "et je vais le faire." 

"Lily, je ne te laisserai pas," répéta-t-il fermement. Lily se leva lentement et lui lança un regard furieux. 

"Qui es-tu pour me dire avec qui je peux et ne peux être amie?" gronda-t-elle. Harry croisa les bras, puis sourit. 

"Ton père!" 

"Tu n'es pas encore mon père!" répliqua-t-elle sèchement. 

"Je ne sais même pas comment tu peux faire cela Lils! Peux-tu imaginer combien tu fais de la peine à Eddie? Ce garçon a été ton ami pendant toute ta vie et je ne suis là que depuis deux mois. Tu ne peux pas faire ça Lils," retenta-t-il désespérément. 

"Je peux faire ce qui me plait!" 

"Lily, Eddie t'aime beaucoup et il a probablement le cœur en miettes," expliqua-t-il. "Vous devez arranger cela." 

"Arrangez cela?" lança-t-elle sèchement. "C'est fini! Il aurait dû y penser deux fois avant de te dire des choses si cruelles." 

"Ne crois-tu pas que tu exagères légèrement?" demanda Harry. Lily secoua la tête avec entêtement. 

"Je crois que je suis parfaitement raisonnable," s'obstina-t-elle. Harry leva les yeux au ciel. 

"Écoute Lily, Eddie t'aime," exposa-t-il, la regardant dans les yeux. Elle se tourna vers lui, plutôt étonnée. "Peu importe combien il le nie, je sais qu'il t'aime. La façon dont il te regarde, c'est juste trop évident. Je ne peux pas croire que je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte avant ce soir. Il t'aime vraiment Lily." 

"Harry," débuta-elle lentement tandis qu'elle se levait et le regardait droit dans les yeux, "Eddie était seulement mon meilleur ami, rien de plus. Maintenant, il n'y a même plus cela et je te suggère de rester hors de ma vie personnelle. Compris?" 

"J'essaie juste de t'aider," répliqua-t-il, fronçant les sourcils. Lily plissa les yeux. 

"M'aider?" cria-t-elle. "Pourquoi voudrais-tu faire cela?" 

"Parce que ton bonheur m'importe et que je peux dire que tu n'es pas heureuse depuis qu'Eddie est complètement hors de ta vie!" s'expliqua-t-il avec exaspération. 

"Pourquoi est-ce que mon bonheur est important pour toi?" demanda-t-elle avec colère. Harry leva les yeux au ciel. 

"N'a-t-on pas déjà parlé de ça?" demanda-t-il. "Tu es ma future fille. Bien sûr que ton bonheur m'importe. C'est probablement la chose la plus importante au monde pour le moment!" Il y eut un silence. Lily secoua la tête, puis sortit du dortoir en coup de vent. Harry se laissa tomber sur son lit, puis laissa échapper un grognement frustré.****

**À suivre...**

* * * * * 

_M-E-R-C-I! C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire ^^_

**Hermichocos:** Rooh, un gros merci Herm'!! Ça me touche beaucoup que tu ais pris le temp de me laisser une review! Meeerci!! ^__^****

**Shirley Faucett:** Je suis désoooolée Shirley!! Gomen *rougis* Habituellement, je fais toujours hyper attention parce que je sais que c'est frustrant qu'un auteur écrive mal ton nom... désolée encore! En tk, un gros merci pour les compliments et tout!! J'lapprécie toujours énormément ^^****

**Wynzar:** Je sais que je ne vais pas très rapidement *mal à l'aise* mais bon, merci pour la compréhension ^^ J'essaie vraiment de faire de mon mieux. Mici pour la review!****

**Kaorou:** Contente que tu aimes toujours autant! Merci pour la review!****

**Sarah:** Tu vas le voir ce qu'a fait Harry! Mais pas encore tout de suite ^^ Merci pour la review!!****

**Isyméa:** Ouaip, j'avoue que ça lui en a prit du temps à Eddie! et ça te dépasse? Tu vas voir que tu devrais comprendre lorsque tu vas le savoir ^^ Merci énooormément pour ta review, tes compliments.. et ta fidélité comme toujours lol! Bisoux!****

**Alana Chantelune:** Un énorme merci pour le p'tit mot!****

**Mystikal:** Ouaip, grosse grosse déprime! *compatis* lol! Merci pour la review! Ça fait super plaisir!****

**Philippe Gryffondor:** *rougis comme une tomate* Là là, ça me gêne vraiment tes compliments #^__^# Et moi, envoûter les lecteurs?? O_O Wow... ça me touche terriblement... merci milles fois!****

**Michou:** Iiiih looll! Ton seul but dans ta vie?? ^^ Ça me fait plaisir de savoir que l'histoire que je traduis te plait autant! Même si je sais que c'est exagéré lol!****

**Shiny:** T'as tout à fait raison ^^ Un gros merci pour la review!! 

_Fany_


	24. L'attaque

** Sorti le: 7 avril 2003**

Disclaimer** :** L'histoire appartient à Jitterbelle, les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowlings, et la traduction m'appartient.   
  
  


**Harry Potter; Voyageur du Temps (HP,VdT ^^)**

  
  
  


**Chapitre 24 – L'attaque**   


Le Bal d'Halloween était passé depuis une semaine. Heureusement, Sirius n'avait jamais découvert la présence d'Harry et avait quitté la nuit même, quelque peu frustré de la façon dont tout le monde était nerveux avec lui. De plus, Lily et Eddie refusaient toujours de se parler. Pour être honnête, Harry, Asher et Robby commençaient à en avoir marre de ces deux-là. Eddie errait comme une âme en peine et boudait. Quelques fois, Asher le voyait sortir de la salle de bain les yeux tout bouffis. Lily semblait parfaitement heureuse, mais à l'intérieur, elle avait aussi mal qu'Eddie. Mais ce n'était pas tout, Harry avait parfois le cafard. Il se blâmait d'avoir détruit l'amitié de Lily et d'Eddie, peu importe le nombre de fois où celle-ci lui avait dit le contraire.   


"Si ce n'est pas ma faute, alors comment se fait-il que vous vous chicaniez à cause de moi?" demanda tranquillement Harry.   


Lily soupirait et s'en allait. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela. Peu importe combien elle voulait le nier, cette chicane était à propos d'Harry. Mais, ça ne lui remettait pas la faute. C'était à Lily et Eddie de décider de continuer à se disputer pour cela. Asher et Robby pensaient qu'ils étaient tous les deux pathétiques. Mais, ils ne savaient pas vraiment ce qu'Eddie avait dit à Harry en détail. À chaque fois qu'ils le demandaient, les trois changeaient de sujet.   


La chicane était en train de briser le groupe. Asher était forcé de prendre le côté d'Eddie tandis que Robby devait prendre celui de Lily. Harry, bien sûr, était naturellement du côté de sa future fille, même s'il pensait qu'elle exagérait un peu. Oui, Eddie avait dit quelques mots durs, mais il voulait bien lui pardonner. Probablement que Lily en serait capable elle aussi!   


Malheureusement, elle ne se contentait pas facilement.   


"Vous ne pourriez pas seulement vous embrassez et sortir ensemble?" gémit Asher durant l'un des petits déjeuners, frustré qu'ils refusent de se parler. Eddie rougit, mais lui lança un regard furieux tandis que Lily lui jeta des regards meurtriers. Il écarquilla les yeux, puis leva les mains en signe de défense. Il n'aimait pas les regards qu'ils lui envoyaient.   


"Juste une expression. Je ne voulais pas dire de vous embrassez littéralement et de sortir ensemble," s'expliqua Asher. "Susceptibles, susceptibles."   


"Je n'en rajouterais pas Ash," murmura Harry qui avait remarqué que la colère de Lily pourrait retomber sur Asher. Celui-ci approuva, puis recula.   


Après le déjeuner, ils se dirigèrent tous les quatre vers leur salle de classe. Robby essayait d'alimenter la conversation, mais personne ne l'aidait. Eddie semblait être très intéressé par le plancher, mais Lily ne le remarqua pas car elle était trop occupée à observer les portraits aux murs. Elle était trop en colère pour voir la propre douleur d'Eddie. Tous les autres savaient qu'il souffrait, beaucoup. Lily l'était aussi, mais loin de celle du garçon. Car lui l'aimait, il éprouvait des sentiments pour elle.   


Robby savait qu'il aimait Lily. C'était tellement évident, surtout à cause de la façon dont il l'avait regardé avec ces yeux adorateurs à la danse. Oui, il adorait Lily. La façon dont il la regardait, la manière qu'il lui souriait lorsqu'elle racontait une blague stupide, la façon dont ses yeux brillaient quand ils se parlaient. Des fois, elle l'avait même vu flirter avec Lily. Ils avaient même dansé ensemble au bal et Lily ne dansait avec aucun garçon. Robby ne savait même pas si elle avait déjà vu cela auparavant. Il y avait tellement d'atomes crochus entre ces deux-là qu'elle ne pouvait plus le supporter.   


"C'est assez!" cria-t-elle. Harry, Lily, Eddie et Asher sursautèrent. "J'en ai assez de cela. Je n'ai aucune idée de la raison de cette dispute, mais vous allez arrêter ça! Vous êtes des meilleurs amis! Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec vous deux? Les choses allaient bien à la danse, alors qu'est-ce qui arrive?"   


Eddie rougit et ses oreilles devinrent rouges à la mention du bal. La nuit où il avait découvert ses vrais sentiments à l'égard de sa meilleure amie. Lily ne le remarqua pas et plissa les yeux vers son amie.   


"Écoute Robyn," répliqua-t-elle brusquement. "Qu'importe ce qui est arrivé, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. Alors, garde ton nez hors des affaires des autres."   


"Ne la menace pas," intervint sèchement Eddie. Il était en colère contre Lily et devait démontrer ses émotions. "Juste parce que tu es fâchée contre moi ne veux pas dire que tu dois t'en prendre à Robby, tu n'es bonne à rien-"   


"Attention Eddie!" l'avertit Harry, sortant sa baguette et lui lançant un regard furieux.   


"Lily est une grande fille Harry, elle n'a pas besoin que tu la protèges!" cria-t-il.   


Harry allait répliquer, mais il resta figé. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lentement. Ça le frappa finalement. C'était tellement évident qu'il ne pouvait croire combien il était idiot de ne pas s'en être aperçu. C'est pour cela qu'Eddie avait explosé la nuit du bal. Il était jaloux que Lily passe plus de temps avec Harry qu'avec lui et ça le frustrait de le voir la protéger. Peut-être trouvait-il que c'était *son* travail et non celui d'Harry, comme il était mort et tout.   


Lily remarqua la tension présente entre les deux garçons et laissa échapper un grognement de frustration et de colère, levant les poings dans les airs.   


"Écoutez, je n'ai pas besoin de ça," lança-t-elle, fronçant les sourcils. "Je vais à la Salle Commune. Je vous retrouve en classe."   


"Je viens avec toi," lui offrit Harry. Lily secoua la tête.   


"Laisse faire!" s'entêta-t-elle impatiemment. "Je vais être correct. Je vais seulement à la Salle Commune! Weasel a un point, je *suis* une grande fille et je peux prendre soin de moi."   


Harry haussa les épaules, puis décida de la laisser seule. Elle avait perdu son meilleur ami à cause de lui et elle était probablement de mauvaise humeur. Elle devait sûrement avoir besoin d'un peu de solitude pour penser. Il respectait cela, ainsi que son intimité, alors il décida de la laisser faire. Tandis qu'il entrait dans la salle de classe avec Eddie, Asher et Robby, il eut soudain un mauvais pressentiment. Mais, il ne savait pas qu'Eddie avait ressenti la même chose. Ils laissèrent tous les deux tomber leurs livres au même moment, recevant des regards curieux tandis qu'ils couraient le plus vite possible vers la Tour des Gryffondor, laissant Asher et Robby très confus derrière.   


Ils n'avaient même pas remarqué la présence de l'autre. Ils ne faisaient que courir vers la Tour. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose d'étrange. Ils l'avaient tous les deux ressenti. Ils tournèrent le coin qui menait au Portrait de la Grosse Dame et virent le corps d'une fille étendu sur le sol, des livres éparpillés ça et là et une baguette dans sa main droite. Il semblait qu'une autre personne et elle avaient eu une sorte de duel, mais que la fille avait misérablement perdu.   


Eddie et Harry se regardèrent, puis acquiescèrent. Ils sortirent leurs baguettes et s'approchèrent lentement de la fille pour pouvoir l'observer et voir de qui il s'agissait. Harry pouvait dire par la cravate de son uniforme qu'elle était de Gryffondor. Eddie sursauta et laissa tomber sa baguette lorsqu'il vit le visage de la fille.   


Le cœur d'Harry s'arrêta tandis qu'il fixait la fille blonde qui portait des lunettes, étendue inconsciemment sur le plancher.   


C'était Lily.   
****

**À suivre...**   


* * * * *   


_Ouch, que lui est-il arrivé?? *suspense* ^_^ Merci pour toutes vos merveilleuses reviews! Vous êtes super! J'espère que vous appréciez mon nouveau rythme de traduction ;-) Bizzz à tous_

**Sarah:** Ouaip, il était pas super long... et vi, la patience est une vertue -mais qui est dûûûûr- ^_^ Donc courage, tu vas y arriver. Merciiii pour la review!! 

**Wynzar:** Ah non, ah non #^_^# = merde, trop tard lol! Et ça me fait plaisir de donner de mon temps pour vous traduire des histoires! En plus d'adorer le faire, vos commentaires me font tellement plaisir à chaque fois ^.^ Et tu peux te dire qu'au moins, cette fic est longue, donc elle va perdurer encore un bon moment ^-^ C'est un véritable plaisir pour moi, et de vous le faire partager me procure autant de contentement. En plus, c'est une chance de pouvoir recevoir autant de commentaires ^__^ Merci énormément pour la review chéri lol! Tes compliments m'ont encore une fois fait rougir ;-p Et la longueur m'a fait chaud au coeur ^^ Merci! *kiss* 

**Crystal:** Bon bah c'est bon signe si tu dis que j'ai été rapide ^___^ Pour le bon gars... vi zavoue #^_^# malgré qu'un chic type, ici au Québec, ça se dit pas du tout lol! Pour le monde aussi, typiquement québecois ^^ Mais merci de traquer pour moi ma Crys! Ça me permet de m'amélirer meeerciii! Bisouxx! Ze t'adoooore, ne l'oublie zamais! 

**Isyméa:** Patieeence ma Isy ^___^ J'avoue que la convers était assez intéressante! Merci pour la review!!! 

**Siria Potter:** Mici pour les compliments et la review!! 

**Miss Maraudeuse:** looll! T'as pleins de prob pour me reviewer dis donc ^__^ Et viii, Lily est trop trop bien! Et tu me connais trop bien ;-p Je t'adoooore ma chirie adorée! Fume quelques bisounours -roses- pour moâ! Gros ziboooux! 

**Mystikal:** Merci encore pour la review! Tout autant apprécié de ma part ^^ 

**Philippe Gryffondor:** Wow.. #^_^# Toi aussi tu m'as fait rougir cher lol! Tu peux être certain que ça m'a fait chaud au coeur tes compliments. Merci énormément! J'apprécie vraiment beaucoup!   


_Fany_


	25. Le sort Sueno

** Sorti le: 15 avril 2003**

  
Disclaimer** :** L'histoire appartient à Jitterbelle, les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, et la traduction m'appartient.   
  
  


**Harry Potter; Voyageur du Temps (HP,VdT ^^)**

  
  
  
  


**Chapitre 25 – Le sort Sueno**   


"Lily?" crièrent Harry et Eddie à l'unisson. Ils se précipitèrent vers elle. Eddie observa immédiatement son visage, remarquant au passage combien il était blême.   


"Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec elle," constata Harry qui vérifiait son pouls qui était plus lente qu'à la normale. Il essuya rapidement la larme qui s'était formée dans son œil. Eddie approuva.   


"Je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie," suggéra-t-il, ne quittant pas des yeux le visage pâle de Lily. Il la souleva lentement, puis se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, la regardant toujours. Harry se releva et courut vers Eddie.   


"Je viens avec toi," dit-il fermement.   


"Harry-"   


"Je me fous de ce que tu dis!" le contredit-il sèchement. "Elle est ma future fille, alors pour le moment, elle est sous ma responsabilité."   


"Elle n'est pas sous ta responsabilité Harry," répliqua froidement Eddie. "Tu es mort il y a trois ans et tu ne fais plus parti de sa vie."   


"Peu importe," marmonna l'autre garçon. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie, Eddie transportant Lily. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, Madame Parks ne fut pas surprise de les voir.   


"Bonjour Edward," les accueillit-elle. Eddie marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à "Ne m'appelez pas comme ça."   


"Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Lily?" demanda ensuite l'infirmière tandis qu'Eddie plaçait la jeune fille sur le lit, toujours inconsciente, toutes couleurs de ses habituelles joues rosées ayant disparues.   


"Aucune idée," répondit Harry. "Nous l'avons trouvé comme cela hors de la Tour de Gryffondor."   


Madame Parks acquiesça, puis fit quelques tests sur Lily. Des choses simples, comme vérifier son pouls, sa respiration, ses battements de cœur. Finalement, Harry remarqua que l'infirmière commençait à être quelque peu énervée. Elle sortit sa baguette et marmonna "Enervatum" Mais, rien ne se passa. Lily restait exactement identique. Madame Parks blêmit, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.   


"Oh Merlin," murmura-t-elle. Harry et Eddie se regardèrent nerveusement.   


"Quoi?" demanda lentement ce dernier.   


"Que se passe-t-il avec elle?" la pressa Harry. Madame Parks ouvrit, puis referma la bouche à nouveau, ressemblant à un poisson.   


L'infirmière commença immédiatement à effectuer des examens sorciers sur Lily. Après chacun des tests, Madame Parks devenait de plus en plus pâle et ses yeux se remplissaient d'inquiétude. Elle ne remarquait même pas que les deux garçons suivaient chacun de ses mouvements, avec une crainte absolue envers la jeune fille inconsciente. Après l'examen final, Madame Parks était plus blême qu'un fantôme.   


"Edward, allez chercher votre mère et le Professeur Lupin immédiatement," murmura-t-elle tout bas. "Harry, allez avec lui." Les deux garçons coururent aussi vite que possible vers le bureau d'Hermione.   


"Gomme Balloune!" cria Eddie à la gargouille. Ils se précipitèrent vers la porte qu'Eddie fit presque sortir de ses gonds. Harry était derrière lui et il entendit deux voix familières. C'était Rogue et Hermione.   


"Quoi? Tu essaies de me dire qu'il n'y a pas de potion qui puisse le ramener dans son temps?" demanda Hermione, furieuse.   


"En effet," approuva la voix huileuse de Rogue.   


"Je ne te crois pas!"   


"Mais, je dis la vérité!"   


"Tu le détestes seulement parce qu'il est le fils de ton ennemi numéro un. Ce n'est pas de sa faute tu sais! Harry n'est pas James Potter!"   


"Ça n'a rien à voir-"   


"NE ME MENS PAS!" hurla-t-elle. "Tu le dois à James. Il t'a sauvé la vie, tu te souviens?   


"Oui, mais j'ai payé ma dette pendant la première année d'Harry," déclara froidement Rogue. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.   


"Sauver Harry qui tombait de son balai n'est rien à comparer à se placer en avant d'un loup-garou pour sauver son pire ennemi," le contredit-elle sèchement. "Si tu ne m'arrives pas avec une potion, je vais m'arranger pour que tu ne retrouves pas de travail dans le pays à nouveau!"   


"J'essaie de t'expliquer qu'il n'existe aucune potion ni aucun sort concernant les voyages dans le tem – Oh bonjour Weasley, Po- je veux dire Evans," dit Rogue en apercevant les deux garçons.   


"Maman!" appela Eddie avec urgence. "Remus et toi, vous devez descendre à l'infirmerie. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec Lily." Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent et elle se précipita hors de son bureau, oubliant tout à propos de Rogue et courant vers l'infirmerie. Ni Harry, ni Eddie ne l'avaient jamais vu courir aussi vite.   


"Mallorie?" appela-t-elle en ouvrant la porte à la volée. "Que se passe-t-il avec elle?" Madame Parks murmura quelque chose dans son oreille et lentement, ses yeux devinrent grands. Des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux.   


"Eddie, Harry, allez chercher Remus. Et vite!"   


Les garçons n'hésitèrent pas. Ils coururent vers la salle à côté du bureau de Remus, où celui-ci enseignait à un groupe de deuxième année.   


"Remus-" haleta Harry. "Lily – infirmerie – quelque chose qui ne va pas-" Remus sortit de la classe, sans même fournir d'explication à ses élèves. Les deux garçons le suivirent.   


"Herm? Mal? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" demanda rapidement Remus. Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux et tenait la main de Lily. Madame Parks était blême et semblait malade.   


"Remus," murmura Hermione, "elle a été touchée par le Sort Sueno." Madame Parks laissa échapper un sanglot, tandis que Remus s'évanouit et qu'Eddie eut un sursaut.   


"Non – elle ne pas peut pas – maman?" bégaya-t-il. Hermione s'avança vers lui et l'étreignit, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux rouge feu tandis qu'elle commençait à sangloter. Eddie semblait être complètement dans les vapes.   


"Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Lily?" les pressa Harry. "C'est quoi ce Sort Sueno?"   


Hermione releva la tête, mais ne desserra pas son étreinte. Ses yeux étaient emplis de douleur, de chagrin et d'inquiétude. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Harry et soupira, des larmes coulant sur son visage.   


"Harry, nous devrions plutôt en discuter dans mon bureau. Je sais que tu ne seras pas très heureux de ce que je vais t'annoncer," murmura-t-elle, s'accrochant à Eddie comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Celui-ci était toujours sous le choc.   


"Que veux-tu dire?"   


"Mallorie?" appela Hermione. "Prends soin d'Ed et de Remus s'il te plait. Je dois parler de cela avec Harry en privé." Madame Parks acquiesça, les larmes aux yeux. Elle s'avança ensuite vers elle pour prendre Eddie dans ses bras et le réconforter, avant de faire léviter Remus sur un lit. Hermione attrapa le bras d'Harry et le mena hors de l'infirmerie, jusqu'à son bureau.   


"Hermione," dit Harry, "que se passe-t-il?" Celle-ci ne répondit pas tandis qu'elle l'emmenait vers son bureau. Elle n'ouvrit pas la bouche avant qu'ils ne soient dans la pièce, que la porte soit close et qu'elle ait apposé un Sort de Silence dans le bureau.   


"Herm?"   


"Harry, Lily a été touché par le Sort Sueno," expliqua-t-elle. Harry leva les yeux vers le plafond.   


"Je sais ça," répliqua-t-il sèchement. "Mais, c'est quoi ce sort?"   


"Le Sort du Sommeil," détailla-t-elle.   


"Qu'est-ce que c'est?"   


"Et bien, un sort vraiment compliqué," commenta la femme. Harry hocha la tête pour démontrer qu'il l'écoutait. "Lorsqu'il est lancé à un sorcier ou à une sorcière, la personne entre dans une sorte de coma moldu."   


"C'est tout?"   


"Oh non Harry, il y a beaucoup plus," murmura-t-elle. "Tellement plus. Ça ressemble à un simple coma, mais le sorcier ou la sorcière ressent tellement plus. Le Sort Sueno place la personne dans un sommeil si profond que sa mémoire s'estompe peu à peu. Puis, puisque la mémoire s'efface, l'esprit de la personne devient de plus en plus jeune, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit inexistante et que le cerveau arrête de fonctionner." Hermione prit une grande inspiration, laissant les larmes couler à nouveau sur ses joues.   


C'était la vie de la fille de son meilleur ami qui était en jeu. Sans mentionner celle de sa propre filleule qu'elle s'était promise, ainsi qu'à l'ancien Harry, de protéger. Hermione songeait qu'elle avait rompu sa promesse et laissé tomber son ami. Ce qui était encore pire, était qu'il se tenait droit devant elle, excepté qu'il n'était âgé que de quinze ans.   


"Qu'arrive-t-il lorsque le cerveau cesse de fonctionner?" questionna-t-il, appréhendant la réponse évidente que lui fournirait son amie.   


"Qu'arrive-t-il lorsque le cerveau d'un moldu cesse de fonctionner?" demanda Hermione, d'autres larmes apparaissant à ses yeux.   


"Ils-ils meurent…" murmura-t-il, son estomac remuant comme si des serpents et des araignées s'y mouvaient. Des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux tandis que la haine et la colère se formaient dans son esprit envers la personne qui avait lancé ce sort sur Lily.   


"Combien de temps cela prend-t-il avant que la personne… meurt?" demanda-t-il, la voix rauque, une boule s'étant formée dans sa gorge.   


"Vingt-quatre heures," répondit-t-elle faiblement. Harry retint son souffle.   


"Y a-t-il un remède?" lança-t-il avec urgence, essuyant rapidement ses larmes.   


"Oui, il existe une potion nommée Suenolion. Elle est conçue spécifiquement pour ce sort," expliqua-t-elle lentement.   


"Et bien, qu'attendez-vous?" cria Harry. "Demandez à Rogue qu'il l'a prépare!"   


"Harry, ce n'est pas si facile…"   


"…et je me fous totalement de son refus à cause qu'il déteste les Potter! Placez-le sous l'Impérium s'il le faut!" hurla-t-il, ignorant complètement le dernier commentaire d'Hermione. Il essayait visiblement de rester calme. Mais, comment le pouvait-il? La vie de Lily était en jeu. C'était naturel qu'il panique.   


"HARRY!" l'interrompit Hermione. "Ce n'est pas si facile."   


"Comment cela? Préparez la potion, tout simplement!" répliqua-t-il impatiemment. Hermione secoua la tête.   


"Harry, nous avons besoin d'un ingrédient pour la potion… et je doute que nous puissions nous le procurer," exposa-t-elle, deux rivières coulant sur ses joues.   


"Et quel est cet ingrédient?" demanda-t-il lentement.   


"Le sang de la personne qui a jeté le sort…"   


"QUOI?" cria Harry d'un ton inquiet, sa voix se cassant à nouveau. "Mais, c'est impossible. Nous ne savons pas qui a conjuré le sort!"   


"Exactement…"   


"Alors, qu'en dis-tu Hermione?" la questionna-t-il.   


"Harry-"   


"J'espère que tu ne dis pas ce que je pense…" poursuivit-il, la voix traînante.   


"Harry, nous avons vingt-quatre heures pour découvrir qui a lancé ce sort sur elle, sinon Lily mourra…" Hermione détourna le regard et sanglota. Des larmes coulèrent le long des joues d'Harry et il baissa les yeux vers ses chaussures. Lily, sa fleur, sa Lily, sa fille, allait mourir… et personne ne pouvait l'empêcher. Lily Julia Potter allait mourir…   


**À suivre...**   


* * * * *   


_Houlàlà... ça ne va pas bien pour notre Lily chérie! Que va-t-il lui arriver??? Pour le savoir, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ^^ Un énorme merci à ma toute première bêta-reader Miss Tambora qui fait un travail magnifiqueeeeuh!! T'es super cocotte! Merci pour les reviews!_

**Mystikal;** Bon bah si la vitesse te va, c'est parfait ^_^ J'ai beaucoup à faire, mais j'essaie quand même de faire le plus vite possible. J'espère que tu aimes toujours cette histoire ^^ Merciii pour la review!! 

**Alana Chantelune;** Quand est-ce qu'on va savoir ?? Et bien, t'inquiètes pas trop, on s'en approche de plus en plus ;-) Merci! 

**Wynzar;** Aaaaaaah! Je proteste! Maudit ff.net *boude* Pourquoi il a pas voulu afficher toute ta belle review? :-( Une chance que je sais que tu vas m'en faire une belle pour ce chapitre-ci ^^;; Je t'adore *bizz* et merci pour cette review... invisible *se remets à pleurer* (lol!) 

**Miss Maraudeuse;** Merciiiiii ma belle Jen !! Je t'adoooore ma cocotte! *zibooooux* Et fumes un bisounours rose pour moi ^_^ 

**Crys;** *contente* *sautille* Tu m'as pas trouvé d'expression québecoise!!! ^___^ (loooll) Merciiii pour la review!! Je t'adore cocotte! *bizzz* *gros calin* 

**Marie;** LOL! J'étais complètement mdr en lisant ta review ma puce! Et puuuuis, mais oui ze t'aimeeeeuh moi zossi!! Franchement, ma belle, comme si je t'abandonnerais! (Mais non, au grand jamais je ne t'abandonneraaaaai) Mais vi, mais vi Marie, tel père telle fille, t'as bien raison... mais quand même Oo t'astiner avec toi-même dans une review... *regard croche* Les cochons??? Quels cochons?? *regarde tout autour* Mais moi je vois rieeeen! *cri désespéré* Pourquoi suis-si aveugle? Han han han??? *pleure* Bon *se reprends* ne capote pas ma chériiiiie, on le revoit notre *bave* beeeeau et tendre Siri! Dans pas trop longtemps même ^^ Boon, là c'est assez de me ridiculiser (quoi? moi? me ridiculiser?? mais nonnn, jamais, au grand jamaaaais) *bizzzzz* (comme à la française!!!) et moi zossi je t'adfore!!! (t'as remarqué? ça fait un mix entre 'aime fort' et 'adore' mdrrrr) Bon bon, j'arrête le pepsi, je sais, je sais, c pas bon pour mon tit être siii fragile O_O Merciiiiiiii pour la review ^___^ 

_Fany_


	26. Premier baiser

** Sorti le: 26 avril 2003**

  
Disclaimer** :** L'histoire appartient à Jitterbelle, les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, et la traduction m'appartient.   
  
  


**Harry Potter; Voyageur du Temps (HP,VdT ^^)**

  
  
  
  


**Chapitre 26 – Premier baiser**   


Eddie fixait le plafond, se sentant… vide? Pour être honnête, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait. Il se sentait dénué d'émotions. Premièrement, il avait perdu sa meilleure amie à cause d'une stupide dispute provoquée par sa jalousie envers Harry qui l'avait mise en colère. Et maintenant, il perdrait peut-être sa meilleure amie pour toujours et elle mourrait en pensant qu'il la détestait.   


Cela le faisait horriblement souffrir. Il perdait son amie à cause d'un quelconque idiot qui lui avait jeté un sortilège mortel. Pourquoi? Parce qu'elle était une Potter. Parce qu'elle était la fille du Survivant, du célèbre Harry Potter.   


Eddie jeta un coup d'œil vers le lit de Lily et il eut les larmes aux yeux. Celle-ci était étendue là-bas et était visiblement inconsciente du fait qu'elle mourrait. Elle dormait, respirant régulièrement. Il roula sur lui-même, enfonçant son visage dans son oreiller et laissant les larmes couler librement.   


"Pas Lily!" cria-t-il furieusement. "Pas ma Lily!"   


Oui, sa Lily. Il le savait. Il ne pouvait plus le nier; il était amoureux de sa meilleure amie. Il était furieux qu'elle passe tous ses temps libres avec Harry et non avec lui. Il était furieux que ce soit Harry qui la défende et la protège. C'était son devoir. Il aimait sa meilleure amie. Et elle allait mourir en pensant qu'il la détestait. Eddie sécha rapidement ses pleurs, puis se redressa. Il quitta son lit, puis s'avança vers celui de Lily.   


_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing **Je pourrais rester éveillé juste pour t'entendre respirer**_   
_Watch you smile while you are sleeping **Observer ton sourire lorsque tu dors**_   
_While you're far away and dreaming **Lorsque tu es loin, rêvant**_   
_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender ** Je pourrais passer ma vie dans ce doux abandon**_   


Eddie regarda autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne n'était aux alentours. Les seules personnes présentes étaient Remus – qui était toujours évanouit à cause du choc- et Madame Parks qui se trouvait dans son bureau à sangloter. Il baissa les yeux vers sa meilleure amie.   


_I could stay lost in this moment forever **Je pourrais rester égaré dans ce moment pour toujours**_   
_Well, every moment spent with you **Bien, tout moment passé avec toi**_   
_Is a moment I treasure **Est un moment que je chéris**_   


Elle semblait dormir paisiblement, même si elle était en train de perdre la mémoire. La seule façon de la sauver était d'obtenir le sang de la personne qui lui avait lancé ce sort. Une fois qu'elle aurait bu le breuvage, celui-ci lui redonnerait toute sa mémoire et elle serait bien, parfaitement normal. Elle était sa meilleure amie. Il se fichait d'être blessé, tant que Lily était en sécurité.   


_I don't wanna close my eyes ** Je ne veux pas fermer les yeux**_   
_I don't wanna fall asleep **Je ne veux pas m'endormir**_   
_'Cause I'd miss you, baby **Car je m'ennuierais de toi, baby**_   
_And I don't wanna miss a thing **Je ne veux rien manquer**_   
_'Cause even when I dream of you **Car même lorsque je rêve de toi**_   
_The sweetest dream would never do **Le plus beau des rêves ne pourrait me satisfaire**_   
_I'd still miss you, baby ** Je m'ennuierais tout de même de toi, baby**_   
_And I don't wanna miss a thing **Et je ne veux rien manquer**_   


"Lily?" murmura-t-il, s'agenouillant à côté de son lit, pressant sa main. "Je ne sais pas si tu peux m'entendre, mais, je dois te dire quelque chose d'important. Je ne peux pas te laisser mourir sans que tu saches quelque chose…"   


_Lying close to you **Étendu contre toi**_   
_Feeling your heart beating **Sentant ton coeur battre**_   
_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming **Je me demande ce à quoi tu rêves**_   
_Wondering if it's me you're seeing **Me demande si c'est de moi**_   


"…je ne t'ai jamais haïs," murmura-t-il, tenant toujours sa main. "J'étais seulement vexé que tu passes tout ton temps avec Harry. Je regrette tout ce que j'ai pu lui dire, mais plus que tout, je regrette d'avoir gâché notre amitié."   


_Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together **Puis, je te donne un baiser sur les yeux et remercie Dieu de notre union**_   
_And I just wanna stay with you ** Et je veux seulement rester avec toi**_   
_In this moment forever, forever and ever **En ce moment, toujours, toujours et pour l'éternité**_   


Eddie prit sa main libre, puis enleva une mèche de cheveux emmêlés du visage de Lily pour la placer derrière son oreille. Il sourit légèrement. Il ne pouvait croire qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué combien elle était jolie. Ses yeux vert flamboyant, son doux sourire lorsqu'elle ne criait pas, ses mignonnes joues rosées, son petit nez, ses cheveux entremêlés, sa personnalité entêtée et enflammée. Elle était parfaite dans son genre.   


_I don't wanna close my eyes **Je ne veux pas fermer les yeux**_   
_I don't wanna fall asleep ** Je ne veux pas m'endormir**_   
_'Cause I'd miss you, baby **Car je m'ennuierais de toi, baby**_   
_And I don't wanna miss a thing **Je ne veux rien manquer**_   
_'Cause even when I dream of you **Car même lorsque je rêve de toi**_   
_The sweetest dream would never do ** Le plus beau des rêves ne pourrait me satisfaire**_   
_I'd still miss you, baby **Je m'ennuierais tout de même de toi, baby**_   
_And I don't wanna miss a thing ** Et je ne veux rien manquer**_   
__

Eddie prit sa main, puis toucha doucement sa joue.   


"Lils?" murmura-t-il. "Il y a quelque chose d'autre que tu dois savoir… Je ne sais pas quand ces sentiments sont apparus… mais…" sa voix traîna et il pouvait sentir son visage s'empourprer, même si personne n'était là.   


_I don't wanna miss one smile ** Je ne veux pas manquer un sourire**_   
_I don't wanna miss one kiss ** Je ne veux pas manquer un baiser**_   
_Well, I just wanna be with you ** Bien, je veux juste être avec toi**_   
_Right here with you, just like this **Ici avec toi, juste comme ça**_   


"Lils, je t'aime vraiment," souffla-t-il, ne perdant pas Lily des yeux. "Tu es ma meilleure amie et je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi…"   


_I just wanna hold you close ** Je veux juste te serrer contre moi**_   
_Feel your heart so close to mine **Sentir ton coeur contre le mien**_   
_And just stay here in this moment ** Et rester ici en ce moment**_   
_For all the rest of time **Pour le reste du temps**_   


Eddie sourit et se pencha vers le visage de Lily. Il pouvait sentir son souffle régulier contre lui.   


_I don't wanna close my eyes **Je ne veux pas fermer les yeux**_   
_I don't wanna fall asleep ** Je ne veux pas m'endormir**_   
_'Cause I'd miss you, baby **Car je m'ennuierais de toi, baby**_   
_And I don't wanna miss a thing ** Je ne veux rien manquer**_   
_'Cause even when I dream of you **Car même lorsque je rêve de toi**_   
_The sweetest dream would never do **Le plus beau des rêves ne pourrait me satisfaire**_   
_I'd still miss you, baby ** Je m'ennuierais tout de même de toi, baby**_   
_And I don't wanna miss a thing **Et je ne veux rien manquer**_   


Eddie sentit une sorte de force l'attirant vers Lily et il ne put l'empêcher. Ou peut-être était-il trop pris du moment.   


Il ferma les yeux, puis posa ses lèvres contre celles de Lily.   


_I don't wanna close my eyes **Je ne veux pas fermer les yeux**_   
_I don't wanna fall asleep **Je ne veux pas m'endormir**_   
_'Cause I'd miss you, baby ** Car je m'ennuierais de toi, baby**_   
_And I don't wanna miss a thing **Et je ne veux rien manquer**_   


Lorsque Eddie ouvrit les yeux et se recula, il avait un sourire gaffeur et choqué aux lèvres. C'était son premier baiser et c'était avec Lily, sa meilleure amie depuis qu'il était né. Ce qui était encore plus étrange était qu'il ressentait quelque chose de réel et ça lui faisait un peu peur, mais il était heureux.   


_'Cause even when I dream of you ** Car même lorsque je rêve de toi**_   
_The sweetest dream would never do ** Le plus beau des rêves ne pourrait me satisfaire**_   
_I'd still miss you, baby **Je m'ennuierais tout de même de toi, baby**_   
_And I don't wanna miss a thing **Et je ne veux rien manquer**_   


Ce qui l'énervait le plus était qu'il savait que Lily ne partagerait jamais ses sentiments. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait, c'était bien un petit ami. Pour quelle raison? Eddie, ni personne d'autre, ne le savait. Mais, comment réagirait-elle si elle apprenait qu'il l'aimait. Certainement pas positivement, vu qu'elle n'aurait pas les même sentiments. Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Il était complètement amoureux de sa meilleure amie et il ne l'avait jamais vu venir. Maintenant, lorsqu'il l'avait finalement réalisé, c'était trop tard. Elle mourrait.   


_Don't wanna close my eyes **Je ne veux pas fermer les yeux**_   
_Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah **Je ne veux pas m'endormir**_   
_I don't wanna miss a thing ** Je ne veux rien manquer**_   


Eddie décida de garder tout cela pour lui. Il ne voulait pas que quiconque le sache. Juste au cas où Lily survivrait, il ne voulait pas ruiner leur amitié… pour ce qui en restait. C'était quelque chose qu'il voulait garder pour lui; ses sentiments envers Lily.   


Malheureusement, ce serait impossible. Quelqu'un savait. Une personne, à l'entrée, qui s'éclaircit la gorge en faisant sursauter Eddie. Celui-ci rougit. Il regarda vers l'embrasure et son estomac se contracta douloureusement.   


_I don't wanna miss a thing… ** Je ne veux rien manquer…**_   


Harry avait tout vu.   
  


**À suivre...**   


* * * * *   


_Bon, ze sais que ça a été un peu plus long que d'habitude, mais veuillez me pardonner, j'étais bhâlâdeuh é_è En fait, je le suis encore un peu, mais j'ai quand même achevé ce chapitre aujourd'hui pour vous ^_^ C'était un chapitre avec très peu d'actions, mais le prochain en sera rempli ^-^ Bon, je suis certaine que malgré le temps que j'ai mis sur la mise en page, les paroles de chansons sont décalées é_è mais bon... Merci pour les reviews! Et merci à nouveau à Miss Tambora, ma super bêta-reader qui réussi à trouver les fautes qui me passent sous les yeux! Merci !_

**Isyméa:** Ouii, ça va mal! Pôv tite Lily, mais bon, tu vas bien voir ce qu'il vont tenter de faire... dans le prochain chapitre ^^ Et pas question que je vous lâche! Ça c'est sûr ^_^ Merci pour le compliment et la review!! 

**Philippe Gryffondor:** Bon, faut pas trop rêver quand même ^^ Mais tu devrais aimer le prochain chap! *chuuuuut Fany* Merci encore pour tous tes beaux compliments ^_^ ça fait énormément plaisir! 

**Wynzar:** *aaaaaaah* la loooongue review ^___^ Mais pour le surnom... hmm *tousse* enfin, passons ^^;; Bonne idée de maintenant sauvegarder tes reviews! Faut plus que ça arrive de les perdre! ^^ Oh, et pour le chapitre en avance, c'est rien! Faut bien avoir quelques privilèges à m'endurer sur le tchat ;-p Et... *relis* *se sent redevenir rouge* ##^_^## t'as trop le don de me faire rougir toi! lol! Mais tes compliments me font super plaisir ^^;; Ouais, vive toi ;-p C'est vrai que t'es unique ^^ Et puis pour les délires... hmm... je me souviens surtout d'un certain matin à 5h looolll! Et ouii, c vrai que ça devient une vraie drogue les reviews! Moi, quand je les lis, j'ai un graaaand sourire aux lèvres et je deviens toute touchée ^^ C'est vrai que plus c'est long, plus j'aime! *lis la suite* hey! Je parlais de revieeeew! :-p Et ça, c'était comme mon; j'me moquerais jamais de toi han? loooll! Bon, aloooreuh je te remercie énormément pour la longue review et les beaux compliments !! ^^ J'tadore moi aussi!! *gros calin* (bah ouais, toujours pas de bisoux, je suis encore un peu grippée ;-p) 

**Miss Maraudeuse:** looooll! T'es trop la meilleure ma chirie! Cherche et trouve ^_^ Je t'adoooooore!!! *kisss* (faut pas que t'attrape mes microbeeees! é_è) *énormeuh calin plutôt* (tient, c mieux ^^) Et oublie pas.... vive les bisounoooours!!!! (T'es la 250ème revieweuuuuuses ma puce!!!! Tu fais bien ton travail de fan #1 ;-p) 

**Olivier:** Kikoooo!! Ça fait un bout ^^ Oui oui ça va bien! Juste pas mal enrhumée, mais boon, c'est en train de passer. Pour répondre à ta question, la seule façon de la sauver, c'est la fameuse potion. Et oui, il existe peut-être qqc pour aider, mais bon, c'est pas dit dans l'histoire lol! Et oui, j'ai vraiment passé une partie des vacances de Pâques à traduire et à écrire un bout de ma fic ^^;; Tout ça pour vous! Oh, au fait, ta petite fille va bien?? ^_^ Merciii énormément pour ta review! Et puis, je te fais pas de bisoux cette fois-ci, je ne veux pas te passer mon rhume :-p Oh, désolée de te décevoir, mais tu es le 251ème revieweur, mais bon c quand même pas mal ^-^ Merci encore! 

**Sarah:** Ouais c'est vrai que pour le suspense, ya pas vraiment mieux comme fic ^^;; Et c'est pas avec ce chapitre qu'on en sait plus lol! Merci pour la review! 

**Lexyann (Shirley ^^):** Ne t'inquiètes pas, si Lily survit, elle retrouvera toute sa mémoire! Donc, pas de problème de ce côté-là. Je te remercie pour la review! 

**Mystical:** lol! Harry il s'énerve souvent ^^ Et tu verras au prochain chap s'il la sauve! Gros merci pour la review! J'apprécie énormément! 

**Alana Chantelune:** Pauvres ongles ^_^ je compatis lol! Merci pour la review! 

**Michou:** loooll! Sadique toi ^_^ Mais je peux pas te dire si elle meure! Et tu trouverais vraiment ça marrant? mdr! Mais j,'voue que l'histoire n'aurait peut-être plus vraiment de sens! Enfin, dépend s'ils réussissent à la sauver ^-^ Mici beaucoup pour les compliments et la review!! Super gentil! 

_Fany_


	27. Un duel

** Sorti le: 28 mai 2003**

  
Disclaimer** :** L'histoire appartient à Jitterbelle, les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, et la traduction m'appartient.   
  
  


**Harry Potter; Voyageur du Temps (HP,VdT ^^)**

  
  
  
  
  


**Chapitre 27 – Un duel**   


"Harry?" demanda nerveusement Eddie. Les yeux de l'autre garçon brillaient dangereusement et ses poings étaient serrés.   


"Eddie, viens-tu tout juste de-"   


"Harry, je ne suis pas d'humeur à t'entendre me faire la moral! Oui, j'ai embrassé Lily!" l'interrompit-il brusquement. Harry s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose, mais l'autre garçon perdit patience envers son futur parrain.   


"Écoute, peu importe qui tu es –père ou pas- tu ne peux pas empêcher les sentiments que j'éprouve pour elle! Ce n'était même pas un vrai baiser! J'ai seulement effleuré ses lèvres! Ce n'est pas comme si elle était éveillée ou qu'elle pouvait s'en rendre compte! Maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille!" cria-t-il. "Ma meilleure amie –ta future fille- est en train de mourir et tout ce qui te préoccupe est le fait que je l'aie embrassé!"   


Après cela, il poussa brusquement Harry et sortit en coup de vent de l'infirmerie. Il continua à courir, laissant un Harry abasourdi derrière lui.   


Eddie n'avait aucune idée de sa destination. Il continuait juste à courir, des larmes de douleur coulant le long de ses joues. Il allait perdre sa meilleure amie -la personne qu'il aimait le plus- dans moins de vingt-quatre heures s'il ne découvrait pas qui avait lancé ce sort.   


"Hey Weasley!" l'interpella une voix froide, traînante. Eddie s'arrêta sur-le-champ, séchant rapidement ses larmes. Ses poings étaient serrés et son visage rouge de colère.   


"Que veux-tu Malefoy?" demanda-t-il sèchement, se retournant pour faire face à Daris Malefoy et Christof Nott. Les deux Serpentards avaient des airs suffisants aux visages, trop fiers pour le bon confort d'Eddie.   


"Comment va Potter?" demanda Malefoy avec légèreté. "Elle n'était pas en classe aujourd'hui. Nous nous sommes inquiétés." Malefoy et Nott rirent méchamment.   


"Ferme-la Malefoy," répliqua sèchement Eddie.   


"J'ai entendu dire qu'elle se sentait 'sueno' et qu'elle devait se reposer," continua Malefoy en ricanant. Les yeux d'Eddie s'écarquillèrent avec furie. "Aucune idée de quand elle se réveillera Nott?"   


"Sûrement pas bientôt," répondit l'interpellé. Eddie leva les poings, puis fonça sur Malefoy, l'attrapant par le collet et l'enfonçant dans le mur.   


"Tu as lancé le Sort Sueno sur Lily," gronda furieusement Eddie. Malefoy le repoussa et sourit d'une façon très perturbante.   


"Et si je l'avais fait," énonça-t-il, "que pourrais-tu faire? La seule façon de la réveiller est d'obtenir mon sang et je ne le donnerai sûrement pas volontairement."   


"Je te préviens Malefoy…"   


"Le prévenir? Que peux-tu faire Weasley?" demanda Nott en rejetant la tête en arrière et en riant, imité par Malefoy.   


Eddie lança un regard furieux à Malefoy, puis bondit sur lui, le plaquant au sol. Nott fut abasourdi par les gestes d'Eddie et ne fit pas grand chose pour l'en empêcher. Eddie criait, hurlait, frappant Malefoy aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait. Peu lui importait s'il se faisait meurtrir en retour. Ce salaud avait blessé Lily et il voulait faire de même avec Malefoy. Il sentit son poing atteindre le côté du visage de l'autre garçon plusieurs fois. Eddie était tellement aveuglé par sa fureur qu'il ne réalisait même pas ce qu'il était en train de faire. Par-dessus ses propres cris de colère, il pouvait entendre Malefoy appeler à l'aide.   


"EDDIE?" cria une voix. Quelqu'un l'attrapa par derrière et le tira loin du garçon inconscient. "EDDIE!"   


"JE VAIS TUER CE-"   


"EDDIE!"   


"IL A BLESSÉ LILY!" hurla-t-il, essayant de lutter contre quiconque le retenait. Il voulait tellement faire du mal à Malefoy. Il voulait que le garçon souffre autant que lui lorsqu'il avait su que sa meilleure amie mourrait. "CE SALAUD DE SERPENTARD A LANCÉ LE SORT SUENO SUR LILY!"   


"Quoi?" murmura la voix. Eddie se retourna et réalisa qu'il venait de commettre une énorme erreur. C'était Harry. Celui-ci regardait Malefoy, qui semblait au bord des larmes par les assauts d'Eddie, avec fureur. Nott l'aidait à se remettre sur pieds. Harry s'avança, les poings levés, mais Eddie le retenu, les yeux plissés. Il n'y avait plus qu'une chose à faire.   


"Qu'est-ce que cela prendrait pour que tu donnes de ton sang à Lily?" marmonna-t-il. Malefoy et Nott le regardèrent, ébahis. Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent et il   
fixa son futur filleul.   


"Et bien Weasley, après ce que tu viens de me faire," débuta-t-il, "je crois qu'il faudrait qu'en retour de mon sang, j'obtienne de *ton* sang."   


"Quoi?"   


"Tu m'as bien entendu!"   


Eddie continua à jeter des regards furibonds à Malefoy, mais on pouvait voir qu'il réfléchissait sur ce qu'il avait dit. Malefoy et Nott semblaient plutôt fiers d'eux et souriaient avec suffisance. Harry fixait le fils de ses meilleurs amis avec inquiétude. Finalement, Eddie prit une grande inspiration et soupira.   


"Bien," souffla-t-il. Malefoy et Nott arrêtèrent immédiatement de sourire et le dévisagèrent. Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent lentement.   


"Quoi Weasley?"   


"Toi et moi Malefoy, un duel," expliqua-t-il. "Si je gagne, tu donnes de ton sang à Lily et tu n'obtiens pas le mien. Si tu gagnes, tu donnes de ton sang à Lily, mais tu prends le mien pour ton salaud de Maître!"   


"Eddie, non-"   


"Ferme-la Harry," l'interrompit-il sèchement. "C'est entre Malefoy et moi!" Eddie fit bouger sa baguette et Nott vola vers un placard vide, la porte se refermant derrière lui. Il fit de même avec Harry qui s'envola jusqu'à une salle de classe vide, la porte barrée. Malefoy plaça un sort Anti-Alohomora sur chacune des portes avant de se retourner vers Eddie.   


"C'est d'accord Weasley," dit-il. "Nous combattons en duel et si je gagne, je donne mon sang à Potter et je prends le tien. Si tu gagnes, je donne quand même mon sang à Potter, mais je n'ai pas le tien."   


"Marché conclu!" Ils s'observèrent, baguettes en main, puis se saluèrent, ne quittant pas l'autre des yeux.   


Eddie n'avait jamais ressenti autant de rage dans toute sa vie. Il ne voulait rien de plus que de faire exploser Malefoy en milliers, non en millions, de morceaux. Après s'être salués, Malefoy souleva sa baguette et la pointa vers Eddie.   


"FLECULA!" cria-t-il. Eddie écarquilla les yeux d'horreur, puis, grâce à ses réflexes de Quidditch, réussit à éviter le sortilège. Il sentit le sort frôler sa tête et atteindre le mur.   


Le duel sembla durer des heures. Malefoy avait un œil au beurre noir et des furoncles couvraient ses jambes. Eddie avait la lèvre enflée et se grattait comme un fou à cause du Sort de Grattage. Leurs visages étaient sales, meurtris et tout en sueur. Ils étaient blessés de leur combat. Ils avaient l'air vraiment affreux. Sans mentionner le fait qu'ils souffraient tous les deux énormément à cause de tous les sorts qu'ils avaient reçus. Harry tentait encore de défoncer la porte et Nott frappait violemment contre la sienne.   


"ARRÊTE EDDIE!" hurlait Harry. "C'EST À MOI DE FAIRE CELA!"   


"DARIS! TUE CE WEASLEY!" cria Nott. "FAIS LE SOUFFRIR!"   


Finalement, Malefoy réussit à désarmer Eddie. Celui-ci, dans un élan de panique, ne voulant pas perdre le duel et faire face à Voldemort, sauta sur Malefoy et le frappa sur le nez. Il frappa si fort qu'ils tombèrent tous les deux au sol. Puis, il sembla qu'un miracle survenait. Le nez de Malefoy se mit à saigner. Eddie écarquilla les yeux, ayant une soudaine idée. Il fit tomber sa baguette de la main de l'autre garçon et rampa sur ses mains et ses genoux pour aller la récupérer. Il se retourna alors rapidement.   


"STUPÉFIX!" hurla-t-il, pointant sa baguette vers Malefoy, étendu sur le sol, son coude supportant la majeure partie de son poids. Le Serpentard essayait toujours de se remettre du coup de poing et ne fut pas assez rapide pour éviter le sort. Il perdit pied et tomba au sol, inconscient.   


Eddie ferma les yeux et soupira de soulagement. Il se releva lentement, ignorant la douleur qu'il ressentait dans ses muscles, ses jambes et ses bras. Harry et Nott frappaient toujours contre leurs portes et criaient. Eddie fit apparaître une petite bouteille et boita jusqu'à Malefoy. Il sourit tandis qu'il approchait le flacon du nez du Serpentard et voyait quelques gouttes de sang y tomber. Après en avoir amassé un peu, il fit apparaître un bouchon qu'il fixa sur la fiole avant de courir rejoindre Hermione.   


Il avait gagné le duel contre Malefoy. Il avait obtenu le sang de Malefoy nécessaire à la potion contre le Sort Sueno. Lily allait être sauvée et Eddie s'en sentait léger comme une plume. Il sourit largement et courut, malgré la douleur qui parcourait son corps, le plus vite possible vers le bureau de sa mère. La potion prenait beaucoup de temps à préparer et ils n'en avaient plus tant que ça...   
  


**À suivre...**   


* * * * *   


_Je vous promet que les prochains chapitres vont venir plus rapidement! Enfin, je l'espère. Merci pour les reviews!_

**Wynzar:** Ce n'est pas que je ne veux plus de surnom! Seulement pas celui-là :-p J'étais malade lorsque j'ai publié le chapitre précédent... et je le suis encore pour ce chapitre T_T Enfin, comme j'ai dit ce matin 'C'est la vie'. Oh, n'oublie pas d'écrire ta review pour ce chapitre sur Word, je ne voudrais pas être obligée de m'en passer lol! Bien contente de savoir que tu ne _m'endures_ pas sur le tchat! *hihi* Pour la photo... hmm... sûrement un jour ;-) Mais pas tout de suite! (6) Et eeeh, tu trouves pas que t'as mis beaucoup de _toi _?? #^_^# (1ère fois! lol!) _Une ange??_ Tu trouves pas que t'exagères un peu?? lol! Ze suis loin d'être une ange #^_^# (2ème!) Et hmm, pas trop d'avance dans les reviews quand même O_o mdr! Et ce fameux délire #^_^# (3ème! *se demande combien elle va en mettre lol*) et bien comme t'as dit, ça se fête ses 15 ans ^^;;; Ah! Je suis heureuse de te faire rire avec mes réponses ^_^ Et oui, je me suis bien rendue compte que ta review était plus pour me complimenter _moi_ que la fic O_o #^_^# (vivi! 4ème!) Mais bon, ça me fait plaisir et ça me fait sourire ^^ Mon _charme?_ Quel charme?? lool! Je me demande bien ou tu vas chercher tout cela :-p Oh, et tu croyais qu'Harry allait bien réagir?? *hihi* Enfin lol! Allez, je crois que je t'ai répondu pas mal long ;-) Pour te remercier de ta looongue review ^-^ Merci énormément!! Je t'adore! *bisooux* *câââlins*****

**Miss Tambora;** Merci pour ta review même si tu l,avais déjà lu ;-) Et désolée de ne pas t'avoir envoyé ce chapitre! Ce n'est pas que tu corriges mal, c'est que j'étais trop impatiente de l'updater -_- Mais j'tadfoooore!! *bisoux* *câlin*****

**Miss Maraudeuse;** Bien sûr que t'es la meilleure ma puce! ^^ Et j'ai bien vu que t'assurais toujours! *contente* Merci pour la review! *bizz*****

**Sarah;** Oui oui, c'était bien dans Armageddon que se retrouvait cette chanson. Je l'adore moi aussi! Gros merci pour la review!****

**Mystical;** Alors, tu as vu la réaction maintenant ^^ J'espère que tu as aimé! Merci d'avoir laissé une review!****

**Alana Chantelune;** C'est vrai que le chapitre précédent était très mignon ^_^ Celui-ci un peu moins par contre lol! Merci pour la review!****

**Michou;** Tu as vu la réaction d'Harry lol! Il a été bien vite refroidi par Eddie ^^ Et vi, il a été assez profiteur lol! Enfin, pour les histoires, et bien c'est beaucoup à cause qu'il n'y a pas énormément de garçons qui écrivent, car ceux que je connais écrivent en majorité très bien ^-^ Enfin, je te remercie pour la belle review! 

_Fany_


	28. Conversation de gars

** Sorti le: 1er aout 2003**

  
Disclaimer** :** L'histoire appartient à Jitterbelle, les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, et la traduction m'appartient.   
  
  
  


**Harry Potter; Voyageur du Temps (HP,VdT ^^)**

  
  
  
  
  


**Chapitre 28 – Conversation de gars**   
  


"MAMAN!" hurla Eddie, se précipitant dans son bureau. Il aperçut sa mère et son père assis sur un divan dans la pièce. Hermione sanglotait sur l'épaule de Ron qui lui susurrait des mots réconfortants en lui caressant les cheveux. Ses yeux semblaient assez miroitants lui aussi. Ils sursautèrent tous les deux aux cris d'Eddie.   


"Eddie?" demanda rapidement Ron, observant l'état de son fils. Il se précipita vers lui. "Mais que t'est-il arrivé?"   


"Peu importe," le coupa impatiemment Eddie. Il sortit quelque chose de sa poche. Ron remarqua que c'était une petite bouteille et vit du coin de l'œil le grand sourire accroché au visage de son fils. "J'ai quelque chose. C'est le sang de l'attaquant de Lily…"   


"QUOI?" cria Hermione, accourant vers les deux hommes et lui arrachant la bouteille des mains. "Qui était-ce?"   


"Hem…"   


"Tu n'as pas à nous le révéler fils," l'aida Ron. Eddie et Hermione le regardèrent, abasourdis.   


"Pardon?" répliqua sèchement Hermione. "Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je veux absolument connaître l'identité de celui qui a lancé ce maudit sort sur ma filleule que je puisse l'ensorceler jusqu'à sa mort."   


"Herm, lorsqu'ils auront découvert qu'Eddie les a vendus, ils voudront se venger," expliqua-t-il. Hermione se mordit la lèvre, puis regarda son fils, pensive. Elle acquiesça. "Tout ce dont nous avions besoin, c'est le sang... et nous l'avons! Qu'avons-nous besoin de plus? Lily va redevenir normal maintenant que nous avons le sang en notre possession."   


"Je suppose," marmonna-t-elle. Eddie lança un regard soulagé et reconnaissant à Ron qui fit un clin d'œil à son fils. Celui-ci sourit.   


"Vous ne pouvez pas avoir idée de ce que j'ai traversé pour récolter cela…" marmonna Eddie, souriant fièrement. Ron ébouriffa les cheveux broussailleux de son fils qui étaient à ce moment maculés de sueur, de saletés et même d'un peu de sang. Il avait *réellement* subi un désagréable duel contre Malefoy.   


"Avec l'état dans lequel tu te trouves, je peux seulement imaginer," répliqua Ron, rayonnant. "Bon, allons faire cette potion!" Eddie, suivi de près par Hermione et Ron, se précipita vers le bureau de Rogue. La petite bouteille était toujours étroitement tenue par la main du garçon.   


"ROGUE?" cria Ron tandis qu'ils entraient tous les trois en coup de vent dans la salle de classe. "Rogue! Amène ton c-"   


"RON!"   


"Rogue! Viens ici!"   


Le vieil homme amer, qui avançait en boitant à l'aide de sa canne argent, marmonnait quelques mots déplaisants.   


"Quoi?" demanda-t-il brusquement.   


"Tu te souviens de la potion Suenolion que je t'ai demandée de préparer? Et bien, fais-la!" répondit Hermione, souriante. Rogue leva les yeux au plafond.   


"Je vous ai déjà dit, Professeur, que j'avais besoin du sang de l'attaquant pour cela!" la contredit-il. Eddie lui lança un regard furieux, puis lui présenta le petit flacon. "Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?"   


"Le sang provenant de l'attaquant de Lily!" rétorqua fièrement Eddie. Rogue le regarda avec ébahissement et prit timidement la bouteille.   


"Très bien," gronda-t-il. "Ça devrait être prêt dans trois heures."   


"Et, si elle ne l'est pas, tu vas le regretter!" ajouta sèchement Ron. Son fils pensait à peu près la même chose. Il sourit intérieurement.   


"Peu importe," marmonna-t-il, disparaissant de la classe pour se rendre à son bureau. Ron posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils et le mena hors de la pièce. Celui-ci ne protesta pas. Il n'avait aucune idée concernant ce qui se passait. Hermione les suivit.   


"Herm?" demanda Ron, remarquant que sa femme les suivait. "Est-ce que je pourrais utiliser ton bureau? J'ai réellement besoin de parler en tête-à-tête avec Eddie."   


Hermione en fut plutôt surprise, mais haussa les épaules en soupirant, puis disparut au bout du corridor en se dirigeant vers l'infirmerie, probablement pour visiter Lily et Remus. Ce dernier était peut-être éveillé et elle pourrait lui annoncer les bonnes nouvelles.   


Ron garda sa main posée sur l'épaule de son fils jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient atteint le bureau. Une fois à l'intérieur, Eddie lança un regard confus à son père.   


"Que se passe-t-il papa?" demanda-t-il curieusement. Ron le regarda pensivement, puis sourit.   


"Maintenant, écoute-moi Ed, je ne dirai rien à propos de tout ça. Mais, je veux que tu me révèles l'identité de celui qui a jeté le sort Sueno sur Lily," lança Ron fermement, se penchant contre le bureau d'Hermione et regardant sévèrement Eddie.   


"Pourquoi dois-je le dire?" demanda-t-il, inconfortable.   


"Nous savons tous que Voldemort ainsi que ses fidèles veulent la mort de Lily. Ils y sont presque parvenus cette fois-ci. Je veux savoir qui a lancé ce sort sur Lily pour être en mesure de garder un œil sur elle lorsque cette personne sera autour d'elle," expliqua Ron. 'Maintenant Eddie, dis-le moi je t'en pris.'   


"Mais... je - je peux garder un oeil sur elle... lorsque cette personne se trouve près d'elle..." tenta maladroitement Eddie, la voix traînante. Peu importe ce à quoi s'attendait Ron, et bien ce n'était sûrement pas à cela. Il cligna rapidement les yeux et fixa Eddie, complètement ébahi. Il remarqua même le rouge qui monta aux joues de son fils lorsque celui-ci parla. Il fit un grand sourire.   


"Tu veux garder un œil sur elle, n'est-ce pas fiston?" lui demanda Ron, amusé. Eddie acquiesça légèrement. "Tu es certain que tu es prêt à relever ce défi? Parce que je dois dire que ce n'est pas une chose facile à faire sur cette fille."   


"Ouais," murmura Eddie. "Je la surveillerai."   


"Tu crois que tu feras un bon travail?" poursuivit Ron, un sourire amusé flottant toujours sur ses lèvres.   


"Bien sûr!" cria presque Eddie. "Je ne laisserai jamais rien lui arriver –" Eddie s'arrêter net et rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Il ressemblait à une betterave qui aurait eu un mauvais coup de soleil avec des cheveux roux. Le sourire de Ron s'élargit encore et il laissa échapper un faible rire.   


'Tu n'as pas à être embarrassé Eddie,' le rassura Ron, toujours tout sourire. Eddie sembla soudainement très intéressé par ses pieds.   


'Je – je – je ne suis pas embarrassé,' bégaya-t-il. Ron rit.   


'Oui, je te crois,' répliqua Ron, sarcastique. Son fils était rouge vif. 'Eddie, assis-toi et mets-toi à l'aise.'   


'Eum... d'accord,' acquiesça-t-il, toujours couleur tomate.   


'Alors, tu sais que j'aimais ta mère depuis que j'avais douze ans?' demanda Ron, toujours appuyé contre le bureau d'Hermione. Eddie fit signe que oui. 'Et bien, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte avant ma sixième année.'   


'Vraiment?'   


'Yep!'   


'Qu'est-il arrivé pour que tu le réalises soudainement?' demanda curieusement son fils. Ron eut un sourire.   


'Et bien, ta mère était devenue très belle cette année-là. Elle était aussi très mature, et crois-moi, Harry et moi n'étions pas les seuls à l'avoir remarqué...'   
****

***~*~* Flash Back – La 5ème année de Harry, Ron et Hermione *~*~***   


Harry, Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent vers la Salle Commune après une journée épuisante passée à pratiquer leur B.U.S.E. Même Hermione semblait légèrement stressée à cette idée. Ron passa sa main dans ses cheveux, puis poussa un grognement frustré.   


'Foutues pratiques de nos foutus B.U.S.E,' gronda-t-il. Harry sourit, puis secoua la tête tandis que Hermione commençait à lui faire la moral.   


'Tu aurais dû étudier,' lui répliqua-t-elle simplement. Ron se retourna vers elle et plissa les yeux.   


'Si tu veux savoir Herm, J'AI étudié,' la contredit-il sèchement. 'Ils sont seulement fâcheux. Ne me dis pas qu'ils ne te stressent même pas un peu?'   


'Ça, c'est simplement parce que je suis nerveuse,' se défendit froidement la jeune fille. Ron leva les yeux au ciel. Harry sourit, secouant la tête.   


'Peu importe,' marmonna Ron. Ils continuèrent leur marche, Harry et Ron argumentant à propos de la Finale de Quidditch tandis que Hermione lisait un livre tout en avançant. Ron roula les yeux en la voyant faire, puis poursuivit sa conversation.   


Tout à coup, Hermione s'arrêta net, comme si quelqu'un la retenait par l'arrière. Harry et Ron se retournèrent aussitôt. Ce qu'ils virent les mit alors en furie. Malefoy tenait le bras de Hermione, un peu trop serré à leur goût. Juste le fait de voir Draco Malefoy toucher à Hermione les rendait furieux.   


'Et bien, et bien, et bien,' ricana Malefoy. 'Si ce n'est pas la Sang-de-Bourbe. Tu sais Granger, pour une Sang-de-Bourbe, tu n'es pas si laide.' Hermione essayait de sortir de son emprise, mais il était trop fort pour elle.   


'Laisse-moi,' gronda la jeune fille, quoique sa voix laissait transparaître sa peur. Malefoy sourit méchamment.   


'Non, je ne crois pas,' la contredit-il, se penchant pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Cependant, quelqu'un le poussa plus loin. Malefoy leva les yeux, tenant toujours le bras de Hermione et vit Ron Weasley, qui avait grandi durant l'année – mesurant maintenant presque six pieds – se tenant devant la jeune fille pour la protéger.   


'Je crois bien que la demoiselle t'a demandé de la laisser partir,' grogna Ron.   


Hermione se débattait toujours pour se défaire de la prise du Serpentard. Ron lança un regard à Malefoy qui aurait pu effrayer un groupe complet de Mangemorts. Les yeux d'Harry brûlaient avec une intensité peu habituelle. Malefoy ricana.   


'Vas-t-en Weasley,' répliqua-t-il sèchement. 'Ce ne sont pas de tes affaires.'   


'Tout faux Malefoy. Ce qui concerne Hermione SONT de mes affaires!' le reprit froidement Ron. Harry le soutint en sortant sa baguette et en lançant quelques sortilèges à Crabbe et Goyle pour les mettre hors d'état de nuire. Ron attrapa le bras du Serpentard qui tenait Hermione, puis le plaqua derrière le dos de Malefoy.   


'Ne la retouche jamais comme cela,' murmura Ron dans l'oreille de l'autre garçon. 'En fait, si tu t'approches à moins de trois mètres d'elle, je te ferai tant souffrir que tes foutus ancêtres le ressentiront. Compris?'   


Malefoy, qui gémissait de douleur, acquiesça, puis Ron le poussa plus loin. Celui-ci recula ensuite jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve à côté de Hermione. Elle semblait quelque peu effrayée et choquée. Ron le remarqua et passa son bras autour de sa taille pour la réconforter, puis il la mena jusqu'à la Salle Commune des Gryffondors.   


Harry finissait tout juste d'enfermer Crabbe et Goyle dans le placard à balais et s'avançait pour rejoindre ses deux meilleurs amis. Il remarqua le bras de Ron et sourit.   


'Tu vas bien Herm?' demanda-t-il avec inquiétude. Hermione hocha la tête.   


'Ouais, ça va,' répondit-elle, leur offrant un petit sourire. 'Merci les gars.'   


'Tu es notre meilleure amie Herm, nous ne laisserions jamais Malefoy te blesser,' expliqua Harry en l'étreignant. Il remarqua le coup d'œil mécontent de Ron tandis qu'il s'exécutait.   


Lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin le Portrait, Ron passa devant Hermione pour intimer à Harry de les attendre à l'intérieur. Celui-ci haussa les épaules, puis se glissa par l'ouverture créée par le Portrait. Hermione observa Ron, confuse.   


'Herm, la prochaine fois que Malefoy, ou quiconque, te refait cela, viens me voir immédiatement, d'accord? Je m'occuperai de ces salauds qui te oseront te toucher,' l'informa-t-il, plaçant une main sur son épaule.   


'O.k. Merci, mais... pourquoi veux-tu faire cela pour moi?' demanda-t-elle, ses joues prenant une jolie teinte rosée. Ron rougit.   


'Parce que... et bien... je ne peux pas supporter le fait que quelqu'un puisse te faire du mal. Je m'en voudrais énormément s'il t'arrivait quelque chose sans que je sois là pour te protéger,' expliqua le garçon, rougissant jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, pouvant maintenant être confondu avec une tomate aux cheveux roux. Hermione rougit légèrement à son tour.   


'Merci Ron,' murmura-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras. Ron l'étreignit en retour, sourit et rougit de plus belle. Ils se séparèrent en se regardant droit dans les yeux pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité – pour n'être qu'une seule minute en réalité. Puis, Ron fit quelque chose de totalement inattendu. Il se pencha, puis appuya ses lèvres contre celles d'Hermione, qui lui rendit son baiser. Ils se séparèrent seulement en entendant une personne s'éclaircir la voix. Ils sursautèrent, puis jetèrent un coup d'œil vers le portrait. Harry s'y trouvait, souriant comme un fou.   


'Et bien, il était temps,' dit-il, souriant toujours...   


***~*~* Fin du Flash Back *~*~***

  
'Alors, que veux-tu dire par cela papa?' demanda lentement Eddie. Ron lui lança un regard perçant. 'Es-tu en train de dire que je... j'aurais des... *sentiments* envers Lily?'   


'À peu près,' lui répondit Ron, souriant toujours. Eddie devint rouge écarlate.   


'Et bien, oui, parce qu'elle est ma meilleure amie et tout,' s'expliqua Eddie, toujours couleur tomate. 'Mais je ne ressens rien pour elle comme *cela*. Je veux dire, elle est comme ma sœur jumelle. C'est pas ça. Je veux seulement la surveiller parce qu'elle est ma meilleure amie et qu'elle me fait confiance.'   


'Mais, elle ne me fait pas confiance à moi?' demanda Ron, sachant que son fils mentait.   


'Non!' se reprit rapidement Eddie. 'C'est seulement que je suis son meilleur ami et tout...' Sa voix diminua d'intensité et il baissa les yeux vers ses souliers.   


'Écoute Eddie,' lança son père, 'Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie. Je suis peut-être vieux, mais je ne suis pas stupide...'   


'Peu importe,' marmonna Eddie, ne voulant pas en discuter davantage. Il grogna de frustration. 'Est-ce que je peux y aller maintenant?'   


'Une dernière chose,' poursuivit brusquement Ron. 'Tu la traites avec respect, entendu? Elle est ma filleule après tout.' Eddie devenait de plus en plus rouge.   


'Peu importe!' cria-t-il impatiemment. 'Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour cela puisque je ne l'aime pas de cette façon! Est-ce que je peux y aller *maintenant*?' redemanda Eddie, son ton de voix grimpant. Ron soupira.   


'Oui, tu peux y aller.' Eddie se précipita hors de la pièce en marmonnant. Ron distingua quelques mots; "je l'aime pas", "l'est fou". Après que son fils soit sorti du bureau d'Hermione, Ron pouffa légèrement, souriant grandement, puis leva les yeux vers le plafond.   


'Ce ne sera pas facile...' se dit-il à lui-même, souriant.   
  
**** ****

**À suivre...**   
  


* * * * *   


_Merci énormément pour toutes les reviews!_

**Chen;** Pour le sequel... je dois t'avouer que j'en ai aucune idée lol! On verra bien ou j'en serai dans ma vie lorsque je serai rendue là :-þ Merci pour la review ^^ 

**Wynzar;** Un seul mot; mdr! _grande prétresse Fanya ^^ de l'ordre des écrivains fou..._ J'aime bien ce surnom! Sisi! Même si je préfère _Ma ptite Fany_ :-þ Ahlàlà, t'as recommencé à écrire directement tes reviews sur ff.net... bien sûr que t'es tordu! Mais c'est ça qui faut pour être mon ami *angélique* Et puis, c'est quoi cette question? Bien sûr que non, je t'endure pas sur le tchat lol! *chuchotte* Ça ferait longtemps que tu serais bloquer sinon... *sifflotte* Et pis pour la photo, bah euh, c'est fait zalors *beuh grimace* mdr! T'as des priorités bien bizarres toi *tire la langue* _un être d'une beauté éblouissante qui est emplie de pureté... _Moi? Une ange? Un seul commentaire;** PTDR!** lolol! Tu vois mon avis? ^^ Et puis *lis la suite* niarg ##^^## t'as encore réussi à me faire rougir... TA faute ça!! Sisi, ta faute, à toi! o:-) Allez, je m'ennuie là pendant que t'es dans ton ptit coin à écrire sans ordi :-( Reviens vite ^^ D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser qu'il faut que je t'écrive un mail tantôt ;-) Bon... merciiii pour la longue review, comme tjrs, qui me fait tellement plaisir ^.^ *rô câlins* Z'tadore ^^ 

**Lune d'argent;** Je dois t'avouer que je n'ai encore jamais pris le temps de lire tes fictions, mais que, connaissant ta réputation sur ff.net, ça m'honore de lire ta review #^^# Merci énormément ^_^ 

**Lexyann; **Pour le duel, baah, on peut toujours dire que c'était uh... Harry et Nott, même s'ils étaient hors combat loll ^^ Désolée pour la courte réponse! Mais merci pour la review ;-) 

_Fany_


	29. Compliqué

** Sorti le: 19 aout 2003**

  
Disclaimer** :** L'histoire appartient à Jitterbelle, les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, et la traduction m'appartient.   
  
  
  


**Harry Potter; Voyageur du Temps (HP,VdT ^^)**

  
  
  
  


**Chapitre 29 – Compliqué**   
****   
****

Après une bonne douche, Eddie se mit à déambuler le long des corridors, mains dans les poches, concentré. Il leva les yeux, puis remarqua qu'il se trouvait exactement dans le même corridor où il avait combattu contre Malefoy. Celui-ci n'était nulle part en vue et le placard dans lequel Nott avait été enfermé était maintenant ouvert et vide.   


Attends une minute! Harry était barricadé dans la salle de classe! Eddie ne l'y avait jamais fait sortir. Il rit de lui-même et se précipita vers la pièce. Il lança un Anti-Alohomora, puis ouvrit la porte.   


Harry se tenait à l'intérieur, les bras croisés à la hauteur de son torse et ses yeux illuminés par la colère et la frustration. Eddie tenta de réprimer un rire, mais ça ne sembla pas fonctionner très bien, considérant le fait qu'il venait d'éclater de rire.   


'Pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il y a de si drôle à propos de mon futur filleul qui se bat contre un garçon dangereux, risquant sa vie puisque s'il perdait le duel, il serait emmené à Voldemort, se ronger les sangs en pensant que tu puisses être enlevé et que Lily puisse mourir, ainsi que d'être enfermé dans une salle de classe vide pendant deux foutues heures?' cria impatiemment Harry. Eddie ne put s'en empêcher. Il continua à rire. Rire tant que ça devint contagieux, Harry l'imitant.   


'As-tu réussi à obtenir le sang de Malefoy?' demanda Harry lorsqu'ils se furent calmés. Eddie acquiesça en souriant.   


'Bien sûr,' répondit-il. 'J'ai frappé Malefoy en plein sur le nez et il a commencé à saigner. J'ai fait apparaître une bouteille, pris un peu de sang et je suis parti. La potion devrait être prête dans une heure environ. Lily va être sauvée.'   


Harry fixa Eddie pendant une minute, son visage exempt de toute émotion, figé telle une statue de marbre. Il semblait complètement ahuri. Eddie le regarda avec inquiétude.   


'Ça va Harry?' demanda-t-il. Harry continua à le fixer, puis se dirigea vers l'autre garçon pour l'étreindre tel un frère. Eddie en fut plutôt abasourdi.   


'Harry?' répéta-t-il. 'Tu es sûr que ça va?'   


'Eddie,' murmura-t-il. 'Tu as sauvé Lily. Comment pourrais-je un jour te remercier?' L'autre garçon l'observa un instant, réfléchit, puis soupira.   


'Tu veux me remercier?' demanda-t-il. Harry acquiesça. 'Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que tu sois prudent face aux choix que tu feras à l'avenir. Tu as fait mal à Lily dans ton futur et je ne peux pas supporter de voir cette fille blessée.' Sans un mot de plus, Eddie se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, laissant derrière un Harry extrêmement curieux et abasourdi.   


*~*~*   


'Hermione?' cria une voix avec empressement. Elle sursauta et jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte. Elle sourit, puis se précipita vers la silhouette pour l'étreindre. Il le lui rendit faiblement.   


'Sirius, merci mon dieu, tu es là,' murmura-t-elle.   


'Lorsque ma Flower est en danger, tu n'as pas à me demander deux fois de venir à ses côtés,' répondit Sirius tandis qu'il repoussait doucement Hermione pour se diriger rapidement vers le lit de Lily, s'agenouillant et prenant sa main dans la sienne.   


'Que va-t-il lui arriver?' questionna lentement Sirius. Il regarda la Directrice et, à son immense plaisir, vit qu'elle souriait. 'Ma fill – je veux dire, mon enfant adopté est en train de mourir et tu souris?' Hermione avait entendu ce que Sirius avait presque prononcé et le regarda avec étonnement.   


'Sirius, viens-tu de presque d'appeler Lily, ta fille?' demanda-t-elle, s'approchant de lui et posant une main sur son épaule. Sirius baissa les yeux.   


'Et bien, mon crétin de filleul n'a jamais pris soin d'elle,' répliqua Sirius avec colère. Hermione blêmit et écarquilla les yeux, mais il ne le remarqua pas. 'J'ai pratiquement été son père depuis ses dix-huit mois.'   


'Sirius, ne parlons pas de cela maintenant,' dit sévèrement Hermione. 'Je ne te laisserai pas parler en mal de mon meilleur ami devant moi, ni dans cette école!'   


Sirius la regarda suspicieusement, puis arqua un sourcil. Il laissa la main de Lily, puis se leva doucement, observant toujours Hermione d'un œil sceptique.   


'Depuis quand le défends-tu?' la questionna-t-il lentement.   


'Peu importe,' marmonna-t-elle. 'À propos de Lily, Eddie a réussit à se procurer le sang de son attaquant. Rogue est en train de préparer la potion. Elle devrait être prête d'ici peu.'   


'Tu veux dire que Lily va bien aller?' demanda Sirius, son visage reprenant de ses couleurs et ses yeux s'illuminant d'espoir et de joie. Il avait ce même regard lorsqu'il avait observé Harry recevoir son diplôme.   


'Lily va bien aller,' approuva Hermione. Sirius sauta presque sur elle pour l'étreindre.   


'Où se trouve ton fils?' lui demanda-t-il en souriant. 'Je vais lui acheter des sacs complets de bonbons de chez Honeydukes. En fait, je devrais plutôt lui acheter tout le magasin.' Hermione rit.   


'Ne fais pas ça, je t'en pris!' répliqua-t-elle en souriant. 'Ron et moi avons déjà assez de difficulté à le contrôler lorsqu'il se trouve dans ce magasin. La dernière chose à faire serait bien de le lui acheter.'   


'Maman?' appela une voix. Sirius leva les yeux tandis que Hermione se retournait. Eddie se tenait devant la porte, un sourire aux lèvres.   


'Salut Ed,' l'accueillit sa mère avec un grand sourire. Sirius se précipita vers le garçon et lui donna la plus grosse étreinte qu'Eddie n'avait jamais reçue.   


'Padfoot?' réussit à dire Eddie, à moitié étouffé. 'Tu vas me briser les côtes.'   


'Tu as sauvé Lily,' s'expliqua Sirius, souriant et s'éloignant du garçon. 'Je te dois tout.'   


'Oublie ça,' lança Eddie. Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction du lit de Lily, puis sourit. Dommage, Sirius et Hermione le remarquèrent et se sourirent. À ce moment, Rogue surgit dans la pièce, transportant un verre fumant rempli d'un liquide orange-brunâtre.   


'C'est prêt,' lança-t-il sèchement. Il fusilla alors Sirius du regard, ce dernier en faisant autant. On pourrait penser qu'après tant d'années à tenter de se supporter mutuellement, ils en seraient arriver à une trêve. En rêve seulement! Autant que Rogue détestait Lily, ou toute autre personne lui étant liée, ou possédant le nom de famille Potter, autant Sirius le haïssait avec passion. Tellement fort que cela en était indescriptible.   


'Merci Professeur,' répondit Hermione, prenant le gobelet tout en appelant Madame Parks. Celle-ci tentait de réveiller Remus, sans y parvenir. Il était trop en état de choc.   


'Tenez,' lui dit Hermione tandis qu'elle lui tendait la potion. Madame Parks souleva la tête de Lily, puis déposa le verre contre ses lèvres. Elle versa une partie du liquide dans sa bouche, puis aida la jeune fille inconsciente à l'avaler. Sirius et Eddie se déplacèrent vers sont lit en attendant qu'elle s'éveille. Cinq minutes plus tard, au grand soulagement de tout le monde, Lily grogna doucement, les yeux toujours fermés.   


'Hmm?' gémit-elle. Puis, elle sentit alors quelque chose d'assez lourd atterrir sur elle et l'étreindre. Elle ouvrit les yeux et grogna de douleur. Elle leva les yeux pour reconnaître une tête rousse au-dessus d'elle.   


'Eddie?' demanda Lily, cherchant son air. 'Pour vivre, j'ai besoin de respirer.' Le garçon redescendit immédiatement du lit et il la regarda comme si elle était un   
véritable miracle. Lily se redressa lentement, attrapa ses lunettes qui étaient posées sur la table de nuit, puis jeta un coup d'œil à l'entour d'elle. Eddie, Sirius et Hermione se tenaient à côté de son lit et l'étreignaient chacun leur tour. Remus était inconscient dans un autre lit.   


'Que s'est-il passé?' demanda-t-elle. 'Une minute j'étais - '   


'Eeeh... Lils?' l'interrompit Eddie pour la faire taire. Lily remarqua sa manœuvre et arrêta de parler. Elle savait que pour quelques raisons, le garçon ne devait pas vouloir qu'elle dise à tout le monde que Malefoy lui avait lancé un sortilège. C'était étrange, comme s'ils faisaient de la télépathie. Lily se souvint alors qu'ils étaient en chicane.   


'Que fais-tu ici Ed?' demanda-t-elle froidement. Eddie se souvint à son tour et baissa les yeux. Sirius et Hermione étaient stupéfaits et se regardaient, les yeux écarquillés.   


'Rien,' marmonna Eddie. Il la regarda une seconde, se retourna, puis quitta l'infirmerie, les mains dans les poches de sa robe et les yeux au sol. Hermione et Sirius fixèrent un instant la porte, puis se retournèrent vers Lily. Sirius soupira, puis se tourna vers Hermione.   


'Veux-tu t'occuper de cela, ou je le fais?' demanda-il, sourire en coin. Elle secoua la tête.   


'Fais-le,' répondit-elle, 'je vais aller parler avec Eddie.' Hermione et Madame Parks quittèrent alors l'infirmerie pour laisser Sirius et Lily seuls. Remus était toujours inconscient et l'infirmière les assura qu'il ne s'éveillerait pas avant un bon bout de temps.   


'Que se passe-il?' le questionna Lily tandis qu'il la regardait d'un air songeur.   


'La vraie question est plutôt, que se passe-t-il entre Eddie et toi?' demanda-t-il sévèrement, appuyé contre le mur, ses bras croisés contre son torse.   


'Rien,' répondit simplement Lily, ce qui se trouvait être la pure vérité. Eddie et elle étaient en chicane, alors il n'y avait absolument rien qui survenait, spécialement en ce qui concernait leur amitié, puisqu'ils n'en avaient plus. Sirius se racla la gorge, incrédule.   


'Lils, que se passe-t-il?' demanda-t-il à nouveau, plus impatiemment. Lily leva les yeux au ciel.   


'Tu sais, j'ai dormi plusieurs heures, mourrant presque, et la première chose que tout le monde fait depuis que je suis éveillée, c'est de me faire la moral!' cria-t-elle impatiemment.   


'Ne joue pas à cela avec moi,' lui dit-il sévèrement. 'Maintenant, dis-moi ce qui se passe entre Eddie et toi.'   


'Rien!' cria Lily. 'Comment peut-il se passer quelque chose lorsque je ne suis même pas amie avec ce crétin?!' Sirius en resta bouche-bée. Peu importe ce à quoi il s'attendait, ce n'était certainement pas à cela.   


'Attends... QUOI?' demanda Sirius, confus et choqué. Lily secoua impatiemment la tête et fit rouler ses yeux. 'Vous... vous êtes en chicane?'   


'Ouais,' approuva froidement Lily, 'je veux dire, des ennemis, ça se disputent tout le temps.'   


'Lily, Eddie et toi êtes amis depuis le jour où il est né!'   


'Plus maintenant!'   


'Qu'est-ce qui a causé cette dispute?' lui demanda Sirius avec curiosité. C'était la question qu'elle redoutait. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment dire 'Oh, c'est que Harry Potter est venu du passé et Eddie lui a fait du mal, alors maintenant, je suis furieuse contre lui!'   


'Eddie a raconté des choses qui étaient fausses,' lança-t-elle, se disant que ce n'était pas très loin de la vérité.   


'Quelle sorte de choses?' demanda-t-il suspicieusement.   


'Peu importe,' marmonna la jeune fille. 'Rien ne peut changer ce qu'il a dit. Nous nous détestons et c'est tout...'   


'Lils, tu ne peux pas rejeter quinze ans d'amitié juste comme ça,' lui dit-il doucement.   


'Ah non? Regarde bien ça!'   


'Réalises-tu ce qu'il a fait pour toi?' lança brusquement Sirius. Elle fronça les sourcils, croisant les bras contre sa poitrine.   


'Non!'   


'Eddie a réussi à avoir le sang de la personne qui t'a lancé le Sort Sueno!' lui exposa-t-il, exaspéré. Lily le fixa, hébétée.   


'Quoi?' murmura-t-elle dans un souffle. 'Comment... ou plutôt pourquoi a-t-il fait ça?'   


'Comment, je ne sais pas. Je sais seulement que ça a été très dur. La personne qui t'a jeté ce sort ne lui a certainement pas donné son sang volontairement. Eddie s'est probablement battu pour l'obtenir,' lui expliqua Sirius, souriant, sachant que le garçon éprouvait de forts sentiments envers Lily. Il priait seulement pour qu'elle puisse l'aimer aussi en retour.   


'Mais... pourquoi ferait-il cela?' demanda Lily, confuse.   


'Tu es sa meilleure amie Lily,' lui dit-il, souriant toujours. 'Il s'occupe de toi. Tout comme tu le fais pour lui. Tu sais très bien que tu aurais fait la même chose pour lui.' La fille hésita pendant un instant, puis acquiesça lentement.   


'ARGH! Pourquoi la vie doit-elle être si compliquée? Je vais le remercier, mais je refuse de lui parler,' affirma-t-elle. Sirius leva les yeux au plafond, puis ricana doucement.   


'Pourquoi est-ce que j'essaie de te faire changer d'idée?' se demanda Sirius, levant les mains en signe de frustration. 'Dois-tu être si entêtée?'   


'Comme mon grand-père?' Sirius sourit et approuva. 'Et comme... mon père?' Il fronça les sourcils, une étincelle de colère dans ses yeux.   


'Je croyais qu'il était têtu et aimant, mais j'avais tort...' dit Sirius, la voix traînante. Il se retourna pour s'assurer que Lily ne verrait pas les larmes qui apparaissaient dans ses yeux.   


'Pourquoi détestes-tu toujours mon père?' le questionna doucement Lily. Il se retourna et la fixa. Peut-être qu'en parvenant à comprendre quelques-unes de ses réponses, il pourrait enfin voir Harry. Lily savait combien Harry souhaitait voir son parrain, et pour quelques raisons, elle était prête à tout faire pour son futur père, tout comme il le ferait pour elle.   


'Je ne veux pas parler de cela Lily...'   


'Nous devons en discuter Padfoot!' poursuivit-elle, sa voix teintée d'inquiétude. 'Pourquoi le détestes-tu autant?'   


'J'ai mes raisons.' Lily soupira, sachant qu'elle ne réussirait pas facilement. Elle tenta une approche différente.   


'Et si tu avais la chance de changer tout cela?' demanda-t-elle. Sirius leva brusquement les yeux, haussant un sourcil.   


'Que veux-tu dire?' la questionna-t-il lentement.   


'Que ferais-tu si tu avais la chance de lui reparler à nouveau?'   


'Il n'y aurait pas de discussion!' affirma-t-il sèchement, fermant ses poings. 'Je l'ensorcellerais –'   


'... âgé de quinze ans...' ajouta Lily.   


Sirius la fixa. Son visage était sans émotion, sans expression, mais ses yeux bleu foncé étaient emplis de tant d'émotions; tristesse, espoir, colère, amour. Il y en avait tant que Lily ne pouvait pas toutes les discerner.   


'Je... je ne sais pas si je le tuerais, si je lui parlerais, si je l'étreindrais, si je le détesterais ou l'aimerais... je ne sais vraiment pas,' murmura-t-il. 'Une partie de moi voudrait probablement l'ensorceler jusqu'à la mort, mais une autre partie voudrait seulement l'étreindre et ne jamais le laisser partir... je veux dire, il n'était pas comme cela durant sa cinquième année. Il était toujours innocent, plein d'amour et de bonté. C'était le temps où il était le vrai fils de James et Lily Potter, ainsi que mon véritable filleul. Oh... je ne sais pas Lily. C'est tellement compliqué, je suis perplexe quant à mes sentiments envers lui. Je ne sais réellement pas ce que je ferais...'   


'Je sais que c'est compliqué Padfoot,' lui répondit doucement Lily, lui souriant tendrement. 'Crois-moi, je le sais. Mes sentiments aussi sont confus en ce qui concerne mon père. Je ne sais pas si je dois le haïr ou l'aimer. Mais, ces derniers mois m'ont aidé à ce que ce soit moins compliqué. Avec de la chance, tu auras la même chance que moi.'   


'Comment est-ce que ces derniers mois t'ont aidé?' demanda Sirius avec curiosité. Lily sourit.   


'Un étudiant étranger,' répondit-elle simplement. Sirius haussa les épaules.   


'Je ne sais réellement pas ce que je ferais si je revoyais mon filleul âgé de quinze ans, je ne sais réellement pas,' ajouta-t-il sincèrement. Il leva alors suspicieusement les yeux vers Lily. 'Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé cela?'   


'Demander quoi?' demanda-t-elle nerveusement.   


'Ce que je ferais si je voyais mon filleul âgé de quinze ans. Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé cela?'   


À ce moment, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à la volée et, se tenant dans l'embrasure, se trouvait un garçon maigre essoufflé de sa course. Il avait des cheveux noirs de jais et des yeux verts encadrés par des lunettes. Une cicatrice était visible sur son front, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. C'était Harry Potter, le Survivant. Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il aperçut Lily et Sirius. La jeune fille observa le visage stupéfait de Sirius et soupira.   


'Voilà la raison...'   
  


**À suivre...**   
  


* * * * * 

_Hem... Ze vous dois de petites explications... J'aurais été supposée traduire ce chapitre-ci beaaaaucoup plus rapidement... Maieuh... J'ai eu un virus >. Alors premièrement, j'ai pas eu d'accès normal à mon ordi pendant 3-4 jours, mais surtout, j'ai complètement perdu patience envers mon PC loll, juste de le voir m'énerve de ce temps-ci à cause de tout ça. Et puis... j'ai une vie comme tout le monde ^^ Alors désolée tout le monde de vous avoir fait patienter à nouveau *Gomen* Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles me font toujours autant plaisir!_

**Lexyann;** Merci pour la review! Ouais, je sais que ça s'est fait attendre, mais des fois on s'écoeure un peu de tout ça, HP, les traductions, l'écriture... Et c'est ça que ça donne lol! *câlins* 

**Crystalia;** *vénère sa nouvelle lectrice* J'espère que la suite de cette traduction te plaira ;-) et merci pour la review! Je l'apprécie énormément ^^ 

**Philippe Gryffondor;** Oui, je suis bien d'accord avec toi, mais c'est justement pourquoi il le dit à son fils loll, merci pour tes perpétuelles reviews ^_^ 

**Yolei Potter;** Une autre nouvelle!! *saute de joie* En plus, tu sembles posséder environ la même santé mentale que moi :-D loll! Et puis le fait que tu l'ais lu en deux jours, ça prouve qu'elle te plait *contente* Et pour ta maladie... t'inquiètes pas, ça se soigne très bien *s'approche avec un air angélique et un genre de chandail blanc* Quoique j'en aurais autant besoin que toi loll ^^ Allez, t'en fais pas, c'est bien d'être folle! Et merci énormément pour la review ;-) 

**Crys;** Coucou ma puce ^_^ Mici pour les compliments! #^^# Surtout qu'il faut que je m'améliore si je veux en faire mon métier plus tard *ouf* Et mici pour la review ma belle, je t'adooore!! *câââlins* *rô bisoux* Je m'ennuie de toi moi aussi é_è 

**Lisa Barcq;** Merci énormément, tu m'as fait le compliment qui me fait le plus chaud au coeur! De savoir que ça ne parait pas vraiment que c'est une traduction, c'est mon premier but lorsque je traduis, alors merci! 

_Fany_


	30. Un corbeau et deux oiseaux moqueurs

** Sorti le: 28 aout 2003**

  
Disclaimer** :** L'histoire appartient à Jitterbelle, les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, et la traduction m'appartient.   
  
  
  


**Harry Potter; Voyageur du Temps (HP,VdT ^^)**

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Chapitre 30 – Un corbeau et deux oiseaux moqueurs**   
  


Harry et Sirius se fixèrent simplement pendant un nombre incalculable de temps. Pour Lily, cela parut comme étant une éternité, mais seulement une minute ou deux s'étaient en réalité écoulées. Le silence oppressant commençait à l'énerver. Elle regarda ses mains et se tordit les doigts.   


'S- Sirius?' lança enfin Harry, bouche-bée, les yeux emplis de plaisir et de joie. Lily pouvait dire par le regard du garçon qu'il aimait tout autant Padfoot qu'elle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Sirius et vit son visage et ses yeux complètement sans expression.   


'Harry?' murmura-t-il. Lily n'avait jamais aperçu autant de bonheur dans les yeux d'Harry.   


'Padfoot,' chuchota-t-elle. 'Il est ici, ton filleul, Harry Potter, âgé de quinze ans.' Sirius se leva lentement, puis s'avança vers Harry. Celui-ci l'observa, se demandant ce qu'il allait faire.   


'Traître, tout comme Pettigrow,' lui lança-t-il sèchement.   


Harry en fut pris de court. Il le fixa tandis que des larmes apparaissaient dans ses yeux. Tout aussi soudainement, Sirius passa à côté de son filleul et sortit en coup de vent de l'infirmerie. Harry était figé, la souffrance marquant son visage. Il pouvait sentir les larmes couler le long de ses joues alors que son parrain ne l'avait même pas étreint, ni salué, ni rien. Juste d'horribles mots. Il l'avait tout simplement ignoré. Il se tourna vers Lily.   


'Lily – ' débuta-t-il avant de s'effondrer. Lily sauta en bas de son lit et se précipita vers lui pour l'étreindre. Harry la serra dans ses bras, des larmes parsemant son visage.   


'Ne t'inquiètes pas pour cela Harry,' tenta-t-elle de le rassurer. 'Ça va aller.'   


Harry savait que ça n'allait pas s'arranger comme ça. Sirius était comme le père qu'Harry n'avait jamais eu et, maintenant, il l'avait appelé « traître ». Comme Pettigrow ! Sirius avait toujours été là pour lui, peu importe ce qui survenait... Sauf maintenant, lorsqu'il en avait le plus besoin. Harry arrêta rapidement de pleurer, mais il ne s'était jamais senti aussi blessé de toute sa vie. C'était comme si son parrain l'avait renié.   


À ce moment, Hermione entra, tenant Eddie par l'oreille. Il gémissait faiblement de douleur. Harry et Lily se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire devant l'air pathétique du garçon. Harry était toujours blessé par l'attitude de Sirius, mais Eddie avait l'air tellement pathétique que c'était difficile de ne pas en rire. On aurait dit un chiot qui aurait perdu son jouet préféré. Eddie lui lança un regard furieux, malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait à l'oreille.   


'Edward Ronald Weasley, je t'ordonne de t'excuser à Harry ET à Lily pour avoir dit ces horribles et cruels mensonges!' cria Hermione, le tenant toujours par l'oreille. Celle-ci était rouge, soit à cause du traitement de sa mère, ou bien alors d'embarras.   


'Harry, je suis désolé. Tout ce que j'ai dit à propos que tout le monde te déteste et ne se préoccupe pas de toi étaient des mensonges. Pardon,' avoua-t-il, fixant le sol. Harry sourit, puis secoua la tête.   


'Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça.'   


'Non,' ajouta Eddie, 'c'était de ma faute. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça.'   


'Bien,' dit Hermione. 'Au tour de Lily maintenant!'   


'Lils, je suis désolé d'avoir dit que tu ne te préoccupais pas d'Harry. Je sais que tu l'aimes et je suppose que j'étais seulement jaloux parce que tu passais tout ton temps avec lui, et non avec moi. Je suis désolé,' marmonna-t-il, ses joues prenant une légère teinte rougeâtre. Lily le regarda froidement.   


'Peut-être devrions-nous les laisser parler ensemble...' suggéra Harry. 'Je dois te parler de toute façon Hermione. C'est important.'   


'Que veux-tu me – '   


'Sirius!' répondit-il avec conviction. 'Il m'a vu, il m'a traité de traître, puis il m'a complètement ignoré. Maintenant, je m'en fous si je ne suis pas prêt à le savoir! Que se passe – '   


'Harry...' l'interrompit doucement Lily. Il se tourna vers elle, de la colère et de la douleur reflétant dans ses yeux émeraude. Elle soupira, puis prit sa main ainsi que celle d'Eddie.   


'Je crois qu'il est temps de lui montrer La Pièce Eddie,' exposa-t-elle. Hermione sembla confuse.   


Eddie approuva, rougissant au fait que la jeune fille lui tenait la main. Avant qu'Hermione n'ait eu la chance de dire quoi que ce soit, Lily entraîna les deux garçons en dehors de l'infirmerie. Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passait, ni de l'endroit où il allait, mais il s'en foutait. La fille s'arrêta finalement devant le Portrait d'une grande chute. Lorsque l'on s'approchait de celui-ci, on pouvait même sentir la brume de la chute contre son visage.   


'Cœur de lion,' dit-elle au Portrait.   


Celui-ci s'ouvrit et Lily emmena les garçons à l'intérieur. Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent devant la grosseur – qui était presque celle de la Salle Commune des Gryffondors – de la pièce. Les murs étaient d'un rouge brique profond, tout comme le tapis. Il y avait deux sofas et un divan bordés d'or, ainsi qu'un feu brûlant dans l'âtre de la cheminée, créant une atmosphère chaude et confortable. La cheminée comportait une tablette dorée. De l'autre côté de la pièce, il aperçut une plaque accrochée au mur. Elle était rouge cerise et lettrée en or. Harry en resta bouche-bée.   


'Wow!' s'exclama-t-il. La pièce était tellement stupéfiante que Harry en oublia Sirius pendant un moment – ce qui était probablement la raison principale pour   
laquelle Lily l'avait emmené là. 'Comment l'as-tu trouvée?'   


'En me promenant après le couvre-feu. Je suppose que de découvrir des pièces secrètes est un don que je possède,' répondit-elle simplement. 'Personne à part Eddie et moi ne la connais. Même Hermione ne la connaît pas. Pour être honnête, je ne sais même pas si Dumbledore en connaissait l'existence.'   


'Vraiment?' la questionna-t-il avec intérêt. Cela l'aidait réellement à oublier la manière dont avait agi Sirius.   


'Ouais, Lily et moi l'avons trouvé en deuxième année,' énonça fièrement Eddie. Lily plissa les yeux, n'oubliant pas leur dispute.   


'Pour ton information, Monsieur Weasley,' débuta-t-elle sèchement, 'JE suis celle qui a découvert cette salle durant notre deuxième année. Je t'en ai seulement parlé pour ensuite te montrer où elle se trouvait.' Eddie remarqua le ton de la jeune fille et baissa les yeux vers le sol, ses mains dans les poches de sa robe. Lily le fusillait du regard, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine. Harry roula les yeux, puis sortit sa baguette.   


'Wingardium Leviosa!' cria-t-elle, pointant Lily. Celle-ci s'envola, fulminant.   


'HARRY! FAIS-MOI REDESCENDRE!'   


Pas de chance, celui-ci pointait maintenant sa baguette vers Eddie et il cria; 'Wingardium Leviosa!' Eddie s'envola à son tour à côté de Lily. Harry remarqua qu'il semblait plutôt content de cela. Lui, il était plutôt satisfait de lui-même et il remit sa baguette dans sa poche.   


'HARRY! MAIS QUE FAIS-TU?' hurla Lily. Il sourit.   


'Vous allez vous réconcilier tous les deux, même si je dois vous garder là pendant un mois!' expliqua-t-il, souriant toujours.   


'Aloooors...' débuta Eddie, fixant le plafond et flottant toujours dans les airs. 'Tu es encore fâchée contre moi?'   


'Si je n'étais pas fâchée contre toi, nous ne serions pas dans cette situation, tu ne penses pas?' répondit-elle sèchement.   


'Écoute Lils, je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé,' répéta-t-il désespérément. 'Que veux-tu de plus? Le mois passé a été un enfer sans toi.' Lily ne répondit rien, elle fixait seulement le sol sous elle. Eddie soupira et il y eut un long silence.   


'Est-ce que c'est vrai?' demanda-t-elle soudainement. Il la regarda, surpris.   


'De quoi?'   


'Est-ce vrai que tu as réussi à obtenir le sang de Malefoy pour la potion Suenolion?' précisa-t-elle lentement. Eddie rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.   


'Hem... ouais, c'est vrai...' murmura-t-il en évitant son regard.   


'Comment as-tu fait pour que Malefoy te donne de son sang?' demanda-t-elle avec curiosité. Eddie devint encore plus rouge, si c'était possible.   


'Hem... nous avons eu un petit duel,' répondit-il. 'Mais j'ai fini par le frapper dans le visage et il s'est mit à saigner du nez. Un peu pathétique non?' demanda-t-il en riant un peu. Lily gloussa, puis le regarda.   


'Merci quand même,' murmura-t-elle. 'Et, je suis désolée de t'avoir crié après. Je me suis un peu laissée emporter...'   


'Un peu?'   


'D'accord, je me suis RÉELLEMENT laissée emporter,' avoua Lily en souriant. 'Je ne te déteste pas, je ne pourrais jamais te détester. Tu es comme mon frère jumeau. J'ai exagéré et j'en suis désolée. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé. J'ai été stupide. Je suis tellement désolée.'   


'Je suis heureux de voir que tu t'es enfin réveillée à propos de ça,' rajouta Eddie en souriant. Lily leva les yeux au ciel, puis gloussa. 'Je suis désolé moi aussi.'   


'Tu n'as pas à t'excuser,' le reprit-elle. 'C'est moi qui ai exagéré. Pas toi.'   


'Mais, je n'aurais jamais dû dire tout cela à Harry,' s'expliqua Eddie. 'Je suppose que j'étais seulement jaloux que tu passes tout ton temps avec lui.'   


'Ouais, je suis désolée pour ça. Mais, je veux dire, comme tu l'as dit au Windum, combien de chance aurais-je de voir mon père comme cela lorsqu'il sera mort?' demanda-t-elle, son visage s'assombrissant. Eddie acquiesça, puis sourit joyeusement.   


'Amis?'   


'Pour toujours...'   


Elle réussit à se diriger vers Eddie pour l'étreindre. Il la serra dans ses bras, souriant, ses joues prenant une teinte rosée.   


'Ok, assez de clichés pour l'instant,' lança Lily d'un ton moqueur. Eddie rit tandis qu'elle s'éloignait. Elle cracha dans sa main et le garçon l'imita. Il firent leur fameuse poignée de mains et sourirent.   


'Il était temps.' Lily et Eddie baissèrent les yeux et virent Harry qui souriait. 'Je commençais à croire qu'il faudrait que je vous garde ici toute la nuit.' Il lança alors les contre-sorts et les deux adolescents retombèrent au sol.   


'Alors, c'est quoi cette pièce?' demanda Harry.   


'Aucune idée,' répondit Lily en se levant, frottant sa robe. 'Je suis seulement tombée dessus par hasard.'   


'Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?' demanda-t-il alors, se dirigeant vers la plaque qu'il avait aperçue auparavant. Les deux autres adolescents le suivirent.   


'Elle est là depuis qu'on a découvert la pièce. Je l'ai lue quelque fois, mais je n'ai jamais su ce qu'elle signifiait,' expliqua la jeune fille. Eddie approuva, ajoutant que lui non plus ne l'avait pas compris.   


'C'est une sorte de fable,' expliqua-t-il. 'Tu pourrais la lire Harry.'   


'D'accord...' Harry commença à lire la fable à voix haute.   


_Rien ne pouvait être entendu dans le silence qui planait sur la terre. Tout était paisible et calme. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, un corbeau apparaisse, créant une horrible musique et détruisant la paix dans le monde. L'affreuse musique du corbeau était tellement forte que rien ne pouvait l'arrêter, même pas la musique des autres oiseaux. C'était comme si la paix avait disparu à tout jamais. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jeune oiseau moqueur apparaisse. L'oiseau moqueur put surpasser l'horrible musique du corbeau avec sa propre voix mélodieuse et paisible. Le corbeau s'envola et ne fut plus revu depuis. La voix de l'oiseau moqueur avait ramené la paix. Mais, cette paix ne dura pas longtemps alors que le corbeau réapparut avec une voix encore plus forte et plus horrible. Le corbeau corrompit l'oiseau moqueur, faisant de sa voix celle d'un corbeau. Ensemble, la nouvelle voix de l'oiseau moqueur ainsi que celle du corbeau, ils détruisirent à nouveau la paix. Il semblait qu'il n'y aurait plus jamais de paix ou de belle musique. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jeune oiseau moqueur arrive sur terre avec une voix encore plus forte et plus belle que celle du premier oiseau moqueur. Le corbeau et son nouvel ami l'oiseau moqueur ne représentaient aucun danger pour le deuxième oiseau moqueur. Empli de fureur, le corbeau tua le premier oiseau moqueur, puis tenta de tuer le deuxième. Mais, le deuxième oiseau moqueur était tellement fort, tellement beau, que le corbeau était faible comparé à sa voix magnifique. À travers la musique divine de l'oiseau moqueur, le corbeau fut tué. L'oiseau moqueur faisait de la si belle musique que personne ne voulait plus qu'il s'arrête de chanter._

  


'C'était... hem... intéressant...' lança Harry, reprenant son souffle après avoir lu l'histoire tandis que Lily et Eddie acquiesçaient.   


'Tu crois que ça signifie quoi?' demanda Lily avec curiosité. Il haussa les épaules.   


'Aucune idée,' avoua-t-il. 'Le corbeau représente peut-être le mal et le deuxième oiseau moqueur le bien?'   


'Ouais, mais pour le premier oiseau moqueur?' demanda Eddie. 'Que représente-t-il?'   


'Une diversion?' supposa Harry en souriant. Lily et Eddie éclatèrent de rire.   


'Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt,' ajouta Eddie, 'ce n'est qu'une sorte de fable.'   


'Je crois qu'elle signifie quelque chose,' constata Lily avec conviction. Harry se tourna pour la regarder avec curiosité.   


'Que penses-tu que cela puisse signifier Lils?' demanda-t-il. Lily fixa la plaque pendant un moment.   


'Je ne sais pas,' murmura-t-elle. 'Quelque chose d'important.'   


Harry se retourna vers l'autre garçon qui arqua un sourcil, puis haussa les épaules.   
  


**À suivre...**   
  


* * * * * 

_Tout premièrement, **merci à Samantha** (je t'adooore ma tite Sam ^^) pour avoir pris le temps de corriger ce chapitre (et surtout de me l'avoir offert pour que je puisse poster ce chapitre aujourd'hui!). Ensuite, bah le délai entre les chapitres n'est pas encore à mon goût, mais bon, ça s'améliore, vous trouvez pas? ^^ Oh, et merci pour toutes les reviews! Ça faisait longtemps que j'en avais pas eu autant pour cette fic. (Qui sera mon 300ème revieweur pour cette fic?? ^o^) Et les révélations que vous attendez tous s'en viennent très rapidement ^^ Allez, merci tout le monde, j'vous z'adore :-)_

**Phénix20;** Ouais bon, il est pas arrivé grand chose pour l'instant entre ces deux-là comme tu as pu le voir lol! Merci pour le p'tit mot, ça m'a fait hyper plaisir ^o^ 

**Lexyann;** Un gros merci pour les compliments! Et c'est gentil de me comprendre loll! Mais c'est certain qu'en étant auteure (donc toi O.o lool) on comprends mieux tout ça ^^ *bisoux* Merci encore! 

**Tangerinedream;** Wah, merci beaucoup pour cette magnifique review! Je suis vraiment contente que cette fic t'ait plus autant ^-^ Et j'apprécie énormément ton compliment, ça va de soit ^_^ 

**Yolei Potter;** Contente que tu ais aimé le chapitre précédent, j'espère que c'est pareil pour ce chapitre ^^ lol! Lily têtue? Mais ou vas-tu donc chercher ça? *sifflotte* ^^ Et puis bien sûr que je suis folle! Faut surtout pas remettre mon état de folie en question ^o^ Et oui, c'est bien mieux que tu en sois fière toi aussi loll! Merci pour la longue review! 

**Prise 2; **Lool! Merci pour les deux reviews :-þ Et t'en fait pas, c'est certainement pas moi qui va t'enfermer, il manque trop de fous sur cette planète ^^ lolol 

**Olivier;** Coucou Olivier ^o^ Et pour ton information, c'était pas un baratin de virus :-þ (J'ai ragé pendant 2 jours contre lui, j'te jure, j'étais à bout de nerfs loll ^^) Et vi, je sais que je suis au service de mes lecteurs, mais bon, j'ai pris mes congés maladie (Huhu, j'en ai pas mal des congées maladies dans mon horaire lolll) Et t'en fait pas, je ne m'offusquerais pas pour si peu, surtout venant de toi ;-) Et... t'as tout faux ^^ C'est une autre réconciliation dans ce chapitre :-þ Et quand? Dans deux chapitres mon cher :-) Alors patience, c'est bientôt! *bisoux* Merci de continuer à me suivre ^^ (Au fait, elle va bien ta p'tite puce? ^_^) 

**Cynore;** Oui, Jitterbelle est assez bonne pour faire des fins en suspense quelques fois ^^ Et ça sert à ça, amenez le lecteur à continuer à lire la fic :-þ Merci pour la review! 

**Lisa Barcq;** Merci! *rouze* C'est très gentil comme compliment! 

**Fumsec;** Ah, je crois que t'es le premier à me dire que tu n'aimes pas vraiment Lily loll! Mais bon, ça dépend des préférences ^^ Merci pour la review! Et continue à lire surtout ;-) 

**Philippe Gryffondor;** Wow! *rouziiiiis devant les compliments* C'est vraiment une des plus belles choses qu'on m'ait dite, vraiment, je te remercie du fond du coeur! (Surtout que je pense en faire mon métier, alors de tels compliments, ça m'encourage ^_^) Merci encore! 

**Spanfrog;** Ouais, beaucoup de suspense dans les fics de Jitterbelle ^^ Et c'est vrai que c'est pas facile quand même les traducs... Mais le plus dur c'est de s'y mettre, quand on est en train de traduire, ça va assez vite par après ^^ (Ouf, je sens que c'est pas clair comme explication lool, désolée) Merci pour la review! 

**Michou;** Miiiiichoooooou! (O.o) Mici pour la review! Ça me fait toujours hyper plaisir, même quand c'est plein de hors-sujet :-þ (D'ailleurs, je m'y suis habituée avec celles de Chris lolol!) Et puis euh, pour ta théorie... je ne commenterai pas ^.^ Et euh, bah on sait pas... Peut-être que quand Sirius est sorti de la pièce, il est allé dehors regarder les zolis papillons! :-) Et... tu l'as ta suite maintenant!! *air angélique* (C'est quoi ces trucs que tu dois me passer sur Msn?? C'est probablement déjà fait en plus mdr!) Et euh... *te regarde faire des signes de la main*... Eum.. *hésite*... *te fait babye de la main alors* loool! ^^ (Et fait attention avec tes nouvelles aventures, frappe-toi surtout pas trop la tête contre les murs, tu vas finir par avoir des bosses ^^) (Et bonne chance avec tes cheveux, je compatis (A)) Allez, merci encore lol! 

**Big apple;** Merci beaucoup pour la review!   
  


_Fany_


	31. Un Noel pas si joyeux

** Sorti le: 7 septembre 2003**

  
Disclaimer** :** L'histoire appartient à Jitterbelle, les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, et la traduction m'appartient.   
  
  
  


**Harry Potter; Voyageur du Temps (HP,VdT ^^)**

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Chapitre 31 – Un Noël pas si joyeux**   
  


Et oui, c'était enfin les vacances de Noël à Poudlard.   


'Alléluia!' cria Lily tandis qu'elle se jetait sur un sofa. Eddie et Harry haussèrent un sourcil vers elle. Asher jouait aux échecs contre lui-même et Robby se mettait du vernis à ongles. 'Les vacances de Noël sont ENFIN arrivées! Plus de travail!'   


'C'est trop dommage que tous ceux de quatrième année et plus restent,' marmonna Eddie. Lily et lui restaient toujours à Poudlard pour Noël. Chaque année, Ron emmenait Teresa et Anne, ainsi que Sirius. Alors, Lily, Eddie, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Teresa et Anne pouvaient fêter Noël tous ensemble.   


'Je sais,' approuva Lily en grognant. 'Tout ça à cause de ce stupide Bal de Noël! Deux bals en une année? Où le monde s'en va-t-il donc?' Harry et Asher se mirent à ricaner.   


'J'ai hâte d'y être moi,' lança Robby. Lily la regarda en souriant.   


'Parce que tu es stupide!'   


'Oh, merci Lils,' répondit-elle avec sarcasme, même si elle souriait.   


'Mais sérieusement, avant que vous vous en aperceviez, il va y avoir un Bal de Pâques, un Bal des Finissants...'   


'En fait,' l'interrompit Eddie, 'il y a déjà un Bal des Finissants pour les septièmes années.'   


'Mon dieu!' continua Lily, mélodramatique. Tout le monde gloussa. 'Au moins, ce serait bien si Hermione nous laissait jouer à nouveau. Mais... nooooon, Jem et Robby ne veulent pas. Jem et Robby ont des rendez-vous.'   


'Que veux-tu que je fasse au fait que Preston Gates me trouve attirante?' demanda Robby, soufflant sur ses ongles. Lily leva les yeux au ciel.   


'Et toi Ash, avec qui y vas-tu?' demanda Lily. Celui-ci sourit malicieusement.   


'Ma petite amie, Alicia Madson,' répliqua-t-il simplement. La jeune fille arqua un sourcil.   


'Ce n'est pas la Poufsouffle avec qui tu avais dansé au Bal d'Halloween?'   


'Ouaip!'   


'Tu es réellement si désespéré Asher?' demanda Harry. L'autre garçon lui lança un coussin et les autres se mirent à rire.   


'Et bien, Monsieur Evans,' débuta Asher, décontracté, 'avec qui y vas-tu?'   


'Madison Crosstones me l'a demandé. Et je me suis dit, _pourquoi pas_? Alors j'y vais avec elle,' répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Asher réfléchit pendant quelques secondes.   


'Ce n'est pas une mauvaise prise,' lança-t-il alors. Robby et Lily roulèrent les yeux et cette dernière battit faussement des cils pour se moquer. Robby et Eddie rirent.   


'Ouais, elle était tout le temps avec Harry durant le Bal d'Halloween,' ajouta Eddie, souriant. Harry lui donna un coup en arrière de la tête.   


'Et bien, qui emmènes-tu au bal Edward Weasley?' demanda-t-il froidement, croisant ses bras contre son torse. Eddie rougit.   


'Hem... je vais probablement y aller seul... encore...' marmonna-t-il.   


'Hey, ne déprime pas Ed, j'y vais seule aussi!' lança Lily toute souriante. Elle sauta en bas du sofa pour rejoindre Asher dans sa partie d'échecs. Cela l'énervait lorsqu'elle voyait des gens jouer contre eux-mêmes.   


'Euh Lils?' l'appela maladroitement Eddie. La jeune fille le regarda. Harry souleva un sourcil et lança un regard suspicieux en direction de l'autre garçon.   


'Ouais?'   


'Euh... et bien... puisque nous y allons tous les deux seuls... pen-penses-tu que tu pou-pourrais peut-être vouloir venir a-avec moi au Bal de Noël?' bégaya Eddie, devenant rouge vif.   


Asher et Robby se sourirent. Lily ne le remarqua pas, tout comme elle ne perçut pas l'embarras du garçon. Par contre, Harry le remarqua et ses poings se serrèrent.   


'Ouais, d'accord,' répondit Lily en haussant les épaules et en poursuivant sa partie d'échecs contre Asher. Le visage d'Eddie s'illumina, ce qu'elle ne discerna pas. Le visage d'Harry, cependant, ne semblait pas très joyeux et il fusilla l'autre garçon du regard.   


'O-Ok, cool!' cria-t-il presque, un grand sourire niais sur le visage. Harry l'attrapa par le bras et le tira hors de la Salle Commune jusqu'à un corridor adjacent. Il avait l'air complètement hors de lui.   


'Harry?' demanda Eddie, hautement confus.   


'Je veux te parler de quelque chose,' répondit-il. Eddie lui fit un signe de tête. 'Ça ne me plait pas réellement que Lily aille au bal avec quelqu'un. Mais, je préfère qu'elle y aille avec toi qu'avec un autre puisque je te fais confiance. Par contre, si tu lui fais du mal, je jure sur _ma propre_ tombe que je vais te harceler et –'   


'Harry,' l'interrompit-il, riant et levant les mains en signe de défense. 'J'ai compris.'   
  


*~*~*   
  


C'était la veille de Noël, le soir du Bal, et Robby avait supplié Lily de lui permettre de la maquiller et de la coiffer. La jeune fille avait tenté d'argumenter, pour la laisser finalement faire. Robby lui fit une tresse française; elle lui avait d'abord proposé de les laisser détachés, mais ils étaient tout simplement trop désordonnés. Elle lui mit aussi un peu de maquillage et Lily porta la même robe verte scintillante que lors du Bal d'Halloween.   


Eddie porta lui aussi la même chose, tout comme la plupart des adolescents. Lily descendit les escaliers et son partenaire lui offrit son bras en rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Lily roula les yeux, mais le prit néanmoins. Ils se mirent alors en route vers la Grande Salle, chantant '_Follow the Yellow Brick Road'_, ce qui leur valut plusieurs regards curieux ainsi que de nombreuses personnes qui se demandèrent s'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'une chambre à Ste-Mangouste.   


La danse fut plutôt amusante. Lily dansa beaucoup avec Eddie, ce qui le rendit incroyablement heureux. Il était évident que Madison était folle de Harry, Asher se trouvait dans un coin avec Alicia et Robby dansait en flirtant avec son partenaire. Lily rit à la vue de ses amis. Lorsque qu'un slow débuta, Eddie enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Lily et la jeune fille posa ses mains sur ses épaules.   


'Je me surveillerais à ta place Potter,' murmura une voix à son oreille. Lily tourna la tête et vit le sourire vilain de Malefoy. Elle plissa les yeux tout en continuant à danser. 'Je surveillerais aussi Harry...'   


'Et c'est supposé signifier quoi?' demanda-t-elle sèchement. Malefoy l'ignora pour se retourner vers Eddie.   


'Puis-je?' lui demanda-t-il. Eddie écarquilla les yeux, une lueur dangereuse à l'intérieur de ceux-ci, et il resserra sa prise autour de Lily.   


'Je ne te laisserai jamais lui toucher! Surtout depuis que tu lui as lancé le Sort Sueno! Je ne te laisserais même pas t'approcher d'elle même si tu ne lui avais jamais envoyé ce sortilège! Sors de ma vue Malefoy!' Lily le fixa, toujours sous le choc.   


'Et puis-je demander –'   


À ce moment, une forte détonation se fit entendre à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle. Lily eut un hoquet de surprise et Eddie la laissa tout en restant près d'elle. Malefoy souriait comme un fou. Hermione, Remus, Sirius, Ron et le reste du corps enseignant sautèrent en bas de leurs chaises, baguette en main. Les portes s'ouvrirent alors avec fracas et des centaines de figures masquées pénétrèrent dans la pièce; des Mangemorts attaquant chaque personne présente dans leur champ de vision. Sirius, Remus, Hermione et Ron se mirent immédiatement à contre-attaquer.   


Lily sursauta, puis se précipita au travers de la foule hurlante et paniquée pour tenter de trouver Harry. Les Mangemorts étaient probablement là pour elle et lui.   


Eddie, qui se défendait, n'avait pas remarqué que Lily avait déguerpi, Malefoy la suivant de près.   


'HARRY?' hurla-t-elle, courant vers une silhouette aux cheveux désordonnés assis à la table des Gryffondors. Celui-ci la regarda, blême comme un mort.   


'LILY! DERRIÈRE TOI!' cria-t-il, pointant derrière la jeune fille. Lily allait se retourner lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose s'abattre sur sa tête. Elle ne vit que du noir...   
  


~*~   
  


Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent de furie lorsqu'il aperçut Malefoy frapper Lily sur la tête à l'aide d'un bol à punch, la rendant inconsciente. Malefoy l'attrapa, puis la déposa sur son épaule. Il sourit méchamment à Harry. Celui-ci se précipita vers eux, ses poings serrés. Mais, un sortilège l'atteint alors et il tomba au sol.   
  


~*~   
  


Draco Malefoy cria le sortilège, atteignant le dos du garçon et le rendant inconscient. Il rit, puis se tourna vers son fils qui tenait la dernière Potter sur son épaule. Draco s'avança vers le garçon et observa son visage. Oui, Daris avait eu raison. C'était bien Harry Potter.   


Juste pour s'en assurer, Draco souleva quelques-unes de ses mèches de cheveux et aperçut la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Il sourit et allait le soulever pour le déposer sur son épaule lorsqu'il vit une baguette pointée vers son visage.   


'Laisse-le,' lança sèchement la voix. Draco leva les yeux et rencontra ceux bleu foncé de Sirius Black...   
  


~*~   
  


Eddie aperçut Malefoy qui transportait une Lily inconsciente sur son épaule. Une vague de colère le submergea et il se précipita vers lui, sa baguette étroitement serrée dans sa main. Il se rapprocha, puis la pointa dans le dos de Malefoy. Le garçon se tendit.   


'Fais-la redescendre,' grogna-t-il.   


'Weasley,' répondit-il froidement. Il se retourna lentement. 'Voudrais-tu venir à la petite fête toi aussi?'   


'De quoi parles-tu?' demanda sèchement Eddie. Malefoy pointa quelque chose derrière lui. Eddie eut juste le temps de se tourner avant qu'un Mangemort le stupéfie.   
  


~*~   
  


'Sirius Black... Comme c'est gentil de te joindre à nous...'   


'Laisse-le,' grogna-t-il à nouveau, sa baguette pointée sur Draco. Celui-ci l'ignora pendant un moment et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de Black. Daris tendait Potter à un Mangemort tandis qu'un autre attrapait Weasley qui commençait à s'éveiller. Ils transplanèrent avec les deux adolescents. Il sourit.   


'N'es-tu pas supposé être en colère contre lui?' demanda Malefoy avec un air décontracté. Sirius le fusilla du regard et sa main se serra contre sa baguette. 'Aucun commentaire Black?'   


Malefoy se prépara à transplaner avec Harry. Sirius paniqua. Il croyait que c'était impossible de transplaner à l'intérieur de Poudlard. Sirius sauta alors sur les deux autres hommes, transplanant avec eux.   


Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, Malefoy frappa Sirius. Étant tout de même assez âgé, Sirius plana vers l'arrière, s'assommant contre quelque chose de dur. Il grogna de douleur, puis jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. Il aperçut une pierre tombale. Sirius fut soudainement apeuré. Ils se trouvaient à la maison des Jedusor, au milieu du cimetière qui avait changé avec les années. Voldemort avait transformé la maison en un donjon ainsi qu'en une chambre de torture.   


Sirius entendit alors deux _pop_ et vit deux nouveaux Mangemorts. L'un transportait Lily et l'autre Eddie. Sirius voulut aller les rejoindre, mais Malefoy avait sa baguette braquée vers lui.   


Ce dernier se tourna vers la centaine de Mangemorts qui étaient derrière lui.   


'Emmenez les Potter à l'endroit où il était prévu. Je vais m'occuper de Weasley et Black...'   
  
  


**À suivre...**   
  


* * * * * 

_Bon, comme vous le savez sûrement, c'est le début des cours (j'ai recommencé mardi matin). Hem, je dois vous dire que je suis en secondaire 4 cette année (Euh, l'équivalent de la seconde en France je crois *faites que ce soit ça lol*) et que c'est une année extrêmement importante. J'ai aussi un emploi du temps chargé et l'école passe bien sûr avant les loisirs. **Par contre **(et il est bien important pour vous ^^), j'ai décidé que les traductions allaient faire un peu partie de mes devoirs, donc oui, je vais prendre au moins environ une heure par soir pour traduire. (Ça améliore mon anglais ainsi que mon français). Donc, vous ne devriez pas attendre beaucoup plus que trois jours entre chaque chapitre (Quoique j'ai une autre traduction aussi, alors dites vous cinq, six jours maximum)_

_Aussi, les réponses aux reviews seront sûrement beaucoup moins longues que d'habitude... Faut dire que lorsque je reviens d'une journée Français-Histoire-Maths-Sciences ou encore Anglais-Français-Espagnol-Maths... j'ai moins de patience et de motivation (De longues reviews pourraient peut-être me faire changer d'idée sur cela par contre *air innocent*) Donc... merci à ceux qui ont tout lu ça, et merci encore pour les reviews, je vous adore! (Désolée pour le copié-collé du mot de TdM... mais bon, j'avais la flemme de tout réécrire lol ^^;;) MERCI POUR LES 300 REVIEWS TLM! *trop contente*_

**Coccinelle-Rouge13;** Je vais te répondre simplement: Jitterbelle s'est bien creusée la tête pour inventer cette fable ^^ Je ne fais que la traduction moi lol, merci pour la review! 

**Olivier **_(J'aime pas le 1 lol)_**; **MDR! Je m'attendais pas à une telle review de toi :-þ (D'ailleurs, il y a une de mes copines qui a bien rit en la lisant lool) Pour le fol amour... Dommage qu'il y ait ta copine et ta p'tite puce (je suis contente de voir qu'elle va bien ^^) au travers :-p Pour Sirius, bah tu vois qu'il est moins pire dans ce chapitre, nah? (Et ne parle pas de voiiile dans le Tome 5 -_- mdr!) Et pour la scène de sexe... Change de fic *tire la langue* :-) (Oh, un ptit détail, ya pas d'accent à Pheneatis ^^) *bisou* (pas de commentaire stp :-þ) Et merci pour les reviews, tu sais bien que je les adore loll ^_^ 

**Phénix20;** T'inquiètes pas, au prochain chap tu auras les réponses à toutes (ou presque ^^) tes questions :-) Je te remercie pour la review! Fait toujours plaisir ^^ 

**Michou;** lol! Merci pour les compliments ^^ (Et euh.... un baiser? Ah vi? Ah ouais? Et ben...) Et bah, tu vas bientôt bientôt savoir ce qu'a fait Harry dans passé-présent-futur qui ets le passé mais aussi le présent.... ^^ Et viii, t'étais mon premier lecteur :-) Allez, babye! Et merci pour les reviews! *tends la mains :-þ* 

**Mystikal;** Yep, ça va mieux entre Lily et Eddie ^^ Pour ta théorie, t'as parfaitement raison! Et tu verras bien qui est le deuxième oiseua moqueur ;-) Merci pour la review! 

**Lexyann;** Et vi, cha va bien entre Lils et Ed maintenant ^^ Tu vas bientôt voir pour la fable! (bah, pas trop dur à prédire, il reste plus beaucoup de chaps lol!) Et tu vas voir au prochain chap pour l'explication du traître ;-) Pour la suite... tu sais quoi? J'en ai aucune idée! lol! Je sais pas du tout... Mais je penche plus du côté pour ne pas le faire... Enfin, je verrai, babye et merci pour la review! 

**Tangerinedream;** C'est gentil de continuer à la lire en français même si tu l'as lu en anglais, ça me fait vraiment plaisir! Merci :-) (Et tu es la 300ème review! *contente*) 

**Philippe Gryffondor;** Ça me fait tout de même très plaisir :-) Oui, c'est vrai qu'elle est assez douée Jitterbelle ^^ Mici pour les compliments #^^# Pour la fable, tu as complètement raison ;-) Allez, merci de continuer à me reviewer, c'est super gentil de ta part ^_^ 

**Sarah;** Euh ouais, j'avoue, la patience... hem.. tu sais que je suis pas très patiente? lol! Enfin, de traduire, ça m'aide à l'être un peu plus au moins ^^ Prochain chap, tu vas tout ( ou presque) comprendre, alors juste un tout petit peu de patience (héhé :-þ) et tu vas le savoir :-) Merci pour la review!! 

**Big apple;** Bonzour, je sais que les chaps ne viennent pas très vite, mais ça s'améliore, tu trouves paaas? *ptits yeux de chien battu* (lool) Allez, un gros merci pour ta review! 

**Emeline;** Bien sûr que je me souviens de toi :-) Rebienvenue sur le tableau de mes reviews loll ^^ Et ce n'est pas grave même si tu ne l'as pas vu, c'était même pas de ta faute en plus ;-) Merci beaucoup pour les compliments, sérieusement, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir! ^_^ Contente que tu ais aimé les nouveaux chapitres! *zibou* Et merci encore! 

**Yolei Potter;** C'est vrai que c'était méchant de la part de Sirius, mais bon, tu vas voir, il a quand même une bonne raison... Et pour le changement, t'en as vu le commencement dans ce chapitre ^^ Pour que Harry revienne dans le passé... tu verras bien ;-) Et je me dépêche, je te le jure lol! Merci pour la review!   


_Bisoux_

_Fany_


	32. Révélations

** Sorti le: 12 septembre 2003**

  
Disclaimer** :** L'histoire appartient à Jitterbelle, les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, et la traduction m'appartient.   
  
  
  


**Harry Potter; Voyageur du Temps (HP,VdT ^^)**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Êtes-vous certains de vouloir lire ce chapitre?_   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__ __

_Il vous révèlera tous les secrets..._   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__ __

_Je ne sais pas si vous êtes prêts à lire ceci..._   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__ __

_Est-ce que ça vous tape sur les nerfs?_   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__ __

_Voulez-vous que je cesse et que je vous laisse lire le chapitre?_   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__ __

_Je crois que si... Ok, je vais arrêter..._   
__   
****   
****   
****   
****   
****   
****   
****   
****   
****   
****   
****   
****   
****   
****   
****   
****   
****   
****   
****   
****   
****   
****   
****   
****   
**** ****

**Chapitre 32... Révélations**   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__ __

_(NdT; Je précise que je ne fais que traduire les idées de Jitterbelle! Même ce début de chapitre!_   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__ __

_Quoi? Je vous retarde encore plus maintenant?_   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__ __

_Vous êtes sûrs?…_   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__ __

_Bon d'accord, j'arrête de faire ma méchante ^^)_   
__   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Harry grogna, puis roula sur lui-même, s'apercevant par le fait même qu'il se trouvait sur un plancher de pierres dures. Il se frotta lentement la tête, se redressant, puis il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Il semblait être dans une sorte de cellule. Tout comme dans une prison.   


Le garçon se gratta la tête, essayant de se souvenir de ce qui était survenu avant que tout ne devienne noir. Ah oui! Le Bal de Noël, les mangemorts. Il se rappela avoir aperçu Malefoy transportant Lily. LILY! Harry regarda autour de lui avec frénésie et discerna alors une silhouette vêtue d'une robe verbe étendue sur le sol plus loin. Il remarqua que la personne avait des cheveux blonds en désordre et des lunettes.   


'Lily?' lança Harry dans un souffle, rampant jusqu'à l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Il la secoua doucement et elle gronda légèrement.   


'Harry?' grogna-t-elle. 'Qu'est-il arrivé?'   


'Je ne me souviens pas de grand chose. Je me rappelle seulement du Bal et des mangemorts qui sont entrés dans la salle. Je me souviens aussi d'avoir aperçu Daris Malefoy te frapper avec un bol à punch. Puis, quelque chose m'a heurté dans le dos et je suis tombé inconscient,' expliqua-t-il, aidant Lily à se relever.   


'Je crois qu'on s'est fait kidnapper par des mangemorts,' émit sérieusement Lily, observant les alentours. 'Ça ressemble aux donjons de Voldemort.'   


'Comment sais-tu ce à quoi ressemblent les donjons de Voldemort?'   


'Euh... je me suis déjà retrouvée ici auparavant,' répondit-elle. Harry écarquilla les yeux.   


'Oh...'   


'Bien, bien, bien,' résonna derrière eux une voix froide et traînante. Harry et Lily se retournèrent et aperçurent trois Mangemorts masqués qui les observaient. L'un était petit et maigre, tandis que les deux autres étaient tout simplement énormes. 'Les Potter sont éveillés. Maître sera ravi.'   


Les deux énormes Mangemorts attrapèrent Harry et Lily, puis les emmenèrent dans le cimetière. Lily ne tenta pas de lutter, alors Harry fit de même. Il faisait confiance à la jeune fille. Elle savait probablement ce qu'elle faisait. Les Mangemorts s'arrêtèrent devant une large pierre tombale ornée d'un serpent. Harry ferma les yeux, il savait ce qui allait survenir par la suite.   


'Lily Potter,' lança une voix froide et aiguë, celle de Voldemort. 'Comme c'est gentil de te joindre à nous.' L'homme se tourna lentement. Il était exactement comme il l'était vingt et un ans auparavant. Plus un serpent qu'un homme. Voldemort. Lily blêmissait à vue d'œil, sachant très bien ce qu'il allait révéler à Harry. Tout. Même les parties les plus douloureuses.   


'Que veux-tu Voldemort?' cracha Harry. Il remarqua que les Mangemorts qui les avaient emmenés avaient reculé et qu'ils se tenaient maintenant dans un large cercle contenant une trentaine de Mangemorts.   


'Oh, mais ne serait-ce pas Harry Potter,' ricana Voldemort, 'mon plus puissant Mangemort...'   
  


_{Note de l'auteure; ATTENDEZ!!!!! Je sais que plusieurs d'entres vous dites soit 'JE LE SAVAIS' ou 'QUOI? MAIS... HARRY NE PEUT PAS ÊTRE UN MANGEMORT! QUE SE PASSE-T-IL? Avant de dire quoique ce soit... Finissez de lire le chapitre...}_   
  


Harry le dévisagea, tentant d'assimiler le sens des mots qu'il venait d'entendre. Il blêmit et se sentit malade. Il se retourna vers Lily qui fixait ses pieds, les mains dans les poches, le visage pâle. C'était la vérité.   


'QUOI?' s'exclama-t-il. 'NON!'   


'Oh oui Harry, oui, tu es en effet devenu un Mangemort. Mon bras-droit même,' émit froidement Voldemort. Harry ne s'était jamais senti autant malade de toute sa vie. C'était comme si des serpents se promenaient dans son estomac, prêts à sortir par sa gorge.   


'Comment?' murmura-t-il, tombant presque à genoux.   


'Comment?' répéta Voldemort. 'Et bien, c'est une histoire plutôt passionnante. Je suppose que cela a débuté lorsque toi, Monsieur Potter, est devenu un Auror puissant et célèbre avec ton stupide ami Ronald Weasley. Tu ne devais pas avoir plus de vingt ans lors de ta mission en France. Quelque chose concernant les géants. Là-bas, tu as rencontré une femme que tu aimais et qui disait t'aimer aussi. Vous avez eu une relation importante ensemble. Tu l'aimais tant que tu l'as demandé en mariage. Elle t'a répondu que c'était une erreur. Elle t'a repoussé, puis n'a plus jamais voulu te revoir. Tu es revenu en Angleterre, le cœur brisé.'   


Harry était paralysé. Voldemort, son pire ennemi, était là et lui racontait tout ce qui allait lui arriver, alors que c'était Ron et Hermione qui auraient dû le faire auparavant.   


'Environ huit mois plus tard, tu t'es remis de ta séparation et tu as commencé à sortir avec cette Weasley. Ginny, je crois. Peu importe, un matin, alors que tu te rendais à la maison de ta petite amie, tu as aperçu quelque chose sur le pas de ta porte. C'était une petite fille, encore naissante. Tu as trouvé une note provenant de la femme que tu avais aimée en France disant que ce bébé était le tien et qu'elle n'en voulait pas. Elle t'a même suggéré d'abandonner le bébé, comme elle venait tout juste de le faire. Comme c'est ironique lorsqu'on pense au fait que tu as toi aussi été laissé devant une porte.' Voldemort rit méchamment.   


Harry s'emplit alors de fureur; Voldemort était justement la raison pour laquelle il avait été laissé sur le pas d'une porte. Il jeta un coup d'œil en coin vers Lily et remarqua combien elle semblait abattue. Sa mère l'avait abandonnée.   


'Bien sûr, étant aussi faible, tu as tout de suite pris ta fille sans poser de question. Grosse erreur Harry. Tu vois, environ un an après que tu ais trouvé la jeune Lily devant ta porte, tu t'es fiancé à Ginny Weasley. Je me suis alors demandé, cette Weasley serait-elle la clé pour t'obliger à me joindre? J'avais besoin que tu me rejoignes Harry. C'était la seule façon de devenir invincible. Après tout, la prophétie dit que –'   


'La prophétie?' demandèrent Lily et Harry à l'unisson. Voldemort les scruta.   


'Ne me dites pas que vous ne savez pas cela,' se moqua-t-il. 'La prophétie nommée 'Un corbeau et deux oiseaux moqueurs.' Les bouches de Harry et de Lily s'ouvrirent sous le choc. 'Et oui, c'est une prophétie. Selon elle, je suis le corbeau. Harry est le premier oiseau moqueur et, toi Lily, tu es le deuxième...'   


'Quelques années après que j'eus repris ma pleine puissance, une autre prophétie fut écrite. Cet héritier de Gryffondor aux yeux verts me rejoindrait pour m'aider à acquérir la puissance ultime, puis l'autre héritier de Gryffondor aux yeux verts me détruirait,' expliqua Voldemort. Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent.   


'QUOI?' cria-t-il. 'L'héritier de Gryffondor?!?!'   


'Ne le sais-tu pas Harry? Tu es l'héritier de Gryffondor. Tout comme Lily l'est aussi,' exposa-t-il. 'Comment pourrais-tu donc expliquer autrement ce remarquable don accompagnant vos yeux? Seul un héritier de Gryffondor peut faire cela. Chaque héritier de chaque fondateur hérite d'un pouvoir magique spécial. Moi, étant l'héritier de Serpentard, j'ai hérité du don de Fourchelang. L'héritier de Poufsouffle héritera d'Odiosis, le pouvoir de communiquer avec les morts. Celui de Serdaigle d'Hyptocris, le pouvoir d'hypnotiser les autres par leur chant _(Note de l'auteure; Un peu comme les Sirènes dans la mythologie grecque)_. Et, bien sûr, l'héritier de Gryffondor hérite d'Eyeluta, le pouvoir d'attaquer les autres à l'aide de leurs yeux.'   


'Je suis l'héritier de Gryffondor?' murmura Harry dans un souffle. 'Qui... lequel était héritier?'   


'Ta mère...'   


'QUOI?' s'exclama Harry. 'Mais, ma mère est une fille de moldue!'   


'Oui Harry, en effet, ta mère était une Sang-de-Bourbe. Mais, ton arrière- arrière- arrière- arrière- arrière- arrière- arrière- arrière- arrière- arrière-grand-père était un Cracmol. Le premier descendant de Gryffondor n'avait pas les yeux verts. Hors, pour que l'héritier possède le pouvoir et la magie en lui, il devait posséder des yeux verts.'   


'Maintenant, comme je l'ai déjà dit, la prophétie dit que l'héritier de Gryffondor aux yeux verts me joindra et m'aidera à acquérir le pouvoir ultime, tandis que l'autre me détruira. Alors, naturellement, la Sang-de-Bourbe de mère de Harry était héritière et elle avait les yeux verts. J'étais certain qu'elle serait celle qui m'aiderait à me procurer plus de pouvoir. Alors, pour l'avoir, je devais me débarrasser de ton père. Je l'ai donc fait. Je te l'ai dit durant ta première année Harry, ta mère n'avait pas à mourir. Elle tentait de te sauver. Je croyais que TU serais celui qui me détruirait. Ensuite, j'ai tué ta mère et j'ai été battu. J'étais tellement confus. Mais, j'ai alors appris la nouvelle; tu avais une fille – possédant ces mêmes yeux verts. C'est à ce moment que j'ai su que_ tu_ serais celui qui m'_aiderait _et que Lily serait celle qui me détruirait.'   


'Mais, comment t'emmener à mes côtés? Et bien, en utilisant ceux que tu aimais. Au début, j'ai pensé à ta fille, mais j'ai ensuite pensé à ta fiancée. Puis, attends! Pourquoi pas les deux? Alors, je t'ai envoyé un message de menaces te disant que si tu ne me rejoignais pas, je tuerais ta précieuse fiancée. Naturellement, tu étais inquiet et tu te demandas si tu ne devrais pas accepter mon offre. Ginny, bien sûr, t'a dit que ce n'était qu'un coup de bluff et te demanda de ne pas agir. Toi, tu en as bien sûr informé Ron qui t'a immédiatement urgé de trouver un moyen de protéger ta fiancée. Tu ne l'as jamais fait. Tu as ignoré ma lettre. Alors, le jour de ton mariage, mon fidèle mangemort Draco Malefoy a kidnappé Miss Weasley et me l'a apportée. Il a même réussi à s'emparer de ta petite fille. Il répétait toujours qu'il voulait te faire souffrir.'   


'Peu importe, après les avoir kidnappés, je t'ai envoyé une note déclarant que si tu ne venais pas les chercher seul, je les tuerais. Tu as obéi et tu es venu seul. Je t'ai finalement donné un choix. Me rejoindre, ou je tuais ta fille. Tu m'as rejoins sans aucune hésitation. Par contre, pour devenir un mangemort, tu devais faire un sacrifice. J'ai pensé à te faire sacrifier Ginny Weasley. Tu t'es d'abord objecté à cela. Mais, ma baguette était pointée sur Lily et toi, Harry, tu as assassiné ta fiancée,' énonça Voldemort, riant comme un fou.   


'Lily,' murmura Harry. 'S'il te plait... il ment n'est-ce pas?' Aucune réponse. Des larmes apparurent dans les yeux de Harry. Il n'avait pas pu faire cela. Il n'avait tout simplement pas pu.   


'C'était tellement amusant de t'observer, ayant l'air si pathétique, tentant de choisir entre ton enfant et ta fiancée. Tu as même exigé que je fasse un serment magique t'obligeant à m'être loyal si seulement je ne touchais jamais à Lily, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin ou à quiconque portant le nom Weasley. J'avais _besoin_ que tu me restes loyal, alors j'ai accepté.'   


'FERME-LA!' hurla Harry, serrant les poings, de chaudes larmes coulant sur ses joues.   


'Lorsque son frère Ron a découvert cela, il était furieux. Sa Sang-de-Bourbe de femme a tenté de lui expliquer que tu l'avais fait pour Lily. Mais, il était trop rancunier. Tu savais que ta vie s'effondrait. Il semblait que la seule personne à t'appuyer fusse ton parrain...'   


'Sirius Black a tenté de te faire changer d'avis. Il disait toujours '_Tes parents n'ont pas donné leur vie afin que tu deviennes Mangemort!'_ Tu t'es tellement mis en furie contre lui que tu lui as dit que Lily Evans Potter et James Potter n'étaient pas tes parents, qu'il n'était pas ton parrain, que Lily n'était pas ta fille et que les Weasley ainsi que Lupin n'étaient pas tes meilleurs amis. Tu lui as ensuite dit que ton seul ami et ta seule famille était Voldemort, moi. Voldemort était ton père. Voldemort était ton parrain. Tu les as reniés. Tu as nié être le fils de Lily et James Potter. Tu as renié tout ce que tu étais.'   


'Bien sûr, Black, Lily, Lupin et les Weasley furent particulièrement blessés par tes paroles, surtout Black. Tu étais sa seule raison de vivre et tu venais de le renier. Si Lily n'avait pas été au monde, je crois bien que cet imbécile se serait tué. Peux-tu t'imaginer comment se sentait la jeune Lily? Sa mère l'avait tout d'abord abandonnée, puis son père reniée.' Voldemort éclata méchamment de rire.   


Harry jeta nerveusement un coup d'œil vers Lily. Elle fixait le sol, ses yeux étincelants – quoique aucune larme ne tombait – et ses mains étaient toujours dans ses poches. Tout cela était la vérité. Sinon, elle le lui aurait signifié d'une façon ou d'une autre.   


'Au début, ils n'ont pas cru que tu les reniais. Mais, pour leur prouver, tu les as tous soumis au sortilège endoloris. Même Lily. Tu as dit à Sirius qu'il n'avait jamais été un bon parrain parce qu'il était assez stupide pour pourchasser Peter. Qu'il n'avait jamais été là pour toi et que c'était de sa faute si tu étais devenu comme cela. Tu as dit à Ron que tu avais tué Ginny car tu voulais qu'elle meure et que votre amitié avait été une perte de temps – qu'il était un amoureux des moldus. Tu as dit à Remus qu'il n'était qu'un loup-garou qui le tuerait de toute façon. Tu as dit à Hermione qu'elle n'était qu'une sale Sang-de-Bourbe qui ne reconnaîtrait même pas le Quidditch par rapport au football_ (N/A modifié; Soccer pour les québécois ^^)_. Et, tu as dit à Lily qu'elle n'était qu'une erreur, que tu ne l'avais jamais voulue au départ. Puis, comme tu avais déjà fait ton sacrifice, tu as reçu la Marque. Fait amusant, tu n'étais même pas sous l'Imperium. Tout s'est passé sous ta propre volonté.'   


'Les années ont passé et tu es devenu mon plus puissant Mangemort, spécialement lorsque tu utilisais l'Eyeluta. C'était extrêmement précieux pour moi. Tu es ensuite devenu mon bras-droit Harry. Toi et moi, nous sommes devenus plus proches qu'un père et un fils. J'étais au pouvoir ultime et rien ne pouvait m'arrêter. Sauf peut-être la jeune Lily.'   


'Je savais bien qu'un jour, la Prophétie s'avèrerait vraie. L'enfant venait tout juste de débuter à Poudlard et je ne pouvais pas m'attaquer à elle. Pourquoi? À cause de ma promesse faite avec son père, toi Harry. La promesse de ne jamais m'attaquer à elle tant que tu étais à mes côtés. La seule façon de poser un geste contre la fille était de me débarrasser de toi. Même si tu m'apportais tant de pouvoir, te tuer était la seule façon de l'attraper. Mais, je ne pouvais pas te tuer, juste comme ça! Tu étais un mangemort si puissant. Je ne crois même pas que tu savais à quel point tu l'étais. Il fallait que je m'assure que tu me trahisses, puis je pourrais te tuer. Mais, tu étais tellement loyal. Comment pouvais-je t'obliger à me trahir? En te provoquant bien sûr.'   


'Mais comment? Je ne pouvais pas m'attaquer à quelqu'un qui te tenait à cœur à cause de cette stupide promesse. Puis, j'ai eu une idée. Il y avait quelqu'un que tu avais oublié de mentionner lors du serment. Quelqu'un dont tu n'avais même pas réalisé l'attachement que tu éprouvais encore pour elle. La mère de Lily. Je peux lire les pensées Harry. Même si tu n'avais jamais dit à personne qui était sa mère, j'ai pu le savoir. J'ai kidnappé la femme et je l'ai torturée. Bien sûr, tu l'aimais toujours inconsciemment. Après avoir perdu Ginny, tu savais que tu ne pouvais répéter la même erreur et me laisser la tuer! Alors, tu t'es retourné contre moi et tu t'es battu pour sa vie. Ce que tu ne savais pas, c'est que j'avais un plan. Tu as utilisé un 'Avada Kedavra' sur moi. Mais, tout le pouvoir que tu m'avais transmis me rendait invincible face au sortilège de la mort. J'ai fait semblant de mourir et tu y as cru. Tous mes Mangemorts connaissaient le plan, sauf toi. Ils quittèrent et tu ramenas la mère de Lily chez elle. Elle te remercia de lui avoir sauvé la vie, mais elle ne voulait pas reprendre contact avec toi ou avec votre fille. Tu n'as ensuite jamais réentendu parler d'elle.'   


'Tu n'avais nul part où aller Harry. Tu avais trahi tous ceux que tu avais un jour aimé. C'était la veille de Noël, durant la première année de Lily, lorsque tu retournas à Poudlard. Hermione et Ron furent sous le choc de te revoir. Sous le choc, mais en colère. Tu leur as dit que tu ne pensais rien des insultes que tu leur avais proférées et que tu étais désolé. Hermione et Remus t'accueillirent à bras ouverts. Mais, pour Ron, Sirius et Lily, ce fut différent. Sirius te détestait passionnément. T'a traité de lâche et de traître. Et Ron? Tu avais tué sa sœur et renié votre amitié. Bien sûr qu'il te haïssait! Lily te détestait aussi. Après tout, tu l'avais reniée et tu lui avais dit que tu ne l'avais jamais voulue. Elle était bien entendu en furie lorsque tu lui as demandé de te pardonner.'   


'Ron, Sirius et Lily ont refusé de te pardonner. Puis, pendant sa deuxième année, j'ai mis mon plan en action. J'ai fait kidnapper Lily par Draco Malefoy. Il t'a encore eu. Incroyablement furieux et pensant que j'étais mort, tu es venu la reprendre – accompagné de Black, Lupin et ces deux Weasley. Tu t'es plutôt bien battu pour la vie de ta fille. Tu t'es débrouillé pour la récupérer et tes amis ont transplané avec elle. Tous, sauf Sirius. J'étais surpris de voir combien il luttait pour te protéger, spécialement après tout ce que tu lui avais fait.'   


'Finalement, j'ai lancé l'Avada Kedavra tandis que tu utilisais l'Eyeluta. Le sortilège t'a frappé de plein fouet, te tuant du même coup. Mais, l'Eyeluta a fait rebondir le sort sur moi, me rendant inconscient. Lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'ai vu ton corps sur le sol, je l'ai incinéré, puis j'ai continué mon travail. Et nous voici ici aujourd'hui. As-tu apprécié l'histoire de ta vie Harry?'   


'Tu n'es qu'un menteur!' cria Harry, semblant par contre incertain.   


Voldemort ricana et son regard se posa sur Lily qui fixait toujours le sol, les mains dans les poches. Si tout cela était vrai, Harry ne pouvait pas croire à la quantité de douleur qu'il avait dû lui faire endurer toute sa vie. Il se sentait comme une personne idiote et complètement sans défense. Soudainement, tout pris sens. Les raisons pour lesquelles il avait tant fait souffrir les autres, spécialement Sirius et Lily.   


'Oh, le suis-je?' demanda Voldemort, décontracté. 'Demande donc à Lily.'   


'Lily?'   


'Harry...'   


'Je t'en pris! Dis-moi que tout cela est faux!'   


'Je ne peux pas...'   


'Et pourquoi cela?'   


'Parce que je mentirais...'   


'Tu vois Harry?' les interrompit Voldemort. 'Tu as trahi tous tes petits amis ainsi que ta famille et tu es devenu mon bras-droit.'   


'NON!' s'exclama Harry, les larmes aux yeux. Il trébucha vers l'arrière, tombant au sol – s'évanouissant presque. Il était tellement faible à cause du choc. Lily remarqua que Voldemort ainsi que plusieurs Mangemorts avaient pointé leur baguette vers lui. Elle se tint devant lui, sortant sa propre baguette.   


'Partez,' lança-t-elle sèchement aux mangemorts. Voldemort s'avança vers Lily.   


'Recule-toi petite fleur,' lui ordonna-t-il.   


'Pourquoi le ferais-je?' demanda froidement la jeune fille. 'Tu ne pourras jamais m'empêcher de protéger Harry. Pas question!'   


'Peut-être cela te fera-t-il changer d'avis,' lui dit Voldemort en claquant des doigts. Deux mangemorts transportèrent une silhouette. Ses mains étaient liées derrière son dos et un Sort de Silence lui avait été jetée. C'était Eddie.   


'EDDIE?' s'exclama Lily. Le garçon était blême et semblait apeuré. Les yeux de Lily s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Voldemort leva sa baguette.   


'Accio!' cria-t-il. Harry fut soulevé de terre et il plana jusqu'à Voldemort qui le poussa vers deux mangemorts. Harry était trop choqué et faible pour s'apercevoir de ce qui se passait. Par contre, il savait que Lily, Eddie et lui avaient des problèmes. De gros problèmes.   


'Choisis, petite fleur, choisis entre ton meilleur ami pour qui tu ferais n'importe quoi et ton futur père que tu aimes si tendrement,' énonça Voldemort, souriant comme un fou.   


'Pourquoi veux-tu que je choisisse?' demanda-t-elle sèchement. 'Où est le rapport?'   


'Parce que ces deux garçons sont importants pour le futur...' répondit-il froidement. 'Maintenant, choisis lequel d'entre ces deux tuerais-je! Choisis!'   


Lily le fixa, puis se tourna vers Eddie et ensuite vers Harry. Celui-ci était pâle et respirait avec difficulté. Eddie ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Lily soupira.   


'J'ai pris ma décision,' lança-t-elle. Voldemort sourit.   


'Qui vais-je tuer Flower? Qui as-tu choisi?   


'J'ai choisi Harry...'   
  
  


**À suivre...**   
  


* * * * * 

_Valà, j'ai réussi à respecter mes délais malgré la looooongueur de ce chapitre (C'est affreux le nombre d'heures que j'ai passé dessus lol!) (Le prochain est encore plus long en plus!! Vais mourir... lol). Bon, encore une fin de chapitre que je suis certaine que vous avez adoré :-þ Et vous le savez maintenant ce qu'a fait Harry! Bravo à ceux qui avaient deviné ^^ Merci énormément pour les reviews, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir! Réellement! (J'en ai eu plusieurs longues en plus! *contente*) Vous me faites travailler plus fort :-) Donc, un p'tit clic sur le bouton en bas à gauche, et vous serez le fier auteur d'un de mes sourires ^_^___

_(N/A; Je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai changé la moitié des pseudos des revieweurs pour ce chapitre lol!)_

**Phénix20;** Merci beaucoup comme d'habitude!! Et j'espère que la suite est arrivée assez rapidement à ton goût! Enfin, je fais réellement tout mon possible ;-) Et je n'arrêterai pas en si bon chemin, ne t'inquiètes pas!****

**Olivier;** Bonzour bonzour :-) Pour le 1, je suis bien d'accord lol, pas tellement de ta faute. La seule chose que tu pourrais faire, ce serait d'ajouter autre chose à Olivier au lieu du 1 (Ouais, bon, pas très plaisant, j'en suis consciente ^^) _Pourquoi je ne m'attendais pas à une telle review?_ Heum... Je sais pas... Simplement que ça m'a surprise sur le coup, ça m'a fait sourire ^_^ (Explication logique quand même, tu trouves pas? ^^) Bon, bah d'après les renseignements que je possède... Il ne reste qu'un océan entre nous deux :-p (Assez gros désavantage lol) Pour le voile... Bah euh, je parle du _fameux voile_ (the veil lol) relié à Sirius!! (J'espère que tu vois ce que je veux dire, parce que je veux pas mettre de spoilers du Tome 5, même dans les reviews ;-)) Et naaah, ya pas d'accent à **Pheneatis** :-p Je trouve ça plus joli de cette façon :-) Et je comprends que tu n'ais pas toujours le temps de reviewer, rien de plus normal ^^ J'espère que ta rentrée à la fac s'est bien passé! Je te souhaite bonne chance ;-) J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre aussi, et un énorme merci pour la review :-))****

**Sarah;** lol! Ma pauvre Sarah ^^ Je vais bientôt me faire accuser du suicide de mes lecteurs si ça continue! Non mais, c'est pas possible :-p Pour les cours... je m'en sors lol, je fais mon possible ^^ (Surtout avec mes maths et sciences fortes et mon anglais intensif... c'est pas du gâteau lol) Et j'ai tenu parole?? Dis dis??? *crains un peu pour sa vie O.o* Allez, je te laisse, merci encore et toujours pour toutes tes reviews!****

**Chris;** *ptdr* Tu sais que je t'adore toi?? loll! Je l'aimais bien ce surnom 'Grande Prêtresse Fanya' (Ça me fait me sentir toute important mdr! *folle*) Et viii, enfin, une nouvelle review venant de toi! *toute contente* ^^ C'est vrai, souvent plus c'est triste et tout pour les persos de la fic, plus les revieweurs review... mdr! Enfin, bon, caprice de lecteurs sûrement :-þ Et t'es toujours en train de m'écrire juste avant tes cours! C'est pour ça que t'as pas beaucoup de temps loll (logique la fille... bien sûûûr) C'est vrai, ça fait plutôt longtemps que tes lecteurs attendent avec impatience ton nouveau chapitre! Donc moââ! *sifflotte innocemment* Et t'oublie toooujours de la faire sur Word de toute façon lol! Ta fauuuteuh si tu la perds une autre fois *tire la langue* (on reprend rapidement les vieilles habitudes ^^;;) Et... Oohh... C,est québecois ça?? Oups... lol! Je t'explique :-þ _Assez de clichés_, c'est une expression qui signifie 'Arrêtons donc de dire des choses à l'eau de rose, qui se retrouvent particulièrement souvent dans les mauvais films'... Enfin, quelque chose dans ce style-là lool ;-) Tes citations de mes commentaires m'ont réellement fait marrer! Pour celui sur la photo, je te réponds en 25 mots; 'Parce que tu as trop pris de temps à lire les chaps suivants alors j'ai eu le temps de t'envoyer ma photo entre-temps!' :-þ Et ouiiii, tes reviews sont pleineuh de hors-sujets (A) Mais bon, pas grave, ça me fait rire alors je me plains pas ^^ Et nah, je suis pas 'copyrightée', mais quand même, fais un effort :-p Allez, merciiiii énormément pour la longue longue review! Ça me fait toujours plaisir, tu le sais bien ^^ *câlins* J'tadore!****

**Emeline;** Et vi, il y a de l'actions dans le chapitre précédent, il y en aura beaucoup dans le prochain chapitre aussi! Tu devrais bien l'aimer ^^ Et ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends ton manque de temps. Juste le fait que tu prennes le temps de me laisser une review me suffit amplement ;-) Merci beaucoup!****

**Tangerinedream;** Oui, j'étais hyper contente d'atteindre les 300 reviews! (D'ailleurs, je viens de m'apercevoir que j'en suis à 300 aussi pour ma traduction de Tissu de Mensonges.... Je suis aux anges ^^) Merci énormément pour la review ainsi que le magnifique compliment!!****

**Shirley;** Bah pour la suite... Le problème c'est que je la trouve moins bonne que celle-ci... Et puis comme elle est assez longue... Bah tant qu'à passer autant de temps sur une traduc, je préfèrerais que c'en soit une que j'adore loll (Faut pas penser que la suite est pas bonne par exemple!! J'ai jamais dit ça!) Et puis, bah tu devrais pas avoir trop de problèmes à la lire, c'est pas une fic dure à lire en anglais ^^ En tout cas, valà ma super explication lool, merci pour la review!****

**Philippe Gryffondor;** Tu réussis à me faire rougir à chacune de tes reviews loll ^^ (Mais t'arrête pas, c'est plaisant :-þ) Merci pour ta patience! Je fais tout mon possible pour traduire le soir, mais avec les devoirs, des fois j'ai plus beaucoup de temps... Et des fois j'aime bien prendre un p'tit temps de repos lol! Hem, je crois que j'ai répondu à ta question dans TdM nah? (Ça fait bizarre avec les deux traducs, les questions et réponses sont décalées loll ) En tout cas, moi c'est Québec mon petit patelin ^^ (quoique petit c'est relatif lol) Merci encore pour ta review!****

**Lohra;** Merci beaucoup, ça me fait toujours plaisir de voir que mes lecteurs comprennent ma situation ^^ Bonne chance pour ton secondaire toi aussi ;-) Et merci encore!!   


_Bisoux_

_Fany_


	33. La bataille

** Sorti le: 17 septembre 2003**

  
Disclaimer** :** L'histoire appartient à Jitterbelle, les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, et la traduction m'appartient.   
  
  
  


**Harry Potter; Voyageur du Temps (HP,VdT ^^)**

  
  


_(Note; Juste pour être certaine de bien me faire comprendre... A/N = Les notes de l'auteure que j'ai traduites.... NdT = Les notes de la traductrice... donc de moi-même ^^)_   


**Chapitre 33 - La bataille**   


Ils se mirent tous à fixer Lily. Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent et il sentit alors des larmes couler sur ses joues. Pourquoi Lily voulait-elle donc qu'il meure? '_Et bien, tu l'as reniée_' pensa-t-il alors, sentant son cœur se déchirer en deux. Eddie se sentit soulagé, mais tout de même effrayé. S'ils tuaient Harry maintenant, Lily ne serait jamais née. Que pensait-elle donc? Était-elle folle ou simplement stupide?   


'Bien,' répondit Voldemort, sans y réfléchir. Les mangemorts libérèrent Eddie de son Sortilège de Silence, puis le poussèrent vers Lily qui, prise par surprise, tomba au sol – Eddie sur elle. Il avait toujours les mains liées dans le dos.   


'Lily?' murmura-t-il dans un souffle. 'Es-tu folle? S'il tue Harry, tu ne naîtras pas! Tu aurais dû me choisir!'   


'Regarde,' répliqua simplement la jeune fille en souriant. Elle poussa Eddie à côté d'elle, le détacha, puis ils se levèrent côte à côte. Lily avait sa baguette en main, tout comme Eddie, prêts à combattre. Harry était blême et des larmes perlaient à ses yeux tandis qu'il fixait la baguette de Voldemort qui était pointée vers son visage. À la grande surprise de tous, Lily souriait.   


'Pourquoi souris-tu Potter?' lui demanda sèchement son ennemi. Lily abaissa sa baguette et son sourire s'élargit.   


'Tu ne peux pas tuer Harry,' riposta-t-elle dans un murmure triomphant, chantant presque. Il y eut un silence de mort tandis que Voldemort fixait la mince fille devant lui.   


'Je te demande pardon?'   


'Tu es tellement stupide! Tu ne peux pas le tuer,' répéta Lily, riant un peu. Harry la scruta, ébahi. Eddie la fixa, la bouche ouverte.   


'Oh, et puis-je demander pourquoi?' sollicita froidement Voldemort. La jeune fille croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, sa baguette en main.   


'Parce que si tu le tues maintenant, tu ne deviendras jamais le puissant sorcier que tu es aujourd'hui. Tu as besoin de lui pour devenir aussi puissant. Sans lui, tu seras vaincu. Peu importe que je sois née ou pas. Tu as besoin du pouvoir d'Eyeluta pour être au point où tu te trouves en ce moment. Il n'y a eu que trois personnes possédant ce pouvoir dans les derniers cinq cent ans; Lily Evans Potter, Harry Potter et moi. Lily Evans Potter est morte et si tu assassines Harry, je ne serai jamais née et la lignée des Gryffondors se terminera, le pouvoir d'Eyeluta disparaissant à tout jamais. Tu ne peux pas te permettre cela, n'est ce pas? Tu as _besoin_ d'Eyeluta. Sans lui, tu es trop faible,' expliqua-t-elle aisément, souriant comme une démente.   


Harry était confus. Si Voldemort était si faible sans l'Eyeluta, pourquoi personne ne l'avait-il donc tué? Par peur? Ou Lily restait peut-être aussi impétueuse qu'habituellement, tentant d'abîmer l'ego de Voldemort. Oui, c'était cela. C'était réellement quelque chose que Lily Julia Potter ferait; insulter le plus puissant et dangereux sorcier de tous les temps. Celui-ci, par contre, ne semblait pas particulièrement ravi. Harry réfléchissait toujours à ce que Lily venait de dire.   


Les mangemorts se retournèrent tous vers Voldemort. Eddie dévisageait Lily, complètement abasourdi et impressionné par elle. Harry n'aurait pas pu être plus fier   
de sa future fille. Le mage noir semblait totalement furieux à cette pensée. Lily avait été plus astucieuse que lui. Et elle semblait en être réellement fière.   


'Très intelligent Potter,' lança sèchement Voldemort. Elle arqua un sourcil, toute souriante.   


'Ce n'était pas si dur,' réfuta-t-elle avec moquerie. 'N'importe qui peut être plus maligne qu'un stupide imbécile.'   


Tous étaient complètement silencieux, la dévisageant avec une surprise totale. Quelques-uns semblaient même l'admirer. Personne n'avait osé insulter le dangereux sorcier, même derrière son dos... Et une jeune fille de quinze ans venait tout juste de le faire – devant lui.   


'Comment m'as-tu appelé?' demanda-t-il lentement, s'avança vers elle. Lily allait répliquer quelque chose lorsqu'une haute silhouette se plaça devant elle, face à Voldemort. C'était Eddie. Lily en fut aussi surprise que tous les autres.   


'Ne t'approche pas d'elle,' cracha Eddie. La jeune adolescente se sentit soudain sans défense. Elle détestait qu'un garçon tente de la protéger, même si c'était son meilleur ami. Elle pouvait prendre soin d'elle-même.   


'TASSE-TOI! C'est ma bataille Eddie,' lui dit-elle sèchement en le poussant afin de faire face à nouveau à Voldemort.   


'Et bien petite fleur,' les interrompit un des Mangemorts. 'Si nous ne pouvons pas vraiment tuer Potter, pourquoi ne pas le faire souffrir quelque peu? Vous êtes d'accord Maître?'   


'Bien sûr Draco,' répondit ce dernier, appréciant la fureur qui marquait le visage de Lily. Malefoy s'avança alors, attrapant Harry par le collet de sa robe, puis le rentra dans un mur. Le garçon grogna de douleur. Lily devint furieuse, toute la rage qu'elle ressentait étant prête à exploser. Eddie pouvait discerner le feu dans ses yeux, le pouvoir d'Eyeluta. Voldemort avait dû le remarquer aussi puisqu'il pointa sa baguette vers elle avant qu'elle n'ait pu agir.   


'Crucio!'   


Lily sursauta, puis – grâce à ses réflexes de Quidditch – parvint à attraper le bras d'Eddie et à le pousser au sol de façon à ce qu'ils esquivent tous les deux le sortilège. Les mangemorts commencèrent à sortir leur propre baguette. Les deux jeunes furent alors traversés d'un frisson de frayeur. Ils étaient réellement en désavantage numérique _(NdT; J'écoute trop le hockey lolll)_ et n'étaient âgés que de quinze ans tandis que les autres étaient des sorciers pleinement entraînés. Eddie aida la jeune fille à se remettre sur pieds. Les mangemorts s'approchaient de plus en plus d'eux. Ils tendirent leur baguette.   


'STUPÉFIX!' hurlèrent-ils à l'unisson. Quelques mangemorts tombèrent au sol, leur allouant ainsi un espace suffisant dans le cercle pour leur permettre de s'échapper. Ils furent assez rapides pour qu'aucun mangemort ne parvienne à les attraper. Eddie prit la main de son amie et il coururent aussi vite que possible, loin de Voldemort et de ses partisans, sautant par-dessus des pierres tombales et évitant des sortilèges. Ils se précipitèrent dans la forêt qui se trouvait près du cimetière – elle était presque aussi profonde et sombre que la Forêt Interdite à Poudlard.   


L'adolescent laissa tomber la main de Lily. Ils avaient devancé les mangemorts et ils tentaient de reprendre leur souffle. Eddie était penché, ses mains posées sur ses genoux, toussant presque à cause de l'effort fourni. Lily était appuyée contre un arbre, toussotant aussi à cause de son asthme. Elle marmonna le charme permettant d'ouvrir ses poumons correctement. Elle prit ensuite de grandes inspirations.   


'Nous devons y retourner!' lança Lily après cinq minutes pendant lesquelles ils avaient réussi à reprendre leur souffle. Les yeux du garçon s'écarquillèrent.   


'Es-tu totalement démente?' cria-t-il presque.   


'Et Harry?' demanda-t-elle avec frénésie. 'Je ne peux pas le laisser là-bas!'   


'Lils, tu as toi-même dit qu'ils ne le tueront pas! Voldemort a besoin de lui pour devenir aussi puissant. Il ne tuera pas Harry!' s'objecta l'adolescent, levant ses bras en signe de frustration.   


'Mais ça ne signifie pas qu'ils ne le blesseront pas. Je ne le laisserai pas là-bas, surtout si c'est pour le faire souffrir!' riposta-t-elle en criant.   


'Tu as laissé Sirius là-bas,' réfuta sèchement Eddie. Lily cligna rapidement des yeux et dévisagea son ami.   


'Quoi?'   


'Sirius est là-bas lui aussi! Dans les donjons. J'étais avec lui avant qu'ils me fassent sortir à l'extérieur. Tu ne le savais pas?' demanda-t-il.   


'Ces... sales... révoltants... dégoûtants... imbéciles... lâches... stupides... crétins... idiots... de mangemorts tiennent EN MÊME TEMPS MON FUTUR PÈRE ET MON TUTEUR QUE JE CONSIDÈRE COMME UN PÈRE?' s'exclama fortement Lily, rougissant sous l'effet de la colère.   


Eddie fut presque apeuré de répondre, mais il prit son courage à deux mains, malgré la fureur marquant le visage de la jeune fille et le feu brûlant dans ses yeux verts.   


'Euh... oui...'   


'C'EST ASSEZ!' hurla-t-elle. En disant cela, elle se précipita vers le cimetière. Eddie la rattrapa rapidement.   


'Lils, je sais que tu veux faire exploser Voldemort ainsi que tous ses sales partisans, mais tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait aller chercher de l'aide?' exposa-t-il amèrement. Lily le dévisagea pendant un instant. Il y avait de la colère dans ses yeux, mais aussi de la frayeur. De la peur pour Harry et Sirius.   


'Nous n'avons pas le temps Eddie,' riposta-t-elle désespérément. 'Oui, Voldemort sait qu'il ne peut pas tuer Harry, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'assassinera pas Sirius! Ne comprends-tu pas? Harry était la seule façon pour lui de m'attirer. Mais, maintenant qu'il est conscient du fait qu'il ne peut pas le tuer, il va aller droit vers Sirius. Je ne peux pas le laisser mourir. Surtout après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi! Il est pratiquement mon père!'   


Eddie la fixa quelques secondes. Il détestait la façon qu'elle avait d'être si courageuse, toujours prête à risquer sa vie pour sauver ceux qu'elle aimait. '_Ça doit être dans le sang des Potter_', pensa-t-il. Il soupira, puis hocha la tête.   


'Tu as raison Lils,' murmura-t-il. Lily lui sourit faiblement. 'Mais, tu n'y vas pas seule.'   


'Que veux-tu dire?'   


'Je viens avec toi,' répondit le garçon.   


'Non Eddie! Tu dois te rendre à Poudlard pour obtenir de l'aide et – '   


'Et te laisser seule face à Voldemort et une tonne de mangemorts? Pas question!' riposta-t-il, fronçant les sourcils.   


'Mais Ed – '   


'Pas de _mais_. Que fais-tu de notre serment? '_Je promets de la protéger si elle est en danger_'? Je ne briserai pas cette promesse. Nous sommes tous les deux en danger, alors nous devons tous les deux nous protéger. De plus, je ne peux même pas retourner à Poudlard sans Transplaner et je ne sais pas comment fabriquer des Portoloins, alors tu es prise avec moi de toute façon.'   


Lily gloussa, puis acquiesça. Il soupira, puis mit ses mains dans ses poches, semblant plutôt embarrassé.   


'Tu sais Lils, tu m'as fait peur,' avoua-t-il.   


'Comment cela?'   


'Lorsque tu as choisi Harry... Tu ne serais jamais née si tu n'avais pas rappelé à Voldemort qu'il avait besoin d'Eyeluta,' expliqua Eddie, rougissant.   


'Ça ne dérangerait pas si je n'étais pas née. Si Voldemort le tuait aujourd'hui, Harry ne ressentirait jamais toute cette souffrance dans son futur et je ne souffrirais pas d'être abandonnée par ma mère, ni d'être reniée par mon père. '   


'Ça me dérangerait, moi,' murmura Eddie, posant sa main sur son épaule. Lily lui sourit. Il le lui rendit, puis ils se mirent en route vers le cimetière. La jeune fille s'arrêta alors.   


'Eddie?'   


'Quoi?'   


'Merci.'   


'Pour quoi?'   


'Juste d'être toi,' répondit-elle, souriante. Ils se précipitèrent ensuite vers le cimetière.   
  


*~* **Pendant ce temps** *~*   
  


'Emmène Harry dans les donjons,' lança sèchement Voldemort. 'Je vais trouver Potter et Weasley. Ils ne doivent pas être allés bien loin'   


'Mais, Maître,' s'objecta Draco, 'ils pourraient être très loin. Il n'y a rien pour les retenir ici. La fille sait très bien que nous ne pouvons pas tuer Potter.'   


'Aaah, mais Draco, que fais-tu de Black?' le questionna-t-il, souriant cruellement. 'Elle ne laisserait jamais tomber cet homme. Elle ressemble trop à James Potter.'   


'Oui monsieur,' approuva Draco, entraînant Harry jusqu'aux donjons. Il ouvrit la porte d'une cellule, attrapa le garçon par les cheveux, puis le jeta à l'intérieur de façon à ce qu'il s'écrase contre le mur. Draco rit vilainement tout en refermant le grillage. Harry grognait à nouveau de douleur à cause de sa collision frontale avec le mur de pierres. Le rire sinistre du mangemort s'arrêta brusquement. Harry leva les yeux et distingua une haute silhouette qui tenait Draco par le collet de sa robe à travers les barreaux.   


'Ne le retouche jamais ainsi,' le menaça l'homme. Draco gémit en acquiesçant faiblement. L'homme le laissa tomber et Malefoy disparut rapidement.   


'Ça va Harry?' Celui-ci dévisagea son parrain.   


'Sirius?'   


'Oui Harry,' murmura-t-il, s'agenouillant à côté de lui. 'C'est moi.'   


'Sirius, V-Voldemort vient de tout me raconter... tout ce qui est survenu,' chuchota Harry, une boule dans la gorge.   


'Tout?' demanda Sirius, aidant son filleul à se remettre sur pieds. Ce dernier approuva, de nouvelles larmes apparaissant dans ses yeux.   


'Je suis un traître!' s'écria-t-il. 'Tu avais raison Sirius, je ne suis devenu rien qu'un foutu traître! Je vous ai tous trahis! Je suis tellement désolé Sirius, tellement désolé!'   


Il s'appuya ensuite contre le mur, puis se mit à sangloter. Sirius observa le fils de son meilleur ami – son filleul. Sans prendre le temps d'y réfléchir plus amplement, il s'avança vers le garçon en pleurs et l'étreignit avec force.   


'Je suis désolé Sirius,' réussit-il à dire à travers ses sanglots.   


'Ça va Harry, ça va,' lui murmura son parrain tout en lui effleurant les cheveux. 'Tu ne devrais pas t'excuser. Tu as encore seulement quinze ans. Tu n'as encore rien fait de tout cela. Si quelqu'un doit s'excuser, c'est bien moi.'   


'Pourquoi toi?'   


'Je n'aurais pas dû te traiter de traître à l'infirmerie. Car tu n'en es pas un. Tu n'as pas encore pris ces décisions. Je suis désolé de t'avoir blâmé,' lui murmura-t-il. Harry resserra leur étreinte.   


Après un moment de silence, Sirius jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et se souvint alors des deux autres adolescents.   


'Où sont Lily et Eddie?' demanda-t-il précipitamment. Harry se tourna vers lui.   


'Voldemort a fait choisir Lily, entre Eddie et moi...' Harry raconta tout ce qui était survenu.   


'Flower a déjoué Voldemort,' répéta alors Sirius avec moquerie. 'C'est bien ma fille!' Harry baissa les yeux vers le sol en soupirant. L'autre homme le remarqua et lui caressa le dos.   


'Elle doit détenir son intelligence de son père,' lui murmura-t-il.   


'Non, ça ne lui vient pas de moi. Je n'ai pas été assez intelligent pour trouver une autre façon de protéger mes amis ainsi que ma fille sans avoir à faire souffrir tout le monde et sans amener l'homme qui a tué mes parents à son pouvoir ultime,' marmonna Harry.   


Sirius ne répondit rien. Il savait que dans un sens, Harry avait raison. Mais, son filleul avait besoin de support à ce moment, pas d'une morale. Il y eut un très long moment de silence. Le seul son pouvant être entendu était l'occasionnel reniflement du jeune garçon.   


'Lily ne mérite pas un tel père,' bredouilla finalement Harry. Avant que Sirius n'ait eu le temps de répliquer quoique ce soit, la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit à nouveau et un mangemort entra, pointant sa baguette vers les deux hommes. Sirius se leva lentement, supportant son filleul. Celui-ci fusilla le mangemort du regard. Sirius se plaça lentement devant lui. Il n'allait pas laisser Voldemort ou quiconque d'autre le toucher.   


Le mangemort lança le Sortilège du Saucisson à Sirius. Il tomba alors au sol, raide comme une planche de bois. Harry le fixa, puis leva les yeux vers l'autre homme. Il sortit lentement sa baguette – il avait oublié sa présence – et la pointa vers le mangemort sans que celui-ci s'en aperçoive. Il était trop occupé à tirer Sirius hors du donjon pour l'emmener à Voldemort.   


'STUPÉFIX!' cria Harry. Le mangemort tomba au sol. Harry retira le sortilège de son parrain tandis qu'il entendait d'autres hommes se précipiter vers les donjons – ils avaient entendu Harry.   


'Harry, sors d'ici,' lui murmura Sirius, sortant sa propre baguette.   


'Et toi?'   


'Cours et va chercher Lily et Eddie! Je vais les retenir! _(A/N; Ça ne vous rappelle pas une certaine scène...?)_' rajouta-t-il. Les pas des mangemorts devenaient de plus en plus forts.   


'Mais, Sirius –'   


'Vas-y!' le pressa son parrain. Harry se précipita hors de la cellule et se dissimula dans un coin sombre tandis que les mangemorts entraient et s'avançaient vers Sirius. Harry ne voulait pas le faire, mais il s'enfuit tout de même lorsqu'il entendit Lucius demander à Sirius où il se trouvait.   


Alors qu'il atteignait la porte du donjon, il entendit un cri provenant de son parrain. Harry sursauta, puis se retourna – seulement pour apercevoir une lumière verte traverser le donjon, à l'emplacement exact de la cellule. Il sentit comme si un bâton de base-ball venait de le frapper dans l'estomac. Des larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux dans le silence total. Sirius était mort. Il s'était sacrifié pour sauver Harry, Lily et Eddie. Il était mort, fort et fier, tout comme James Potter, son meilleur ami.   


Harry sanglota silencieusement tandis qu'il sortait des donjons pour chercher Lily et Eddie.   


C'est à ce moment qu'il l'aperçut. La personne qu'il ne voulait réellement pas voir à ce moment, la personne qui lui avait causé tant de douleur alors qu'il était si jeune, tuant pratiquement ses parents. Pour empirer encore plus les choses, mettant Harry en furie, l'homme pointait Lily et Eddie de sa baguette. C'était Peter 'Wormtail' Pettigrow. _(A/N; Oui, ce salaud est toujours en vie...)_   
  


*~*   
  


Lily et Eddie s'agenouillèrent derrière une grosse pierre tombale, observant Voldemort et sa bande de mangemorts. Ceux-ci ne faisaient absolument rien. Ceci rendit Lily très curieuse. Pourquoi restaient-ils sans rien faire alors que la plus jeune héritière de Gryffondor s'était enfuie, presque sans protection? Puis, elle alluma. Ils attendaient qu'elle revienne dès qu'elle aurait su qu'ils détenaient aussi Sirius. Lily ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais elle était extrêmement intelligente.   


'Pourquoi restent-ils ainsi?' murmura Eddie.   


'Ils m'attendent.'   


'Comment cela?'   


'Penses-y Einstein. Ils savent que je vais découvrir qu'ils ont Sirius et ils savent que je vais revenir le chercher,' exposa son amie. 'Et ils ont raison, n'est-ce pas?'   


'Ouais, je suppose.'   


'Allez, allons chercher Sirius et Harry, puis sortons d'ici,' lui intima-t-elle ensuite.   


'Je ne pense pas,' retentit une voix couinante derrière eux. Les deux adolescents sursautèrent, puis se retournèrent. Il y avait un petit homme chauve avec de minuscules yeux, plutôt grassouillet et qui ressemblait un peu à une souris. C'était le faible qui avait trahi les grands-parents de Lily – Peter Pettigrow.   


'Bonjour petite fleur,' lança-t-il, souriant méchamment, sa baguette pointée vers la jeune fille. 'Weasley, donne-moi ta baguette.'   


'Non!'   


'Je vais la tuer,' chantonna-t-il, approchant sa baguette du visage de Lily, ses yeux s'agrandissant de plaisir. Eddie avala de travers, puis la lui tendit à contrecœur.   


'Bien!' énonça-t-il fièrement. Il plaça ensuite lentement sa propre baguette vers le visage d'Eddie, plus près qu'il ne l'avait fait avec la jeune fille. 'Maintenant, donne-moi ta baguette Potter, ou je le tue.' Lily n'eut pas à se le faire dire deux fois – elle la tendit immédiatement à Wormtail. 'Bien!' Il plaça les baguettes dans sa poche, gardant la sienne pointée vers les deux jeunes.   


'Maintenant, je vais m'occuper de Miss Potter en premier,' débuta l'homme avec méchanceté. 'Maître sera hautement ravi de savoir que j'ai tué celle qui devait le détruire. 'Avad –'   


Lily posa ses mains sur ses lunettes afin de les enlever, lui permettant d'utiliser l'Eyeluta, mais...   


'Wingardium Leviosa!' Wormtail s'envola, criant afin de se faire aider. Lily jeta un coup d'œil derrière le mangemort et aperçut Harry, un feu brûlant dans ses yeux, sa baguette pointée vers Wormtail. Harry retira le sortilège et Pettigrow tomba au sol avec un fort craquement, faisant sursauter les deux adolescents. Il était inconscient.   


'Vous allez bien?' demanda Harry, la voix plutôt rauque. Eddie hocha la tête. Lily, par contre, savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés, sa voix beaucoup trop rauque. Eddie se leva pour reprendre leurs baguettes.   


'Harry, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?' demanda-t-elle, ne quittant pas son futur père des yeux.   


'C'est Sirius,' murmura-t-il. Lily écarquilla les yeux.   


'Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec lui?'   


'Il est mort.'   


_(A/N; Je voulais arrêter ici, mais j'ai plutôt décidé de continuer...)_   


'QUOI?' s'exclama Lily. Aucune larme n'apparut dans ses yeux – comme elle n'avait jamais pleuré – mais son visage était empli de désespoir, de colère, de tristesse et de douleur. Ses yeux verts n'étincelaient plus, ils étaient si pâles qu'ils semblaient presque grisâtres. Elle perdit pied et tomba à genoux, s'entourant de ses bras et se balançant d'avant en arrière. Elle semblait si impuissante, tellement sans défense. Ce n'était pas la Lily qu'Eddie ou Harry connaissaient. L'habituelle Lily aurait perdu patience et aurait blessé quelqu'un, mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle était comme une petite fille.   


C'est alors qu'ils comprirent. Elle était une petite fille. Lily était seulement une fille de quinze ans qui avait vécu tant de malheurs dans sa vie. Elle avait besoin de son mauvais caractère quelques fois pour survivre à tout ce qui lui arrivait. Mais, à l'intérieur d'elle, elle n'était qu'une petite fille effrayée, ayant besoin de réconfort et d'amis. Eddie était déterminé à être cet ami et il s'avança vers elle pour l'étreindre avec force. Lily était tellement sous le choc et emplie de tant de douleur, qu'elle ne sut pas comment réagir.   


Harry était sur le point de se diriger vers elle et réconforter lui aussi sa future fille. Ils avaient tous les deux besoin de la présence de l'autre. Harry venait tout juste de perdre son parrain et Lily l'homme qu'elle considérait comme son père. Des larmes apparurent à nouveau dans ses yeux.   


Le garçon était en effet sur le point de faire un pas vers l'avant lorsque quelque chose l'attrapa, puis le poussa contre une pierre tombale, gardant sa prise autour de son cou. Il leva les yeux vers ceux gris de Draco Malefoy. Harry était en train de s'étouffer, réussissant seulement à prendre de petites bouffées d'air. Malefoy voulait l'étouffer jusqu'à la mort.   


Voldemort approchait lui aussi et dirigea immédiatement sa baguette vers Lily. Elle allait payer de l'avoir fait passer pour un fou et pour l'avoir insulté. Personne ne lui faisait subir cela.   


'CRUCIO!'   


'NON!' hurla Eddie, se jetant devant Lily pour prendre le sortilège à sa place.   


Lily regarda, sous le choc, son ami se convulser et crier d'une douleur insupportable, se roulant au sol, ses mains tirant sur ses cheveux à cause de la souffrance. La jeune fille se précipita vers Voldemort, le faisant tomber au sol, afin que le sortilège s'annule. Le mage noir la repoussa et elle se releva lentement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Harry, puis vers Eddie qui était inconscient. Le sortilège avait dû être réellement puissant.   


Lily tremblait de fureur. Harry tentait de repousser la main de Malefoy, qui était serrée étroitement autour de son cou. Eddie était toujours sur le sol, inconscient. Pour être honnête, Harry n'était même pas sûr s'il était toujours en vie.   


La jeune héritière s'avança. Elle avait perdu tant de gens dans sa vie; sa mère, son père, son deuxième père, son ancienne belle-mère et maintenant, si elle n'agissait pas, elle perdrait son meilleur ami. Et elle n'était plus certaine s'ils n'allaient pas tuer Harry. Voldemort le ferait probablement, même si cela affectait son passé. Il allait sûrement tuer Harry et Eddie, peu importe les conséquences. Lily n'allait pas laisser cela arriver, pas question tant qu'elle pourrait agir. Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de tous les sauver.   


'Laisse Harry!' s'écria-t-elle sèchement vers Malefoy. Sa baguette était braquée sur lui. Ça ne fonctionna pas – la prise de Malefoy se resserra, étranglant maintenant Harry.   


'Force-moi!' répliqua froidement le mangemort. Harry jeta nerveusement un coup d'œil vers la fille et, à son immense surprise, celle-ci souriait. Elle semblait si calme, même en faisant face à des mangemorts et en ayant sa vie compromise, ainsi que celle de Harry.   


Lily, toujours souriante, déposa sa baguette dans sa poche. Ses mains atteignirent son visage et elle enleva lentement ses lunettes, les plaçant aussi dans sa poche. Elle sourit à nouveau, leva les bras, puis ferma les yeux, son visage levé vers le ciel. Harry ne savait absolument pas ce qui se passait mais, apparemment, les mangemorts le savaient car ils commencèrent à paniquer.   


'Elle ne va pas –'   


'Je crois qu'elle –'   


'COUREZ!'   


C'était trop tard. Lily avait ouvert les yeux, regardant toujours le ciel. Une lumière verte étincelait dans ses yeux. Elle rabaissa la tête. Harry se retint de pousser un cri lorsqu'il aperçut son regard. Ses yeux rayonnaient tels un feu vert, un feu empreint de colère. Du vent soufflait tout autour d'elle et une lumière rouge et dorée l'entourait, la faisant paraître tel un fantôme ou un ange. Elle fixa Malefoy et murmura quelque chose. Un lumière verte sortit de ses yeux et se dirigea droit vers le mangemort. La lumière le frappa et il tomba alors au sol, inconscient, relâchant Harry au même moment. Elle venait d'utiliser le pouvoir d'Eyeluta, sauf que c'était beaucoup plus puissant que le garçon l'avait imaginé auparavant. On pouvait presque voir la magie et la puissance parcourir ses veines. C'était réellement magique.   


Harry dévisagea Lily avec stupéfaction. Elle s'avança vers lui et se tint entre lui et Voldemort, comme pour le protéger. Ses yeux rayonnaient toujours de cette lumière verdâtre. Harry se précipita vers elle et se plaça à ses côtés. Il pouvait sentir l'aura qu'elle émanait. C'était chaud et réconfortant. Lily fixait les mangemorts.   


'Plutôt impressionnant Potter,' lança le mage noir. Lily le fusilla du regard, le feu vert brûlant toujours dans ses yeux. 'Que penses-tu d'un petit duel pour conclure tout cela?'   


'Un duel?'   


'Oui Lily Potter,' dit sèchement Voldemort,' un duel. Si tu gagnes, je laisse partir tout le monde et je te rattrape plus tard dans le futur. Mais, si je gagne, je te tue de toute façon, mais je renvoie Harry dans le futur... Seulement, il sera sous mon influence et je tuerai ensuite ton ami.'   


Harry la regarda nerveusement. Lily réfléchit pendant une minute, puis jeta un coup d'œil vers Voldemort en secouant la tête.   


'Non!'   


'Non?'   


'Je ne mettrais jamais la vie d'Eddie en jeu, ni ton influence stupide sur Harry!' s'expliqua-t-elle avec froideur. Harry posa une main sur son épaule pour la prévenir de faire quelque chose d'irréfléchi. Trop tard, Lily avait déjà repris sa baguette.   


'STUPÉFIX!' cria-t-elle. Voldemort trébucha vers l'arrière. Il souleva ensuite sa propre baguette vers Lily.   


'Kilato!' Lily s'écrasa contre une pierre tombale derrière elle, son bras craquant. Il était apparemment cassé – et à plus d'un endroit. Voldemort lança le sortilège du Saucisson sur Harry, puis s'avança lentement vers Lily. Elle ne s'en aperçut pas, trop occupée à grogner de douleur. Elle leva les yeux, rencontrant ceux rouge sang de son adversaire. Elle était trop faible pour utiliser l'Eyeluta et son bras droit était cassé. Harry était sous l'effet d'un sort, Eddie était inconscient et Sirius était mort. Elle était totalement sans défense et Voldemort le savait.   


'Dans quel monde quelqu'un pourrait-il me détruire?' demande Voldemort, souriant méchamment. 'Il est temps que tu rencontres ta fin Lily Potter.'   


'Tu seras vaincu Tom Jedusor,' lui murmura la jeune héritière. 'Peut-être pas par moi, mais le bien triomphera toujours sur le mal.'   


'C'est là que tu te trompes Flower. Au revoir.' Lily ferma les yeux, serrant son bras, attendant sa mort. 'AVADA KED –'   


Mais, l'un des hommes masqués attrapa le bras du mage noir changeant ainsi la direction pointée par sa baguette. Lily ouvrit les yeux et aperçut le mangemort qui combattait Voldemort, tentant de lui enlever sa baguette. Les autres mangemorts observaient la scène, stupéfaits. Lily ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ce mangemort venait de lui sauver la vie.   
  


**À suivre...**   
  


* * * * * 

_J'espère qu'il ne reste pas trop de fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire... mais j'ai une migraine qui veut pas partir et je n'arrive pas à faire la dernière correction nécessaire, je suis sincèrement désolée! Mais bon, ça ne devrait pas être si pire ^^ Et looll, vous savez que vous êtes comiques vous?? Depuis le premier chapitre que vous demandez tous dans les reviews 'Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fait Harry?!?!?!?' Et maintenant que vous le savez... la plupart souhaiterait plutôt ne pas l'avoir su :-þ (Je vous taquine loll ^^) Bon bon, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, car j'ai passé énormément d'heures dessus (4 500 mots... c'est looong... plus long chap à vie que j'ai traduit (Si on ne compte pas les premiers chaps de HP5 loll))... Je le trouve tristeeeuh ce chapitre en plus... Siriiiiiuuuus.... Et puis bah, j'ai pas eu accès à mon ordinateur de la fin de semaine, alors j'ai dû mettre plus d'heures le soir... Juste pour vous ^^ Pour vous remercier de toujours me suivre, même après tant de chapitres :-)___

_(Ça fait un peu... kétaine non? (Euh... vieux-jeu ou à l'eau rose...loll)) ^^_

**Sarah;** lollll! Désolée, je l'ai pas fait parce que je voulais pas te faire endurer ma traduction pourrie... (donc avant la correction lol) Enfin, j'espère que t'es pas morte... Envoie-moi au moins un p'tit 'Je suis vivante!' pour me rassurer mdr ^^;; Et j'ai pas pu le mettre avant aujourd'hui à cause de la longueur et de mon week-end sans ordinateur... Alors désolée, pas pu faire mieux et c'est pas ma faute! *se protège* Et je te comprends... ça m'arrive d'avoir les larmes aux yeux en traduisant loll (Moi sensible?? Mais naaah...) Oh, au fait, t'es pas du tout visée dans ma note de fin de chapitre *sifflotte* Nah, j'tadore quand même loll :-) Allez, merci beaucouuuup encore une fois, je l'apprécie autant à chaque fois ^^****

**Minimoi;** Euh, désolée, mais c'est pas moi qui décide des fins de chapitres ;-) Je fais que traduire les chapitres tel quel de Jitterbelle loll! Alors, tu sais maintenant leurs réactions ^^ Merci pour la review!****

**Lexyann;** mdr! Ouais bah c'est pas grave même si tu trouvais pas tes mots, tes expressions étaient suffisamment éloquentes de ton appréciation du chapitre loll! Et puis tu vois que tu es capable d'aller faire un tour sur celle anglaise avec un peu de motivation :-þ Merci pour la review!****

**Phénix20;** Contente de voir que la vitesse te satisfait ;-) Et... lolll! Pas ma fauteuh si les fins sont sadiques ^^ C'est celle de Jitterbelle *se défend comme elle peut* J'ai fait le plus vite possible! Je te remercie pour la review!****

**Émeline;** mdr!! Vivi, je t'assure, ça peu réellement être ça ;-) Mais bon, j'avoue que j'avais fait le saut moi aussi la première fois que je l'ai lu... ^^ Pour le début, contente de voir que ça t'a fait rire, c'était le but :o) Et bah... oui, c'était la la fameuseuh révélation que vous attendiez tous impatiemment :-þ Merci pour la chance et pour la review, je l'apprécie toujours autant ^^****

**Alpo;** Bon bah l'important c'est que maintenant tu aimes ;-) Le prochain chapitre... bah euh... tu viens de le lire :-þ Et l'autre prochain il est pour dans... 6 jours gros maximum ^^ Merci pour la review!****

**Big Apple;** Euh... hum... eum... C'est pas ma fauteeeuh!! (loll) Nah mais sérieusement, c'est réellement pas de ma faute, c'est celle de Jitterbelle vu que je ne fais que traduire ses merveilleuses idées ;-) Et j'ai fait de mon plus rapide! Merci!!****

**Alana Chantelune;** Oui, c'était pas des révélations très joyeuses, je suis d'accord... Merci pour la review :-)****

**Hermichocos;** Oui, il y avait quand même beaucoup d'indices prouvant qu'il avait été mangemort, mais il fallait quand même les voir ^^ C'est clair que c'est triste par contre... Pour tes questions, je crois que tu as eu tes réponses dans ce chapitre, n'est-ce pas? ;o) Oh, tu n'es pas la seule à avoir hâte de voir le bout de cette histoire lol! Pas que je ne l'aime pas, au contraire, mais disons que ça fait un bon bout de temps que je suis dessus ^^ C'est aussi une des raisons (plus le fait que j'aime un peu moins les deux suites) pour lesquelles je ne traduirai probablement pas la 6ème et 7ème année de Lily... Ça va sûrement décevoir plusieurs personnes, mais bon, c'est la vie ^^ Merci pour la review! Je l'apprécie vraiment Herm' :-)   


_Bisoux_

_Fany_


	34. La fuite

** Sorti le: 22 septembre 2003**

  
Disclaimer** :** L'histoire appartient à Jitterbelle, les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, et la traduction m'appartient.   
  
  
  


**Harry Potter; Voyageur du Temps (HP,VdT ^^)**

  
  
  
  
  


**Chapitre 34 - La fuite**   
  


Lily ouvrit les yeux et vit un mangemort masqué qui tentait d'arracher la baguette de Voldemort, faisant presque tomber celui-ci au sol. Lily retint son souffle et rampa vers Harry, son bras traînant mollement au sol. Elle avait heureusement encore sa baguette et put ainsi retirer le sortilège lancé précédemment sur lui. Le garçon se leva et l'étreignit. Elle gémissait de douleur mais, bien sûr, elle ne pleurait pas.   


Harry déchira la manche de sa robe pour l'enrouler autour du bras de Lily. La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne prononça pas un mot. Le morceau de vêtement ne l'aiderait certes pas, mais bon, c'était l'intention qui comptait après tout. Harry l'aida à se remettre sur pieds, puis ils jetèrent ensuite un coup d'œil vers les mangemorts qui attaquaient maintenant celui qui avait sauvé la vie de l'adolescente. Harry se précipita vers Eddie tandis que la fille observait ce qui se déroulait. Mais... Que se passait-il au juste? Les mangemorts réussirent à retirer l'autre de sur Voldemort et lui firent faire face à son Maître.   


'Lucius!' s'exclama Voldemort. 'Que fais-tu, à sauver cette fille? Si quelqu'un déteste les Potter, c'est bien ta famille et toi!'   


Lily ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction. Malefoy? Lucius Malefoy? Le grand-père de Daris Malefoy? Le père de Draco Malefoy? Qui venait de la sauver? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Harry entrouvrit lui aussi la bouche tandis qu'il tentait d'éveiller Eddie. Pourquoi Lucius Malefoy sauverait-il Lily Potter, ou n'importe quel Potter? Ça n'avait réellement aucun sens.   


Lucius, qui portait toujours son masque, ne répondit pas. Harry se souvint alors. Lucius était celui qui avait tué son parrain. Ils se disputaient, Sirius avait hurlé, puis l'homme avait assassiné son parrain. Le garçon voulut aller le tuer sur-le-champ, mais le fait que celui-ci venait tout juste de sauver Lily l'en empêcha.   


'Lucius,' le menaça Voldemort. 'Réponds-moi!'   


Silence.   


Voldemort s'avança, puis arracha son masque. Mais le visage révélé ne fut pas celui de Lucius, mais celui d'un homme aux cheveux gris foncé, presque noirs et aux yeux bleus. Sirius Black. _(A/N; Pensiez-vous réellement que je tuerais Sirius? Allons... soyez réalistes lol)_   


La gorge de Harry se resserra. La mâchoire de Lily se décrocha presque. Elle lui envoya un regard signifiant; '_Tu m'avais dit qu'il était mort._' Le garçon s'approcha d'elle.   


'Eyeluta,' murmura-t-il. 'Utilise l'Eyeluta.'   


'Fais-le avec moi.'   


'Je ne sais pas comment,' avoua-t-il. Lily, qui n'avait pas remis ses lunettes, ferma à nouveau les yeux. L'aura dorée réapparut. Elle ouvrit ensuite les yeux et cria 'Valor!' La lumière était plus forte que ce que Harry n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Elle était aveuglante; en fait, il dut se couvrir le visage de ses bras. Le garçon entendit alors des grognements de douleur, des bruits de collision, des soupirs, puis des gens tomber au sol.   


Après une minute, le rayon lumineux disparut des yeux de Lily. La jeune fille leva les yeux et vit tout le monde inconscient, sauf Sirius. Même Voldemort l'était. Elle avait utilisé un Eyeluta si puissant. Elle fixa Sirius pendant un instant, puis s'évanouit. Harry l'attrapa avant qu'elle atteigne le sol.   


'Lily?' l'appela-t-il précipitamment. Sirius se dirigea vers eux. 'Que se passe-t-il?'   


'Elle a utilisé toute son énergie pour lancer cet Eyeluta. Plus il est puissant, plus il draine d'énergie. C'est la raison pour laquelle tu es mort lorsque tu as tenté de l'utiliser sur Voldemort. Tu l'as fait si puissant que tu étais ensuite trop faible pour résister à l'Avada Kedavra,' lui expliqua Sirius, les larmes aux yeux.   


'J'ai lancé un Eyeluta pour te sauver, n'est-ce pas?' demanda doucement l'adolescent. Son parrain ferma les yeux, puis acquiesça lentement.   


'Tu l'as fait, mais je ne sais pas pour quelle raison.'   


'Oh, mais je le sais moi,' constata Harry. Sirius le dévisagea. 'Je n'ai jamais eu de père Sirius. Oui, James Potter est mon père biologique et il m'aimait; je veux dire, il s'est sacrifié pour ma mère et moi et je l'aime de tout mon cœur... Mais tu as été mon père Sirius. Tu m'as surveillé, tu t'es préoccupé de moi, tu as été le père que je n'ai jamais eu, même si tu ne pouvais pas être présent à tout moment. La même chose avec Lily. Je l'ai fait parce que je t'aime Padfoot.'   


'Lorsque j'ai cru que tu étais mort ce soir, j'ai senti une partie de moi s'envoler. Tu es une partie de moi Sirius... Si tu meurs, je meurs aussi,' expliqua-t-il. Sirius avait les larmes aux yeux. Il déposa Lily au sol, puis étreignit Harry de toute sa force. Son filleul le lui rendit.   


'Tu as pensé que j'étais mort ce soir?' lui demanda alors son parrain lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.   


'Oui... Je t'ai entendu crier, puis j'ai aperçu la lumière verte de l'Avada Kedavra.'   


'Je t'ai dit Harry que je pouvais prendre soin de moi,' répliqua Sirius, souriant à son filleul.   


'Que s'est-il passé?'   


'Je t'ai vu quitter le donjon... Mais, avant que j'aie pu faire quoique ce soit, Lucius Malefoy m'a lancé un Endoloris. C'était ce cri que tu as entendu. J'ai ensuite sorti ma baguette en marmonnant le Sortilège Mortel. J'ai tué Lucius Malefoy ainsi que quelques Mangemorts. J'ai stupéfixé les autres, malgré mon état, avant qu'ils n'aillent avertir Voldemort. J'ai échangé mes vêtements avec ceux de Malefoy et emprunté son masque. Lorsqu'il allait tuer Lily, j'ai perdu mon contrôle,' lui expliqua-t-il doucement.   


'Tu as jeté un Sortilège Impardonnable? Tu pourrais être envoyé à Azkaban pour cela Sirius!' cria Harry avec panique. Sirius lui sourit.   


'Beaucoup de choses ont changé en 21 ans Harry. Il y a une loi qui spécule que si tu rencontres Voldemort ou ses Mangemorts, tu peux utiliser l'Avada Kedavra. Il faut seulement que tu ais un diplôme.' Le garçon acquiesça.   


'Partons d'ici!' Harry souleva Lily, un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre sous son dos. Sirius prit Eddie, éprouvant un peu plus de difficulté due à son poids. 'Comment allons-nous sortir d'ici? Je ne sais pas Transplaner.'   


'Tant que tu me toucheras, tu Transplaneras avec moi. Tiens bien Lily d'accord?' lui dit Sirius tandis qu'il jetait Eddie par-dessus son épaule.   


'Bien sûr!' Sirius se dirigea vers Harry et posa sa main libre sur son épaule. Le garçon se sentit alors tiré vers le sol, une forte pression l'oppressant, puis il atterrit à Pré-au-Lard.   
  


~*~   
  


Ron faisait les cent pas dans le bureau de sa femme tandis que Remus et Hermione envoyaient avec frénésie des chouettes au Ministère, les prévenant de la disparition de Lily, Eddie, Sirius et Harry. Rogue était appuyé contre sa canne, stoïque, les sourcils froncés.   


'Pourrais-tu arrêter de tourner en rond Weasley?' lui lança-t-il sèchement. Hermione éclata en sanglots. Remus tenta de la réconforter malgré ses propres larmes. Ron était trop en furie contre Rogue pour le remarquer.   


'Ferme-la Rogue! Mon fil, ma filleule, mon meilleur ami et un de mes amis se sont faits kidnapper par des Mangemorts et sont probablement morts –' Sa voix se cassa et il se retourna, laissa des larmes silencieuses couler le long de ses joues.   


'Ils ont disparu depuis deux jours,' réussit à dire Hermione à travers ses sanglots. Ron se dirigea vers elle et l'étreignit, caressant ses longs cheveux bruns bouclés. Elle pleura contre son épaule tandis qu'il lui donnait un baiser sur le dessus de la tête. Il savait qu'elle s'inquiétait terriblement pour Eddie. Elle se préoccupait du sort de Lily, Harry et Sirius, mais Eddie était son fils, leur fils. Leur seul fils. Il savait que rien ne serait pareil s'il mourait.   


'Ça va Herm,' lui murmura-t-il. 'Sirius mourrait avant de laisser quiconque les approcher. Eddie et Lily vont se protéger qu'importe ce qui arrive. Lily va s'occuper de Harry et la dernière chose que celui-ci veule, c'est que quelque chose arrive à Lily. Ils vont tous se protéger les uns les autres Herm. Ne t'inquiètes pas.'   


Il ne savait s'il avait dit cela pour la réconforter ou pour lui-même, mais il savait que ces mots étaient vrais. Il l'étreignit avec force.   


Remus était désemparé, il devenait trop vieux pour tout cela. Premièrement, Lily se faisait lancer le Sort Sueno – il avait été deux semaines évanoui à cause du choc.   
Une chance qu'elle avait été en vie lorsqu'il s'était éveillé. Et maintenant, elle, Harry, Eddie et Sirius s'étaient faits kidnapper par des Mangemorts.   


Pour être honnête, Remus savait que ce n'était pas prévu que ce dernier se fasse kidnapper. Sirius avait probablement attaqué un Mangemort tandis que celui-ci Transplanait. C'était quelque chose que l'homme ferait, il voudrait sûrement y aller pour pouvoir protéger Lily et Eddie, et même Harry, quoique Sirius ne l'aurait jamais admis.   


Remus soupira. Il avait déjà vécu assez d'évènements pour remplir cinq existences. Il venait tout juste de revenir de sa transformation en monstre qu'il était à chaque pleine lune et il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de son meilleur ami, du fils de son autre meilleur ami, de Lily qu'il aimait comme sa fille et son meilleur ami. C'était trop stressant pour lui.   


'Allez, allons voir si le Ministère a trouvé quelque chose,' murmura Ron dans l'oreille d'Hermione.   


'Pas besoin,' lança alors Rogue. Ron, Hermione et Remus le dévisagèrent, confus. Ron était sur le point d'exploser de fureur lorsque...   


'Ils sont déjà là,' poursuivit-il. Il pointa la fenêtre. Les trois autres se regardèrent, puis accoururent vers celle-ci, cherchant avec frénésie un signe de Harry, Lily, Eddie ou Sirius.   


Hermione cria avec joie lorsqu'elle aperçut Sirius transportant Eddie et Harry emmenant Lily vers le château.   
  


**À suivre...**   
  


* * * * * 

_Bon, plus que 6 chapitres et cette histoire sera définitivement complète :-) Une p'tite review pour me faire plaisir? J'ai même mis ce chapitre en 4 jours pour vous faire plaisir ^^ Merci pour toutes vos reviews, vous savez comme ça me fait plaisir ^^ (En plus, j'en ai eu davantage que pour les chapitres précédents, et de plus longues *ravie*)_

**Sam chérie;** Coucou ma puce ^^ Contente de te voir dans mes reviews! *(gr)* (pour te remercier ^^;;) Et pis bah... pas grave si t'as fait dans l'originalité! Le but c'est que tu ais tout compris :-.p Et viiii, ça me fait toujours toujours plaisir d'avoir une review *contenteuh* Beuh, pas ma fauteeeuh les fins de chapitres!! Allez gueuler sur Jitterbelle *boude*.... *tire la langue* *est aussi complètement barjo* Mici ma belle pour les beaux beaux compliments!! #^^# *rouzerouze* Oh merci pour la OOOOLAAAAA qui s'affiche pas, mais bon c'est l'intention qui compteuh *reprends son souffle* ^^; Pis bah tu me vois plus sur le net paske.. et ben.. ze peux juste venir la fin de semaine >. M'ennuie de toi moi zossi! En tout cas, miciiiii pour la review! Me fait super plaisir ^^ *câlins* bisoux-bisoux ^^ 

**Emeline;** Vi, c'est vrai qu'il était super tristeuh... J'avais les larmes aux yeux en le traduisant ^^;; Et pis pour le Mangemort bah euh... t'as ta réponse maintenant :-þ Et ouf, la grammaire était pas trop pire même s'en ma dernière correction *soulagée* Veux pas vous donner un texte bourré de fautes moi ^^ Merci pour les compliments et l'encouragement, ça me fait réellement plaisir *rouzerouze* :-) 

**Sarah;** Saraaaaaaaaaaah! T,es vivanteuh! *saute partout* (Mouais.. complètement barjo la fille ce soir O.o) Et puis bah nooon, ze te tuerai pas ^^ Surtout qu'en plus, t'as même pas tout lu le chapitre suivant, alors c'est facilement pardonnable, t'en fait pas :-) Pff, tu oses me menacer quand tu avoues que tu ne serais pas rapide si c'était toi qui traduisais?? :-þ Mais nah, je te taquine lol, c'est moi qui est pas bien intelligente de m'être mis une limite de jours ^^ Mais bon, ça m,encourage un plus à continuer quand je vois que le délais maximum approche loll... Pour Sirius... bah... :-) Et pour la note de fin de chapitre... euh bah euh... encore un lien tordu dans ma tête (y'en a à chacune de tes réponses de reviews maintenant...) bah relis la ptite note en italique à la fin du chapitre disant que vous étiez comiques comme tout.. tu comprendras ptêt plus ;-) Allez, merciii énormément!! 

**Mystikal;** Tu connais maintenant la réponse ;-) Contente que ça te plaisir et merci ^^ 

**Mary-Evy;** Ton souhait s'est réalisé ma chère ;-) Ça me fait hyper plaisir de savoir que ça te plait autant! Et j'ai fait tout mon possible pour vous donner la suite le plus vite possible ^^ Merci pour la review, je l'apprécie vraiment! 

**Philippe Gryffondor;** Ne t'inquiète pas, normal qu'un chapitre puisse te passer sous le nez de temps en temps ^^ *indulgente* loll, enfin, contente que tu ais apprécié les révélations! :-) J'espère que tu continues à aimer autant! Merci pour tes reviews perpétuelles ^_^ 

**Ophélie;** Pas grave même si tu avais deviné, je trouve ça bien même que certaines personnes aient découverts les indices cachés (pas très loins tout de même ^^) dans la fic ;-) Et puis je t'en veux pas d'être allée lire la suite en anglais (quelle sorte de personne serais-je sinon loll) Surtout si tu viens lire les prochains chapitres en français ^^ Merci pour la review! 

**Michou;** lolll, je les trouve toujours aussi drôles tes reviews Michou ^^ Et pis traite-moi pas de méchante pour les fins de chapitres!! Pas ma fauteuh! Moi ze fais que traduire :-) Je sais, je saiiiis que tu veux la suiteuh :-þ Lis donc mon autre traduc en attendant, te feras ptêt patienter un peu plus *tire la langue* Pour l'héritage, bah c'est simplement que chaque Potter possédant des yeux verts héritent du pouvoir d'Eyeluta, tout simplement ^^ *demi-câlin* (z'arriverai bien à en avoir un complet un jour!! :-þ) Merci pour la review ^^ 

**Chris (:-þ);** Waah, la longue-longue review *bave* (O.o) Hem, pas besoin de préciser que tu peux dire pleins de choses inutiles *sifflotte innocemment* (Comment ça _qui se ressemble s'assemble?_ ... ^^) Et pis bah, pour les espaces avant le chap, c'était pas ma fauteuh :-p Une chance que tu me tueras pas!! Tu voudrais pas avoir ma mort sur la conscience han han?? Pff... :-( lolll Eh... mdr!!! Moi je l'ai compris depuis longtemps que la phrase préférée des lecteurs est; _À quand la suite?!?!?! Vite vite, sinon je vais aller te trucider!!! _(Moi, mélodramatique?? .. Si peu ^^) Je sais pas si quelqu'un d'autre va aussi lire ta review... Je trouverais ça drôle moi (A) (*angéliiiique*) C'est clair que tit Voldie aime être précis ^^ C'est vrai qu'il était tristeuh ce chapitreuh... J'étais toute triste en le traduisant ^^;; (Quoi? Comment ça, ça t'étonne pas?! -_-;;) Et vi, sont zentils des fois les auteurs ^^ Pas tout le temps... mais bon, quelques fois loll (prends donc exemple sur elle :-þ) .... C'est pas ses lentilleuh qui font ça!! Ce sont ses yeux!! Tss ^^ Quoi? Tu veux de l'anonymité?? Oups, excuse-moi Chris... *fize ses pieds pour dissimuler son sourire :-þ* Beuh, tu recopies des bouts de nos convers dans ta review!! Et c'est ça que t'appelle de l'anonymat?? mdr! Mais bon.. c'est vrai que j'tadore :-p *ptdr* Tu perds pas tes habitudes de séduction toi :-þ Et arrêteuh de me faire sursauter avec tes _Come on_ !! *tire la langue* Pis bien sûûûûr que z'aime tes reviews!! Tu vois la longueur de ta réponse à cause de ça? Je retarde la parution du chap en y répondant mdr! Et j'aime bien ce smiley maintenant! Celui-ci => ;-p Me fait rireuh quand j'imagine la grimace avec le clin d'oeil ^^;; Beuh, je sais que mon explication était plus longue que le 'Arrêtons les clichés' mais... je voulais que tu comprennes bien bon! (Quoi? Mais naah, je te prends pas pour un idiot :-þ) Aaaaah, pas encore des chatouilles!!! Vais finir par faire une crise cardiaque moi... lolll! Et puis... amène pas Michou dans tes reviews! J'entends déjà assez de ses 'Vous abusez', pas besoin d'en voir dans tes reviews :oþ J'tadore fort fort moi aussi ^^ *rô câlins tout plein* *bisoux* (au fait, je m'habille jamais de blanc, j'ai trop l'air morte de cette façon ^^) Merciiiii pour ta super reviews Chris!! ^__^ 

**Pititemeg;** C'est pas moi qui vous fait patienter, c'est l'auteure ;-) Merci pour la review!   


_Bisoux_

_Fany_


	35. Transparente

** Sorti le: 27 septembre 2003**

  
Disclaimer** :** L'histoire appartient à Jitterbelle, les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, et la traduction m'appartient.   
  
  
  


**Harry Potter; Voyageur du Temps (HP,VdT ^^)**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Chapitre 35 - Transparente**   
  


Hermione courut aussi vite que possible hors de son bureau, Ron et Remus sur ses talons. Ils se dirigèrent vers le parc, apercevant les quatre silhouettes près du lac. Ron fut le premier à rejoindre Sirius et prit immédiatement Eddie dans ses propres bras.   


'Qu'est-il arrivé à mon fils?' demanda-t-il. Harry soupira.   


'Voldemort a tenté de lancer le Sortilège Endoloris à Lily, mais Eddie s'est placé devant celui-ci,' expliqua le garçon d'un ton neutre, ne voulant pas dire à Ron, Hermione et Remus ce que Voldemort lui avait dit. Sur son futur. Pour être honnête, Harry était déçu et ennuyé par le fait que personne ne lui avait dit qu'il était devenu mangemort. Oui, il savait que cela le blesserait et c'était vrai. Mais, Harry aurait préféré l'entendre de la bouche de ses amis, qui étaient sa famille, que de l'homme qui avait tué ses parents et lui avait fait endurer tant de douleur dans sa vie; son ennemi, son rival, Voldemort.   


'Pourquoi ferait-il cela?' demanda Hermione. Son mari s'immobilisa, puis la fixa.   


'Parce qu'il m'a promis qu'il en prendrait soin, peu importe ce qui surviendrait,' se souvint-il. 'Après qu'elle fut atteinte par le Sort Sueno, j'ai demandé à Ed de me révéler qui avait posé ce geste pour que je puisse garder un œil sur elle. Il m'a dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire parce qu'il s'occuperait d'elle.'   


Harry baissa les yeux vers ses pieds, sachant que c'était sa personne du futur qui serait supposée prendre soin de Lily, mais il savait qu'il ne le ferait pas. Pourquoi il n'avait jamais été dans la vie de Lily. Il était probablement trop occupé à tuer des sorciers, des sorcières et des moldus innocents pour s'en préoccuper.   


'Ouais,' approuva-t-il froidement. Ils se tournèrent tous vers lui. 'Ron et Eddie doivent tous les deux garder un œil sur elle parce que son père n'est devenu rien qu'un pauvre mangemort, n'est-ce pas?'   


Ron écarquilla tant les yeux qu'ils semblèrent sur le point de sortir de leurs orbites. Toute la couleur s'effaça de son visage. Même ses taches de rousseurs pâlirent. Hermione retenait son souffle, fixant Harry. Remus regarda le sol avec abattement, sachant parfaitement bien que Harry ne serait pas très amical envers eux, ayant dû entendre tout cela de la bouche de son ennemi plutôt que de ses amis.   


'Voldemort t'a tout raconté, n'est-ce pas?' demanda-t-il doucement. Harry approuva.   


'Oui,' répondit le garçon. 'Et, ça m'ennuie réellement que mon ennemi ait dû à me révéler mon futur lorsque mes amis auraient dû le faire bien avant.'   


'Harry – '   


'Pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas dit?' insista-t-il lentement.   


'Nous ne voulions pas te faire de la peine,' répondit Hermione. L'adolescent leva les yeux au ciel.   


'Cela n'a aidé en rien Herm,' marmonna-t-il, jetant un coup d'œil vers Lily qu'il transportait toujours. Ron soupira.   


'Tu as raison Harry,' murmura-t-il. Harry leva rapidement les yeux vers lui.   


'Quoi?' s'exclamèrent Harry et Hermione à l'unisson.   


'Tu as raison, nous aurions dû tout te révéler sans poser de questions,' s'expliqua-t-il, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Ceux de Ron étaient emplis de tant de regrets, d'honnêteté et d'inquiétude. 'Je veux dire, tu l'aurais probablement découvert d'une façon ou d'une autre. Tu n'es jamais celui qui abandonne devant un mystère irrésolu, spécialement lorsque ça te concerne. Pour l'amour de Merlin, tu ne voulais pas arrêter de chercher tout ce qui concernait la Pierre Philosophale, même lorsque tu étais menacé d'être expulsé! Nous aurions dû te le dire Harry. J'aurais dû savoir que tu aurais préféré l'apprendre d'Hermione et moi que d'un quelconque psychopathe!'   


'Mais, nous ne voulions pas le blesser,' répéta Hermione avec douceur, plus pour elle-même.   


'Nous aurions dû y penser,' approuva Remus. 'Que lui aurait fait le plus de mal? L'entendre par nous, ses amis, ou de Voldemort, celui qui a engendré tout cela?'   


Personne ne répondit. Le seul son pouvant être entendu était le mouvement de l'eau du lac dû au faible vent d'hiver qui soufflait.   


'Euh,' lança Harry, la voix rauque, 'je suis désolé pour – '   


'Harry,' l'interrompit Ron, 'ne dis rien. Nous devons avoir une longue conversation.'   
  


~*~   
  


Ron mena Harry hors de l'infirmerie jusqu'au bureau d'Hermione après qu'ils eurent emmené Lily et Eddie là-bas pour qu'ils se fassent soigner par Madame Parks. Hermione, Sirius et Remus décidèrent de rester là pour leur garder compagnie. Et aussi parce que Sirius avait besoin de quelques soins infirmiers.   


'Ron, je suis désolé,' répéta alors Harry.   


'Pour quoi?'   


'Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle,' s'impatienta le garçon. Ron fixa le sol, puis prit une grande inspiration.   


'Tu – ' il s'arrêta un instant, 'tu n'as rien fait de tout cela, ou du moins pas encore. Il n'y a aucune raison pour laquelle tu devrais t'excuser.'   


'Alors, pourquoi je me sens si coupable?'   


'Peut-être réalises-tu combien tu manqueras d'événements?' suggéra Ron.   


'Que veux-tu dire?'   


'Lily,' énonça-t-il simplement. 'Tu réalises que Lily est une fille spéciale et tu sais que tu la connaîtras à peine. Elle comptait énormément pour toi lorsqu'elle était bébé. Je peux en partie comprendre pourquoi tu es devenu mangemort pour la protéger mais... c'est ce que tu as fait à Ginny qui m'a trop secoué.'   


'Je sais,' murmura Harry. 'J'aurais dû faire quelque chose... n'importe quoi.'   


'Harry, ne t'inquiète pas pour cela' lui intima Ron. 'Tout ça n'est que du passé.'   


'Et bien... pour toi... c'est dans le futur pour moi,' le contredit-il doucement. Ron gloussa faiblement, puis alla l'étreindre avec fraternité.   


'Harry, je ne veux pas que tu t'excuses pour quelque chose que tu as fait dans le passé... ou bien... dans ton futur, d'accord?' lui dit Ron, le regardant droit dans les yeux, un air sombre au visage.   


'Pourquoi?'   


'Parce que tu n'as pas le droit de te sentir coupable pour quelque chose que tu n'as pas fait,' répliqua-t-il avec rigueur.   


'Mais, je les ai faits.'   


'Non, pas encore. Puis tu ne les as pas encore faits, tu n'as aucune raison de t'excuser,' ajouta Ron, souriant. Harry hocha la tête et sourit aussi, sentant qu'un grand poids s'était retiré de ses épaules. Il se sentait libre à nouveau.   
  


~*~   
  


'Vous vous sentez bien tous les deux?' demanda Harry tandis qu'il poussait une chaise entre les lits de Lily et d'Eddie.   


'Ça dépend de ta définition de _bien_,' répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire. Harry leva les yeux au ciel, souriant alors que Eddie gloussait. Cela avait prit une semaine avant que Lily s'éveille. Eddie s'était réveillé trois heures seulement après leur arrivée. Madame Parks avait insisté pour les garder tous les deux sans visiteur avant qu'ils aient guéri totalement.   


'Sérieusement, comment vous sentez-vous?'   


'Je vais bien' répondit simplement Eddie.   


'Fatiguée, un peu faible, mais ça va aller,' dit Lily en souriant. 'Mais, je crois que la vraie question est... comment vas-tu, toi?'   


'Bien,' réfuta-t-il rapidement. 'Pourquoi?'   


'Parce que je sais que tu te sens probablement coupable à propos de ce que Voldemort t'a dit,' s'expliqua la jeune fille. Eddie la regarda, puis jeta un coup d'œil vers Harry avec inquiétude.   


'Tu me connais trop bien,' lança Harry avec sarcasme. Lily sourit.   


'Et bien tu es mon père après tout,' ajouta-t-elle en riant. Harry secoua la tête avant de sourire.   


'Je vais bien je suppose,' murmura-t-il ensuite. 'J'ai seulement de la difficulté à le croire.'   


'Ouais, je sais,' dit-elle, lui tapotant doucement la main. 'Je veux seulement que tu ne te dénigres pas. Je veux dire, avant que tu ailles en France, tu as fait beaucoup de bonnes choses aussi!'   


'Vraiment?'   


'Mais bien sûr!' approuva Lily, rayonnante. 'Tu n'es pas devenu l'un des Aurors les plus célèbres pour rien.'   


'Je suis réellement confus,' marmonna Harry. Lily et Eddie s'échangèrent un coup d'œil, un air déconcerté au visage.   


'Comment cela?' demanda lentement l'autre garçon.   


'Premièrement, tout le monde me dit comment je suis devenu un sale mangemort, puis maintenant tu m'annonces que je suis devenu un puissant et célèbre Auror. J'ai fait soit le bien, soit le mal. Je suis l'un ou l'autre, prenez un numéro!' expliqua sèchement Harry.   


'Harry, tu n'as entendu que la version de l'histoire de Voldemort,' le contredit-elle. 'Tu n'as jamais entendu la mienne.'   


'Mais, tu m'as dit que tout cela était vrai...'   


'Et ce l'est,' approuva Lily. 'Mais, tu devrais bien savoir que Voldemort ne rajouterait aucune part de bonté dans cette histoire. Il n'a pas parlé de tous les mangemorts que tu as enfermés à Azkaban avant de devenir mangemort. Tu as beaucoup aidé ce monde Harry. Plus que tu ne le sauras jamais. Je veux dire, regarde tout ce que tu as fait pendant tes années passées à Poudlard.'   


Il fixa le mur devant lui, plongé dans ses pensées. Puis, lentement, un faible sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Il se retourna ensuite vers Lily.   


'Je t'aime Lils,' lui dit-il en souriant.   


'Je t'aime aussi!'   


_(N/A; Amour père et fille… purement platonique, ne vous méprenez pas)_   
  


~*~   
  


Harry enfonça une chocogrenouille dans sa bouche et l'avala. Robby eut une expression de dégoût.   


'Un de ces jours, tu vas t'étouffer et je vais réellement rire de toi,' lui avoua Lily. Harry sourit.   


'Quand sortez-vous d'ici?' leur demanda Asher. Eddie et Lily avaient été dans l'infirmerie depuis presque un mois.   


'Lorsque Parks aura passé outre le fait que nous ne sommes pas d'énormes bébés,' répondit amèrement le garçon, regardant avec dégoût la nourriture de l'infirmerie. Ils se mirent tous à rire tandis que Lily prenait une nouvelle boîte de Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue. Robby ne voulut pas en prendre, clamant qu'elle était au régime. Lily roula les yeux. Puis, tout d'un coup, elle vacilla. Littéralement. Ou plutôt, elle sembla pâlir. Son corps sembla disparaître, puis retourner à la normale. Eddie et Harry furent les seuls à le remarquer et échangèrent un regard horrifié et terrifié.   


'Lils, est-ce que tu te sens bien?' la questionna Eddie. La jeune fille le dévisagea, pensant qu'il était un peu fou.   


'Ouais... Pourquoi?' répondit-elle lentement. Eddie haussa les épaules.   


'Pour rien.'   


À ce moment, Hermione, Ron, Remus, Sirius et Rogue entrèrent, semblant tous très sérieux, sauf pour Rogue qui avait toujours cet air. Les yeux d'Hermione étaient rouges et bouffis. Elle avait probablement pleuré. Ron était blême, tout comme Remus. Sirius semblait seulement sur un autre monde. Il ressemblait plutôt au moment où il s'était enfui d'Azkaban.   


'Qui a-t-il?' demanda Eddie aux adultes, inquiet.   


'Asher, Robyn, pourrions-nous parler à Lily, Ed et Harry en privé?' les implora-t-il avec sincérité.   


Asher, qui savait exactement ce qui se passait, acquiesça. Il traîna une Robby, qui se plaignait que Harry pouvait rester, avec lui. Personne ne remarqua que Lily redevint transparente pendant un instant.   


'Harry,' lui dit lentement Ron, 'Rogue ne parvient pas à fabriquer une potion pour te retourner dans le passé.' Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent sous l'horreur. Lily et Eddie entrouvrirent la bouche de stupéfaction. Ron poursuivit. 'Remus, Hermione et moi avons cherché dans tous les livres de la bibliothèque et n'avons rien trouvé. Il n'y a aucun sortilège permettant de voyager dans le temps. La seule façon serait que tu retournes à l'aide du Retourneur de Temps utilisé, mais comme tu n'es pas venu ici par Retourneur de Temps...'   


'QUOI?' cria Harry, paniqué. 'Et Lily? Si... si je ne retourne pas d'où je viens, elle ne sera jamais née!'   


'Je sais...' murmura Ron, fixant le sol. Sirius se retourna et frappa le mur de toutes ses forces, l'enfonçant. Du sang coulait de ses poings, mais ce n'était rien à comparer à la douleur qu'il ressentait à l'intérieur de lui. Il ne perdrait pas seulement Lily, mais aussi Harry! Le garçon ne retournerait jamais dans son temps et tout le monde croirait qu'il était mort. C'était trop fou, trop bizarre.   


'C'est pour ça que Lily disparaît!' s'exclama Eddie lorsqu'il réalisa. Tout le monde sursauta, sauf Harry qui l'avait déjà remarqué.   


'Disparaît?' Tu veux dire...' répéta Sirius avec une voix rauque. Il jura. Ils observèrent tous Lily pendant une minute et elle vacilla à nouveau pour ensuite redevenir normale. Elle tremblait. Elle prit un oreiller et le posa contre elle, se balançant d'avant en arrière, complètement effrayée.   


Eddie se sentait malade. C'était la seule façon de le décrire. Il voulait vomir, il voulait pleurer. Il se sentait tellement malade. Il se tourna pour voir la réaction de Lily. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut dans cet état, il se dirigea immédiatement vers elle et s'assit à côté de sa meilleure amie, l'étreignant. Lily semblait trop perdue pour remarquer que Eddie lui caressait doucement les cheveux, posant sa joue contre sa tête.   


Les yeux de Sirius étaient emplis de larmes. Lily était comme sa propre fille. Il avait tout d'abord perdu James, puis Harry et maintenant Lily. Il ressentait un réel échec. Il avait perdu trois générations de son meilleur ami. Pas une, pas deux... trois.   


Hermione laissa échapper un sanglot et pleura contre l'épaule de Ron. Ils ne savaient pas que penser à part qu'ils avaient perdu. Ils avaient échoué. C'était tout ce à quoi elle pensait.   


Remus était plus pâle qu'un fantôme blême. Son esprit était complètement vide. Il s'évanouit presque à nouveau, mais s'en empêcha. Ses amis avaient besoin de lui.   


Eddie respirait fortement, sa joue toujours appuyée contre la tête de la jeune fille. Il avait failli perdre sa meilleure amie trop de fois cette année; la dispute, le Sortilège Sueno, l'attaque de mangemorts, et maintenant cela. Mais, leur souffrance n'était rien à comparer à la douleur présente dans les yeux d'Harry. Il n'allait pas s'asseoir et pleurer sur son sort. Il allait tenter de faire quelque chose.   


'Il doit bien y avoir une façon,' lança Harry, la voix tremblante.   


'Écoute Potter,' riposta brusquement Rogue, 'nous avons fait tout ce qui était possible. Il n'y a pas un seul livre – '   


'Le livre!' s'exclama Lily, s'éloignant légèrement d'Eddie. 'Harry, n'as-tu pas dit que tu avais ouvert un livre et atterrit ici, ou quelque chose comme cela?'   


'Ouais...'   


'Hmmm...' marmonna Lily, plongée dans ses pensées. Elle disparut à nouveau, un peu plus longtemps qu'auparavant.   


Après une longue pause, elle s'écria. 'J'ai une idée!' Elle vacilla encore plus longtemps.   


'Faisons cela rapidement,' dit Eddie, observant Lily qui devenait lentement transparente.   


'Ouais,' murmura Sirius à Remus, 'elle ne semble plus en avoir pour très longtemps...'   
  


**À suivre...**   
  


* * * * * 

_Vous savez quoi?! Aujourd'hui exactement.... (bah non... après avoir refait mes calculs... m'étais trompée de date en écrivant cette note de fin de chapitre... *mais viii, très réveillée la fille* donc euh bah... c'est le 28 plutôt ^^) cette fic célèbre(ra)... son premier anniversaire ^^ (Bon, d'accord, ça prouve juste que je suis lente à la traduire, mais chuuut ^^) Je voudrais vous remercier d'être toujours là, même après un an, même si cette traduc a presque toujours passé en deuxième après les fics de Polaris. Je vous suis réellement reconnaissante, parce que je crois que je l'aurais tôt abandonnée celle-ci sinon... Merci :-) (J'étais supposée publier ce chapitre hier... mais j'ai eu un empêchement de dernière minute, désolée)_

**Alana Chantelune;** Ça me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir de me faire remercier pour ma 'rapidité', surtout de ce temps-ci, alors merci énormément :-) Et je suis ravie de voir que tu aimes toujours, j'espère que c'est encore le cas ^^   


**Mary-Evy;** Vivi, l'est toujours vivant :-) J'avoue que moi aussi j'avais stressé lorsque je l'ai lu pour la première fois! Et pour la bibliothèque... t'en fais pas, on a tous fait ça un jour ou l'autre ;-) Merci énormément pour les compliments :-)) *rougis* Ça me fait réellement plaisir! Pour ta question... il y a bien une suite maieuh... je ne la traduirai pas. Pourquoi? Bah, premièrement je la trouve moins intéressante que celle-ci, deuxièmement je veux prendre un peu de repos avec seulement une traduction après avoir fini celle-ci, et puis bah je veux me concentrer sur l'écriture un peu... et euh.. .c'est pas mal ça loll, merci pour ta review ^^   
****

**Emeline;** T'inquiètes pas ma belle, ça m'arrive souvent aussi d'être épuisée et de ne pas avoir beaucoup d'enthousiasme à faire mes réponses aux reviews ou quelque chose du genre et de les faire beaucoup moins longues, alors t'as pas à être désolée, je comprends parfaitement ^^ Surtout si tu aimes toujours autant cette fic, c'est bien l'important :-) L'auteure est très douée pour les coups de théâtre en effet loll! Merci pour la review et les encouragements :-) Bisoux   
****

**Philippe Gryffondor;** Wah... *rougiiiis* ça c'est du compliments! #^^# Je n'irais pas à dire que je traduis mieux que des professionnels par exemple... pas eu tous les cours et je suis pas billingue alors ^^ Mais bon, ça me fait réellement plaisir et ça me touche énormément de lire ça. Merci !! :-)   
****

**Phénix20;** T'inquiètes pas, je continue, je continue ^^ Surtout qu'il ne reste que 5 chapitres! Merci pour la review!   
****

**-LeDjiNn-;** Oui, je comprends que le voyage dans le temps te faisait un peu peur, mais comme Harry va dans le futur, c'est déjà plus original et moins commun qu'habituellement ^^ Je suis ravie que tu n'ai pas été déçu. Wow, et l'allure à laquelle tu l'as lu démontre encore plus comme tu l'as apprécié ^^ J'espère que tu n'as pas trop dormi en classe :-þ (Et c'est moi qui dit ça... lol) Et que tu n'as pas été en retard ^^ Merci d'avoir pris le temps de m'envoyer cette merveilleuse review avant d'être aller te coucher, ça me touche beaucoup :-)   
****

**Tangerinedream;** Merci pour les compliments et la review, me fait super plaisir :-)   
****

**Lexyann;** Vivi, 6 chapitres (Quoique maintenant, c'est 5 ^^) Merci de continuer à me suivre et à me reviewer ^^   
****

**Sarah;** Vivi, j'avais remarqué... et je t'ai suivie :-þ lol, t'es pas la seule à être morteuh de fatigue! Mon beau 7h de sommeil par nuit a pas l'air d'être suffisant... (me demande bien pourquoi *sifflotte*) Enfin bon, je réussis quand même à tout suivre ^^ Et c'est pas tout le monde qui peut aimer traduire un texte, c'est juste normal ^^ (Je servirai à quoi sinon?? lol) Tu crois vraiment que je te tuerais parce que t'aimes pas plus Sirius que ça?!.. O.o Je savais pas que j'étais si sans-coeur que ça mdr.. Oh, c'est plus 6 chapitres là, c'est 5 chapitres :-þ (Wow... je sais maintenant pourquoi j'ai été accepté en Maths 436... je sais faire 6-1... *se surprends elle-même*... Ô.ô) Au fait... merci de m'avoir fait partagé ce passionnant moment de ta vie.... ça me touche énormément ;-) Oh merde, t'as compris l'astuce toi.. peut pas avoir ta mort sur la conscience! Et... ze veux mes 35 zoubis!! ^^ Y a t-il un lien tordu dans cette réponse de reviews? Je sais pas.. je pense pas lol, pas trop en forme aujourd'hui ^^ Et désolée de pas avoir fait 4 jours, un imprévu s'est pointé ^^ Merci pour la review!   


_Bisoux_

_Fany_


	36. Rencontre avec le célèbre trio

** Sorti le: 1er octobre 2003**

  
Disclaimer** :** L'histoire appartient à Jitterbelle, les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, et la traduction m'appartient.   
  
  
  


**Harry Potter; Voyageur du Temps (HP,VdT ^^)**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Chapitre 36 - Rencontre avec le célèbre trio**   
  


Lily s'éveilla en grognant, se frottant la tête. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers sa montre moldue. Il était une heure du matin. Elle bailla, s'étira, puis sortit lentement de son lit, se dirigeant sur la pointe des pieds vers le lit d'Eddie. Elle le secoua légèrement. Il grogna, puis se retourna.   


'Lils?' bougonna-t-il. 'Je dors.'   


'Tu dors?' répéta la jeune fille en riant. Eddie empoigna l'un de ses oreillers et tenta de la frapper. 'Allez, lève-toi Eddie! Nous devons tester mon plan.'   


'Pourquoi devons-nous faire cela?'   


'Préfères-tu que tout se gâche lorsque Harry le fera et que je ne naisse jamais, ou bien de prendre un risque?' le questionna-t-elle sèchement. Eddie se retourna et la dévisagea. Elle disparut à nouveau. Elle tremblait lorsque qu'elle réapparut. Il prendrait n'importe quel risque avant de la perdre.   


'D'accord, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas avertir mes parents,' lui avoua-t-il, revêtant une robe de chambre marron, tandis que Lily en mettait une bleu marin.   


'Parce qu'ils connaissent les risques et qu'ils ne nous laisseront pas agir,' lui expliqua Lily, sortant sa baguette pour faire apparaître sa Cape d'Invisibilité. 'Je crois que c'est la seule façon de ramener Harry dans son temps.'   


'Peu importe,' marmonna-t-il. Elle jeta la cape par-dessus eux, puis ils se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque. Ils ne rencontrèrent heureusement personne en chemin. Eddie continuait à observer son amie du coin de l'œil, s'apercevant qu'elle disparaissait de plus en plus souvent. Il frissonna et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.   


Lily et Eddie pénètrent silencieusement dans la Réserve et parcoururent la rangée de livres des yeux. La jeune fille retira la cape et la rangea dans son sac. Eddie commença à chercher à travers les tablettes.   


'Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà?'   


'Je crois que c'est, '_Ce que vous ne savez pas, Vous le verrez_', ou quelque chose comme cela,' murmura-t-elle, cherchant elle aussi.   


'Lils, que ferons-nous si ça ne fonctionne pas? Tu pourrais disparaître pour toujours... Et je crois que je deviendrais fou si je te perdais...' lui avoua Eddie, sa voix se cassant. Lily soupira, puis l'étreignit avec force.   


'Eddie, cela va prendre beaucoup plus qu'un simple voyage dans le temps pour te débarrasser de moi,' lui murmura-t-elle dans l'oreille. 'Tu es pris avec moi pour toute la vie!'   


'Bien!' s'exclama-t-il. Lily se dégagea de sa prise, un sourcil haussé. Le garçon rougit, puis se retourna rapidement. Elle haussa les épaules, puis continua elle aussi à chercher.   


'Je l'ai trouvé!' cria Eddie, sortant un grand livre noir lettré en or, tout comme ses pages. Elle l'observa.   


'Je ne crois pas que les Serpentards t'ont entendu,' lui fit-elle remarquer avec sarcasme. L'adolescent roula les yeux, puis lui fit signe d'approcher.   


'Prêt?' lui demanda-t-elle. Eddie acquiesça, puis ouvrit le livre pour savoir qui en était le créateur. Mais, la seule chose inscrite était '_Publié en l'an 2000_'. Le garçon haussa les épaules, puis tourna la page. Il prit la main de Lily. Sur la première page était écrit '_Pensez à un nombre._'   


'Et bien?'   


'Hum... moins vingt-quatre...' murmura Lily, la voix traînante. Son ami approuva, puis tourna la page à nouveau. Elle disait '_Pensez à un endroit_.'   


'La Salle Commune des Gryffondors,' énonça la jeune fille. Eddie tourna la page, sa main toujours agrippée à celle de Lily, puis ils disparurent dans un tourbillon de couleurs, atterrissant lourdement sur le sol.   


'Eddie, tu m'écrases!' souffla Lily. 'Tasses-toi!' Celui-ci baissa les yeux et – à son plus grand embarras – s'aperçut qu'il était étendu sur sa meilleure amie. Il roula immédiatement de côté en sentant ses oreilles ainsi que son visage s'empourprer. Il marmonna un vague _désolé_, puis lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Lily l'ignora et se leva seule. Elle épousseta rapidement son pyjama.   


'En quelle année nous as-tu emmenés?' demanda Eddie, observant les alentours, remarquant que rien n'avait changé.   


'Durant la deuxième année de nos parents,' répondit-elle simplement. Eddie haussa un sourcil.   


'Tu as toujours aimé les fois où mon père nous racontait la façon dont ils s'y étaient pris pour se rendre dans la Chambre des Secrets. Ce n'est pas étonnant que tu ais choisi cette année en particulier,' lui dit-il en souriant. Elle secoua la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.   


'Et bien, au moins nous savons comment ramener Harry dans son propre temps,' ajouta-t-elle avec soulagement. Eddie soupira lui aussi d'apaisement. 'Tout ce qu'il a à faire, c'est d'ouvrir le livre et de penser au chiffre moins vingt et un.'   


'Ouais,' approuva le garçon, 'maintenant que nous avons découvert cela, pouvons-nous retourner dans notre temps? Je ne me sens pas très à l'aise ici.'   


'Attends, je veux voir... quelque chose...'   


'Comme quoi?' la questionna-t-il avec curiosité, arquant un sourcil.   


'Euh... et bien...'   


'Harry?!?!'   


'Oh, allez,' lança Lily impatiemment. 'Ne me dis pas que tu ne veux pas savoir à quoi ressemblaient tes parents à douze ans?'   


'Oui, mais je ne veux pas rester ici pour toujours!' s'écria son ami, levant les mains en signe de frustration.   


'Et bien, nous n'avons pas à rester ici pour toujours. Nous partirons dès que nous leur aurons parlés!'   


'Ouais, mais –'   


'Pourriez-vous parler moins fort s'il vous plait? Certains essaient de dormir,' leur demanda une voix féminine. Ils se retournèrent tous les deux. Là, se tenant dans les escaliers, se trouvait une jeune fille d'une douzaine d'années. Elle avait des cheveux bruns broussailleux et des yeux noisette, tout comme ceux d'Eddie. Ses palettes étaient quelque peu plus grosses que la normale, lui donnant un léger air de castor. Les deux adolescents blêmirent. C'était Hermione Weasley... non... pas Weasley... Hermione Granger.   


'Mam – je veux dire – Hermione?' s'exclama doucement Eddie. Cette dernière haussa un sourcil.   


'Oui...' répondit-elle avec hésitation. 'Est-ce que je vous connais?'   


'Et bien... d'une certaine façon,' lança-t-il, ne quittant pas sa future mère des yeux, rendant celle-ci quelque peu mal à l'aise. Il y eut un silence inconfortable.   


'Es-tu parent avec Ron? Tu lui ressembles,' s'étonna-t-elle finalement. Eddie resta bouche-bée. Lily posa une main sur son épaule pour le calmer.   


'Sais-tu maintenant comment je me sentais lorsque Harry est apparu?' lui murmura-t-elle dans l'oreille. Il acquiesça. Hermione se tourna ensuite vers Lily.   


'Qui es-tu? Tu me sembles familière... surtout tes yeux. Mais je n'arrive pas à les replacer,' poursuivit-elle, la voix traînante. Lily remonta ses lunettes.   


'Je m'appelle Li-Lisa Harolds. Et il est mon meilleur ami, Ed-Edwin Whesley,' répondit nerveusement la jeune fille. Eddie lui jeta un coup d'œil, un sourcil haussé.   


'Edwin?' lui murmura-t-il, retenant son rire. Lily le fusilla du regard, puis se retourna vers Hermione.   


'Oh,' fut la seule réponse de cette dernière. 'Êtes-vous à Gryffondor?'   


'Hum... non... pas encore,' répondit Eddie, ce qui était la pure vérité. Hermione écarquilla les yeux.   


'Si vous n'êtes pas à Gryffondor, alors vous ne devriez pas être ici,' leur dit-elle sévèrement. Lily leva les yeux au ciel.   


'Apparemment, tu as toujours été aussi autoritaire!'   


'Pardonne-moi?'   


'Peu importe,' se rattrapa Lily, faisant un signe impatient de la main. Eddie lui envoya un coup d'oeil réprobateur.   


'Pourriez-vous attendre ici une minute?' leur demanda timidement Hermione avant de monter les escaliers à la course, se dirigeant vers le dortoir des garçons. Lily fixa Eddie pendant un moment. Il secoua la tête, sachant ce qu'elle avait en tête. La jeune fille l'ignora et s'approcha des escaliers pour pouvoir entendre ce qui se disait. Son meilleur ami la suivit. Ils pouvaient tous les deux entendre la voix timide et anxieuse d'Hermione.   


'Ron? Harry?'   


'Hermione... Il ne fait même pas encore jour! Nous n'avons pas à être les premiers en classe!' grogna une voix.   


'Il y a des gens dans la Salle Commune,' murmura-t-elle.   


'Il y a toujours quelqu'un dans la Salle Commune Hermione,' répondit une voix avec sarcasme.   


'Ron, je suis sérieuse!' riposta-t-elle sévèrement. 'Il y a deux adolescents assis en-bas... Je ne les ai jamais vus auparavant!'   


'Tu as probablement –'   


'Quel sorte d'adolescents?' les interrompit une troisième voix qui appartenait sans aucun doute à Harry.   


'Je ne sais pas,' chuchota-t-elle. 'Pensez-vous qu'ils savent quelque chose à propos de... vous savez...'   


'La Chambre des Secrets?' devina Harry. 'On ne perd rien à demander...'   


'Mais, et s'ils travaillaient pour le monstre dans la Chambre, ou quelque chose comme cela?' réfuta nerveusement Ron.   


'Hermione, reste ici. Ron et moi, nous allons leur parler. Si tu entends quoique ce soit de suspicieux... va immédiatement chercher Dumbledore. D'accord?' ordonna-t-il. Eddie sourit, puis secoua la tête, songeant à sa ressemblance avec Lily.   


Celle-ci lui attrapa alors le bras et le tira en bas des escaliers pour ne pas que Harry et Ron les découvrent en train d'espionner. Le garçon jeta un coup d'œil vers elle et remarqua qu'elle devenait de plus en plus transparente. Il frissonna.   


Environ une minute plus tard, les deux garçons descendirent. L'un était plus grand et dégingandé, ressemblant énormément à Eddie avec ses cheveux rouge feu, sa panoplie de taches de rousseur et ses yeux bleu pâle familiers. Ron Weasley. Le deuxième était plus petit et maigre, ses cheveux noirs de jais en désordre, ses yeux verts entourés de lunettes et sa cicatrice apparente sur son front. Harry Potter.   


'Hey,' lança simplement Harry. 'Je m'appelle Harry et lui, c'est Ron. Qui êtes-vous?'   


'Je suis Lisa et il s'appelle Edwin, mais appelez-le Ed,' indiqua Lily, pointant Eddie qui fixait maintenant Ron.   


'Êtes-vous à Gryffondor?'   


'Pas encore...'   


'Et bien, que faites-vous ici alors?' demanda Harry, haussant un sourcil.   


'Hum... tu vois... euh... c'est une histoire assez particulière...' bégaya Lily, jouant avec sa queue de cheval avec anxiété.   


'Pourquoi êtes-vous ici?' répéta Harry avec sévérité. Lily resta immobile. Eddie se frotta les pieds l'un contre l'autre, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.   


'Nous... euh... nous aidons un ami!' s'exclama-t-il alors. Harry et Ron s'adoucirent légèrement.   


'Un ami?' Lily devint transparente à nouveau. Les deux autres garçons se regardèrent, surpris.   


'Est-ce qu'elle va bien?' demanda Ron, pointant la jeune fille. Eddie frissonna à nouveau, fermant les yeux, mais il acquiesça néanmoins.   


'Oui.' Il y eut un long silence tandis que Lily continuait de pâlir, Harry et Ron la fixant avec stupéfaction. Eddie soupira.   


'Alors, comme je le disais, nous sommes ici pour aider un ami!'   


'De quelle façon?'   


'Et bien, vous voyez, c'est assez confidentiel, alors je ne peux pas réellement vous l'expliquer,' répondit-il lentement. Les deux autres garçons firent un signe de tête lui signifiant qu'ils comprenaient. Lily lui jeta un coup d'œil avec soulagement. Il lui sourit.   


'Pourrais-je vous poser une question par contre,' demanda prudemment Harry.   


'Tu peux toujours la poser, mais ça ne veut pas dire que nous répondrons,' répondit Lily.   


'Est-ce que cela concerne la Chambre des Secrets?'   


'Non...'   


'Oh,' se désappointa Harry, 'd'accord.'   


'Désolé,' ajouta Eddie.   


'Est-ce que vous avez besoin d'aide pour votre ami?' les questionna Ron avec inquiétude.   


'Et bien, la Cape d'Invisibilité d'Harry pourrait nous aider,' lança Lily, toute souriante. Harry resta bouche-bée et Ron écarquilla les yeux.   


'Comment sais-tu –'   


'Est-ce que je pourrais l'emprunter?' l'interrompit-elle. Harry la dévisagea pendant un moment, comme s'il l'analysait. Il regarda dans ses yeux verts, ne remarquant pas à quel point ils étaient semblables aux siens. Il sentait qu'il faisait confiance à cette fille, même s'il ne la connaissait pas. Elle semblait tellement... aucun mot ne suffisait à le décrire. Comme si elle était une amie qu'il aurait eue auparavant ou dans un quelconque rêve. Il n'avait jamais ressenti autant d'amour et de joie envers une personne ET IL NE LA CONNAISSAIT MÊME PAS! Sans s'en apercevoir, Harry acquiesça. Lily fit un geste de sa baguette pour la prendre, puis elle sourit.   


'Je la laisserai entre les tablettes d'Histoire de la Magie et les livres de Potions,' l'informa-t-elle. Harry opina. Lily plaça la cape sur son meilleur ami et elle, puis ils se rendirent vers la Réserve de la bibliothèque. Tout comme elle l'avait promis, elle posa la cape entre les deux tablettes.   


Ils cherchèrent le livre, mais il n'était nulle part. Lily commençait à paniquer tandis que l'estomac d'Eddie gargouillait de peur.   


'Eddie, je n'arrive pas à trouver le livre!' s'exclama la jeune fille.   


'Moi non plus!'   


'Sais-tu qui en est l'auteur?' demanda-t-elle, tentant de rester calme.   


'Il n'y avait pas d'auteur, tout ce qui était inscrit était-' Eddie s'arrêta brusquement, ses yeux s'écarquillant de terreur, toute couleur disparaissant de son visage.   


'Eddie?' l'appela-t-elle avec inquiétude. 'Est-ce que ça va?' Elle se dirigea vers lui et posa une main sur son épaule, le secouant légèrement. 'Eddie?'   


'Il n'est pas publié,' murmura-t-il.   


'Quoi?'   


'Le livre a été publié en l'an _2000_, nous sommes en _1999_...' chuchota-t-il. Lily blêmit.   
  


**À suivre...**   
  


* * * * * 

_Valà valà, méchant cliffhanger ^^ Comment réussiront-ils à retourner dans leur temps?! S'il réussissent bien sûr... *niak niak* Bon, alors, si j'ai de la chance, ff.net fonctionnera peut-être lorsque je mettrai ce chapitre et je pourrai peut-être bien recevoir mes reviews cette fois-ci... loll ^^ En tout cas, le prochain chapitre est affreeeeeusement long... Alors un peu d'encouragement ne serait pas de refus... *angélique* J'vous adore, merci d'être toujours là :-)_

**Phénix20;** Je continue, ne t'inquiètes pas! Surtout avec seulement 4 chapitres restants ^^ Merci pour toutes tes reviews! Ça me touche réellement que tu prennes le temps de le faire :-) 

**Emeline;** lol! Tu m'en demandes un peu trop là, tu trouves pas? :-þ Mais bon, je fais tout cela le plus vite possible, tu peux en être certaine ^^ Disons que ce n'est pas toujours évident de trouver du temps... Un gros gros merci pour le compliment, ça me fait toujours et encore tellement plaisir :-) Et je suis une québecoise (française) qui connait moyennement bien son anglais :-p Nah, je me débrouille bien, mais je suis pas billingue non plus ^^ Bisoux! Et merci encore! :-) 

**Sarah;** Oh, bonjour Sarah, chère lama (Mouais bon... ta rime était meilleure :-þ.. de toute façon, moi et les rimes.. zéro loll) Mouais, bah moi je dors environ 2h de moins que l'an passé et j'ai le même niveau de fatigue... (ce qui veut dire que je manque m'endormir dans mes cours ^_^ mdr) Enfin, tu vas t'habituer et tu devrais devenir moins euh... flagada... bientôt :-þ loll, une chance que je sers pas juste à traduire O.o ... Ish.. Déjà que j'ai pas une grosse estime de moi, s'il fallait en plus que je pense ça ;-) Et j'étais comme ça moi aussi avant ^^ Tu sais, la première fic que j'ai traduite (qui n'était même pas Dangers dans la Passé!, et que j'ai enlevé du site en fait parce qu'elle était trop mal traduit lool), bah, je cherchais tellement de mots dans le dictionnaire! C'était affreux lol! Tandis que maintenant, c'est juste si je cherche un mot par chapitre que je traduis ^^ Alors ça s'améliore avec le temps et la pratique. Oh wow, t'es bonne en maths toi aussi :-þ Pour les 436, je t'explique (lol) C'est qu'en secondaire 4, nous, au Québec, on a trois niveaux de maths (comme en secondaire 5 en fait) On a 416 (qui servent pas à grand chose et qui sont hyper faciles....), 426 (là ça se corse un peu) et 436 (Là ou 50% du monde ne passe pas leur examen.... très encourageant quand tu vois que tu es classé en 436 et qu'un ami te dit ça lool) Enfin, valà, mon p'tit cours (je deviendrai définitivement jamais un prof mdr!... Quoique mes amis me disent tous que j'explique bien les maths... étrange) Oh wow! Super ton autre évènement hyper touchant de ta journée! *à peine ironique ^^* J'en veux un autre! mdr! Et c'est vrai que le chap précédent ressemblait à DDP, j'y ai d'ailleurs pensé en le traduisant ;-) Je veux mes 36 zoubis maintenant! *héhé* Ouch, je viens de voir la longueur de ma réponse... Je suis pas arrêtable ce soir lol! Sûrement le fait que je reviens d,un exam de maths, alors je détresse comme ça :-þ Bon bon, assez parlé, je te laisse ^^ Mais avant.... Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiii pour tes longues longues reviews!! Si tu savais comme ça me fait sourire et que ça me fait plaisir, réellement, je l'apprécie énormément que tu prennes tout ce temps à me reviewer, merci :-)))) J'tadore! 

**Alana Chantelune;** Ravie de le savoir! Et tu vas bientôt connaître la fin! Plus que quatre chapitres ;-) Merci pour la review!   


_Bisoux_

_Fany_


	37. Distance

** Sorti le: 5 octobre 2003**

  
Disclaimer** :** L'histoire appartient à Jitterbelle, les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, et la traduction m'appartient.   
  
  
  


**Harry Potter; Voyageur du Temps (HP,VdT ^^)**

  
  
  
  
  


**Chapitre 37 - Distance**   
  


Lily jura.   


'Qu'allons-nous faire?' murmura-t-elle d'une voix paniquée. Eddie la fixa, sans émotion.   


'Je... je ne sais pas...' bredouilla-t-il.   


'Mais, comment allons-nous faire pour revenir à la maison?'   


'Je ne sais pas!'   


Lily fixa le mur devant elle, puis s'appuya contre celui à l'opposé. Elle glissa lentement vers le sol, en position assise, ramenant ses genoux contre son buste, enroulant ses bras autour d'elle et posant son menton sur ses genoux. Elle était blême et tremblante mais, comme d'habitude, elle ne pleurait pas.   


Eddie s'avança vers elle et s'assit à ses côtés, l'étreignant avec un bras. Pour être honnête, il était aussi effrayé qu'elle, il ne voulait simplement pas le démontrer. Il soupira, se sentant comme si une colonie de serpents avait pris refuge dans son estomac.   


'Je ne sais pas quoi faire,' chuchota le garçon. Sa meilleure amie cligna rapidement des yeux avant de les lever vers lui.   


'Il n'y a qu'une seule chose à faire,' constata-t-elle.   


'Qui est?'   


'Parler au plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, le Professeur Albus Dumbledore...'   
  


~*~   
  


Lily et Eddie cheminèrent côte à côte vers la gargouille de pierre. Tandis qu'ils marchaient, le garçon ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le nombre de fois où Lily vacillait, puis pâlissait. Cela le faisait frissonner et le rendait réellement malade. Lily ne semblait pas le remarquer ou bien elle ne s'en préoccupait pas. Il ne savait pas si elle dissimulait ses sentiments ou si elle tentait d'être brave ou bien si elle avait confiance en son plan. Il l'admirait d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ils atteignirent finalement la statue et la fixèrent pendant une minute, ne sachant pas du tout ce que pouvait être le mot de passe.   


'Euh...'   


'Tu ne connaîtrais pas le mot de passe par hasard?' demanda lentement l'adolescent.   


'De quoi j'ai l'air? D'être capable de lire dans les pensées?' répondit-elle avec sarcasme. Il lui sourit quelque peu, puis secoua la tête.   


'Tu ne pourrais pas utiliser l'Eyeluta ou quelque chose du genre?' la questionna-t-il. Elle roula les yeux.   


'Ce n'est pas un pouvoir invincible Ed,' rétorqua-t-elle sèchement. Il haussa les épaules.   


'Ça valait la peine d'essayer!'   


'Et bien, nous ne pouvons pas attendre ici toute la nuit,' répliqua Lily avec impatience.   


'Pour ce que je sais, nous pourrions attendre ici pour toujours!'   


'Wow, merci pour la pensée réconfortante,' réfuta-t-elle à nouveau avec ironie.   


'Tu es d'humeur sarcastique ce soir,' lui dit Eddie en souriant.   


'Comme tu es observant !'   


'Arrête la prétention Lils,' riposta le garçon.   


'Quelle prétention?' demanda-t-elle en levant les mains avec exaspération. 'Tu es celui qui se comporte comme si tout ça était une blague!'   


'Je ne-'   


'Est-ce que je peux vous aider?' les interrompit une voix au-dessus d'eux. Ils sursautèrent et virent un vieil homme qui se tenait devant eux, semblant être âgé d'une centaine d'années. Il avait une longue barbe grise et ses cheveux atteignaient sa taille. Son nez aquilin et ses yeux bleus étaient entourés de lunettes en demi-lune. C'était Albus Dumbledore.   


'Euh... Professeur Dumbledore?' l'interrogea timidement Lily. Celui-ci acquiesça, soulevant un sourcil.   


'Je m'appelle Lily et il est mon meilleur ami Eddie... et nous sommes... nous sommes...'   


'Nous venons du futur,' termina Eddie. Dumbledore les dévisagea pendant une minute, puis leur fit signe de le suivre. Le duo le fit immédiatement. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le bureau, ils s'aperçurent que la décoration était beaucoup plus différente que celle qu'avait fait Hermione. Le sien avait l'air plus d'une bibliothèque qu'autre chose, tandis que celui de Dumbledore était plus confortable.   


'Du futur?' leur demanda le directeur, prenant place derrière son bureau. Lily et Eddie s'assirent en face de lui. 'De combien d'années êtes-vous?'   


'Nous venons de l'an 2023,' répondit-il. Lily opina. Le vieil homme sourit.   


'Et bien, je peux voir que vous êtes vingt-quatre ans trop tôt dans le passé alors,' dit-il. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils tandis que son ami souriait. Il appréciait déjà Dumbledore, il semblait sympathique. Lily par contre, ne lui faisait pas confiance. Il y avait quelque chose en lui qui la dérangeait. Pourquoi leur faisait-il confiance aussi facilement, spécialement lorsque la Chambre des Secrets était ouverte? Dumbledore sourit, une étincelle de malice dans ses yeux en se retournant vers Eddie.   


'Tu es sans nul doute un Weasley,' constata-t-il. Le garçon en resta bouche-bée.   


'Comment avez-vous-'   


'Quelle autre famille posséderait des cheveux roux flamboyants comme les tiens?' lui demanda sagement Dumbledore. 'Tu es le fils de qui?'   


'Mon père s'appelle Ron Weasley,' répondit-il. Le directeur sourit.   


'Je savais bien que tu étais celui de Ron ou Percy; ils se sont toujours ressemblés. Et tu ressembles énormément à ton père, sauf pour la coupe de cheveux et les yeux. Qui est ta mère?' le questionna Dumbledore avec aisance, comme si des étudiants provenant du futur apparaissaient tous les jours.   


'Hermione...'   


'Miss Granger?'   


'Oui.'   


'Oui, j'ai toujours senti que Ronald avait un faible pour Miss Granger,' ajouta logiquement le vieil homme. 'Comment vont tes parents?'   


'Et bien, mon père est un Auror célèbre et ma mère est la nouvelle directrice ici,' expliqua le garçon. Dumbledore sourit. 'Ma sœur Teresa viendra ici dans quelques années.'   


'Je suis ravi pour Ronald et Hermione. Votre famille semble heureuse M. Weasley,' émit le vieil homme, souriant. Il se tourna ensuite vers Lily. 'Et, tu es la fille de qui?'   


'Sauf votre respect, pourquoi voulez-vous savoir cela?' réfuta la jeune fille, sa voix n'étant empreinte d'aucune émotion. Eddie la dévisagea, bouche-bée. Dumbledore fut pris de court par sa réponse. Peu importe ce à quoi il s'attendait, ce n'était pas à cela.   


'Je veux seulement vous aider,' répondit-il innocemment. Lily plissa les yeux.   


'Pourquoi devez-vous connaître tout à propos de nous pour nous aider?' lui demanda-t-elle froidement.   


'Tu t'appelles Lily, n'est-ce pas?' la questionna-t-il. Lily le fixa sans répondre. Le directeur soupira, puis prit une grande inspiration.   


'M. Weasley, pourrais-je vous demander comment cette jeune demoiselle et vous êtes arrivés ici?' lui demanda Dumbledore, un peu moins enthousiaste qu'auparavant. Eddie jeta un coup d'œil vers Lily, puis expliqua leur situation au vieil homme.   


'Je vois,' dit-il lentement, apparemment plongé dans ses pensées. 'Et bien, il y a une solution simple à votre problème.'   


'Ah oui?' demanda Lily, soulevant un sourcil.   


'Et bien, vous avez besoin du livre pour revenir dans votre temps. Il y a une échappatoire. Nous vous procurons un Retourneur de Temps et vous voyagez jusqu'à l'année suivante. Le livre devrait être en place et vous le prenez,' expliqua Dumbledore.   


'Mais, je me souviens que quelqu'un a déjà dit qu'on ne pouvait pas voyager à l'aide d'un Retourneur de Temps si nous étions venus à l'aide d'un livre,' le contredit   
lentement Lily.   


'Est-ce que ça fera du mal d'essayer?'   


'Je suppose que non.'   
  


*~*   
  


Harry, en l'an 2023, bailla, puis s'étira. Il prit ses lunettes sur la table de nuit et les glissa sur son nez.   


Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et vit que Asher, Jairus et Danny étaient déjà éveillés et partis prendre leur petit déjeuner. Le garçon prit une douche rapide, revêtit son uniforme et sa robe, attrapa quelques rôties dans la Grande Salle, puis courut vers l'infirmerie pour aller voir Lily et Eddie.   


Lorsqu'il arriva là-bas, il vit Madame Parks, Hermione, Sirius et Remus en train de converser sérieusement, l'air inquiet. Le garçon regarda les lits qui appartenaient à Lily et Eddie et s'aperçut qu'ils étaient vides. Il arqua un sourcil.   


'Vous n'avez rien entendu?' demanda tranquillement Hermione. Madame Parks secoua la tête.   


'Pas un seul son,' répondit-elle.   


'Vous les connaissez,' lança Remus, 'ils se déplacent comme des chats. Je vous gage qu'ils sont partis sous la cape d'invisibilité de Lily.'   


'Oui, as-tu vérifié sur la Carte du Maraudeur?' demanda Sirius à Remus. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux.   


'Lily a la carte?' s'étonna-t-il.   


'Oui, je crois que si. J'aurais juré que Harry lui avait donné lorsqu'elle avait onze ans,' marmonna Sirius.   


'Et bien, même si elle l'a, la carte ne traînera sûrement pas près d'ici. Tu connais Lily. Elle est sûrement cachée au fond de sa valise dans une boîte avec un cadenas moldu ainsi qu'un sortilège Anti-Alohomora,' résonna sombrement Hermione.   


'Probablement,' énonça Sirius, semblant amusé.   


'Je commence à m'inquiéter,' murmura-t-elle. Sirius la regarda, puis posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.   


'Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter,' dit-il. 'Tu connais bien Lily et Eddie. Ces deux-là sauteraient devant un Avada Kedavra pour se sauver. Aussi longtemps qu'ils sont ensemble, je n'ai pas d'inquiétude.'   


'Comment sais-tu qu'ils sont ensemble?' lui demanda nerveusement Hermione. Il sourit.   


'Parce qu'ils sont toujours ensemble,' énonça Remus, devançant son ami.   


'Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu es si inquiète. Ils sont probablement allés dans les cuisines et sont tombés endormis en mangeant,' lança Sirius, haussant simplement les épaules.   


'Que se passe-t-il?' les questionna Harry, devenant quelque peu impatient. Sirius, Remus et Hermione sursautèrent.   


'Harry?' s'étonna-t-elle, respirant fortement. 'Ne me fais pas peur comme cela!'   


Il l'ignora. 'Où est Lily?'   


'Nous ne savons pas...'   


Il se précipita hors de l'infirmerie pour partir à la recherche de sa future fille ainsi que de son futur filleul.   
  


~*~   
  


Lily et Eddie passèrent la nuit dans deux chambres séparées que Dumbledore leur avait montrées. Le matin suivant, ils se rejoignirent, puis se dirigèrent vers son bureau pour voir s'il s'était procuré le Retourneur de Temps.   


'Penses-tu que ça va fonctionner Eddie?' demanda la jeune fille, se mordant nerveusement la lèvre. Il posa une main sur son épaule.   


'Si non, nous trouverons un autre moyen pour revenir,' la conforta-t-il en souriant. Lily opina et lui fit un faible sourire. 'Nous sommes dans le monde magique Lils, tout peut arriver. Et même si nous ne pouvons pas revenir, tu seras toujours prise avec moi!'   


'Ça c'est rassurant,' lança-t-elle avec sarcasme. Elle se retourna, lui souriant angéliquement. Il la fusilla du regard, puis lui sourit aussi.   


Ils atteignirent enfin le bureau du directeur. Alors qu'ils se tenaient là, prêts à dire le mot de passe, ils aperçurent Harry et Ron qui se dirigeaient vers eux. Le premier garçon s'arrêta et observa les deux autres pendant un moment, tout comme Ron. Ils savaient tous les deux que quelque chose de louche concernait les deux étranges adolescents.   


'Pouvons-nous vous aider?' demanda Lily.   


'C'est juste que... je sens que je te connais,' lui murmura Harry, dévisageant toujours la jeune fille. Lily se tourna vers son meilleur ami et sourit. Celui-ci observait les deux autres garçons, son sourire en coin à la Ron au visage.   


''Tu me connais en effet,' fut tout ce qu'elle dit avant de prononcer le mot de passe et d'entrer dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Eddie fit un signe de tête à son 'père', puis suivit sa meilleure amie. Les deux autres garçons se regardèrent.   


'Tu sais,' débuta Ron, 'je viens tout juste de remarquer quelque chose à propos de cette Lisa.'   


'Quoi?'   


'Ses yeux sont exactement comme les tiens... Même couleur, même forme, tout,' expliqua-t-il, fixant Harry. 'Elle a tes yeux.'   
  


~*~   
  


'Vous voilà!' s'exclama Dumbledore, leur tendant un Retourneur de Temps. Lily le prit, puis l'observa pendant un instant. Elle acquiesça. 'Êtes-vous prêts?'   


'Oui,' répondirent-ils à l'unisson.   


'Comment avez-vous réussi à ce que le Ministère vous en donne un?' lui demanda Eddie, émerveillé par sa vitesse d'exécution. Personne n'était capable de se procurer un Retourneur de Temps aussi rapidement et sans questions!   


'Et bien, je leur ai seulement dit que j'en avais besoin pour procéder à quelques recherches dans le passé au sujet de la Chambre des Secrets et ils me l'ont donné. Ils savent combien c'est important, surtout pour les étudiants,' expliqua-t-il.   


'Ils vous l'ont donné?' s'étonna Lily. 'Juste comme cela? Sans aucune question?' Eddie lui jeta un coup d'œil pour la faire taire, mais elle l'ignora. Dumbledore sembla plutôt insulté par la remarque.   


'Ils me font confiance mademoiselle,' riposta-t-il. 'Mais, il est évident que ce n'est pas votre cas.'   


Lily ne répondit pas et choisit de l'ignorer, car pour être honnête, elle ne lui faisait pas confiance. Elle savait que son père, ses grands-parents, Sirius et Remus lui auraient confié leurs vies, mais pourquoi placer autant de confiance en cet homme? Qu'avait-il de si spécial? Voldemort en avait peur? Pour Lily ce n'était pas réellement important parce qu'elle savait que Voldemort était aussi effrayé par Harry et les autres Potter. Elle ne voyait aucune raison de faire confiance à Dumbledore si facilement. Après tout, elle ne connaissait même pas cet homme. Personne, à part peut-être Sirius, Eddie, Ron, Hermione et Remus avait gagné sa confiance avec autant de facilité.   


'Combien de fois dois-je le retourner?' demanda alors Lily.   


'Je l'ai modifié pour que chaque tour égal à une année,' répondit Dumbledore. 'Vous n'avez qu'à le tourner une seule fois.'   


La jeune fille acquiesça, puis se tourna vers Eddie.   


'Tu es prête?' la questionna-t-il. Lily secoua la tête, puis regarda le directeur.   


'Je veux dire au revoir à quelqu'un auparavant. Et je suis certaine que Eddie voudrait faire de même,' expliqua Lily, se référant au célèbre trio. Dumbledore soupira.   


'Très bien, prenez le temps que vous voudrez. Il y a une partie de Quidditch se déroulant dans quelques minutes, alors je tenterais de me rendre au Stade de Quidditch à votre place. Je vous attendrai ici avec le Retourneur de Temps.'   


Lily agrippa le bras de son ami et le mena vers le Stade. Alors qu'ils cheminaient en silence, ils entendirent d'étranges bruits, des murmures. La jeune fille s'arrêta brusquement, prenant le bras d'Eddie. Il se tourna vers elle, confus.   


'Lily, que-'   


'Chut...' lui intima-t-elle doucement, posa son doigt contre ses lèvres. Eddie la dévisagea avec curiosité. 'Tu as entendu cela?' Il écouta avec plus d'attention, puis le perçut. Un étrange murmure.   


'Ouais, on dirait quelqu'un qui murmure,' constata-t-il. Lily secoua la tête.   


'Non... ce n'est pas un murmure,' le contredit-elle. 'Ça me semble familier pourtant.'   


'Un peu comme le serpent à sonnette qu'on a rencontré quand on avait six ans,' lança le garçon. Ils écarquillèrent alors les yeux lorsqu'ils réalisèrent que...   


'Le basilic!' s'exclamèrent-ils à l'unisson. Ils coururent aussi vite que possible vers le sifflement.   


'Souviens-toi de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux!' l'avertit Eddie.   


'Je sais!' souffla-t-elle en courant. Ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement au coin, s'appuyant contre le mur. Du coin de l'œil, ils aperçurent un frêle corps de fille. Lily attendit que le sifflement se soit éteint avant de regarder qui avait été attaqué. Elle l'a reconnue et en resta bouche-bée. C'était Hermione Granger.   


Lily se précipita vers sa future marraine et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Un peu plus loin se trouvait une fille aux cheveux bruns bouclés de Serdaigle. Elle la reconnut comme étant la tante Pénélope d'Eddie. Lily remarqua un miroir dans la main d'Hermione et le prit. Elle regarda ensuite son ami et vit son visage figé, empli d'inquiétude.   


'Est-ce qu'elle va bien?' croassa-t-il. L'adolescente acquiesça.   


'Elle est seulement pétrifiée, ne fais pas comme si tu ne savais pas ce qui se passe. Tu sais parfaitement bien que Hermione ira bien.' Eddie approuva à contrecoeur.   


'Ouais...'   


'Que se passe-t-il ici?' lança une voix derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent pour voir un grand homme aux cheveux noirs et gras, un nez crochu et une peau blanche laiteuse. Lily le reconnut comme étant son Maître de Potions, Severus Rogue.   


'Professeur Rogue!' s'écria nerveusement Eddie. 'Nous les avons trouvés comme cela! Nous devons absolument voir Dumbledore.'   


'Qui êtes-vous?' leur demanda-t-il, frappé par la panique.   


'Nous... euh...'   


'VOUS ÊTES LES ATTAQUANTS! VOUS ÊTES CEUX QUI ONT OUVERT LA CHAMBRE DES SECRETS ET QUI ATTAQUENT LES ENFANTS DE MOLDUS!' cria Rogue, sortant sa baguette. Eddie agrippa le bras de sa meilleure amie et ils firent un pas vers l'arrière.   


'Severus!' s'exclama sévèrement une autre voix. Les deux adolescents levèrent les yeux pour apercevoir Albus Dumbledore qui s'approchait. 'Ce ne sont pas les attaquants. Ils sont ici pour une petite visite et ils partent maintenant. Edward, Lily, suivez-moi jusqu'à mon bureau s'il vous plait.'   


'Je veux juste m'assurer que mam - je veux dire – Hermione va bien avant que nous partions,' exigea le jeune homme. Dumbledore soupira, puis acquiesça.   


'Comme tu veux,' dit-il en faisant léviter Hermione et Pénélope vers l'infirmerie. Il les déposa sur des lits, puis appela l'infirmière pour l'avertir qu'elles avaient été pétrifiées. Lily n'aimait pas l'infirmière, elle semblait trop stricte et professionnelle.   


Lily jeta un coup d'œil vers le garçon et discerna la peur présente dans ses yeux. Elle lui tapa doucement sur l'épaule, puis lui sourit avec réconfort.   


'Elle va bien aller,' murmura-t-elle, 'nous savons tous les deux ce qui va arriver.' Personne sauf Dumbledore ne l'entendit.   


'Qu'avez-vous dit Mademoiselle?'   


'Rien,' répondit-elle calmement. Eddie sourit. Elle était toujours excellente pour avoir l'air décontracté lorsqu'elle se trouvait sous pression.   


'Lily, j'ai peur... et s'il lui arrivait –'   


'Tu t'inquiètes trop,' lui répondit-elle en souriant. Eddie gloussa légèrement.   


'Elle est toujours ma mère après tout,' réfuta-t-il, la voix traînante.   


À ce moment, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et une femme à l'allure sévère, qu'ils reconnurent comme étant McGonagall, entra, suivit de deux garçons; Harry Potter et Ron Weasley.   


'Hermione?' s'étonna Ron, ses yeux emplis d'horreur. Harry blêmit et la fixa, puis il se retourna lentement vers le duo.   


'Savez-vous ce qui lui est arrivé?' leur demanda-t-il. Lily soupira, puis secoua la tête, tout comme le fit son ami. Ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient rien dire, car cela changerait le futur, lequel était le leur.   


'Il est temps de partir,' ordonna Dumbledore. Ils se retournèrent, puis approuvèrent.   


'Vous partez?' demanda Harry. La jeune fille opina.   


'Ouais,' puis, elle s'avança vers lui et l'étreignit. Harry était stupéfait. L'adolescente sourit en voyant l'air ébahi sur son visage.   


'Pourquoi as-tu fait cela?'   


'Tu es quelqu'un de spécial Harry James Potter, n'oublie jamais cela,' dit Lily en souriant.   


Harry la dévisagea, puis un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Même si plusieurs personnes lui avaient dit qu'il était spécial pour avoir vaincu Voldemort à l'âge d'un an, c'était différent. Elle le pensait réellement et c'était dit autrement. Comme si elle se préoccupait vraiment de lui. Pas d'une façon amoureuse, après tout, il avait douze ans et cette fille devait avoir au moins quatorze ans. Mais, il y avait tout de même de l'amour dans sa voix, comme un amour familial. Comme l'amour que Harry avait pour Ron et Hermione, un amour familial et amical, mais plus fort encore.   


'Bonne chance à toi Ron,' lui dit Lily, l'étreignant aussi. Eddie s'avança et leur donna à tous les deux une tape dans le dos.   


'Je vous reverrai bientôt,' lança-t-il, s'amusant des airs suspicieux des deux garçons. Il gloussa, puis s'avança vers le lit d'Hermione, l'observant avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.   


'Je te verrai bientôt aussi,' murmura-t-il, donnant un baiser sur la joue de sa future mère. Ron devint rouge de rage et serra les poings. Eddie s'en aperçut et recula. Même si Ron savait que le garçon était quelqu'un de bien, il n'aimait tout de même pas le fait qu'un complet étranger embrasse Hermione, sa meilleure amie.   


'Je suis prêt professeur,' dit-il. Lily approuva aussi. Dumbledore sourit.   


'Suivez-moi!'   


Tandis qu'ils suivaient Dumbledore pour utiliser le Retourneur de Temps, Eddie décida d'être hardi. Il prit la main de Lily dans la sienne et la serra légèrement. Les yeux de Lily s'écarquillèrent et elle le dévisagea, ébahie et surprise. Elle ne s'attendait réellement pas à ce que son meilleur ami fasse cela. Elle ne savait pas si c'était un geste amical ou si c'était plus. Eddie lui sourit timidement, rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Lily lui sourit à contrecoeur, puis lâcha lentement sa main. Elle ne vit pas le visage d'Eddie s'assombrir.   


Ils atteignirent le bureau de Dumbledore et celui-ci leur tendit le Retourneur de Temps.   


'Retournez-le une fois, courez vers la bibliothèque pour retrouver le livre, puis revenez dans votre temps. Si ça ne fonctionne pas, venez dans mon bureau, je me   
souviendrai de vous. D'accord?'   


Ils approuvèrent tous les deux.   


'Parfait, bonne chance alors!' leur dit-il, souriant joyeusement. Il tapota le dos d'Eddie et lui sourit. 'Ce fut un grand plaisir de vous rencontrer Monsieur Weasley. Ron et Hermione doivent être très fiers.' Eddie sourit. Dumbledore se tourna ensuite vers Lily.   


'Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer vous aussi Miss Potter,' ajouta-t-il, souriant de plus belle. 'Je suis certain que Harry est très fier de sa fille.' Lily resta bouche-bée.   


'Comment – comment savez-vous?' souffla-t-elle.   


'C'était évident Lily,' lui répondit-il, s'agenouillant près d'elle. 'Ton nom est Lily, tout comme celui de la mère d'Harry. Tu te comportes tellement comme James Potter que cela en est épeurant. Tu ressembles énormément à Harry. Et, tes yeux... il n'y a pas beaucoup de gens qui possèdent des yeux vert émeraude comme les tiens Lily. Mais, le plus gros indice fut la façon dont tu te comportais avec Harry. Tes yeux étaient emplis d'amour. Tu l'aimes beaucoup, c'était apparent.'   


'Oh!' fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à répondre. Dumbledore lui sourit.   


'Je ne poserai aucune question concernant ton père Lily,' lui dit-il doucement. 'Je sais qu'il doit avoir souffert énormément.'   


'Vous n'en avez pas idée,' murmura-t-elle, fixant le sol.   


'Bon,' lança le directeur, 'voici.' Il tendit le Retourneur de Temps à Lily et les deux adolescents se dirigèrent vers la R.éserve de la bibliothèque. La jeune fille le retourna et Eddie et elle se sentirent étourdis avant d'atterrir sur le plancher.   


'Eddie, ça va?'   


'Oui,' marmonna-t-il en se frottant la tête. 'Toi?'   


'Oui.' Elle se leva, puis chercha le fameux livre. Eddie se releva et fit de même. Après environ vingt minutes, ils n'avaient toujours rien trouvé et commençaient à paniquer.   


'Je l'ai trouvé!' cria joyeusement Lily en le prenant. Eddie sourit.   


'Je ne crois pas qu'ils t'aient entendu à Poufsouffle Lils,' répliqua-t-il avec ironie. Lily le fusilla du regard un instant, puis ouvrit le livre. Eddie se précipita vers elle et posa une main sur son épaule. Ils pensèrent alors au nombre trente-trois et à l'infirmerie, puis disparurent. Ils atterrirent sur le sol avec fracas et se sourirent.   


Ils avaient réussi.   


**À suivre...**   
  


* * * * *   


_Bon bon, ils s'en sont sortis finalement ^^ Donc... trois chaps seulement... c'est bientôt fini :-) Merci réellement pour toutes vos reviews! Et il faut vraiment que je vous aime pour publier ce chap ce soir! J'ai pas été là de la fin de semaine (qui n'a pas été très plaisant en plus...) et je suis complètement crevée, alors c'est seulement pour vous si j'ai pris 2h30 ce soir à achever ce chapitre et à répondre à vos reviews pour que vous l'ayiez déjà. Merci, je vous adore :-)_   
__

**Les maraudeuses;** Wow! Euh... euh... *essaie de se rapeller toutes les choses qu'elle a promise de ne pas dire* ta review est très... enthousiaste ^^ loll, en tout cas, au moins je sais que tu veux la suite loll, Et je saiiis que c'était long, mais bon, c'est presque fini là :-þ Merci pour ta review!   


**Wynzar;** Pfeeu, c'est TOI qui s'arrange pour poster une review par deux chap!! *tire la langue* C'est pas ma faute ça ^^ Et ta review était pas si rapide finalement... lorsqu'on compte les trois :-þ Ouais bon han, c'ets pas ma faute non plus si c'était trop court, pas moi qui choisi l'histoire ;-) Et pis... même si je te le fais remarquer pour le HS, ça veut pas dire que j'aime pas ça! loll ^^ Bon bah on se revoit euh... en fin de semaine prochaine...? Je sais pas... possible que je sois même pas là tous les quatre jours en plus... (pour les mêmes raisons qu'en fds) en tout cas, on verra bien (Au fait, t'as â toi aussi quatre jours de congé le week-end prochain?) Bon bah c'est cela, on se revoit euh... dans quelques secondes :-þ *câlins* *bisoux* J'tadore ^^   
****

**Chris;** Bah vi, je l'ai reçu l'autre review ^^ Ta prière s'est exaucée :-þ Et puis bah euh.. contente que ce chap t'es plus plu ^^ Mici pour la 2ème review! Z'tadore! *calinou* (tu vas en avoir beaucoup ce chap-ci :-þ)   
****

**Christounet;** (beuh, j'étais en manque d'autre nom pour toi bon! *na*) ptdr! Wynzar le revieweur masqué sans masque... j'adore mdr! Du hooors-sujet! cool! *tire la langue* Et même si c'était pour la semaine passée... bah euh... mieux vaut tard que jamais, alors t'es pardonné :-þ Je sais bien que tu peux faire mieux! (Tu peux faire mieux je sais... faire mieux tu peux je sais bien! (Vive Yoda!! (O.o)) (surtout ne pas oublier de fermer la parenthèse finale)... (combien tu gages que j'oublie?? (lol!)) ou bien aloreuh... Tu puex firae mueix je sias (^^)) Ahah! J'ai fermé la parenthèse finale! (O.o) Oh, bien sûr que je suis éblouie par toi, tu es l'illumination même cher (haha, cher pas de mon :-þ) *à peine ironique* *niak niak* (C,ets le défilé des parenthèses et des étoiles (O.o)) (crois que j'ai pas assez dormi en fin de semaine.. t'es d'accord?) Et... quoiii? *tousse* MOI, à tes pieds?? Pff... à genoux ça va mieux! (O_O O_O PTDR) Et euh bah euh.. sifflotons en coeur si tu veux Oo *sifflote en coeur* *MdR* Ohh, ça me rassure ça! C'est vrai que tu avais dit ça! Alors là, bah, t'es pris pour m'endurer sans jamais me tuer *NiAk NiAk* :-þ AH! Je les ai fermés là mes parenthèses! Tu peux pas dire le contraire :-) C'est clair que je trouverais â drôle qu'ils lisent pour savoir ce qu'ils penseraient *ptdr* *presqueuh méchante* PIs c'est normal que ce soit moins triste quand tu le relis, paske tu sais déjà ce qui va être écris! *logique* Tss, des excuses, des excuses pour ta fic ^^ .... O_O.... O_O... T'es malade toi!! Ma phooootoooo! PIs chui pas nue euh! Tsss.... beeeeuh... mais qu'est-ce que mes lecteurs vont dire en voyant ça?!? *mdr* Oh très subtil ta façon de continuer à charmer comme si de rien n'était :-þ Mais moi je t'ai vu! J'ai vu ton clin d'oeil! Haha! (Familiprix!!(Euh... une annonce au Québec..(que tout le monde dit toujours en fait mdrrr))) MDR! Ça t'en prends pas beaucoup pour te rendre heureux toi :-þ Juste me donner des bizouilles :-þ (me plaindrai pas ^^) Clair que t'es pas stupide! (O.o *PtDr*) Wow, ça c'est du préventif mdr! *tire la langue* MICHOOOU *espère qu'il va voir ça mdr!* TAGADUIII ... bon, c'est beau... tu peux partir là Michou.. *attends* Paaaaars! Veux donner un calin à Chris! Michou; Nah mais vous abuuusez! Moi; niarf... *le sors à grand coup de... de... mots? O.o* *mdr* Enfin, bon! Enfin! *cââââlins* ^^ *bisouuux* Z'tadore moi nossi ^^ Merci pour les reviews, j'ai vraiment bien rit :-)   
****

**Sarah;** Ouf, ya quelque chose qui me dit que je vais avoir une autre longue réponse de review à faire avec toi (après celle de Chris mdr!) Allez, c'est parti ^^ Ah! C'es bien! J,ai réussi à te traumatiser avec ma réponse! (C'est un de mes buts principaux dans la vie ^^) Ahlàlà, je te comprends... moi aussi ça m'arrive souvent de déprimer, mais genre... juste pour plus avoir le goût de rien faire... mais là je me souviens de vous et je me force 'habituellement' pour venir traduire, ça me change les idées ^^ Et vi, je vois le genre, on se ressemble là-dessus et je sais que c'est pas super du tout à ressentir, mais bon, that's life, faut faire avec. Et vi, faut énormément de patience pour traduire ^^ (moi qui pensait ne pas avoir de patience lool) C'ets justement ça, mon but, de m'améliorer justement. Sinon, je crois pas que je serais encore en train de traduire si je voyais que j'étais au même niveau qu'au début ^^ Merci du compliment, même si tu me l'avais déjà dit, ça fait toujours plaisir :-) Ah, je comprends votre système de maths moi aussi! *fière* Je vais t'expliquer pour les chiffres; 4 (Secondaire 4)3(Niveau 3 de difficulté)6(6 périodes par cycle) Valà, rassembler tous ces chiffreuh, vous y trouverez... 436! *chantonne* (je suis vraiment folle ce soir O.o) Et lool, comme je te l'ai dit dans l'autrre review, veux pas devenir prof ^^ mdr! cool pour tes céréales! C'était réellement trèèès touchant... Bon, un moment touchant de ma journée.. *réfléchis* j'ai fait 2 heures de maths ce matin et ensuite 3h d'auto aujourd'hui! Tiens, si c'était pas touchant ça d'abord! (O.o) Et vi mdr, Lily aurait dû calculer un peu plus ses affaires ^^ Et yep, reste que 3 chaps maintenant! Three chapteeers (avec la bonne prononciation du 'th'... on sort la langue! comme dirait mon prof d'anglais... -_- (il a passé dans les rangées et il m'a dit que mes 'th' étaient pas correct parce que j'avais trop peur de sortir la lange MDR!)) Et hum.. c'est supposée être un secret tu sais... (tu vas être la 3ème à le savoir lolll) mais euh, si, j'ai une autre fic en vue ^^ Mais je mettrai pas le premier chap avant euh... début décembre ptêt, parce que j'ai d'autres choses à faire entre-temps (vais expliquer dans ma note à la fin du chap 40 ^^) Merci pour les encouragements!! lolll! POur le 1er chap.. bah euh.. y'a qu'une seule phrase de changée ^^;; Tu te souviens du super serpent d'Harry? Bah euh... Polaris l'a comme genre.. oublié dans cette histoire ^^ Alors au lieu de se le faire donner par Hermione et Ron, bah il va le trouver dans le bois près de chez Dumbledore. C,est ça ^^ Et puis moi aussi j'ai passé 1/2 heure sur ta réponse!! J'ai commencé à 9h et il est 9h40 O.o Allez, veux mes 37 bisoux miantenant ^^ Merciiii poru la review! Me fait réellement plaisir!!   
  
****

**Mystical;** C'est clair que ça fait reversement de situation ^^ Et tu as ta réponse maintenant ;-) Merci pour la review!   
****

**Phénix20;** C'est une attention hyper gentille quand même :-) Merci encore pour tes reviews, ça me fait toujours plaisir de voir que tu continues à lire et à aimer ^^   
****

**Philippe Gryffondor;** lool, yep, c'est sûr ^^ Ça aurait été lui qui aurait eu des problèmes sinon. Merci pour la review! :-)   
****

**Lexyann;** lool, j'avoue qu'ils sont pas hyper brillants ^^ Et reste juste 3 chaps maintenant! Merciii pour le p'tit mot!   


_Bisoux_

_Fany_


	38. Départ appréhendé

** Sorti le: 9 octobre 2003**

  
Disclaimer** :** L'histoire appartient à Jitterbelle, les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, et la traduction m'appartient.   
  
  
  


**Harry Potter; Voyageur du Temps (HP,VdT ^^)**

  
  
  
  
  


**Chapitre 37 - Départ appréhendé**   
  


Harry s'assit dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors avec Asher et Robyn, plongé dans ses pensées, tentant de trouver où Lily et Eddie pouvaient bien être.   


Pour une raison quelconque, son esprit dériva vers ses premières années passées à Poudlard, spécialement sa deuxième année. Lentement, très lentement, un souvenir refit surface. Un souvenir qu'il n'avait jamais eu auparavant. Hermione les avait réveillés, Ron et lui, au beau milieu de la nuit pour leur dire que deux étranges adolescents se trouvaient dans la Salle Commune. Un garçon et une fille d'environ quatorze-quinze ans. Son souvenir était assez vague. Il leur avait tout de suite demandés s'ils savaient quelque chose à propos de la Chambre des Secrets.   


Il se souvenait aussi de les avoir vus à l'infirmerie tout de suite après l'attaque contre Hermione. Il se rappela aussi la façon avec laquelle la fille lui avait dit qu'il était spécial et comment elle l'avait étreint avec une émotion apparente. Comment le garçon avait embrassé Hermione sur la joue, mettant Ron en furie. Comment ils les avaient tout de suite aimés, même en ne les connaissant pas.   


Il se souvint ensuite combien il leur faisait confiance. Surtout la fille. Il y avait quelque à propos de cette fille qui le rendait spécial, aimé. Ce n'était pas qu'il l'aimait – elle était jolie et tout – mais elle possédait quelque chose de réellement familier. Harry soupira et tenta de se rappeler ce à quoi le garçon et la fille ressemblaient.   


Puis, ça le frappa, comme une balle frappée par un bâton. _{NdT; Wow la comparaison loll}_ La fille était petite et musclée, avait des cheveux blonds désordonnés attachés en queue de cheval. Elle avait un joli visage et des yeux vert émeraude – si semblables aux siens - encadrés de lunettes dorées. Ron l'avait aussi remarqué.   


Il sursauta ensuite en se souvenant du garçon. Il était extrêmement grand, presque six pieds, des cheveux rouge feu, beaucoup de tâches de rousseurs et des yeux brun noisette chaleureux. Il était un mélange de Ron et Hermione.   


Ils étaient Lily et Eddie. Ils avaient tous les deux voyagé dans le temps, jusqu'à la deuxième année d'Harry.   


Il sauta à terre, puis se précipita vers le Portrait.   


'Où vas-tu Harry?' l'interpella Asher qui jouait aux échecs avec Jairus.   


'Je dois trouver Hermione,' répondit-il. À ce moment, tandis qu'il ouvrait le Portrait, Hermione entra, hors de souffle, le visage rouge et ses yeux noisette emplis de panique et d'inquiétude.   


'As-tu eu -'   


' – ce souvenir?' compléta Harry. Elle acquiesça, cherchant son souffle.   


'Ils se trouvent durant notre deuxième année,' s'exclamèrent-ils à l'unisson. Ils se regardèrent, puis coururent vers l'infirmerie pour trouver Sirius et Remus, laissant Asher, Jairus et Robby extrêmement confus.   
  


~*~   
  


Lily se redressa lentement, puis jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Elle pouvait apercevoir Madame Parks dans son bureau, un air inquiet marquant son visage. La jeune fille soupira de soulagement, regarda Eddie, puis sourit.   


'Nous sommes de retour!'   


'Bien!' dit Eddie en se levant. 'Voir mes parents à l'âge de douze ans et ma mère se faire attaquer était plus que ce que je pouvais endurer.' Il s'arrêta. 'Ça a dû être difficile pour toi.'   


'Que veux-tu dire?'   


'Je veux dire, lorsque Harry est arrivé ici au tout début,' s'expliqua-t-il, 'ça a dû être difficile de le voir, de le rencontrer et tout. Spécialement après tout ce que tu as vécu avec lui. Ça a été dur pour moi de voir mes parents âgés de douze ans et rien de très gros n'est survenu dans notre famille. Mais pour toi, ça a dû te faire tellement mal. Mais, tu es passée outre cela et tu as réussi à connaître Harry, même s'il y avait une chance que tu sois blessée à la fin. C'est un courage réel ça Lily, tu es forte. Je t'admire pour cela.'   


'Merci,' dit Lily en souriant à son meilleur ami. 'Allons chercher ta mère, elle est probablement malade d'inquiétude.'   


'Tu as raison,' approuva le garçon. Il cheminèrent ensuite hors de l'infirmerie, vers le bureau d'Hermione. Tandis qu'ils marchaient, Eddie songea sérieusement à reprendre la main de son amie, mais décida de ne pas le faire. Si elle l'avait retirée quelques minutes plus tôt, elle le ferait à nouveau maintenant et il ne voulait pas l'effrayer.   


Les pensées de Lily vagabondaient, pensant à la façon dont elle annoncerait à Harry et Hermione le retour du garçon. Elle savait que tout irait bien, malgré le fait qu'elle disparaissait encore - même si cela survenait moins souvent, à leur grand soulagement.   


Ils donnèrent le mot de passe et entrèrent dans le bureau. Hermione sursauta et Harry leur sourit.   


'Vous avez eu du plaisir à jouer avec mon passé et à mélanger mon esprit et mes souvenirs?' leur demanda-t-il avec un sourire, croisant les bras.   


'Énormément,' riposta sèchement Lily en songeant au fait qu'ils étaient presque restés pris là-bas.   


'Qu'est-il arrivé?' les questionna Hermione, remarque la sécheresse du commentaire de la jeune fille. Eddie prit une grande inspiration et expliqua tout ce qui était survenu. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Hermione se précipita vers lui et les étreignit tous les deux.   


'Dieu merci, vous êtes revenus,' murmura-t-elle. 'Vous avez aussi trouvé la façon de renvoyer Harry dans son temps, c'est fantastique!'   


C'était la partie que Lily appréhendait. Elle ne savait pas que Harry pensait la même chose.   


'Je vais aller dans la Salle Commune,' marmonna-t-elle en se retournant et en quittant le bureau. Hermione regarda son fils avec un sourcil haussé. Le roux haussa les épaules. Il allait la suivre lorsque Harry l'arrêta.   


'Eddie, laisse-moi lui parler,' dit-il lentement. Le garçon le fixa un moment, puis acquiesça à contrecoeur. Harry se précipita vers Lily, laissant Eddie devant une longue morale selon le fait d'être allé dans la Réserve au beau milieu de la nuit.   


_'Ça va être une loooongue journée,'_ pensa-t-il en regardant sa mère qui avait les bras croisés.   
  


~*~   
  


'Lily!' l'appela Harry, courant derrière elle. La jeune fille s'arrêta et se retourna.   


'Quoi?' soupira-t-elle. Il la rejoignit.   


'Est-ce que tu vas bien?'   


'Je vais bien!'   


'Tu ne sembles pas,' réfuta lentement Harry.   


'Et bien, c'est juste que j'aurais dû être plus prudente avec toi,' dit-elle, le regardant droit dans ses yeux verts identiques aux siens. Il haussa un sourcil.   


'Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire?'   


'Je savais que si j'apprenais à te connaître, je t'aimerais comme un père et c'est exactement ça! Et, maintenant, tu dois partir et ça fait mal. Je sais qu'Eddie a dit que de me rapprocher de toi, même si je savais que je te perdrais à nouveau était courageux, mais je pense que c'était plutôt stupide.'   


'Tu regrettes de m'avoir plus connu?' lui demanda-t-il, ses yeux emplis de souffrance. L'adolescente secoua la tête, puis sourit.   


'Pas du tout Harry,' réfuta-t-elle en souriant légèrement. 'Je regrette seulement de t'avoir trouvé, puis de te perdre.'   


'Tu m'as trouvé?'   


'Le vrai toi. Pas le Harry Potter qui travaillait pour Voldemort, qui m'a reniée et qui est devenu un mangemort, mais le Harry Potter qui est empli d'amour et de bonté que Ron, Hermione, Sirius et Remus connaissaient. J'étais vexée de n'avoir pu connaître ce Harry Potter, mais maintenant je l'ai fait et je ne le regrette pas.'   


'Écoute Lils, je vais m'ennuyer de toi moi aussi,' lui avoua-t-il. Lily secoua la tête.   


'Tu ne me manqueras pas, tu ne te souviendras même pas de moi,' dit-elle doucement. Le garçon souleva un sourcil, confus.   


'Je ne me souviendrai pas de toi?'   


'Oh, allez Harry, sois réaliste,' s'impatienta-t-elle. 'Nous n'avons pas le choix de te faire subir un Sortilège d'Amnésie. Nous ne voulons pas, mais il y a trop de choses en jeu.'   


'Comme...?'   


'Moi par exemple, ou Eddie ou n'importe qui d'autre. Nous ne pouvons pas changer le futur Harry. Il fallait que tout cela arrive alors nous devrons le laisser arriver.'   


'Je comprends,' murmura le garçon. 'Est-ce que c'est cela qui te dérange? Que je ne me souvienne pas de toi?'   


'En partie,' répondit-elle honnêtement. 'C'est juste que je sens que je t'ai perdu trop de fois. Premièrement aux mains de Voldemort, puis ta mort et maintenant cela. Et ça fait mal tu sais?'   


'Je suis désolé de te faire tant souffrir,' lui dit doucement Harry, l'interrompant et fixant ses pieds. Il pouvait sentir le regard insistant de Lily sur lui et il releva lentement les yeux vers elle.   


'Si tu es mon père,' murmura-t-elle, 'alors ça en vaut la peine.'   


Harry lui sourit faiblement et ils s'éteignirent fortement. Ils s'étreignirent si étroitement, comme s'ils pensaient que s'ils se laissaient, l'autre disparaîtrait... Quoiqu'en réalité, c'était exactement ce qui allait survenir. Lily savait qu'elle devait le laisser retourner dans le passé et même s'il s'en allait loin d'elle pour toujours, elle réalisait que Harry était en elle. Et peu importe ce qui arriverait, rien ne changerait cela.   


'Harry,' appela une voix. Ils se séparèrent et se retournèrent. Hermione, Ron, Remus, Sirius, Rogue et Eddie étaient tous là. Ils remarquèrent tous les deux que Hermione tenait le Livre dans ses mains. 'Il est temps maintenant...'   
  


**À suivre...**   
  


* * * * *   


_Héhé, je viens tout juste d'écouter Fruits Basket, alors je suis prête à répondre aux reviews ^^ En plus, ai congé demain :-) Et puis... si vous me prouvez que vous le voulez vraiment... Vais peut-être vous mettre le prochain chap samedi au lieu de lundi... ^_^_   


**Chris;** lool, j'ai bien vu que tu aimais bien Fanya :-þ (Va falloir que je le rajoute dans ma bio *tire la langue*) Arf... tu me connais trop bien euh! C'est probablement exactement ça que j'aurais dit pour vrai mdrr ^^;; Et puis je t'ai pas répondu sous deux pseudos, mais sous troiis ^^ (Je l'ai encore fait d'ailleurs *angel*) Oh et tu sacrifies ta pause-déjeuner?? C'est ça, et là, un jour, tu vas tomber inconscient pendant un de tes cours de sport vu que t'auras mangé et ce sera encore de ma fauteuh!! *héhé* Tu me fais teeeellement peur, tu peux pas savoir comment :-þ :-þ (Surtout que tu finis toujours par me donner simplement un câlin *sifflotte (faut réellement partir une chorale ^^;;)* Rah, tu déformes tout ce que je dis ! :-p Je voulais dire que je choisis pas la façon dont l'histoire est écrite! Et faut pas que t'oublies que j'ai accepté de continuer cette traduc après Gen (Beuh, Wingardium loll) et que, même si je l'aime beaucoup, je ne l'aurais pas traduit sinon alors *na!* ^^ Je souffrirais souvent avec toi si je détestais les HS lolll! Pfeuh... bah moi j'ai d'autres vacances en milieu novembre de toute façon! Alors me dérange pas du tout *d'abord* :-) *caliiins* *bizoooux* (tu vas en avoir plusieurs toi aussi :-þ)****

**Chris *prise 2*;** Vivi j'abuse!! Mais dis-moi surtout pas que tu vas t'en plaindre :-þ Pfeuh, c'est toi qui défend pour les chapitres en retard?? Je savais pas que tu pouvais être ton propre avocat!! *air innocent et angélique* (J'ai l'impression d'avoir souvent à préciser que je suis angélique mdrr) *câlins* *bisoux* T'adore ^^****

**Philippe Gryffondor;** Harrychou... oh ouach.... lolll :-) Je suis vraiment ravie que le chapitre précédent t'ait autant plu, parce qu'il était pas très plaisant à traduire lol ^^ Mouais.. secondaire 4 power... *à peiiiine ironique* ;-) Merci ^_^****

**Chris *prise 3*;** (Au fait, ai mis un poème sur fictionpress ce soir... si tu veux aller voir... ^^) Wow, ça ça me prouve que la fic a beaucoup d'importance à tes yeux O.o mdr! Et tu vas toujours me poursuivre?! .... Euh... :-)) *tire la langue* (lolll) Et puis z'ai hâteuh de voir ta réponse à ma review bon! *impatiente* Beuh, la simple raison pourquoi je lui en aurais fait une plus longue, ça aurait été à cause que sa review à elle était plus longue :-þ Et puis de toute façon, place tes trois réponses ensemble, ça fait bien plus que la sienne ^^ Ouais... c'est clair que c'est inutile... mais bon, si ça leur fait plaisir lolll Allez, allez, vite vite, devant ton ordi et écris :-þ Toi me monopoliser?? Tellement jamais! *MdR* Quoi?! T'aime pas Christounet?? :-( Ze l'aimais bien moi!! *ptdr* D'accord, d'accord, j'arrête alors ^^ (en tout cas pour ce pseudo (A)) T'en as des titres différents toi *tire la langue* loool, c'est clair que même au début tu faisais juste me complimenter!(En fait, c'était encore pire que maintenant.... ^.^) Très surprenant le câlin! *attends un instant* Hum.. *réfléchis* héhé... *calin!* ^^; Huh! O_o Là tu me fais réellement peur... tu fais quoi avec un fouet dans tes poches?!.... Tant que ça me concerne pas, ça me dérange pas *sifflotte* Beuh.. *penaude* j'avais pas fait exprès pour te réveiller l'autre soir ^^;; Pas ma fauteuh si t'avais laisser le son ouvert et que t'entendais mes _bips_ de Msn pendant que je te faisais un monologue :-þ LOL, j'ai réussi à nous traumatiser tous les deux en même temps!! *forte* O.o lolll ^^;; Cool t'es d'accord! *lis la suite* *s'étouffe* tu m'étoooou *kôf kôf* uuuffeuh Chri *koâf koâf* iiis!! ;-) Des points à la fin de mes phrases? Nah, jamais ^^ Sam chérie était trauma par la longueur? mdr! Ça m'étonne pas ^^ BAh si jte crois que tu as une photo de moi, je te l'ai moi-même donné crétin *tire la langue avec un air angélique* Et pourquoi ils m'aimeraient plus après l'avoir vue?!... Ils se sauveraient plus tous de moi je crois lool ^^ Ahlàlà, que d'allusions fais-tu mon cher (sisi, j'ai écrit le mon :-þ) ^^ Et je le répète une fois pour toute... Je ne suis pas nue sur cette satanée photo!!! *respire un grand coup* *se calme* *regarde autour d'elle* *rougis* Fais pas mal à Michou toi ^^ Allez, fais longtemps que je suis sur tes reviews et je dois publier ce chap avant d'aller me coucher, alors babye! j'tadooore! *câliiiins* *bisoooux* :-)****

**Lexyann;** 33, pour retourner à leur année d'origine ;-) Moi aussi je dois bientôt aller me coucher... J'ai congé demain, mais chui fâÂâââÂâ *baille* tiguée ^^;; Ah, et excellents les Artemis Fowl! ^_^ J'ai la trilogie chez moi :-) Merci pour ta review!****

**Sarah;** Bon, là faut que je réponde à ta review avant d'aller me coucher... alors elle sera ptêt pas aussi longue que d'habitude... vais me reprendre au prochain chapitre, promis ;-) Arrête de dire ça! J'adore tes reviews et elles sont super intéressantes! loll, clair qu'on est gentilles, on se fait plaisir mutuellement avec nos reviews et réponses :-þ Donc, j'explique mieux le 6 alors ^-^ Donc, à mon école, ça fonctionne par cycle de 9 jours (pas pratique du tout, j'en conviens loll) et chaque période (donc chaque cours) dure 1h15... donc, 6 périodes par cycle veut dire; 6 cours de 1h15 par 9 jours! Valà ^^ POur le 3h d'auto, nanon! Fallait seulement qu'on aille voir ma grand-mère et c'est à 3h de route, et c'est pas moi qui conduisais (peut pas passer mon permis avant d'avoir 16 ans de toute façon ^^) J'ai jamais vu ce film... mais ça semble bon ^^ En fait, j'aime pas mal tous les styles de film, faut seulement qu'il soit bien fait ;-) J'adore SDA, Matrix, A walk to remember (trop trop triste ce film!) et plein d'autres choseuh :-þ Moi aussi j'ai hâte qu'elle finisse cette fic ^^;; Ah pour la fic... hum... c'est un secret :-)) Mais je peux t'assurer que je l'ai adooooré, je suis restée accroc pendant 5 jours, je la lisais tout le temps! (Une chance que j'avais des chapitres d'avance de traduit, sinon vous en auriez pas eu ^^;;) Et euh, je sais pas si qqn l'a remarqué loll, je crois aps ^^ Y'a pas de raison, c'est juste qu'elle ne comprend pas pourquoi lui faire confiance sans le connaître, c'est tout ^^ Leur petite escapade... et bien c'était juste pour tester si ça fonctionnait... et un peu par curiosité de voir leurs parents jeunes aussi je crois... ;-) Bon, je finis là cette review pas si courte que ça finalement et je vais faire de gros dodo ^_^ Merci ma puce!!! Bisoux!   


_Bisoux ^-^_

_Fany_


	39. Une partie de moi

** Sorti le: 11 octobre 2003**

  
Disclaimer** :** L'histoire appartient à Jitterbelle, les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, et la traduction m'appartient.   
  
  
  


**Harry Potter; Voyageur du Temps (HP,VdT ^^)**

  
  
  
  
  


**Chapitre 39 – Une partie de moi**   
  


Harry acquiesça, puis suivit les adultes jusqu'au bureau d'Hermione. Il remarqua que Lily traînait derrière, les yeux rivés au sol. Eddie marchait à ses côtés, une main posée sur son épaule. Harry savait bien qu'elle ne pleurait pas, mais qu'elle était par contre terriblement bouleversée et il eut le sentiment que tout cela était de sa faute. Et il se demandait désespérément pourquoi Lily n'avait jamais versé une larme.   


Ils arrivèrent au bureau d'Hermione et celle-ci lui tendit le livre, les larmes aux yeux. Son mari l'entoura d'un bras réconfortant. Sirius et Remus semblaient réellement désespérés. Eddie semblait lui aussi plutôt bouleversé.   
  


***~*When I think back on these times ** _~*~ Lorsque je repenserai à ces temps-là_   
**And the dreams we left behind ** _Et à tous les rêves que nous aurons laissés derrière nous_   
**I'll be glad 'cause I was blessed ** _Je serai heureuse d'avoir été bénie_   
**To get to have you in my life*~* ** _ De t'avoir eu dans ma vie ~*~_   
  


'Voilà, c'est cela,' lança Harry, la voix tremblante. Il se tourna vers ses deux meilleurs amis et leur sourit faiblement.   


'Nous allons nous ennuyer de toi,' lui murmura Hermione. 'C'était bien d'avoir à nouveau le bon vieux Harry, créant du désordre à Poudlard.'   


'C'était super d'avoir vu ce que vous êtes devenus,' leur dit-il.   


'Tu es certain d'être prêt à endurer trois autres années de chamailleries?' lui demanda Ron, donnant un léger coup sur l'épaule de sa femme avec moquerie. Hermione le fusilla du regard, puis sourit. Harry rit doucement.   


'Je vous ai déjà endurés quatre ans, trois de plus ne feront pas de différence,' réfuta-t-il lentement. Il se dirigea vers ses amis et les étreignit avec force. Des larmes coulaient le long des joues d'Hermione et elle tremblait de tristesse et de peur. Ron passa sa main dans les cheveux de son ami et l'étreignit aussi.   


'Nous allons nous ennuyer,' murmurèrent-ils à l'unisson.   
  


***~*When I look back on these days** _~*~Lorsque je reverrai ces jours-là_   
**I'll look and see your face **_Je regarderai et apercevrai ton visage_   
**You were right there for me_*~* _**_Tu étais là pour moi ~*~_   
  


'Je vais m'ennuyer moi aussi!'   


'Tu nous verras dans trois minutes,' blagua Ron. Harry le dévisagea.   


'Ouais, je suppose que oui,' murmura-t-il. Il se tourna ensuite vers Remus qui pleurait aussi. Il alla l'étreindre.   


'Tu vas me manquer Harry,' lui murmura-t-il dans l'oreille.   


'Toi aussi Moony,' lui chuchota-t-il en réponse. Ils se séparèrent, puis Harry se tourna vers Eddie.   
  


***~*In my dreams** _~*~Dans mes rêves_   
**I'll always see your soul ** _ J'apercevrai toujours ton âme_   
**Above the sky** _ Au-dessus du ciel_   
**In my heart** _ Dans mon coeur_   
**There'll always be a place ** _ Il y aura toujours une place_   
**For you for all my life*~* ** _Pour toi pour toute ma vie~*~_   
  


'C'était bien de te rencontrer,' lança maladroitement Eddie, ne sachant pas réellement quoi lui dire. Harry rit, puis prit son futur filleul dans ses bras.   


'Ron et Herm doivent être très fiers de toi. Je le suis et je ne pourrais pas m'imaginer un meilleur filleul que toi,' dit-il, lui donnant une tape sur le dos. Eddie rougit légèrement, puis sourit. Harry l'imita.   


'Et, de tous les garçons qui puissent aimer Lily, je suis ravi que ce soit toi,' lui murmura-t-il ensuite à l'oreille de façon à ce que personne ne l'entende. L'autre garçon devint rouge pivoine et il fixa ses chaussures. Harry se retourna ensuite vers Sirius.   
  


***~*I'll keep a part ** _ ~*~Je garderai une partie_   
**Of you with me ** _ De toi avec moi_   
**And, everywhere I am ** _Et, partout où je serai_   
**There you'll be *~* ** _ Tu seras là ~*~_   
  


'Sirius?' l'appela-t-il timidement.   


'Harry,' répondit-il simplement, la voix rauque. Avant que le garçon n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, il se retrouva dans les bras de l'autre homme, se faisant étreindre avec plus de force que jamais. Harry sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et il pleura contre l'épaule de Sirius. Celui-ci enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de jais de son filleul.   
  


***~*Well you showed me** _~*~Et bien, tu m'as montré_   
**How it feels ** _Comment l'on se sent_   
**To feel the sky ** _ De pouvoir sentir que le ciel_   
**Within my reach **_ Est à notre portée_   
**And I always ** _ Et je vais toujours_   
**Will remember all ** _Me souvenir de toute_   
**The strength you ** _ La force que_   
**Gave to me*~*** _Tu m'as transmis ~*~_   
  


'Prends soin de toi Harry,' lui murmura-t-il. L'adolescent pouvait sentir les larmes de Sirius humecter ses cheveux.   


'Je n'ai pas besoin de m'occuper de moi,' réfuta-t-il, 'Moony et toi le faites déjà. C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin.'   


Cela fit pleurer encore plus Sirius. Harry et son parrain se séparèrent doucement, puis lentement, très lentement, le garçon se tourna vers sa future fille Lily. Elle était là, le fixant avec ses yeux vert émeraude emplis de tant d'émotions.   
  


***~*Your love made me ** _ ~*~Ton amour m'a permis_   
**Make it through ** _ De passer au travers_   
**I owe so much to you ** _ Je te dois tant_   
**You were right there for me*~* ** _Tu étais là pour moi ~*~_   
  


'Lily,' l'appela-t-il lentement. 'Tu vas me manquer.'   


'Et moi encore plus,' avoua doucement la jeune fille. Elle n'allait pas pleurer; elle n'avait pas pleuré lorsqu'il était mort, elle ne pleurerait pas maintenant. 'Souviens-toi, je ne regretterai jamais de t'avoir connu à ce point.'   


'Je n'ai pas regretté d'avoir rencontré ma future fille non plus. Tu es tout ce dont je pourrais espérer et même plus,' lui dit Harry tout bas.   
  


***~*In my dreams ** _~*~Dans mes rêves_   
**I'll always see your soul** _J'apercevrai toujours ton âme_   
**Above the sky ** _ Au-dessus du ciel_   
**In my heart ** _Dans mon coeur_   
**There'll always be a place ** _Il y aura toujours une place_   
**For you for all my life*~*** _Pour toi pour toute ma vie~*~_   
  


'Je suis tellement fier de toi Lily,' ajouta-t-il, la voix tremblante, des larmes coulant sur son visage. 'Je t'aime tant.'   


'Je t'aime aussi Harry,' dit la jeune fille, lui souriant, quoique son visage et ses yeux étaient empreints de souffrance. 'Tu seras toujours avec moi Harry. Lorsque tu es mort pour me sauver, tu t'es donné à moi. Alors, maintenant, une partie de toi sera toujours avec moi. Tu seras toujours avec moi. Toujours. Qu'importe où je serai, tu le seras aussi! Tu es mon père, tu es une partie de moi. Je t'aime tant.'   
  


***~*I'll keep a part** _~*~Je garderai une partie_   
**Of you with me ** _ De toi avec moi_   
**And, everywhere I am ** _ Et, partout où je serai_   
**There you'll be *~*** _Tu seras là ~*~_   
  


'Merci Lily,' répondit-il, les yeux rouges et boursouflés. Lily s'avança vers lui et l'enlaça avec force. Il l'aimait tellement et ne voulait pas la perdre. Mais, en réalité, il ne la perdrait jamais. Comme Lily l'avait dit, étant père et fille, cela signifiait qu'ils étaient chacun une partie de l'autre.   


'Lily? Comment se fait-il que tu ne pleures jamais?' lui murmura-t-il. Elle le regarda un instant, puis sourit doucement.   


'Je ne sais pas comment pleurer,' répondit-elle. 'C'est étrange, je ne sais physiquement pas comment pleurer.' Harry resta figé, stupéfait, mais ne posa pas de question. Lily en fut reconnaissante. C'était son propre secret. Personne ne savait cela, même pas Eddie ou Sirius. Personne.   
  


***~*'Cause I always saw in you ** _~*~Car j'ai toujours vu en toi_   
**My light, my strength ** _Ma lumière, ma force_   
**And I want to thank you ** _ Et je veux te remercier_   
**Now for all the ways*~* ** _Pour tout ~*~_   
  


'Harry, il est temps de lancer le Sortilège d'Amnésie,' dit alors Hermione, sortant sa baguette. Le garçon se retourna vers elle et acquiesça. Il s'avança vers sa meilleure amie et se tint devant elle, le livre en main.   


'Harry,' les interrompit Lily. 'Tu es une part de moi! N'oublie jamais cela et n'oublie jamais que je t'aime.'   


'Je t'aime aussi Lils,' répondit-il en la regardant. Il se retourna ensuite vers Hermione et lui fit un signe de tête.   
  


***~*You were right there for me ** _ ~*~Tu étais là pour moi_   
**You were right there for me always** _ Tu étais toujours là pour moi_   
** In my dreams ** _ Dans mes rêves_   
**I'll always see your soul** _ J'apercevrai toujours ton âme_   
**Above the sky** _ Au-dessus du ciel_   
**In my heart** _Dans mon coeur_   
**There'll always be a place ** _ Il y aura toujours une place_   
**For you for all my life*~*** _ Pour toi pour toute ma vie~*~_   
  


'Oubliettes!' s'écria Hermione, pointant sa baguette vers Harry. Le sort l'atteignit et il tomba au sol. La directrice sanglota doucement en faisant un signe de tête vers les autres. Ils quittèrent tous la pièce, sauf Lily qui s'avança vers le garçon et prit le livre.   


'Que se passe-t-il? Qui êtes-vous?' demanda-t-il. Ces mots déchirèrent le cœur de Lily, elle se sentait exactement comme le moment où son père l'avait reniée. Elle retint son souffle pendant une minute, souhaitant désespérément pouvoir pleurer. Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour se remettre les idées en place.   


'Harry, lorsque tu ouvriras le livre, pense au numéro –21, puis tourne la page et pense à la Réserve de la bibliothèque. D'accord?' lui ordonna-t-elle sévèrement, mais doucement en même temps. Harry opina, faisant confiance à la fille sans savoir pourquoi.   


'Tiens.' Elle lui tendit le livre. L'adolescent le prit et l'ouvrit. Il fit ce que la fille lui avait ordonné et disparut dans un tourbillon de couleurs, laissant Lily seule dans la pièce, le cœur meurtri tandis qu'elle lançait un dernier regard vers son père; sa chair et son sang.   
  


***~*I'll keep a part ** _~*~Je garderai une partie_   
**Of you with me ** _De toi avec moi_   
**And, everywhere I am ** _Et, partout où je serai_   
**There you'll be *~* ** _ Tu seras là_   
**And, everywhere I am** _ Et, partout où je serai_   
**There you'll be *~*** _Tu seras là ~*~_   
  


Lily soupira en voyant son futur père disparaître pour toujours. Tandis qu'elle apercevait le livre tomber au sol avec fracas, elle sut qu'elle avait pensé chaque mot dit à Harry. Qu'importe où elle serait, il serait là aussi! Il était en elle et elle était en lui. Ils ne se quitteraient jamais. Il était dans son cœur et c'était tout ce qui comptait. C'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle ramassa le livre, puis sortit du bureau.   
  


**~*~There you'll be...*~* ** _~*~Tu seras là...~*~_   
  


**À suivre...**   
  


* * * * *   


_Bon, je fais de l'insomnie... l'est 2h45 du mat... et j'ai décidé de vous mettre ce chap tout de suite loll! Bon, j'espère que vous apprécierez ma vitesse... c'est seulement à cause que c'est un congé de 4 jours que je fais ça ^-^ Alors... pour ce chap... vous savez tous comment j'adooore *sourire crispé* traduire des chansons... mais bon, j'ai fait mon possible :-) Et plus qu'un chap!!! Je veux des reviews pour le mettre... disons... lundi, ça vous va? ^-^_   


**Mary-Evy;** Surprise! On est bien samedi ;-) loolll ^^ Et puis t'es pas la seule à avoir hâte d'en voir la fin mdr :-) Vi, sûr que c'était tout tout mignon ^.^ Merciii pour la review!!****

**Philippe Gryffondor;** Vi, t'as tout à fait raison.. n'en parlons plus *ouf quatre jours de congé, le bonheur paradisiaque* loool :-) Ça me fait réellement plaisir ce que tu me dis, merci beaucoup beaucoup ^__^ *bisoux*****

**Sarah;** CoUcOu!! Là l'est 1h du mat, alors si je dérive... ce sera pas ma fauteuh ^^;; Il faisait froid?? C'est quoi froid pour la Belgique? *inculte* Paske le froid des français, à 10°C... moi j'appelle ça bien normal pour l'automne.. (et eux c'est l'hiver *PtDr*) Rah rah.... veux vos congés moi aussi!!! *boudeuh* ^^;; (et je connais l'expression bibi... ma mère l'a dit toujours *tire la langue* ^^) Aaah, *tling* *lumière qui s'allume* je comprends moi aussi maintenant comment fonctionne tes cours ^_^ Pas graveuh, tu pouvais pas savoir c'était à quel âge les permis ici ^^ Nous c'est 16 ans pileuh :-þ Vivi, je sais qu'on l'a eu le Pacte des Loups ici aussi, j'ai de mes amies qui l'ont vu ;-) Faudrait que je le vois moi aussi d'ailleurs ^.^ Pour tes questions... j'ai lu la moitié du premier livre... mais j'ai pas du tout du tout accroché :-S Trops de descriptions.... j'hais ça ^^;; Donc je préfère les films bien évidemment *la logique mêmeuh* ^^ Mon perso préféré c'est... AraAaaAgoorn! ^___^ *mdr* A walk to remember (Promenade Inoubliable en français), bah ya Shaine West (*bave*) et Mandy Moore qui jouent dedans. Et puis lui, il est comme un 'rebelle' et elle, la fille du révérent, dont tout le monde se moque, et ils finissent par se connaître plus etc... mais avec une tragédie à la fin... trop tristeeuh (je pleure à chaque fois que je le vois sérieusement... loll ^^;;) Ah!! C'est cruel ce chantage!! T'as pas le droit *boude* Bon... la seule chose que je peux te dire (j'en dis réellement pas plus, je veux garder la surprise) c'est que Remus est le perso principal ^-^ Plus qu'un chapitre maintenant! Et t'auras la réponse à ta question dans le chap suivant ;-) Merciiii pour ta review!! J'tadooore *bisoux* *commence à être fatiguée mdrr*****

**Lexyann;** Ouais bah tu verras bien ce qui se passera au chap suivant ;-) Et loool, vive les FAR!! Et Artemis aussi, c'est sûûûr! Je l'adore lui! Merci pour la review!!****

**Big apple;** Coucou ^^ Et bah, on sait pas grand chose de la mère de Lily... seulement qu'elle ne l'a jamais connue et je crois qu'on sait qu'elle n'était pas sorcière, mais c'est tout ^^ Merci pour le ptit mot hyper gentil :-))   


_Bisoux ^-^_

_Fany_


	40. La fin

** Sorti le: 13 octobre 2003**

  
Disclaimer** :** L'histoire appartient à Jitterbelle, les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, et la traduction m'appartient.   
  
  
  


**Harry Potter; Voyageur du Temps (HP,VdT ^^)**

  
  
  
  
  


**Chapitre 40 – La fin... ou l'est-ce bien?**   
  


Harry atterrit sur le sol avec fracas. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et s'aperçut qu'il se trouvait dans la Réserve. Il vit sa Cape d'Invisibilité devant lui et se gratta la tête. Pourquoi se trouvait-il là? Ah oui! Il cherchait des informations concernant la potion que Ron et lui étudiaient.   


Harry entendit Rusard entrer dans la bibliothèque et il se glissa rapidement sous sa Cape, sortant de l'endroit sans être vu. Tandis qu'il déambulait dans les corridors, il sentit quelque chose lui trotter dans la tête. Il était supposé se souvenir de quelque chose, mais il n'y parvenait pas. La seule chose dont il se rappelait était la fille blonde lui ayant donné un livre. Pour une quelconque raison, il l'avait écoutée. Harry avait su qu'il pouvait faire confiance à cette fille, comme un instinct naturel. Ou c'était peut-être bien un rêve. Oui, ça devait être cela.   


Sans s'en rendre compte, Harry arriva devant le Portrait de la Grosse Dame. Il lui donna le mot de passe et put entendre des voix familières qui argumentaient fortement. Harry leva les yeux au ciel en reconnaissant ses deux meilleurs amis.   


'TU ES TELLEMENT STUPIDE!' hurla Hermione.   


'JE T'AI DIT QUE J'ÉTAIS DÉSOLÉ! C'ÉTAIT UNE ERREUR! NE ME DIS PAS QUE TU NE FAIS JAMAIS D'ERREURS! OUPS, JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ, J'AVAIS OUBLIÉ QUE LA PETITE MISS PRÉFÈTE PARFAITE NE FAIT JAMAIS D'ERREURS!' lui cria sèchement Ron en retour.   


'NE M'INSULTE PAS COMME CELA RONALD EDWARD WEASLEY!' hurla la jeune fille. Ron la dévisagea un instant avant d'éclater de rire. 'Qui a-t-il de si drôle?'   


'Mon deuxième nom n'est pas Edward,' s'expliqua-t-il en souriant. Elle haussa les épaules.   


'Je sais, mais j'ai toujours aimé ce nom,' avoua-t-elle, penaude.   


Ron arrêta de crier et la fixa intensément, une étrange étincelle dans les yeux. Harry remarqua que la jeune fille devenait quelque peu inconfortable sous le regard de son ami. Il sourit, puis se racla la gorge. Ses deux amis sursautèrent.   


'Oh, salut Harry,' lança Ron, rougissant à la pensée de s'être fait prendre en train de fixer son amie. Celle-ci devint elle aussi légèrement rouge. Harry ricana.   


'Pourquoi ne m'épargnez-vous pas de longs moments de frustration en sortant ensemble?!' répliqua-t-il avec exaspération. Les oreilles de Ron devinrent rouges et une légère teinte rosée apparut sur les joues de la jeune fille, mais ils fusillèrent tous les deux Harry du regard.   


'Je ne sortirais jamais avec la Petite Miss Préfète Parfaite,' réfuta froidement le garçon. Hermione lui lança un regard furieux.   


'Et je ne sortirais jamais avec un obsédé paresseux fou de Quidditch!' répliqua-t-elle sèchement.   


Harry secoua la tête, un sourire aux lèvres. Puis, soudainement, quelque chose lui vint à l'esprit. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait rampé dans son cerveau et allumé une ampoule.   


'Tu aimes réellement le nom Edward, Herm?' lui demanda-t-il, la voix tremblante. Celle-ci haussa les épaules.   


'Je suppose que oui,' marmonna-t-elle. 'Pourquoi?'   


'Edward Ronald Weasley et Lily Julia Potter...' murmura-t-il lentement, la voix traînante. Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, puis haussèrent les épaules.   
  


~*~Point de vue de Lily~*~   
  


Lily sortit du bureau, ses yeux rivés au sol. Elle savait que Harry était une partie d'elle, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être bouleversée par son départ. Il lui manquait déjà et il n'était parti que depuis une minute. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, elle aperçut Eddie, Sirius, Ron, Hermione et Remus.   


Hermione sanglotait. Ron l'enlaçait, caressant ses cheveux bouclés et lui susurrant des mots rassurants. Remus semblait malade, presque pire qu'en voyant une pleine lune. Sirius était empli de tant d'émotions qu'elle ne pouvait parvenir à deviner ses pensées. Eddie la fixait avec inquiétude.   


'Lily, c'était très courageux de ta part,' lui murmura Sirius. 'Je n'aurais pas été capable de le faire.'   


'Faire quoi?'   


'Laisser Harry partir,' expliqua Remus. La jeune fille sourit faiblement.   


'Ouais...'   


'De quoi parlez-vous?' demanda une voix. Elle semblait vaguement familière à Lily, ainsi qu'aux autres. 'Qui me laisse partir?'   


Lily resta bouche-bée et se retourna rapidement. Les autres firent de même et eurent un sursaut de surprise. Hermione s'évanouit, mais Ron l'attrapa avant qu'elle n'atteigne le sol. Lily l'imita presque, mais son meilleur ami se précipita vers elle et la secoua légèrement pour l'en empêcher. Sirius et Remus étaient simplement figés, les yeux grand ouvert. Il y avait un homme devant la porte.   


Eddie jeta un coup d'œil vers son amie. Elle était plus blanche qu'un fantôme malade, ses yeux émeraude semblaient gris et elle respirait avec difficulté. De la sueur apparaissait sur son visage et elle semblait sur le point de crier.   


'Qui a-t-il?' demanda l'homme, scrutant Lily avec inquiétude. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'agenouilla pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. 'Est-ce que ça va ma Tigresse?'   


Lily sourit tandis que les souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire. Aucun souvenir de haine, de colère ou de souffrance. Seulement des souvenirs de joie et de bonheur. Elle sourit en regardant droit dans les yeux vert émeraude d'un Harry James Potter âgé de trente-six ans.   
  


~*~LA FIN~*~   
  
  


**To what do I owe**   
**This gift my friend?**   
**My life, my love, my soul?**   
**I've been dancing**   
**With the devil way too long**   
**And it's making me grow old**   
**Making me grow old**   
**Let's leave**   
**Oh let's get away**   
**Get lost in time**   
**Where there's no reason to hide**   
**Let's leave**   
**Oh let's get away**   
**Run in fields of time**   
**Where there's no reason to hide**   
**What are you going to do**   
**With your gift dear child?**   
**Give life, give love, give soul?**   
**Divided is the one who dances**   
**For the soul is so exposed**   
**So exposed**   
**Let's leave**   
**Oh let's get away**   
**Get lost in time**   
**Where there's no reason to hide**   
**Let's leave**   
**Oh let's get away**   
**Run in fields of time**   
**Where there's**   
**No reason to hide**   
**There is no reason to hide**   
**No reason to hide....**   
**_("Hide" Creed -- "Weathered")_**   


_À qui dois-je_   
_Ce cadeau mon ami?_   
_Ma vie, mon amour, mon âme?_   
_J'ai dansé_   
_Avec le diable trop longtemps_   
_Et ça m'a fait grandir rapidement_   
_Fait grandir rapidement_   
_Partons_   
_Oh, partons loin_   
_Perdu dans le temps_   
_Où il n'y a aucune raison de se cacher_   
_Partons_   
_Oh, partons loin_   
_Courir dans les champs des temps_   
_Où il n'y a aucune raison de se cacher_   
_Que vas-tu faire_   
_Avec ton cher enfant?_   
_Donner la vie, donner l'amour, donner l'âme?_   
_Divisé est celui qui danse_   
_Son âme est trop exposée_   
_Partons_   
_Oh, partons loin_   
_Perdu dans le temps_   
_Où il n'y a aucune raison de se cacher_   
_Partons_   
_Oh, partons loin_   
_Courir dans les champs des temps_   
_Où il n'y a aucune raison de se cacher_   
_Il n'y a aucune raison de se cacher_   
_Aucune raison de se cacher..._   
**_(Hide de Creed)_** __

  


**LA FIN...**   


* * * * *   


_Valà.... Après un peu plus d'un an... Cette traduction est enfin terminée. J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à le faire (et quelques colères aussi, mais chuuuut ^^). Mais je n'y serais jamais parvenue sans vous... Réellement, je vous remercie du fond du coeur, autant ceux qui n'ont pas reviewé qu'à ceux qui ne l'ont fait que quelques fois ou ceux qui étaient au rendez-vous à presque chaque chapitre... Vos compliments me redonnaient confiance, vos encouragement me poussaient dans le dos lorsque j'avais la flemme ^-^_

_Bon, première question à laquelle je vais répondre... Je me la suis fait posée plusieurs fois depuis quelques chapitres. Vais-je traduire les deux suites écrites? Et bien... non. Je suis désolée, mais je ne le ferai pas. (Si quelqu'un veut prendre le flambeau et les traduire, ça me fera plaisir ^^) Pourquoi? Parce que tout d'abord, je trouve les suites moins bonnes que celle-ci et puis je n'avais même jamais prévu de traduire celle-ci (comme c'est Gen qui m'a demandée de continuer à sa place.) Aussi parce que j'ai le goût de passer à une autre histoire._

_Deuxième question; Vi, j'ai une autre histoire à traduire en vue. Mais je ne la commencerai pas tout de suite (Vous lui verrez peut-être le bout du nez au début décembre ^^) Parce que pour l'instant, je veux recorriger Dangers dans le Passé au complet (ce que j'ai pu laisser comme fautes! horrible ^^) et aussi peut-être recorriger celle-ci. Y'a les cours aussi, et tout plein de choses. Si vous pensez vous ennuyer trop de moi (:-þ) vous pouvez toujours aller lire Tissu de Mensonges si c'est pas déjà fait ^_^_

_Allez, j'ai assez parlé je crois lolll! Encore une fois... merci!! **Je ferai un autre chapitre pour répondre à vos reviews**. À la prochaine histoire! :-)_   


**Sarah;** Il faisait 0°?? Yahou! Je viens de trouver une place ou il fait plus froid en automne :-þ Nah mais nous on en est encore à... 7-8° C le jour... (Sauf en fin de semaine, c'est l'été des indiens (4 jours durant l'automne ou il fait aussi chaud qu'en été ou presque) donc il a fait 25° pendant la fin de semaine loll) En tout cas... *hors-sujet* lol! J'avoue que je trouve ça assez laid comme expression moi aussi mdr! Surtout quand je pense au vrai Bibi... la marionnette au cheveux verts O.o ^^ Pour les livres, cheuh sais, y'aurait fallu que je m'accroche plus, mais bon lol, je le lisais pas assez souvent vu que c'était pendant l'école, alors c'est surtout pour ça que j'ai pas accroché (Vivement le film 3 par exemple!!) Pour la fic, t'inquiètes pas! J'adore Remus, mais je suis pas faaaan de lui, mais pourtant j'ai adoré cette histoire! Et on voit Sirius, Rogue, Harry... Pas mal tout le monde finalement ^-^ (Et c'est pas pendant le temps des Maraudeurs! Je sais que t'aimes pas trop ça lol) C'est claiiir qu'il était tristounet le chap précédent... Celui-ci l'était moins par contre ;-) Gros revirement de situation lool! Je te frapperai pas, t'inquiètes pas mdr! Et c'est vrai... moi aussi j'aime bien voir des films qui se terminent mal des fois! Ça fait changement... et tu vas sûrement pleurer pendant ce film... (Je l'ai vu au moins 5 fois et même en connaissant la fin je pleure... loll) Allez, babye et merci vraiment énormément pour toutes tes reviews, ta présence à chaque chapitre... Ça me touche réellement :-) Bisoux! (Et j'ai droit à mes 40 cette fois-ci!! ^o^) 

**Phénix20;** Valà, c'était pas si chien finalement, nah? ;-) Merci pour tous tes compliments et d'avoir été là à chaque chapitre depuis un bon bout, ça me touche beaucoup! ^_^ 

**Philippe Gryffondor;** Oui... une grande aventure de plus d'un an :-) Et si tu as adoré la suivre, je n'en demande pas plus, parce que c'est exactement ce qui compte pour moi ^_^ Tes compliments tout au long de cette histoire m'ont touchée et m'ont réellement fait plaisir, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je crois... Merci énormément, je l'apprécie beaucoup :-) 

**Mystical;** Ça m'a fait plaisir! Et vi, c'était triste.. je suis d'accord... Merci pour la review! Elle m'a fait réellement plaisir :-) 

**Mona-Potter;** Super! C.est exactement ce que je recherche :-) Merci pour ta review!! 

**Big apple;** De rien, ça m'a fait plaisir :-) J'espère que tu as apprécié ce dernier chapitre! Merci pour toutes tes reviews ^_^   


_Bisoux ^-^_

_Fany_


	41. Remerciements

  
**_Dernière update: Vendredi 19 décembre 2003_**   
  
  


_Bon... après un 'minime' (O.o) temps d'attente (Gooomeeen) voici enfin les réponses à vos magnifiques reviews ! (Vous pouvez dire merci à Marie et à Michou pour la pression lool) Alors, euh, si j'en reçois d'autres plus tard, j'ajouterai les réponses ici ^^ (Vais essayer de le faire avec plus de régularité que celles de DDP lol) Valà pour mon blabla ! (C'est les vacances !!) _  
  
  
 

**Agadou****; Salut doudou ^_^ Merci pour la review et les jolis compliments !! Ça me fait super plaisir ! Bisous !**

**Michou****; Valà enfin la réponse à ta review ^_^ Mici pour tous les beaux compliments !! C'est super gentil ! ^^ Et t'inquiètes pas, c'est pas grave même si tu as pas toujours reviewé ! ^_~ (Ça fait tellement longtemps que j'ai reçu ces reviews que je me souviens même plus de ce que j'avais O.o lol !) Et c'est pas bien de pas faire ses devoirs ! :-p Mais là c'est les vacances alors ^_^ Et je crois pas que tu sois le plus grand floodeur... au moins toi tu parles un tout p'tit peu de la fic dans tes reviews (A) Bah je vous abandonne pas ! C'est juste que je l'aime moins la suite *na* Oh, et j'ai bien aimé ton lapsus en passant *tire la langue* J'aurais bien voulu t'entendre chanter pour te justifier !! *ptdr* vraiment trop drôle ! Ahlàlà, c'est clair que tu abuseuh avec tes _moi et toi_ dans cette review !! p J'étais toute mélangée à la fin lol ! Un énorme merci pour la loooongue review et tout et tout ! ^__^ Et... *te fais aussi un gros câlin* :-) **

**Maaariiie****; Oui oui !! C'est la réponse à ta review ! Je te jure O.o loll ^^ C'est les vacances !! Enfin bref *se calme* lol ^^ Ça c'était une bonne idée ! Lire seulement le dernier chapitre ! :-p Et ça fait bien plus qu'un an qu'on se connaissait! Sisi ^^ Bah en fait... la première review que tu m'as envoyée, c'était pour _Les maraudeurs une espèce de vieille traduc (que j'ai retiré du site tellement elle était mal traduite mdr !) et puis t'avais été ma première revieweuse ! M'en souviens encore lol ! Par contre, sur le net, je sais pas du tout c'est quand qu'on a commencé à se parler ^^;; Enfin, merciii pour la review (et la pression p) J'tadfore !! Bisous ^_^_**

**Sam****'; Coucou ma belle Sam chérie ! Mici mici pour les félicitations ! *s'incline bien bas* Faut dire que je déteste ne pas finir quelque chose que j'entreprends loll ^^;; Un rô câlin !! *veux veux* (O.o les vacances, ça me fait réellement un drôle d'effet lol !) Mdr ! Clair que t'es la modestie incarnée ma puce :-p Mais çi pas grave, on t'aime comme ça ^_^ Et pis c'est vrai qu'ils sont mignons Ron et Hermignonne ! *veux un R/H !* Toi aussi tu trouves que c'est une belle phrase de fin de fic ?? :-) Et puis de rien pour la traduc ! Wah ! Z'uis gâtée moi de t'avoir ! ^__^ Des bisous ! Un gros câlin alien-grenouille ! (Chui généreuse nah ? (A)) Et un j'tadôre ma belle ! **

**Wynzar****; Pff, c'est pas bien la flemme !! :-p Et tu me dois encore une longue review.... ^_^**

**Meredith Ewan;** Alors, c'est dit dans la suite, mais saches seulement que lorsque Harry s'est souvenu du futur (quand il est revenu dans son temps) bah ça lui a permis de faire des choix différents ^_~ Merci pour la review !!

**Sarah;** Coucou ma Sarah ! Vi, c'est fini ! (Bon... depuis déjà deux mois... mais c'est juste un détail ^^;;) Je dois avouer qu'il se passe quand même bien des choses dans les deux autres suites, mais je trouve que ça devient un peu répétitif à des places alors ^^ Pour la température... là il fait froiiiid ici lol ! (-15 je crois aujourd'hui *brr*) Bibi ! Tu connais pas l'émission pour enfant _Bibi et Geneviève ?? Bibi c'est une ptite marionnette aux cheveux verts !! lol !! Alooors, un énorme merci pour tes perpétuelles reviews ultra-longues à chaque chapitre, elles me font tellement plaisir !! ^_^ J'tadore ! Gros bisous ^^_

**Philippe Gryffondor;**  lol ! Bah t'as eu une bonne intuition alors ^^ Je suis vraiment contente que tu ais autant apprécié cette histoire, ça me touche ^_^ Merci pour toutes toutes tes reviews, je les ai toujours adorées et je les adore encore sur Tissu de Mensonges ! Merci ^o^ 

**Phénix20;** Vi, c'est beaucoup plus joyeux comme ça :-) Merci pour tes compliments, ça me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir et j'étais très contente d'avoir encore réussi à achever une traduction ^_^ (Je déteste ne pas terminer ce que je commence ^^) Je ne sais pas du tout si quelqu'un s'est décidé à traduire les suites... mais bon ^^ Merci pour les encouragements et toutes tes reviews au long des chapitres !! Je les ai toujours grandement appréciées ! ^o^

**Oio****; lool ! M'ci pour la review ^^**

**Mystical****; Oui, vraiment ! Y'aura pas tous ces moments de tristesse dans leur famille ^_^ Un gros merci pour toutes tes reviews !!**

**Raziel****; Y'a une suite, mais j'ai décidé de ne pas la traduire... Je ne sais pas du tout si quelqu'un l'a fait par contre. Mais bon, sache qu'il s'est rappelé du futur lorsqu'il est revenu dans son propre temps et qu'il a fait des choix différents par la suite ^_~ Merci pour la review !**

**Alana**** Chantelune; Un gros merci pour la belle review !!**

**Les maraudeuses;** Quoi ? Bah euh... nah je t'ai pas oubliée... J'ai probablement pas reçu ta reviews au chap précédent :-S Et en passant, à la fin, je mettais un chapitre aux trois jours environ, alors je crois que je n'étais pas si lente que ça. Merci pour la review ! (www. fanfiction .net/read.php?storyid=1042810) (ne mets pas les espaces)

**Mary-Evy****; Vi, la fin est très positive loll ^_^ Tes compliments me touchent énormément ! Surtout que je ne traduisais pas si bien lorsque je l'ai commencé... lol. Pour Dangers dans le Passé, ça avance lentement, mais sûrement ^^ J'en suis au chap 11 pour l'instant (la correction n'est pas dans mes premières priorités, alors ça va un peu moins vite ^^) Merci pour toutes tes reviews !!**


End file.
